Nouveau départ
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Bella, 26 ans prépare activement son mariage. Depuis ses 18 ans elle et en couple avec le même homme. Elle l'aime et se sent heureuse. Un jour, elle se rend a un rendez-vous et manque de renverser le petit garçon d'une vieille connaissance.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour (Bonsoir) à tout le monde ! Après avoir lut plusieurs Fanfic, j'ai décider de me lancer (avec appréhension !) j'espère que c'est un minimum à la hauteur des autres histoires...**

**En tout cas je m'amuse à écrire.**

* * *

><p>POV Bella.<p>

Encore un rendez-vous manqué à cause d'une fichue réunion. C'est toujours à cause d'une réunion…bien entendu une réunion importante ! Je hais les réunions…me voilà donc seule dans ma voiture pour aller goûter des gâteaux pour mon mariage. J'ai vraiment l'impression que je vais me marier toute seule ! Je gère tout…un couple qui se marie n'est-il pas censé faire ces choses-là ensemble ? Mise à part la robe bien sûr. Mais là j'ai décidé de tout, ça sera la surprise totale pour lui, même à la maison on en parle pas.

J'avais toujours le droit à la même réponse quand je lui en parlais :

**- Bella, ma chérie, j'ai du travail c'est un dossier important, on verra plus tard c'est promis.**

Sauf que plus tard il y a encore un dossier important. Comme si son mariage ne l'était pas…enfin bon, en même temps on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soit même. J'aime énormément mon fiancé, on se connaît par cœur, je sais ce qui lui plaira ou non, mais j'aurai aimé être accompagnée.

Pour mon frère, c'est '' des trucs de nana '', donc il a décliné mon invitation de dernière minute. Pourtant il adore manger, j'aurai cru qu'il aurait accepté mais non…quand je vous dis que je suis toute seule. Bref…j'espère quand même que j'aurais assez faim. Dans ma famille se n'est pas moi la grosse mangeuse.

**- Ho mon Dieu ! **

Je freinais de toutes mes forces, un petit garçon s'était arrêté en plein devant ma voiture. Heureusement je m'arrêtais juste avant que je ne le touche. Je sortais de la voiture à toute vitesse pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien du tout, juste histoire de me rassurer.

**- Tu vas bien ? Mais quel âge as-tu ? Où sont tes parents ? Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu n'as rien ?**

**-Tu poses beaucoup de questions !**

Il m'avait répondu avec un grand sourire. Bon déjà il a l'air d'aller bien, je regardais autour de moi pour voir un parent se manifester. Ce petit me rappelait quelqu'un mais qui ?

**- TOM ! Oh seigneur tu vas bien, je t'avais dit de rester avec moi le temps que je prenne ta glace ! Je ne vais pas te tenir tout le temps ! Tu aurais pu être blessé, c'est dangereux la route combien de fois il faut te le dire !**

**-Mais papa il y a des ballons regardes… ils sont jolis hein ?**

Cet échange me fit sourire…ah l'innocence d'un enfant. Le petit Tom ressemblait à son père d'une manière frappante, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux et même quelques expressions. Plus j'observais le père plus j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisé…il était extrêmement beau malgré son inquiétude, la petite ride entre ses sourcils froncés lui donnait un air sérieux et sexy.

Il portait une chemise blanche qui moulait son torse qui n'était ni trop musclé ni pas assez, juste ce qu'il fallait. Il était grand et élancé, les cheveux en bataille, d'une couleur fascinante et des yeux verts sublimes. Je n'avais connu qu'un homme beau comme ça, il avait hanté mes rêves d'adolescente durant des années, même si je sortais déjà avec mon actuel fiancé. Il était bien trop beau pour que j'espère qu'il s'intéresse à moi, alors petit à petit je l'ai oublié, la fac m'a aidé à ça, je ne l'avais jamais revu.

**- Edward ? Edward Cullen ?**

Je m'étais lancée. Allez maintenant tu es grande et tu vas te marier, en plus il a visiblement une famille ! Le père tourna les yeux vers moi, il me scruta et une lueur que je n'arrivais pas à identifier traversa ses yeux.

**- Bella Swan ? Ça alors !**

**- Je suis désolée pour le petit, je n'ai pas fait attention je l'avoue…il va bien ?**

**- Oui, ce n'est pas ta faute j'aurais dû faire plus attention, je le connais par cœur ! Et puis ça se déplace vite ces petites bêtes ! **

Il me fit un sourire qui me ramenait neuf ans en arrière et je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre.

**- Je heu…j'ai un rendez-vous…**

**- Ho oui, oui je comprends, on va te laisser.**

**- Non ! Je veux dire… j'ai rendez-vous pour une dégustation de gâteaux…visiblement la glace est fichue et il va être l'heure du goûter…c'est gratuit et c'est le meilleur pâtissier de la ville. Je suis toute seule…on pourrait, enfin on ne s'est pas vu depuis…wha, un bon moment.**

**- Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas qu'on te dérange.**

**- Non je le propose. Et ça me ferait plaisir.**

**- Ho et bien… D'accord oui **!

**-Ok ! Alors montez tous les deux, je vous y conduis !**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je l'aidais à installer Tom à l'arrière. Celui-ci nous raconta les différentes aventures de Tom le pirate ! Je l'aimais bien, il me faisait rire et d'après Edward, il avait une imagination débordante.

J'aimerai bien avoir un enfant un jour mais d'après mon fiancé c'est encore trop tôt, alors j'attends, comme toujours… Une fois arrivés Tom avait l'air ravi du goûté qui l'attendait. Edward m'avait dit qu'il était très gourmand. La pâtisserie était extrêmement chic, j'aurai dû m'habiller autrement qu'en jean et t-shirt. Une vendeuse s'avança vers nous tout en sourire.

**- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
><strong>

**- Heu j'ai rendez-vous à 16h00 pour une dégustation pour…**

**- Ha oui le mariage Black Swan…pardon ça m'amuse à cause du film !**

**- Oui…j'ai l'habitude**

J'avais horreur de cette comparaison.

**- Vous êtes venu avec votre petit garçon ? Comment tu t'appelles ?**

**- Il s'appelle Tom, c'est mon fils…mais heu…Bella et moi nous ne sommes qu'amis.**

Et là, je vis les yeux de la vendeuse s'illuminer d'une grande lueur d'espoir et son comportement changea du tout au tout. Déjà au lycée les filles avaient ce genre de comportement avec lui. Une fois installés on nous présenta les différents gâteaux, j'avais déjà renoncé à retenir les noms qu'ils avaient, ensuite la vendeuse partie en n'oubliant pas de regarder Edward pour qu'il l'appelle à tout moment, celui-ci répondit par un sourire poli.

**- Tu as toujours autant de succès on dirait !**

**- Je ne voudrais pas me vanter…alors qui est l'heureux marié ?**

**- Jacob…il était au lycée aussi.**

**- Oui je me souviens de lui. Vous ne vous êtes jamais quittés ?**

**- Non, on a résisté à tout, la fac, l'éloignement, le travail et les galères. On se marie dans 3 mois.**

**- Tu es heureuse ?**

**- Oui…même si j'aimerais qu'il participe un peu plus aux préparatifs… Il aurait dû venir aujourd'hui mais il avait une réunion importante et imprévue. Ça arrive souvent.**

**- Il bosse dans quoi ?**

**- Il est avocat. Il a une très bonne réputation maintenant, il faut qu'il reste au top.**

**- Et toi tu fais quoi **

**- J'ai un diplôme en littérature…j'aurais voulu être prof. Mais Jacob ne veut pas que je travail, il gagne assez pour nous deux. Alors je m'occupe de la maison et en ce moment du mariage. Et toi alors ? Je ne pensais pas que tu serais du genre à avoir un fils et une famille aussi tôt !**

Il me fit un sourire mais ce n'était pas le sourire franc et heureux que j'avais pu voir, celui-ci était triste comme s'il regrettait.

**- Honnêtement je n'ai pas choisi…tu te souviens de Tanya ?**

**- Oui tu sortais avec, elle était sublime tout le monde l'enviait.**

**- Ouais… on est resté ensemble, on a été à la fac et il y a trois ans elle est tombée enceinte, un accident. Elle m'en a voulu, elle ne voulait pas de ce bébé, je l'ai convaincu de le garder, je l'aimais je pensais qu'on pourrait être heureux ensemble. Après l'accouchement elle est partie en laissant Tom seul dans la chambre. Je ne l'ai jamais revue, elle ne s'est jamais intéressée à lui…**

**- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû…**

**- Non tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ça va maintenant, je suis bien avec lui, et ma famille m'aide beaucoup.**

**- Tu avais une sœur c'est ça ?**

**- Oui Alice elle est plus jeune d'un an. Elle est folle de son neveu. Hein mon Tom ? Tatie Alice elle est folle ?**

**- Ho oui, moi elle me donne que des habits…moi je veux des bonbons…et elle me fait des bisous toujours.**

**- Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? Moi aussi je préfère les bonbons ! Tiens tu veux du gâteau ? Il y en a un qui te plaît ?**

**- Hum celui-là… et lui aussi, y sont jolis !**

Je servis donc Tom et je le regardais dévorer les parts. Il était vraiment adorable…je ne comprenais pas la réaction de sa mère…mais bon, je n'avais pas le droit de juger. Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant Edward m'appeler

**- Pardon, j'étais dans la lune…**

**- J'ai vu oui…**

Il me fit un magnifique sourire en coin.

**- Tu as un frère non ?**

**- Oui Emmett, un an plus vieux ! Il a un garage avec sa femme dans le centre-ville.**

**- Il est marié ?**

**- Oui ça va faire deux ans. Il s'est marié avec la sœur de mon meilleur ami, elle s'appelle Rosalie, quand ils se sont rencontrés ça a été comme une évidence à leurs yeux. Tout est allé très vite mais ils sont vraiment très heureux ensemble. Et j'aime bien Rosalie, même si, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle déteste Jacob et il lui rend bien.**

**- Et ton meilleur ami je le connais ?**

**- Hum je ne sais pas…il s'appelle Jasper.**

**- Jasper Hale ?**

**- Tu le connais ?**

**- Il donnait des cours d'histoire à la fac alors qu'il était encore étudiant je crois.**

**- Oui, pendant sa dernière année, il est prof titulaire maintenant. Tu l'as eu ?**

**- Non ma sœur, elle était folle de lui, elle n'était même pas étudiante en histoire ou je ne sais pas quoi, elle a fait une école de stylisme. On en a entendu parler du prof Jazz !**

J'éclatais de rire si j'avais su que Jasper avait des admiratrices… Jasper était un type des plus réservé, mais quand on est ensemble il était complètement différent il mettait de côté sa réserve.

**- Il est encore célibataire…on pourrait réaliser le rêve de ta sœur !**

**- Oui ça serait bien et on pourra se revoir par la même occasion. J'en parle à ma sœur et je t'appelle si tu veux bien me donner ton numéro.**

J'ignore pourquoi mais je me mis à rougir. Quelle idiote ma pauvre. Je lui donnais donc mon numéro. La suite de l'après-midi se termina sur le choix des gâteaux. Une fois chez moi, je me retrouvais seule, Jacob n'était pas rentré, je n'avais pas faim à cause de tous ces gâteaux mangés cet après-midi et Jacob revenait toujours en ayant mangé. Donc pas de cuisine et un bon bain en perspective !

La journée a été riche en émotions, un accident évité, une ancienne connaissance retrouvée, et quelle connaissance ! Un rendez-vous pour mon meilleur ami arrangé et la perspective de revoir Edward. Il fallait que je me remette de cette rencontre. J'aime Jacob et lui aussi m'aime, nous allons nous marier et être heureux ! C'est avec cette conviction que je sortais du bain pour regagner mon lit, je devais être très fatigué car je ne me rendis pas compte que je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà...quoi faire ? Je continue a poster ou je me fait oublier ?<strong>

**merci de vos avis bon ou mauvais, (enfin j'espère surtout bon)**

**n'hésitez pas.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour !**

****Merci pour les Reviews. Certaines m'ont fait très plaisir, les autres plaisir et une autres pas plaisir :,) mais je respecte l'avis de chacun. Désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre a toute, je jongle entre la fac et mon boulot à mis temps… je vais essayer d'être plus assidue.** **:)****

**Bonne lecture et je croise les doigts !**

**Lexi :)**

* * *

><p>POV Edward<p>

Wow…Bella Swan. Elle était resplendissante, déjà à l'époque du lycée je l'avais remarqué, mais je n'avais pas été assez rapide et c'est Black qui est sorti avec elle. Maintenant ils vont se marier, elle avait l'air heureuse. Tom était couché, il ronflait même légèrement, ma mère disait qu'il avait hérité ça de moi, sauf que je maintiens le fait que je ne ronfle pas !

J'étais assis dans mon salon à regarder l'album photo du lycée. J'avais toujours été populaire, les filles étaient à mes pieds, j'en avais conscience mais je n'en avais jamais abusé. Je voulais tomber sur la bonne personne, quand Tanya est arrivé dans ma vie j'ai cru que c'était elle la bonne, on avait été heureux, enfin moi en tout cas, j'avais commencé mes études au conservatoire de musique de Seattle mais quand Tanya était tombé enceinte j'avais abandonné les cours pour m'occuper d'elle et du bébé.

J'ai cru qu'elle avait accepté cette grossesse, elle m'avait bien berné. Quand je suis revenu après une douche dans la chambre le lendemain de la naissance de mon fils, elle était partie, laissant un mot dans le berceau de mon bébé. **'' C'est ton fils, pas le mien adieu '' **je ne l'ai jamais revue. Elle était partie sans laisser de trace. Alors je me suis occupé de Tom, il a trois ans maintenant, mes parents m'ont bien aidé, j'ai repris les cours et j'ai obtenu mon diplôme. Maintenant je bosse dans un studio pour enregistrer des musiques de films, je suis pianiste, j'aime mon travail et je gagne bien ma vie.

Tom est heureux, c'est un garçon plein de vie, je suis content qu'il ne ressemble pas à sa mère et fier qu'il soit un mini moi. J'aime qu'on nous compare. Il est bien entouré, mes parents sont très présents et Alice aussi, ils en sont fou et Tom leur rend bien. Cet après-midi j'ai eu très peur, il se distrait vite et il est rapide. Heureusement la voiture de Bella ne l'a même pas effleuré…Bella…on n'avait jamais été amis, on partageait juste notre paillasse en biologie et on discutait mais jamais rien d'autre.

C'était une fille brillante, drôle et vraiment jolie. Elle n'en avait pas conscience, je crois que même maintenant elle ne comprenait pas ça. Sur la photo que j'avais devant moi elle souriait, son sourire était magnifique et ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Elle n'avait pas changé physiquement, juste mûrie. Malgré le fait qu'elle allait se marier j'étais heureux de savoir que j'allais la revoir et en plus j'allais faire plaisir à ma sœur. Alice avait tellement fait pour moi, la faire rencontrer Jasper Hale était sûrement le moyen de lui rendre une partie de ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi.

Je fermais l'album photo et prit une douche. Ma rencontre me perturbait toujours, tout avait été si simple cet après-midi, comme si on avait été proche depuis toujours. Une fois dans mon lit, alors que je m'endormais, je sentis quelque chose se faufiler dans les draps.

**- Tom, qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon ange ?**

**- J'ai fait un rêve qui fait peur papa…je peux rester là ?**

**- Oui si tu veux. Aller viens contre moi petit pirate !**

Je le calais contre moi et l'embrassais. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, je le contemplais un moment avant de moi-même m'endormir. Le matin je me réveillais et cherchais Tom dans le lit, en ne le trouvant pas je me redressais et regardais l'heure. 10h00 merde ! Je sortis du lit pour rejoindre le salon. Tom était devant la télé à regarder Peter Pan, il était captivé. Une délicieuse odeur de pancake sortait de ma cuisine.

**- Salut vous deux !**

Aucune réaction de la part de mon fils Crochet 1- 0 pour Edward ! Seule ma sœur sautilla vers moi pour m'embrasser.

**- Tu aurais dû me réveiller Alice…je savais même pas que tu devais venir. Comment es-tu entrée ?**

**- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir petit rayon de soleil que tu es ! J'ai un double de tes clefs. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? Oups désolée. Maintenant tu es au courant, bon bref, j'avais envie de te voir et de voir Tom ! Comment s'est passé la semaine ? Tiens mange c'est tout chaud ! Tom les a dévoré, j'ai dû l'arrêter, c'est un ogre ce petit ! Ne te brûle pas attention…  
><strong>

**- Alice respire, et promis je fais attention. La semaine bah…l'école pour Tom se passe bien, il apprend beaucoup de choses il est ravi. L'assistante maternelle me fait du gringe, je l'ignore. Au boulot tout ce passe bien. Et hier Tom s'est échappé et la voiture de Bella Swan a failli le renverser mais il n'a rien. J'ai discuté avec elle, elle nous a invités à déguster des gâteaux pour son mariage. Celui qu'on a choisi est super bon ! J'ai discuté avec elle et j'ai appris qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Jasper Hale ! Le frère de Bella est marié avec la sœur de Jasper ! Hum Alice tes pancakes sont délicieux, je peux en avoir d'autres ?**

**- Mon Jasper ? Et ta Bella ?**

**- Ce n'est pas ma Bella, elle se marie avec Jacob Black dans trois mois.**

**- Je sais très bien que cette fille te plaisait tu en étais fou mais tu as traîné et tu te l'es faite piquer ! Tu vas la revoir ? Tu vois Jasper aussi ? Quand ? Dis-moi que j'arrive au hasard le plus total !**

**- Bella a déjà pensé à te le faire rencontrer. Je voulais t'en parler avant.**

**- Mais dit lui oui ! Ce soir même ! Faut que j'aille me préparer ! Appelle-moi pour me dire où et quand !**

**- Et mes pancakes ?**

Je souris, j'étais certain de sa réaction. Il fallait que je prévienne Bella. Je finissais mon petit déjeuner, allais m'habiller et je m'assurais que Tom était toujours concentré à chanter ''Crochet est pourri'' en chœur avec les enfants perdus, pour aller appeler Bella… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je commençais à stresser comme un ado qui veut inviter une fille pour la première fois. Une voix joyeuse me répondit, ce qui me fit sourire.

**- Allô ?**

**- Bella, C'est Edward.**

**- Comment ça va ?**

**- Bien merci…et toi ? Tu as digéré tous les gâteaux d'hier ?**

**- Oui, mais j'ai été incapable de dîner hier soir. Et mon petit déjeuner est assez maigre par rapport à d'habitude. Et Tom et toi ?**

**- Tom a mangé comme d'habitude, je pense que ça ne l'a pas perturbé et apparemment il a bien mangé ce matin, Alice a dû l'arrêter. Et moi j'ai très peu mangé hier mais ce matin tout roule !**

**- Ha les hommes et leurs estomacs ! Tu as parlé à ta sœur ?**

**- Elle est déjà en train de se préparer. Tu crois que ce soir c'est possible ?**

**- Ce soir…heu…oui je pense. Jacob n'est pas là, un dîner pompeux que j'ai réussi à éviter ! Tu veux qu'on se retrouve où ?**

**- On peut se faire un resto pour commencer, ensuite on verra.**

**- Très bien.**

Une fois l'organisation faite, je prévenais Alice et ma mère pour lui demander de garder Tom. Alice était déjà passée par là puisque ma mère était déjà informée et elle s'était déjà arrangée pour le garder.

**- Papa ! Coucou !**

**- Ha ben enfin j'existe ! Viens me faire un câlin.**

Je le pris et l'embrassais, j'adorais nos moments câlins.

**- Alors, Peter Pan a gagné ?**

**- Oui ! Et tu sais j'ai tout mangé le petit déjeuner !**

**- Tatie Alice me l'a dit oui. C'est très bien. Et tu as bien dormi avec papa ?**

**- Oui trop ! Moi j'aime bien quand on fait dodo tous les deux…et doudou !**

**- Il ne faut pas oublier doudou ! On va s'habiller ? Si tu veux on va jouer au parc cet après-midi.**

**- Ho oui ! Je t'aime papa !**

J'étais prêt à aller au parc tous les jours si c'était pour avoir le droit à un '' je t'aime '' et un gros câlin. L'après-midi se passait bien, on était samedi et il avait retrouvé tout plein de copains d'école. Alice me harcelait de textos pour savoir si rien n'avait été annulé ou si elle devait porter tel ou tel vêtement. En fin d'après-midi je rentrais avec Tom pour le doucher, ma mère devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

**- Tom, mon grand, mamie va venir te garder ce soir, papa il sort manger au restaurant avec tatie Alice, Bella et un ami à elle. Tu seras sage avec mamie ?**

**- C'est qui Bella ?**

**- Tu sais on a été manger les gâteaux hier avec elle ?**

**- Ha oui ! Elle aime les bonbons comme moi !**

**- Oui c'est elle. Eh bien, Bella elle a peut-être trouvé un amoureux à tatie Alice ! On va le rencontrer ce soir.**

**- D'accord. Papa ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- C'est quand que toi tu as une amoureuse ?**

**- Heu…**

Heureusement la sonnette se fit entendre dans l'appartement. Merci maman ! J'allais ouvrir et ma mère me pris dans ses bras avant d'entrer.

**- Comment ça va mon chéri ?**

**- Je vais bien. Tom est douché…**

**- Je vais me débrouiller, va te préparer ou Alice ne te pardonnera pas d'arriver en retard !**

**- Oui merci maman. Tom, mamie est là tu viens ?**

**- Mamie ! Papa il a dit que tu restais avec moi ce soir ! Tu sais j'ai joué au parc avec les copains de l'école, et puis il a dit papa, que tatie Alice elle avait trouvé un amoureux !**

**- On ne sait pas encore…tu me dis ce que tu veux manger ?**

Pendant que ma mère s'occupait de Tom je me douchais rapidement et enfilais une tenue décontractée, chemise noire et jean… Une foi prêt j'embrassais ma mère et Tom me fis un câlin puis j'allais rejoindre Alice devant son appartement. Ensemble on se dirigea vers le restaurant que nous avions choisit avec Bella ce matin. Alice était ingérable, elle me posait plein de questions mais je restais silencieux puisqu'elle se répondait toute seule ! En arrivant je fus surpris de ne voir que Bella, et évidemment Alice se mit à paniquer. Je m'avançais vers Bella avec un sourire radieux qu'elle me rendit.

**- Salut ! Ça fait longtemps que tu attends ?**

**- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.**

A ma grande surprise elle m'embrassa sur la joue et ce que je ressentis à ce moment-là était indéfinissable mais agréable. Bella se recula et me regarda avec une expression de surprise.

**- Heu Bella je te présente Alice, ma petite sœur.**

**- Enchanté Alice. Jasper ne devrait pas tarder.**

Alice soupira et prit Bella dans ses bras.

**- Merci Bella !**

**- Heu…de rien, mais tu sais je ne sais pas si…**

**- Oui, oui je sais mais c'est déjà énorme ! Oh mon Dieu le voilà ! Comment je suis ?**

Alors que Bella la rassurait, j'observais le grand blond qui avançait vers nous, il était habillé de la même façon que moi et son visage était indéchiffrable. Bella m'avait dit qu'il était de nature timide. C'est vrai qu'il était séduisant, je devais l'admettre, il faisait ma taille et il me paraissait un peu plus musclé que moi mais pas trop. Quand Bella se tourna vers lui il la prit dans ses bras en souriant, son attitude me semblait protectrice envers Bella et celle-ci semblais plus détendu depuis son arrivé.

**- Jazz je te présente Edward et sa sœur Alice. Edward, Alice voici Jasper.**

**- Ravi de vous connaître !**

Il me serra la main d'une façon amicale et fit la bise à une Alice au bord de l'hystérie. Une fois dans le restaurant je m'installais à côté de Bella pour laisser à Alice la joie d'être au plus près de son professeur fétiche. Alice avait les yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur et moi j'étais heureux de sentir le doux parfum de Bella. Alice lança la conversation.

**- Alors Bella, Edward m'a dit que tu allais te marier ! C'est vraiment cool ! C'est prévu pour quand ?**

**- Heu pour juillet, le 13.**

**- Tu as déjà choisi ta robe ? **

**- Non, Jasper et Emmett sont nuls ! Si je les écoutais je pourrai mettre un sac poubelle et ça serait parfait ! Et Rosalie n'aime pas Jacob alors… Elle ne veut pas m'aider. Ma mère vit en Floride, je la vois mal faire un aller-retour pour une robe.**

**- Moi je peux venir ! Je suis styliste je sais déjà ce qu'il te faut ! Ça va être super !**

**- Ho…heu… ok. Oui pourquoi pas. Tu es libre quand ?**

**- On peut faire des repérages samedi prochain.**

**- Ça me va.**

Alice prit le numéro de Bella et elles discutèrent encore un peu du mariage. J'observais Jasper pendant l'échange de la discussion entre les filles, à chaque fois que le nom de Jacob était évoqué, je le voyais faire une grimace comme s'il était agacé. Ma curiosité était au maximum alors j'intervenais.

**- Et toi Jasper, tu es aussi proche de Jacob que de Bella ?**

Il me regarda d'un air septique avant de répondre.

**- Non, Jacob et moi on a des rapports disons… courtois mais rien de plus. **

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se tourna vers Alice et tous deux s'engagèrent dans une conversation rythmée par des sourires et des rires de leur part. Le reste du repas se déroulait ainsi. J'offris le repas à Bella, et Jasper en fit autant avec Alice, sans surprise qu'Alice m'annonça qu'elle se faisait ramener par Jasper. Je les saluais tous et parti en direction de chez moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>**Reviews or not reviews ?**

**j'espère que si !**

**merci à bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour.**

**voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court...**

**bonne lecture.**

**Lexi.**

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

La soirée ne fût pas comme je l'avais voulu. Parler de Jacob et la réaction qu'avait eu Jasper m'avait énervée au plus haut point. A partir de là, je m'étais refermée et laissé Edward tout seul alors que Jasper et Alice parlaient ensemble uniquement. Edward m'avait invitée et une fois qu'il eut dit au revoir à tout le monde, et que Jasper partait avec Alice, il s'en allait lui aussi de son côté. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, et je ne voulais pas !

**- Edward ? **

J'étais soulagé de le voir se retourner.

**- Je…je sais que je n'étais pas de bonne compagnie ce soir, je m'en excuse…est-ce que malgré tout tu veux bien me raccompagner ? Je n'habite pas loin…je t'appellerai un taxi si tu veux.**

**- Ok, je te suis…alors ? Quelles sont les chances d'Alice ?**

**- Bonnes ! Jasper n'a pas prétexté de copies à corriger et il la ramène ! Je suis optimiste pour la suite !**

**- Elle va te vénérer toute sa vie si ça marche !**

J'éclatais de rire à cette remarque. La première fois depuis la soirée et sincèrement, ça me faisait un bien fou ! Je prenais le bras d'Edward et le guidais doucement pour aller chez moi.

**- Et toi comment tu trouves ton potentiel beau-frère ?**

**- Il a l'air sympa et s'il est ami avec toi je doute qu'il soit un salaud avec les filles.**

**- Non tu peux avoir confiance en lui. En fait il est plutôt cœur brisé que bourreau des cœurs ! Il a eu une grosse déception il y a quelques années. Depuis il se la joue timide et casanier !**

**- Alice le fera sortir ! **

Je souriais, je voulais vraiment voir Jasper heureux, il le méritait. Les derniers pas vers chez moi se firent en silence, je profitais juste d'être accompagnée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas sortie avec quelqu'un. Jacob sortait peu si ça n'avait pas rapport avec son travail.

**- Bella ? Pourquoi ton entourage ne semble pas aimer Jacob ?**

Je soupirais, je n'aimais pas qu'on juge mon couple.

**- Parce que Jacob a dû faire des choix pour sa carrière et que les autres pensent que je deviens une sorte de femme au foyer soumise et délaissée. Ils pensent que je n'ai pas profité de ma jeunesse. Ça fait neuf ans que nous sommes ensemble…il a été toutes mes premières fois, je n'ai connu que lui. Emmett a eu plein de filles, il dit que j'aurai dû faire la même chose. Enfin voilà… mais Jacob n'est pas vraiment du genre à vouloir leur prouver le contraire.**

**- Je vois…mais toi tu en penses quoi ?**

**- Je suis heureuse…enfin je suis bien, je ne manque de rien…on est arrivés. Merci beaucoup Edward. Tu veux que j'appelle un taxi ?**

**- Non ça va aller, je vais marcher, ça ne me gêne pas.**

**- D'accord. Merci aussi pour le restaurant !**

**- Arrête de me remercier…ça m'a fait plaisir !**

Je le pris dans mes bras pour me serrer contre lui. Quand il referma ses bras autour de ma taille je me sentis bien. Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de se reculer.

**- Dors bien Bella…à bientôt !**

**- Oui, envoie-moi un message quand tu es arrivé chez toi. Ça me rassurera !**

**- Pas de souci…**

Il s'éloigna un peu avant de se retourner.

**- Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvée !**

Il me sourit avant de reprendre son chemin. Je restais là, à le regarder partir et me décidais à monter. Une fois dans l'appartement je vis Jacob assis devant son ordinateur.

**- Bonsoir… déjà là ?**

**- Bonsoir ma puce. Oui c'était à mourir d'ennui, j'ai fait bonne figure je suis rentré. Je viens d'arriver. Où étais-tu ?**

**- Au restaurant avec Jasper. Je crois qu'il s'est trouvé une copine, enfin ! C'est la sœur d'Edward Cullen, tu te souviens on était au lycée ensemble.**

**-Hum…**

**- Bon je vais me doucher. Tu viens te coucher après ?**

**- Je finis ça…**

Je soupirais et allais prendre ma douche. En sortant je vis le message d'Edward, je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit avant de retourner dans le salon.

**- Tu as fini ?**

**- Presque. Je te rejoins.**

**- Ok.**

Je l'embrassais avant de rejoindre mon lit. Quelques minutes plus tard je sentis Jacob se glisser dans les draps, il me ramena contre lui et se mit à me caresser les cheveux. Je savais que lorsqu'il faisait ça, quelque chose le dérangeait

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**- Tu me connais trop Bella. **

Il m'embrassa sur la tête.

**- Je trouve qu'on se voit plus depuis un moment.**

**- Tu travailles trop Jake, tu n'es jamais à la maison ou si tu es là c'est pour travailler sur tes dossiers importants. Tu as cherché un costume pour le mariage ?**

**- Non je n'ai pas eu le temps. Tu as une robe ?**

**- J'y vais samedi prochain.**

**- D'accord. Je vais essayer d'y aller dans la semaine. D'ailleurs le week-end prochain je pars sur New York. J'accompagne le patron pour un dossier important.**

**- Tu sais, je déteste ce mot. Tu n'as que ça à la bouche ! Important, important ! Et moi je ne suis pas importante ? Notre mariage ce n'est pas important !**

**- Chérie calme toi, c'est pour un temps, après ça va se calmer. Quand je serais second du cabinet j'aurais plus de liberté.**

**- Hum en tout cas tu y vas tout seul à New York !**

Je me tournais dos a lui agacée.

**- Ma puce je suis désolé. Je te promets de faire des efforts ! Et puis tu peux toujours venir manger avec moi au bureau un de ses jours. Ça me ferait plaisir… ne m'en veut pas chérie, je fais ça pour nous… allez ne boude pas bébé.**

Il se mit à m'embrasser dans le cou et me caresser le ventre. Je savais très bien où il voulait en venir et il savait que je ne résisterai pas longtemps. Je me tournais alors vers lui pour l'embrasser.

**- Tu es pénible tu sais !**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime !**

Il se remis à m'embrasser et me caresser, j'en fis autant. Jacob me fit l'amour avec beaucoup de tendresse, mais étrangement j'étais un peu ailleurs, mon orgasme avait été bien moins intense que ce que j'avais connue avec lui. Après notre rapport, Jacob s'était vite endormi, je pense qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Je m'en voulais un peu, je me blottis alors contre lui et me concentrai sur sa respiration pour m'endormir.

Dimanche matin, je me réveillais tard. Et j'étais surprise de voir Jacob encore à côté de moi endormi. Je l'embrassais et allais préparer le petit déjeuner. Je venais juste de finir quand je sentis deux bras m'enlacer.

**- J'allais t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit !**

**- Désolé…**

Il m'embrassa sur la tête et s'assit en face de moi.

**- Bien dormis Bella ?**

**- Comme un bébé ! Tien sert toi. On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. C'est délicieux Bella !**

**- Merci. On peut aller se balader au parc ? Profiter du beau temps…**

**- Oui si tu veux.**

Je souriais et allais me préparer. Une fois sortis on flânait un peu dans les rues de Seattle. Un hot dog nous fit office de déjeuner et le reste de l'après-midi on le passait assis dans l'herbe l'un contre l'autre à profiter du moment. La soirée fut tout aussi calme, presque ennuyante. Heureusement Jasper m'appela peu après le dîner et je restais au téléphone avec lui une bonne heure. Jacob râlait mais, je l'ignorais. J'avais le droit de parler à mon meilleur ami quand même !

Bref, Jasper me racontait comment il avait trouvé Alice et m'annonça qu'il avait la ferme intention de l'inviter mais, pour un tête-à-tête cette fois. Ensuite ce fût au tour de Rosalie de m'appeler pour me remercier de ce que j'avais fait pour son frère. ''Il était temps qu'il se trouve enfin quelqu'un'' selon elle. Et j'avoue que je pensais la même chose. Lorsque Rosalie eut fini elle me passa Emmett.

Jacob râlait de plus en plus et finit par aller se coucher. Une fois mes conversations terminées j'allais me doucher puis allais rejoindre Jacob dans le lit. Je savais qu'il ne dormait pas et qu'il faisait la tête mais, je m'en moquais. Alors c'est dos à dos que nous dormions.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà...<strong>

**à bientôt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que ça va.  
><strong>

**Merci encore pour les reviews !**

**Sur ce...voilà un nouveau chapitre.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

**Lexi :)**

* * *

><p>POV Edward.<p>

6h00...je déteste le lundi matin ! Je donnai un coup dans mon réveil et me levais. Après un brin de toilette, je m'habillais pour ensuite faire le petit déjeuner. A 7h00 j'allais réveiller mon petit homme !

**- Tom mon bébé, c'est l'heure de l'école.**

**- Hum…**

**- Aller mon grand. J'ai déjà préparé le petit déjeuner.**

**- Un câlin avant…**

Je souriais et le pris contre moi pour le câliner.

**- Aller viens on va manger.**

**- D'accord.**

Je le portais jusqu'au salon et lui servais le petit déjeuné.

**- Papa, c'est toi qui viens me chercher ce soir ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ? C'est toujours moi qui viens.**

**- Ok.**

Je le laissais manger et l'habillais à la suite.

**- Aller on y va !**

Je l'amenais à l'école puis parti au travail. Pour la première fois j'étais aux commandes de la composition, c'était une petite mélodie pour un film en préparation mais je prenais ce travail très au sérieux, mon rêve n'était pas de jouer les compositions d'un autre mais les miennes, qu'elles soient reconnues. La journée se passait bien, les premiers accords sonnaient plutôt bien. J'étais plutôt satisfais de ce premier papier.

A midi je déjeunais avec ma mère, elle était fière de moi pour cette petite promotion, elle était sûre qu'un jour je serai le chef de projet pour des compos. Après mon déjeuner je retournais travailler. Je ne vis pas les heures passer, je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires pour ne pas être en retard à la sortie de l'école. J'arrivai pile à l'heure. Tom se jeta dans mes bras et je le serai contre moi. La journée c'était bien passé. Je l'installais dans la voiture, j'allais démarrer quand on sentie une secousse.

Je regardais dans le rétroviseur pour voir que Jessica Stanley venait de percuter l'arrière de ma voiture. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! En plus il fallait que ça soit-elle !

**- Tom tu ne bouges pas, je reviens…**

Je sortais de la voiture pour voir les dégâts…bons ça allait, je pouvais rouler avec.

**- Ho Edward je suis désolée… je n'ai pas fait attention… vraiment, vraiment désolé… qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour ça ?**

**- Rien, a part faire attention la prochaine fois. Bon j'y vais.**

**- Je ne peux même pas t'offrir un verre ?**

**- Non, je dois y aller.**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer je retournais dans ma voiture. Il me fallait un garagiste. Je souriais ! Bella avait un frère qui tenait un garage. Je pris mon téléphone et l'appelais.

**- Edward ! Comment tu vas ?**

**- Je vais bien…mais j'ai un service à te demander…**

**- Dis-moi !**

**- Une mère de l'école a percuté l'arrière de ma voiture et je ne connais pas de garagiste…comme tu m'as dit que ton frère l'était, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me donner l'adresse.**

**- Bien sûr ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Tu n'as rien ?**

**- Non, c'est très léger mais quand même.**

**- Très bien. Tu as de quoi noter ?**

**- Oui, je t'écoute**.

Elle me dicta l'adresse.

**- Je te remercie Bella !**

**- Pas de souci ! Je te retrouve là-bas.**

**- Tu vas venir ?**

**- Oui je m'ennuie et comme ça je m'arrangerai pour des remises avec le patron !**

**- Ho Bella tu n'as pas obligé.**

**- Non mais j'ai envie ! A tout de suite !**

**- Ok merci…**

Je raccrochais et allais à l'adresse donnée par Bella. D'ailleurs celle-ci m'attendait déjà. Elle me sourit et me prit dans ses bras, je l'embrassais sur la joue et Tom en fit autant.

**- Comment tu vas petit pirate ! J'ai une surprise pour toi !**

**- Han ! Une surprise ! C'est quoi ?**

**- Haha ! Ferme les yeux. **

Tom s'exécutait alors que Bella lui tendait un paquet de bonbons. Sans le savoir elle venait de mettre mon fils dans sa poche.

**-Tu peux ouvrir !**

**- Des bonbons ! Ho merci ! Tu as vu papa !**

**- Je crois que tu peux lui faire un gros bisou.**

Bella prit Tom dans ses bras. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux…c'est une mère comme elle que je voulais pour lui. Il fallait que j'arrête, Bella aller se marier. Sans lâcher Tom, elle m'amena au bureau de son frère.

**- Edward, Tom, je vous présente mon frère Emmett et sa femme, Rosalie. Em', Rose voici Edward et son fils Tom. Edward c'est fait percuter l'arrière de sa voiture. Tu veux bien regarder Emmett ?**

Le Emmett en question avait une carrure impressionnante, il me serra la main avec une certaine force mais me sourit en même temps. Quant à sa femme elle était plus du genre top modèle que garagiste. Elle n'était pas mon genre mais elle était vraiment sublime. Elle ressemble aussi beaucoup à Jasper. Emmett devait faire beaucoup d'envieux

**- Si c'est pour ma frangine je veux bien regarder ! Vous venez ?**

**- Heu oui, Bella tu peux garder Tom ?**

**- Oui bien sûr !**

**- Contrôle les bonbons s'il te plaît !**

**- Oui chef !**

Elle me lança un sourire auquel je répondis avant de suivre Emmett.

**- J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop.**

**- Mais non ! Et puis on va peut-être devenir beau-frère. Alors c'est ça la catastrophe ? Je m'en occupe et dans deux jours tu peux la récupérer !**

**- Sérieux ?**

**- Oui, c'est juste une déformation, rien de grave. Le type qui a fait ça a dût le faire exprès mais sans vouloir faire de dégât**

**- C'est la mère d'une petite à l'école, elle veut que j'aille boire un verre avec. Je pense aussi que c'était un prétexte pour me parler.**

**- Ta femme devrait leur signaler que tu n'es plus à prendre !**

**- Je n'ai pas de femme, la mère de Tom nous a abandonnés un jour après la naissance de notre fils.**

**- Désolé…je ne savais pas et je parle trop. Tu connais Bella depuis quand ?**

**- Le lycée, mais on était juste des connaissances on s'est revue l'autre jour. Elle allait goûter des gâteaux pour son mariage. C'est là qu'on a arrangé le rendez-vous avec Alice et Jasper.**

**- Ouais le mariage…bon alors on dit mercredi vers 14 heures.**

**- Ok. Dis, pourquoi vous êtes tous contre ce mariage ?**

**- Ma sœur n'est pas heureuse et Jacob est un abruti et je reste poli. Mais Bella est persuadé qu'il est son seul et unique amour, enfin des conneries de ce genre. Il faudrait qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Mais elle est têtue cette petite ! Elle pense qu'elle ne trouvera personne d'autre…**

**- Jacob lui fait du mal ?**

**- Non mais il pense qu'à lui, les choses doivent aller dans son sens. Il met Bella de côté.**

**- Oui je vois.**

**- Enfin voilà. En tout cas t'en fais pas ta voiture sera comme neuve !**

**- Merci beaucoup ! Heu je vais aller débarrasser Bella de mon fils.**

**- Ho il n'est pas malheureux avec elles. Bella et Rosalie adorent les enfants. Rose attend notre premier. Et Bella attend patiemment que l'autre avocat se décide !**

**- Félicitations ! De combien ?**

**- Juste deux mois. Ça ne se voit pas encore.**

**- ça vient vite !**

**- Je n'attends que ça ! Aller vient, on va voir ce qu'elles ont fait de ton petit !**

Je le suivais jusqu'au bureau. Tom était sur les genoux de Bella à faire un coloriage…de pirate ! Rosalie était en pleine conversation avec sa belle-sœur, quand nous entrions les yeux chocolat de Bella se levèrent vers moi.

**- Alors ?**

**- Dans deux jours. Ça va avec Tom ?**

**- Oui Rose lui a tiré un coloriage il est concentré ! C'est bien pour ta voiture…mais comment tu vas faire pour tes trajets ?**

**- Ho ma mère va sans doute pouvoir m'aider.**

**- Si tu as besoin n'hésites pas.**

**- Merci Bella. Tom on va y aller mon grand ?**

**- Mais mon dessin ?**

Rosalie répondait avec moi.

**- Tu peux le prendre et le finir chez toi.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

Je pris la parole cette fois.

**- Je ne sais pas, tu as le ménage et la cuisine à faire !**

**- Pff n'importe quoi papa ! Y dis des bêtises mon papa…**

Bella riait et l'embrassait sur la tête. Rosalie souriait en tenant la main de son mari. Bella levait une nouvelle fois les yeux vers moi.

**- Tu veux que je te ramène ? Je suis en voiture.**

**- Euh oui ok. Merci. Je vais juste récupérer le siège auto et mes papiers dans la mienne.**

**- Ok. Aller vient petit bout !**

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Je récupérais mes affaires dans la voiture et allais installer le siège de Tom dans la voiture de Bella. Je la guidais jusqu'à chez moi, Tom lui faisait de grandes déclarations. Une fois arrivée je lui proposais de monter, elle accepta en souriant.

**- Voilà c'est chez moi… entre, poses tes affaires. Tu veux manger avec nous ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ! Jacob rentre tard et puis pour une fois…tu veux que je cuisine ? Je suis une crack !**

**- Vas-y montre nous. Nous sommes difficiles !**

**- Je serai à la hauteur ! Va laver le petit crapaud !**

**- j'suis pas un crapaud !''**

Je riais et allais le laver. Je jouais avec lui, j'étais évidemment le méchant qui se faisais battre à plat de couture par le gentil. J'ai dû mourir au moins quinze fois avant de le sortir du bain. Une fois habillé et tenté d'être coiffé on rejoignît Bella dans la cuisine. L'odeur qui y régnait était délicieuse, elle s'activait à nous concocter un plat qui pour l'instant m'était inconnu.

**- Tu nous empoisonnes avec quoi alors ?**

**- Haha gros malin ! C'est des lasagnes…je me suis servi dans le frigo.**

**- J'adore ça ! Je dois travailler un peu…Tom finit son coloriage et je lui en ai donné d'autre au cas où. Ça t'ennuie si je joue au piano ?**

**- Pas du tout ! Au contraire j'aime la musique. Je te donnerai mon avis critique !**

**- Rien ne t'oblige…j'y vais.**

Je souriais et allais me mettre au piano. Je reprenais la mélodie jouée ce matin au studio pour l'améliorer. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là quand je sentis deux petites mains sur mes épaules. Je relevais la tête pour voir Bella me sourire.

**- ça fait longtemps que je joue ?**

**- Non…mais mon plat et au four. Tom joue aux voitures, c'est le carambolage du siècle ! J'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais.**

**- C'est vrai ? C'est encore qu'un début. Mais merci.**

**- Je peux m'asseoir ?**

**- Bien sûr ! **

Je me poussais pour lui laisser une place.

**- Vas-y continue, fait comme si je n'étais pas là.**

**- Je vais essayer !**

Je me concentrai de nouveau sur ma musique. J'essayais d'ignorer Bella à côté de moi, mais malgré tous mes efforts…c'était impossible ! Au bout d'un moment, la sonnerie du four raisonna… j'entendis Tom courir dans l'appartement !

**- A table ! J'ai faim !**

**- Estomac sur patte ! Aller on va mettre la table.**

Je le pris dans mes bras et le faisais voler dans les airs.

**- Je m'envole !**

Je riais et allais dans la cuisine. Bella sortait le plat du four et je mettais la table. Une fois installé je goûtais…

**- La vache Bella c'est délicieux !**

**- Je te l'avais dit !**

**- Fait attention à tes chevilles, je ne voudrais pas qu'elles enflent !**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elles merci.**

Elle me sourit. Tom dévorait son assiette lui aussi.

**- Dis-moi demain tu veux que je t'emmène au travail et déposer Tom à l'école ?**

**- On se lève tôt tu sais.**

**- Je te le propose, ça ne m'ennuie pas. Je ferais la sieste au pire.**

Tom relevait la tête.

**- Comme moi des fois ! Et même que papi Carlisle il en fait aussi !**

**- Ha oui ?**

**- Oui mais il ne veut pas que je le dise ! Sinon il me fait des chatouilles !**

**- Oui mais tu viens de nous le dire.**

**- Oui mais… t'es mon papa, tu rapportes pas !**

**- Hum…je vais réfléchir. Fini de manger champion.**

Bella reprit la parole.

**- Dis comment je dois agir avec Alice samedi ?**

**- Tu la laisses parler et tu dis oui.**

**- Tatie Alice elle pose plein de questions, mais elle répond toute seule !**

**- Oui ce n'est pas faux ! Enfaîte tu la laisses faire…elle va te poser des questions sur Jasper.**

**- Oui je m'y attends. Rosalie vient avec nous, elle veut connaître la fille qui fait tourner la tête à son frère.**

**- Bon tu ne seras pas seule tant mieux. Tu m'appelles le soir, je veux savoir !**

**- Venez manger à la maison, Jacob et à New York tout le week-end.**

**- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas.**

**- Je ne veux pas mourir d'ennui !**

Je souriais et acceptais. Tom était enthousiaste à cette idée. Une fois le repas terminé, je raccompagnais Bella à la porte, après un gros câlin de Tom elle m'embrassa avant de partir. Je couchais Tom, il était épuisé, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Je rangeais un peu l'appartement et moi aussi aller me coucher étrangement heureux.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà...c'est fini pour cette fois...<strong>

**J'attend vos avis. bonne soirée et à bientôt pour la suite.**

**bisous bisous.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! Me revoilà pour la suite.**

**Merci pour vos Reviews ça fait toujours plaisir...**

**Et surtout un ENORME MERCI à Missvampire1020 !**

**bonne lecture :)**

POV Bella chapitre 5

Mercredi 13H30…je finissais la vaisselle, Jacob travaillait à la maison, une chose rare ! Tom et Edward n'allaient pas tarder à arriver…je les emmenais au garage d'Emmett pour récupérer la voiture. J'avais les mains toute mouillée quand j'entendais la sonnette retentir.

- '' Jake tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plait ?

- Ouai…'' avec une nonchalance terrible il se levait pour aller ouvrir. Je me séchais et aller les rejoindre.

-'' Salut ! Viens me faire un bisou petite crapule !'' Je pris Tom dans mes bras, l'embrassais ainsi qu'Edward. '' Entre Edward, je vais chercher mes affaires et on y va'' je pausais Tom et entendais Edward qui tentais de faire la conversation avec Jacob, celui-ci répondait uniquement par oui ou non. Je me dépêchais pour les rejoindre.

- '' Je suis prête on y va. A ce soir Jacob.

- Ouai à ce soir.

- Reste au bureau si c'est pour être joyeux comme ça ! '' Je soupirais et entraînais Tom et Edward hors de l'appartement. Une fois dans la voiture ce fût Tom qui parla.

- '' Bé moi je trouve ton amoureux pas très marrant !

- Tom on ne dit pas ça ! Désoler Bella…

- Non il a raison. Je suis d'accord Tom, on ne rigole pas tous les jours !

- Moi, papa il est marrant ! On rigole tout le temps !

- Mais-dit moi, ton papa il ne serait pas le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus drôle et le plus intelligent du monde ?

- Comment tu sais ?

- Je sais tout ! '' Je souriais et aller au garage. Emmett nous attendait et embrassa tout le monde.

- '' Tu as fini la voiture ?

- Bella je suis ton frère pas un charlatan !

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre…

- Fait gaffe petite. Viens Edward je vais te montrer ton carrosse !

- Je vais dans le bureau !

- Fait comme si c'était chez toi !

- je vais me gêner ! '' Je souriais et aller avec Tom dans le bureau.

- '' Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Tu viens avec nous au parc après ?

- Heu je ne sais pas, il faut demander à ton papa s'il veut bien.

- Ho il dira oui ! Il t'aime bien…et moi aussi.

- Moi aussi je vous aime bien !

- Tu ne veux pas être l'amoureuse de papa ?

- J'ai déjà un amoureux Tom…

- Oui mais il n'est pas marrant et il fait peur…

- Il est très gentil ne t'en fait pas. Un jour ton papa trouvera quelqu'un. Tu n'es pas un peu petit pour ça ?

- Je suis pas petit j'ai trois ans comme ça ! '' Il me montrait avec ses doigts, je souriais alors qu'il se mettait à jouer avec ses bonhommes playmobiles. Edward et Emmett revenaient en parlant voiture, une fois tous les papiers régler Edward se tourna vers Tom.

- On va au parc chéri ?

- Bella elle vient ?

- Heu Bella tu veux venir ?

- Oui je veux bien.

- Oui elle vient !

- Alors on y va papa !

- Tu conduis ?

- Pff…nan…je sais pas faire. Tu fais des blagues.

- Aller on y va. Merci Emmett.

- De rien. Dis à cette fille qu'il y a un meilleur moyen de t'aborder que de défoncer ta voiture !

- Oui merci. '' Il sourit et serra la main de mon frère.

Nous prenions la direction du parc, Tom nous tenait la main. Une question me tracassait, c'était quoi cette histoire de fille ?

- Edward, c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Emmett pour ta voiture ?

- Hélas…oui. Une mère d'une petite dans la classe de Tom, elle a pour objectif de m'inviter un soir. Mais je la fuis ! Jalouse ?

- Non…curieuse !'' Je lui souriais…mais je crois qu'il avait raison, j'étais presque jalouse ou jalouse tout court. Arrivé au parc Edward allait pousser Tom à la balançoire, j'allais nous installer dans un coin. Alors que j'allais les rejoindre une conversation entre deux femmes m'interpella.

-'' Tu as vu Edward est à la balançoire Jess…la chasse recommence ?

- Lauren, la chasse ne s'est jamais arrêté…regarde comme il est beau…hum j'en rêve et ces cheveux ! Je suis prête à n'importe quoi pour l'avoir ! Je vais aller faire de la balançoire avec Mélissa !

- Enlève ton gilet on verra mieux ton décolleter…

- Tu as raison, merci ! Mélissa viens on va à la balançoire !

- Mais non maman, je veux rester au toboggan !

- Tu ne discutes pas, on y va, aller viens, sinon tu es puni !

- Bon ok…'' la petite aller rejoindre sa mère, pauvre Edward, il fallait que je l'aide. Je partais donc un peu avant cette Jess, elle se remaquiller. J'allais prendre Edward par la taille, il se figea et me regardais surpris.

-'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu me remercieras plus tard.'' Je regardais la mère et sa fille arrivaient vers nous. Edward suivait mon regard.

- '' Ho merde ! C'est elle qui a accroché ma voiture !

- Je te donne une couverture, elle fera tout pour t'avoir.

- L'espoir fait vivre !

- Salut Edward ! Bonjour Tom !

- Salut Jessica…

- Comment ça va ? Et ta voiture ?

- Réparer merci.

- J'espère que ça ne t'a pas coûté cher…

- Non mon beau-frère et garagiste. Au faite je te présente Bella.'' Tom prit la parole.

- '' Bella ? Tu fais de la balançoire avec moi ? Je vais sur tes genoux !

- Oui. Tu nous pousses chéri ?

- Heu oui…'' je pris Tom sur mes genoux et Edward nous poussait doucement. Alors que Jessica réattaquait.

-C'est ta sœur ?

- Non, ma petite amie.

- Ta…tu as…vous ? Je ne savais pas…quelle surprise…

- Hum je ne suis pas du genre à raconter ma vie. Tom on va jouer à autre chose ?

- Oui ! Moi je suis le chevalier pirate et toi tu es le monstre qui veut enlever la princesse. C'est toi la princesse Bella !

- Ok, alors courez vite ! Avant que je vous attrape !'' Il poussa une sorte de grognement en faisant une grimace. Tom parti en courant et me tirait par la main. Derrière nous Edward fessait des cris de monstres, Tom prit un bout de bois, se plaça devant moi face à son père.

- '' Vas-t'en vilain monstre ! C'est ma princesse !''

Edward prenais lui aussi un bout de bois et commença à attaquer Tom. J'étais surprise de voir Tom aussi agile. Il se défendait comme un chef, il tapait contre la fausse épée de son père avec beaucoup de force en poussant des cris. A un moment Edward fessait semblant de toucher Tom dans le ventre.

-''Haha chevalier pirate ! Tu es blessé !'' Alors que Tom s'effondrait à genoux, en se tenant le ventre, Edward me balança sur son épaule. Surprise je criais, il me tenait fermement et reparti en courant.

- '' Au secoure mon chevalier pirate ! L'affreux monstre m'a capturé à l'aide ! '' Tom se relevais toujours en faignant sa blessure au ventre. Edward me reposait au sol pour faire face à son fils.

- '' Tu vas mourir méchant gros monstre !'' Edward imita un rire de méchant avant de reprendre le combat avec leurs épées de fortune. Cette fois-ci Edward laissa l'avantage à Tom. Le combat fût musclé, les bâtons s'entrechoquaient avec une certaine force, quand soudain le petit chevalier touchât son adversaire mortellement. Edward s'écoula alors au sol.

-'' Ho je suis mort…tu m'as tué…adieu !'' Il fermait les yeux, je l'enjambais pour prendre Tom dans mes bras.

- '' Tu m'as sauvé ! Ho merci !'' Je le fessai tournée dans les aires et l'embrasser.

-'' C'est moi qui suit trop fort !'' Je riais alors qu'Edward se relever. Nous allions nous asseoir près de nos affaires. Jessica et son ami Lauren nous regarder sans aucune gêne. Pour nous rendre crédible je décidais d'aller me mettre entre les jambes d'Edward, celui-ci compris et ses bras trouvèrent leur place autour de ma taille. Je fessais des bulles et Tom courait après pour les éclater, il riait aux éclats. Edward posa son menton sur mon épaule, cela ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Je frissonnais quand je sentis son souffle dans mon cou alors qu'il me parlait.

- ''J'en connais un qui va être épuisé ce soir ?

- Oui…tu es plus tout jeune pour te battre comme ça !

- Fait attention à toi où tu vas voir ce qu'un homme de mon âge sait faire !

- J'ai terriblement peur !'' C'est alors que le pire des scénarios se produisit. Les mains d'Edward se mirent à mes chatouiller les flancs, immédiatement je criais en riant et essayais d'échapper à son contrôle. Je me retrouvai allonger par terre en me tordant de rire à bout de souffle. Edward se plaça à califourchon sur moi en tenant mes mains.

- ''Alors ?

- J'ai compris et tu as trouvé mon point faible !'' Il souriait heureux d'avoir gagné, ses yeux verts étaient encrés dans les miens, je ne voulais pas perdre ce contacte, je pouvais y lire tout un tas d'émotion mais surtout du bonheur. Alors que je perdais toute notion du temps, Tom poussa un cri avant de se jeter sur le dos de son père.

- ''T'embête encore les filles ! '' Edward se releva et partait à la poursuite de son fils, parfois il l'attrapait pour le chatouiller et d'autre il le fessait tourner à bout de bras, sentant les regards de miss blanc bonnet et bonnet blanc sur moi, je partis moi aussi dans cette course folle.  
>La fin d'après-midi se terminait comme elle avait commencé, dans la bonne humeur. La soirée fut franchement monotone avec Jacob, je m'ennuyais. Quand j'allais me coucher je repensais à ce moment ou Edward et moi avions était connecté visuellement…une partie de moi en avait réclamé bien plus, mais l'autre me disait que c'était mal. Pourtant je me repassais cette scène en boucle dans ma tête, j'avais vu de la joie, le bonheur, mais aussi une lueur de désire, du moins c'est ce que je voulais croire. Je sursautais en revenant à la réalité, Jacob c'était mis à ronfler. J'arriverai jamais à dormir ! J'allais donc sur le canapé, je m'endormis vite dans le silence qui régné dans mon salon. C'est cette nuit-là que j'ai rêvé d'Edward, la scène était la même qu'au parc sauf que nous étions seuls…et qu'on avait fait l'amour.<p>

**voilà...j'espère que ça vous a plus...**

**des Reviews ? merci d'avance.**

**Bisous à tout le monde et à bientôt.**

**Lexi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Après un chapitre plutôt apprécier, voici la séance de shopping pour la robe de marier de notre Bella.  
>Bonne lecture tout le monde !<strong>

POV Bella Chapitre 6

Le reste de la semaine ce passa dans ce sentiment bizarre qui m'avait envahi depuis mercredi. Mes rêves étaient de plus en plus explicites, j'avais même peur de dormir, je savais que je parlais dans mon sommeil. Si Jacob venait à savoir ça, c'était la dispute assurée ! Nous étions samedi, je devais rejoindre les filles dans une heure. Alice n'arrêtait pas de parler, mais je l'appréciais beaucoup, elle parler de Jasper avec un tel amour que j'étais sur de l'issue heureux de cette histoire. Rosalie était une Rosalie nouvelle ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi radieuse, la grossesse sûrement... Je l'enviais tellement ! Pendant que j'essayais différente robe de mariée, sous les conseils avisés d'Alice, mon esprit était totalement ailleurs. J'avais hâte de revoir Edward et Tom ce soir. J'ignorai s'il serait dans le même état d'esprit que moi. Alice me rappelait à l'ordre une nouvelle fois.

-'' Bella ? Tu es sur laquelle de tes planètes là ?

- Désoler Alice…

- Alors tu en penses quoi ? Je la trouve parfaite !'' Je me regardais, la robe était belle c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas moi...

- Je ne sais pas Alice…elle est magnifique mais…je ne sais pas. '' Pour une raison que j'ignorais les larmes se mirent à rouler sur mes joues. Alice me prit par les épaules et posa son menton sur une de mon épaule en me regardant dans le miroir.

- '' Ce n'est pas grave Bella, tu trouveras la robe de tes rêves, il faut que tu es le coup de foudre pour elle. Hein Rosalie ?'' Rose se leva à son tour et sa tête occupa ma deuxième épaule.

- '' Alice a raison Bella, j'ai mis deux mois à trouver la mienne ! C'est la robe la plus importante de ta vie, tu la trouveras…on n'a fait que deux magasins ! Il nous en reste des dizaines !

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure. C'est stupide ! Merci les filles.

- Tu sais quoi, Rosalie et moi on viendra chaque samedi avec toi pour trouver cette robe ! Je n'abandonnerai pas parole d'Alice Cullen ! Et tu pourras demander à Edward, je tiens toujours ma parole ! '' En entendant le prénom d'Edward, je me mis à sourire. Je continuais encore les essayages pendant quelques heures. Ensuite nous allions boire un verre pour '' me remonter le morale'' après plusieurs potins et rire, je vis Jasper venir vers nous. Il souriait et le visage d'Alice s'illumina dès qu'elle le vit. Elle s'était levée à une vitesse incroyable pour se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Une fois terminée ils vinrent vers nous et une nouvelle tournée fut commandée. Jasper était assis à coter de moi et me regardait les sourcils froncer.

- '' Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma Bella ? C'est Jacob ?

- Non Jazz ! Je vais bien !'' Je l'embrassais sur la joue, il était si prévenant avec moi…mais Alice prit la parole.

- '' Elle n'a pas trouvé la robe qui lui convient et elle a un peu pleuré. Mais Ta Alice et notre chère future maman on trouvait une solution. On va s'occuper d'elle ne t'en fais pas.

- Déjà Alice on ne ce site jamais en premier…tu aurais dû parler de Rose en premier et toi ensuite. Et ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de te tracasser Jasper. Merci. On change de sujet ? Alice nous a raconté que tu étais un super coup ! Tu n'as pas perdu de temps ! Je t'ai connu bien moins rapide'' Jasper qui buvait s'étouffait avec sa boisson, devin rouge écarlate et tousser. Je lui tapotais alors le dos doucement en souriant fière de mon effet ! Quand la parole lui fut revenue il se tourna vers sa petite amie.

-'' Tu leur as parlé de ça ? Mais Alice ça se dit pas…enfin c'est ma sœur et…ma presque sœur !

- Je n'ai pas raconté les détails, j'ai juste dit que c'était super géniale. Et tu sais entre fille on ne parle pas que du temps qu'il fait, du meilleur balais pour la parfaite petite ménagère et des recettes de cuisine !

- Jazz en étant ta sœur, il y a des choses que je t'ai vu faire qui m'ont plus marqué que la première fois où tu as fait l'amour !

- Ho je veux tout savoir !

- Alice, ma chérie, tu ne veux pas savoir et Rose ne dira rien.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à une femme enceinte ! Bon Jasper quand il était petit…''

Rosalie nous racontait toutes les anecdotes sur l'enfance de Jasper. Alice était morte de rire à en pleurer, je riais à celle que je ne connaissais pas. Ça me fessait un bien fou. Alice se mit à parler de son frère, je redoublais d'attention, j'appris que lors d'un pari entre eux, il avait fait manger des croquettes de leur chien à Alice, ou qu'une fois, quand il était petit, lors d'une période de grandes chaleurs il courait tout nu dans le jardin alors que les arroseurs automatiques fonctionnaient. La fin d'après-midi se passait dans une humeur joyeuse, je me sentais bien avec eux. J'adorais Alice, elle était tellement joyeuse, son rire et sa bonne humeur étaient communicatifs.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je sentis un immense vide et toute ma mélancolie revenait au grand galop. Je décidais de cuisiner et d'aller prendre une douche. Quand j'entendis Tom crier mon prénom dans le couloir je souriais et aller ouvrir.

-'' Salut mon pirate !'' Il criait en courant vers moi.

- ''Tom il y a des voisins ! '' Edward et lui entraient dans mon appartement. Une fois la porte refermée je ne pus m'empêcher de me mettre dans les bras d'Edward et d'humer son odeur. Ses bras se refermaient autour de moi.

- ''Tout va bien ?

- J'ai eu une dure journée…sauf la partie ou Alice et Rosalie on parlait de leur frère…

- Alice t'a dit quoi ?

- Quand tu lui as fait manger des croquettes pour chien, ou que tu cours tout nu dans le jardin quand il fait chaud…

- Je vais la tuer. Et sinon c'était si dure ?

- Je ne trouve pas de robe, j'en ai essayé des dizaines, elles sont magnifiques mais je ne me sens pas bien dedans, c'est comme si ce n'était pas moi, je me sens complètement quelconque…

- Bella, tu es et tu as toujours était magnifique, tu es tout sauf quelconque… '' Je souriais et me serais contre lui encore plus. Nous restions comme ça un long moment jusqu'à ce que Tom vienne nous dire qu'il avait faim. Le repas se déroulait bien, Edward et Tom me fessait rire. Je les invitais à rester dormir, pour mon grand bonheur Edward accepta et Tom était ravi. Il me réclamait pour que je le douche et au moment du couché il réclamait une histoire. Je lui en lissai donc une, Edward pendant ce temps était de corvée de vaisselle. Une fois Tom endormi et bordé je retournais dans le salon ou Edward m'attendais sur le canapé.

- '' Il dort…tu veux regarder un film ?

- Oui pourquoi pas. Merci pour Tom…

- Il est adorable c'est avec plaisir. Les DVD sont là…choisit je vais faire des pops corn !

- Tu es parfaite !'' Il me sourit et allé choisir un film. De mon coter je souriais bêtement et préparais les pops corn. Je revenais, mettait le DVD qu'il avait choisi et m'installer sur le canapé contre lui. Il passa un bras autour de mon épaule. Durant le film, il me caressait parfois le bras et nous partagions les pops corn. J'étais si bien, mais ma culpabilité revenait en force quand je reçus un message de Jacob. Edward dût le sentir car il retira son bras de mes épaules et s'écarta légèrement de moi. Je me sentais mal, j'étais complètement perdu. Le reste du film se déroulait devant moi sans que j'y prête une attention particulière. J'avais de nouveau envie de pleurer, je luttais contre les larmes, sachant que je ne les empêcherai pas de couler, je prétextais un besoin urgent. Il me regardait d'un air triste et coupable à la fois. J'essayais de sourire mais mon sourire était bien maigre et pas convainquant du tout. Une fois dans ma salle de bain je me laissais aller aux larmes en gardant le silence, quand j'entendis trois petits coups frapper à la porte…

-'' Bella tout va bien ?

- Heu oui…je…j'arrive.

- Tu pleures ? Bella ouvre moi.

- Je vais bien Edward…'' ma voix était tremblante à cause des sanglots que j'essayais de maîtriser en vain. Edward essayait, quant à lui d'ouvrir la porte. Je cédais et lui ouvrit. Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et me regardais d'un air paniqué en m'interrogeant du regard. Pour toute réponse j'éclatais en sanglot puissant. Sans comprendre je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol, je m'accrochais à sa chemise comme une désespérée. Alors qu'il me disait des mots qui, je pense, se voulait réconfortant, il nous conduisait dans ma chambre, il m'allongeait contre lui puis essaya de me calmer. Plusieurs minutes après, mes sanglots étaient moins fortes et il se risqua à parler.

-'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? C'était quoi ce message ?

- Juste Jacob…je suis…désoler.

- Désoler de quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi…pourquoi je pleure. Je ne sais pas, je suis…perdu complètement perdus.

- La pression du mariage ? C'est à cause de ta robe ? Tu vas la trouver ta robe ! C'est qu'un détaille Bella…

- Si tu savais Edward…'' je relevais la tête pour le voir, immédiatement mes yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens. Je fus captivé par eux, le fait que nous soyons presque dans l'obscurité ne changeait rien à leur intensité, ils étaient simplement magnifiques, je me noyais en eux. Mes pleures c'étaient arrêtés, ma respiration était redevenue normale. Je sais qu'il attendait des explications, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais en plein doute dans mes sentiments, que j'avais peur des jours qui allaient se passer jusqu'au mariage. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, j'en avais trop dit ou pas assez.

-'' Bella parle-moi…je m'inquiète…dans le message, il t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Non, juste qu'il était arrivé que sa journée c'était bien passé.

- Bella…essaye de dormir.

- Reste avec moi, s'il te plait.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu dormes alors.'' Je me calais contre lui la tête sur son épaule et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça mais je l'ai fait.

**Fait quoi ? haha...? Quelques reviews ...?**

**Voilà bisou **


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde. Merci pour vos messages, ça me fait plaisir ! **

**Pour celles qui attendaient...Voici ce que Bella a fait finalement...ou pas fait...**

**bonne lecture.**

**=)**

**POV Edward.**

Elle relevait la tête pour me regarder avec ses yeux tristes mais pourtant magnifiques. Sans que je comprenne vraiment, elle avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les miennes. Son baiser était urgent, je répondais alors à celui-ci avec le même empressement qu'elle. Depuis le temps que je rêvai de ça ! Ses mains avaient trouvé leur place dans mes cheveux et les miennes lui caressaient les reins, je demandais l'accès à sa bouche, elle me l'offrit immédiatement, nos langues partaient alors dans une danse endiablée et fiévreuses. Quand nous étions à bout de souffle, je ne m'arrêtai pas de l'embrasser pour autant, mes lèvres dessinaient le contour de sa mâchoire puis allaient goûter la peau tendre de son cou. Mes mains passèrent sous son t-shirt pour caresser son ventre. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche, ce qui réveilla pour de bon mon sexe. Bella essayait d'enlever ma chemise mais ses mains étaient trop pressés, alors elle prit chaque pan et tira d'un coup sec envoyant les boutons dans chaque recoin de la pièce.

-'' Désoler…''

En retour je reprenais possession de ses lèvres, je la sentais sourire contre moi. Ses mains appuyèrent sur mon torse me forçant à m'allonger, elle se plaça à cheval sur moi et me dévorait littéralement du regard. Elle m'embrassa de nouveau et descendait petit à petit sur mon torse, elle n'oubliait aucune parcelle de mon torse, mon plaisir était déjà très fort. Elle bougea son bassin contre le mien, m'excitant encore plus. La friction entre nos deux sexes était tout simplement délicieuse. Je décidais de reprendre le dessus. Je me relevais afin de lui enlever son t-shirt, je regardais sa délicieuse poitrine avec envie, je relevais les yeux pour la regarder, elle rougissait. Elle n'avait jamais été plus belle. Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois pour la rassurer, je ne voulais que son bonheur, son plaisir. Je dégrafais alors son soutien-gorge et mes lèvres partirent à la découverte de sa poitrine. Je pris un de ses seins dans ma bouche et massais l'autre avec ma main, je tétais et mordillais ses pointes tendues vers moi, tendu pour moi. J'étais fière de l'effet que j'avais obtenu. Ma bouche traçait une ligne droite imaginaire sur son ventre et entreprit d'enlever son pantalon, son dessous ne tarda pas à suivre le chemin du sol. Elle était magnifique, j'avais pensé à son corps des milliers de fois mais j'avais été loin d'imaginer une telle perfection. Bella m'attirait vers elle pour m'embrasser de nouveau, mes mains caressaient ses cuisses et remontaient lentement vers son intimité. Alors que je passais un de mes doigts le long de sa fente complètement humide, elle gémissait et se cambrait sous moi. Je me débarrassais de mon pantalon et de mon boxer puis j'écartais, alors, doucement ses cuisses et présentai ma verge, tendue à l'extrême, à son entrée.

C'est alors que j'entendis la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je me réveillais en sursaut, me tirant de mon fabuleux rêve. Jamais il n'avait été aussi réaliste et jamais mon érection ne fut aussi forte. Le téléphone sonnait toujours, ça m'agaçait

-'' Putain de téléphone de merde !'' Je décrochais toujours en colère et frustré '' Allô !''

- Heu…Edward, c'est maman…tout va bien.

- Ho désolé maman…oui tout va bien. Excuse-moi… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On avait rendez-vous à dix heures mon chéri…il est onze heures…je m'inquiète.

- Ho maman je suis désolé…j'ai dormi chez une amie…je suis là dans une heure.

- Où est Tom ?

- Avec moi, je t'expliquerai.

- D'accord j'ai des courses à faire de toute façon. On se retrouve à midi chez toi. Fait attention Edward.

- Oui maman. A tout à l'heure encore désolé.'' Je raccrochais et me laissais tomber en arrière. Mon érection s'était calmée et moi je repensais à ma soirée. Bella avait pleuré, je l'avais calmé. Après lui avoir promis de rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle dorme. Elle c'était installé contre moi et avais commencé à se livrer à moi, son enfance, sa relation avec ses parents et son frère, ses années d'études et bien sûr son couple avec Jacob. Elle avait parlé presque deux heures, moi je l'écoutais, la rassurée et la réconfortée. Finalement elle s'endormie, j'étais moi aussi fatigué et je n'avais pas bougé. Tout ça était bien loin de mon rêve, ma chemise était encore sur moi ! Je me levais pour aller dans le salon, Bella jouer avec Tom. Quand il me vit il courait vers voir pour me faire un câlin.

- '' Papa ? Pourquoi tu as crié ? Tu as dit des mots pas jolis !

- Vous m'avez entendu ? Ho désolé…il ne faut pas dire ça, jamais ok ?

- Bella me l'a déjà dit.

- Tans mieux. Tu vas prendre tes affaires ? On doit y aller, j'ai oublié mais, mamie devait venir nous voir, elle nous attend à la maison…

- Ho…d'accord…'' je le posais pour qu'il rassemble ses joués. Je me tournais alors vers Bella.

-'' Merci de t'en être occupé…il fallait me réveiller…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu en avais besoin.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui merci…je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai parlé de tout ça…

- Tu en avais besoin. J'ai passé une bonne soirée. Merci pour tout.

- Avec plaisir. Aller ne vous mettez pas plus en retard. Un bisou petit Tom ?'' Elle se penchait et Tom l'embrassa. Je m'avançais à mon tour et la pris dans mes bras. J'humais une dernière fois son odeur et déposais un baiser sur son front.

- '' A bientôt…''

- Je t'appelle promis.'' Je souriais, l'embrassais une dernière fois et rentrais chez moi. Je me changeais et préparé le repas. Tom m'aidait à mettre la table et aller ouvrir quand la sonnette retentie.

- '' Coucou mamie ! Coucou papi !

- Salut petit docteur !

- Ha non papi ! J'suis pas un tocteur !'' Mon père riait et entrait me saluer. Ma mère en fit autant.

- '' Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On s'inquiétait !

- On était chez Bella, c'est une ancienne camarade du lycée, c'est elle qui a présenté Jasper à Alice. Elle nous a invité à diner hier soir et on est resté dormir. Je ne me suis pas réveillé, elle s'est occupée de Tom. Et voilà…

- Elle est sérieuse avec Tom cette Bella ?

- Maman Bella est parfaite avec Tom ! Hein mon grand ?

- Oui ! Elle est trop bien Bella ! On va manger ?

- Tu as toujours faim toi ! '' Mon père lui ébouriffait les cheveux et nous allions à table, une fois servi, nous écoutions Tom nous raconter ses aventures. Mon père était très attentif, il était complètement fou de son petit-fils. Quand ils jouaient tous les deux on se demandait lequel avait trois ans. Ma mère souriait devant ce spectacle, puis finalement se tournait vers moi.

-'' Nous avons dîné avec Alice et Jasper hier soir !

- Ha ! Et alors ? Alice est raide dingue non ?

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état ! Elle est rayonnante de bonheur. Quant à Jasper il me semble très bien, il est beau, gentil et très intelligent, mais surtout il est calme et patient !

- Vu comment Bella m'en parlait je suis certain qu'il correspond totalement à Alice, elle a besoin qu'on la calme, qu'on la canalise !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. En tout cas ce garçon me plaît beaucoup, il a une façon de regarder Alice qui me convainc que c'est un bon garçon.

- ça fait pas longtemps en plus…ça va vite.

- Quand on a trouvé la bonne personne on n'attend pas. Et toi ?

- Quoi et moi ?

- La bonne personne mon chéri ?'' La bonne personne allait se marier avec un autre dans trois mois…

- '' Tom et mon travail me prennent beaucoup de temps…et non maman pas la peine de me dire que tu peux prendre Tom plus souvent. Je suis bien comme ça, pas question de passer mon temps dehors pour trouver une fille et ne plus voir mon fils grandir. Alice t'offre un futur mariage, moi je t'ai offert un petit-fils. On verra plus tard…

- Et cette Bella ? Je suis sûr que je l'aimerai !

- Maman…Bella va se marier !

- Alice et Jasper disent qu'elle est malheureuse…tu pourrais peut-être…

- Attend tu me pousses à faire en sorte que Bella quitte son copain ? Je ne suis pas un briseur de couple ou je ne sais pas quoi.

- Non, je ne dis pas ça…peut-être qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui ouvre les yeux.

- Mais mamie ? Elle n'a pas toujours les yeux fermés Bella !

- Je sais mon chéri, mais c'est une façon de parler…tu l'aimes bien Bella ?

- Oui elle est rigolote ! Et même que demain elle m'a acheté des bonbons !

- L'autre jour, pas demain. Demain c'est après le dodo.

- Heu…ha oui ! Papi on peut jouer aux voitures ? '' Alors que mon père allait jouer avec Tom, ma mère se tournait de nouveau vers moi.

-'' Maman…

- Tu as 26 ans Edward !

- Et alors ? Arrête un peu…j'ai un travail qui me plaît, j'ai un fils que j'aime plus que tout, une sœur et des parents que j'adore. Je ne manque de rien, je gagne très bien ma vie, Tom ne manque de rien.

- Sauf d'une mère. Elle te plait Bella ?

- Maman, je t'aime, vraiment je t'aime très fort mais là faut que tu arrêtes. Oublie Bella tu veux ?

- Et toi tu vas l'oublier ?'' Je râlais, cette conversation commençait à m'énerver sérieusement, pour échapper à tout ça, je débarrassais et fis la vaisselle. Je savais parfaitement que ma mère me fixait, mais je ne céderai pas ! Oui Bella me plaît, non je n'arriverai pas à l'oublier. Mais ça je le garderai pour moi. Une fois finit j'allais dans le salon, ma mère me suivait de prêt…je savais que devant Tom je ne risquais rien, alors je me mis à jouer avec lui et mon père. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroulait bien, ma mère ne me parla plus de me caser avec Bella. Le soir je profitais simplement de mon fils, au calme. Il avait l'air épuisé, après un biberon de lait, il s'endormait contre moi.

Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle. Nous étions le 10 juin soit à 10 jours de mon anniversaire. Côté travaille j'enregistrais la composition qu'on m'avait demandé de faire. J'étais stressé à mort et ultra nerveux. Côté vie privée et bien toujours pareil…je voyais Bella, on restait des heures ensemble, parfois elle venait me voir au studio ou me retrouver à l'école pour récupérer Tom avec moi. Elle m'avait dit que son mariage avancer mais qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de robe. Même Alice commençait à désespérer, autrement dis du jamais vue ! J'avais passé plusieurs soirs avec elle et Jasper, plus j'apprenais à le connaître plus je l'appréciais et ma sœur était de plus en plus heureuse. Je l'enviais tellement, et j'étais jaloux de Jacob ! J'avais appris à le connaître un peu personnellement mais c'est surtout Jasper et Bella qui me parlait de lui et plus ça allait plus sa tête ne me revenait pas ! Je finissais de préparer le petit-déjeuner de Tom, depuis hier il était grognon et n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre.

-'' Tom debout, c'est l'heure…et tu sais qu'il ne faut pas être en retard aujourd'hui.

- Mais j'ai mal !'' Je soupirai et aller le voir dans sa chambre.

- '' Tu as mal ou ?

- Au ventre papa…'' Il n'était pas du genre à s'inventer des maladies, je posais ma main sur son front et il était plus chaud que la normale. Merde ce n'était pas le jour.

- '' Je vais te donner quelque chose pour que tu ne sois plus mal…et appeler mamie ou tatie Alice pour te garder…'' je le soignais, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. J'étais stressé, nerveux et inquiet maintenant ! Ma mère travaillait, elle ne pouvait absolument pas se déplacer et Alice aussi. Je paniquais sérieusement là. Je finissais par appeler Bella, ça m'ennuyait de lui demander ça, surtout que je savais qu'aujourd'hui elle restait avec Jacob.

- '' Edward ? Salut…

- Bella je sais que tu es occupé aujourd'hui mais…Tom est malade il a de la fièvre et à mal au ventre. Mes parents et Alice ne peuvent pas venir et…

- Et c'est un jour important pour toi. Tu peux l'amener à la maison ?

- Tu me sauves la vie ! Vraiment, je suis là dans une demi-heure ! Merci, merci !

- Pas de quoi ! A tout de suite !'' Je raccrochais pour préparer un sac pour Tom avec des affaires et des médicaments. Je couvrais mon fils et me rendais à l'appartement de Bella. Elle m'ouvrit en souriant.

- '' Ho mon pauvre petit Tom ! Viens on va le recoucher…

- Merci beaucoup Bella ! Je pense que ce n'est pas grand-chose…je t'ai mis des médicaments et des vêtements propres au cas où.

- D'accord…ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je m'en occupe.

- Oui merci !'' Je bordais Tom et l'embrassais.

- '' ça va aller mon bébé, papa rentre vite. Bella va s'occupait de toi.

- D'accord…'' Il se tournait en serrant son doudou contre lui, je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça. Je me levais, passé dans le salon et salué Jacob. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur et ne faisait même pas attention à moi. Bella soupiré et me raccompagnait.

- '' Je te souhaite bonne chance Edward et ne t'en fais pas, je t'appelle si vraiment il y a un souci.

- Merci Bella ! '' Je la serrai brièvement contre moi, je ne voulais pas risquer d'être vu par Jacob. Bella m'embrassa et je fis de même. Après un dernier regard je partais au studio. Maintenant le plus dur reste à faire ! Enfin c'est ce que je pensais…une fois fini vers 15h00 je découvrais plusieurs messages de Bella. Mon cœur fit un raté quand j'écoutais le dernier message.

**Ne m'en voulais pas...**

**Et pauvre t'pti Tom...qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**Bisous et a bientôt. (J'attend bien entendu vos petites reviews...) **

**Lexi **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello !**

**Encore une fois un gros merci pour vos reviews ! =)**

**et pardon (encore et toujours) pour mon orthographe.**

**Sinon personne n'aime Jacob ? c'est étrange...vous allez encore plus l'aimer dans ce chapitre !^^**

**Bravo au médecin en chef qui on trouvées pour Tom ! =)**

**passons à l'essentiel...bonne lecture !**

POV Bella chapitre 8

Edward m'avait déposé Tom ce matin. Le pauvre bonhomme il n'était vraiment pas bien. Je le laissais dormir et retourné dans le salon. Jacob et moi avions prévu de regarder des décorations pour le mariage et faire notre liste de cadeaux. Nous étions en train de regarder sur son ordinateur les décos, rien n'allait, trop kitch, trop banale, trop excentrique, les couleurs sont moches, trop ceci, trop cela… Il commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. J'abandonnais l'idée de trouver quelque chose quand il reçut un mail d'un collègue concernant un dossier. Il était presque 13h30 quand Tom se réveilla une nouvelle fois en pleurant. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre il avait ses jambes repliées contre lui, le visage strié de larmes et complètement en sueur. Je touchais son front il était bouillant et ses pleure n'arrêtés pas. Je lui donnais ses médicaments, mais rien ne l'apaisait… je décidais de lui donner un bain mais à peine arrivé dans la salle de bain il se mit à vomir. J'étais totalement paniqué, quand il eut fini, il continua de pleurer toujours en se tenant le ventre…j'entendais Jacob derrière moi.

-'' Tu ne peux pas le faire taire ? Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer !

- Il a mal, il à trois ans, il vient de vomir ! Au lieu de râler aide-moi ! Je vais le changer, nettoie s'il te plaît.

- Alors là non ! Tu as accepté de le garder tu assumes Bella ! Ce n'est pas mon gosse ! Fait le juste taire, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre moi !'' Je restais interdite par ses propos…

- Mais t'en con ou quoi ! Tu me dégoûtes Jacob ! '' Tom pleurait toujours et la fièvre ne descendait pas. J'allais le changer en vitesse, nettoyer la salle de bain et pris mes affaires après avoir enveloppé Tom dans des couvertures.

- ''Tu vas où ?

- A l'hôpital, tu seras au calme comme ça ! Content ?

- Tu rentres quand ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Fou moi la paix !'' Je me rendais à l'hôpital le plus vite possible. Tom me suppliait de l'aider et appeler son père. Une fois arrivé je me rendais à l'accueil.

- '' Bonjour je voudrais voir le docteur Cullen…

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Je dois le voir c'est urgent s'il vous plaît !'' Elle hésitait ? Je rêve ou quoi ? Je tiens un gamin de trois ans dans mes bras en larmes se tordant de douleur et elle hésite !

- ''Tom ?'' Je me retournais et me retrouvai face à un homme blond, grand et séduisant…la ressemble avec Edward n'était pas flagrante mais pourtant bien là.

- Bonjour, je suis Bella, Edward me l'a déposé ce matin, il avait un peu mal au ventre et de la fièvre…mais depuis une heure il est bouillant, il a vomi et se plaint de son ventre.

- Suivez-moi…'' Je le suivais dans les couloirs pour aller dans une salle d'examen.

- '' Vous avez bien fait Bella…Edward et au courant ?

- Non je n'ai pas eu le temps…'' Il examinait Tom et appelé visiblement un collègue pédiatre. Je restais auprès de Tom à lui caresser le front. Le collègue arriva et examinait une nouvelle fois le petit garçon.

- ''Il fait une crise d'appendicite…il faut l'emmener au bloc. J'appelle une équipe, on le prépare et on y va. Je m'en occupe Carlisle, ça va aller.

- Oui j'ai confiance.'' Il s'approcha de Tom. '' Tom mon chéri, tu vois le monsieur là il va te soigner, tu as un bobo dans ton ventre mais ça va aller, c'est rien du tout…

- Je veux papa…Bella je veux papa !

- Je vais l'appeler promis ! Il faut que tu sois courageux mon grand. Ok ? Tu vas faire un gros dodo et papa sera là quand tu te réveilleras. C'est promis.'' Son grand-père lui expliquait tout un tas de choses et le rassuré, une infirmière vint le préparer. Après quelques minutes on l'emmenait au bloc. Je me sentais stupide et affreusement inquiète. Je regardais Carlisle, lui aussi visiblement très inquiet.

-'' Je regrette de vous rencontrer comme ça Bella. Edward, Alice, Jasper et Tom nous ont beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Je regrette aussi. Je suis désolé, je suis un peu…sous le choc. J'espère que ça va aller…

- C'est un très bon médecin…après moi bien sûre… '' Il me souriait et je fis de même. '' Pardonnez-moi mais je dois retourner travailler. Je vous tiens au courant.

- Oui merci, je vais prévenir Edward…je serai à l'accueil…

- Très bien. Ça va aller, ce n'est pas votre faute Bella.

- Merci…'' Il me fît une accolade et avant de repartir. Je savais qu'il se forçait pour retourner travailler. Je retournais à l'accueil et laissais plusieurs messages à Edward lui demandant de me rappeler puis dans le dernier je lui expliquais où nous étions et ce que Tom avait.

Je fessais les cent pas dans mon coin, morte d'inquiétude, je savais que Carlisle assistait à l'opération et ça me rassurait. Au bout de quelques minutes Edward arrivait à toute vitesse le visage déformé par la panique.

- Edward je suis là…'' il se précipita vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Ton père m'a dit que c'était une crise d'appendicite. Le docteur…heu…je ne sais plus comment l'opère, ton père m'a dit qu'il était très bon. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle, je sais juste que ton père assiste à l'opération…je suis désolée Edward…'' Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort.

- '' Ce n'est pas ta faute Bella…merci de t'en être occupé '' j'enfouissais ma tête dans son cou. Les minutes se passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous ne prenne la parole. Edward était assis et faisait sautiller sa jambe nerveusement, moi je continuai à faire les cent pas. Enfin je vis Carlisle et le docteur qui a opéré Tom arrivé vers nous. Edward se leva d'un bon et me pris par la taille.

- Papa comment il va ?

- Il s'en sort avec les félicitations du chef ! Tout va bien, tout c'est bien passé. Tu pourras le voir dans quelque temps, il est en salle de réveille.'' Edward soufflait soulagé et tous ses muscles se détendirent d'un coup, Le médecin qui avait opéré le petit lui expliquait quelque détaille sur l'opération et sur la suite. Tom sortirait dans quelques jours si tout aller bien. On allait attendre dans la chambre ou Tom aller être installé. Après une attente que je trouvais terriblement longue on ramena le pauvre petit bonhomme dans sa chambre. On lui avait redonné son doudou qu'il serrait contre lui, il était branché et perfusé, je frissonnais, j'avais horreur des aiguilles. Edward se mettait à côté de lui en prenant sa main.

- '' Tom…mon bébé…

- Papa…'' sa voix était faible et encore endormi

- '' Comment tu vas ? Tu nous as fait peur ! Tu as été très courageux mon chéri.

- J'aurais plein de bonbons… ?

- Je t'en achèterais oui.

- Papa… ?

- Oui mon bébé ?

- Tu as vu ? J'suis un vrai pirate…j'ai une cicatrice !'' Edward riait avant de l'embrasser.

- '' Oui mon grand, tu es un vrai pirate courageux ! Aller repose toi un peu…je reste avec toi.'' Je restais là à les observer. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux. Je sentis mon portable vibrer, c'était Jacob. Je sortais de la chambre pour répondre.

- ''Tu es où ?

- A l'hôpital, Tom c'est fait opérer de l'appendice.

- Et son père il ne peut pas s'en occuper ? Reviens.

- Non ! Je reste, je rentre ce soir.

- Fais des courses il n'y a plus rien à manger dans cet appart !

- Tu as vu comment tu me parles ? Tu n'as aucun cœur ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu te débrouilles tout seul !

- Pourquoi tu t'impliques tans dans la vie de ce gamin ? Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui. Tu te plains qu'on ne se voit pas et toi tu passes ton temps avec eux quand j'ai du temps de libre ! Et puis je n'ai pas le temps de faire les courses ! J'ai un travail Bella, je ne glande pas à la maison moi !

- C'est de ta faute si je ne travaille pas ! Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ! Alors arrête de me balancer cette excuse ! Maintenant débrouille-toi !

- Bella, je ne te le répéterais pas quinze fois ! Tu fais ces putains de courses et tu rentres ! Tu as 1 heure où je viens te chercher !'' Sur ce il raccrochait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ! J'étais en colère et blessée. Comment pouvait-il me parler comme ça ? Je restais interdite pendant quelques minutes et je sentis la main d'Edward se poser sur mon épaule.

-'' Tu vas bien ?

- Oui…et Tom ?

- Il dort. Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu as l'air toute chamboulée…

- Je dois rentrer. Jacob veut que je fasse les courses apparemment il n'y a plus rien à manger.

- Tom voulait te voir.

- Je repasserai.

- Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il ne veut plus hein ? Je t'ai entendu te disputer avec, enfin si c'était ça.

- Edward…

- Il n'a pas le droit de te dire qui tu dois voir ou pas, ou de te dicter ce que tu dois faire !

- Toi non plus alors arrêté et laissez-moi !'' J'allais récupérer mes affaires, embrasser Tom et ressortais. Edward était toujours dans le couloir appuyé contre le mur. Il me regardait d'un air étrange. Je décidais de l'ignorer et de prendre le chemin de la sortie. J'étais au bout couloir quand il me rattrapa, il m'obligea à lui faire face et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, sur son visage je pouvais lire de la colère, de la tristesse, des regrets et puis ses lèvres vinrent s'écraser sur les miennes. Je restais d'abord interdite à son geste puis, j'ignore pourquoi mais je répondis à son baisé très vite nos langues se rencontraient. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches qu'il caressait, les miennes allèrent trouver ses cheveux, nos corps se rapprochaient encore plus l'un de l'autre. A bout de souffle nous nous séparions mais ses mains restaient sur mes hanches…

-'' Reste Bella…je t'en supplie reste…je suis fou de toi depuis le lycée…'' Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'étais pas le genre de fille à tromper son fiancé…Jacob allait m'attendre.

-'' Edward, je suis désolé…je vais me marier. C'était une erreur…embrasse Tom et oublie-moi. Je dois y aller…'' Je me dégageais de lui.

- Bella je t'en prie fait pas ça. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien ressenti…ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas senti une sorte de courant entre nous !

- Non Edward, il n'y a rien. Je n'ai rien ressentie. Au revoir.'' Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je partais en courant vers la sortie. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Je me sentais affreusement coupable…je fis les courses comme le voulait Jacob en lui achetant ce qu'il aimait. Je rentrais chez moi, Edward m'envoyait des messages pour s'excuser, il fallait que j'arrête ça, ma relation avec Edward était allée trop loin.

- '' Bella ?

- Hum… ?

- Je te demande pardon pour t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure au téléphone.

- C'est oublié ne t'en fait pas..'' Je l'embrassais puis me mit à faire la cuisine.

Plus d'une semaine était passé depuis mon baisé avec Edward et je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. Je lui avais menti, oui j'avais ressenti quelque chose d'indéfinissable, je n'avais jamais éprouvé cette sensation en neuf ans d'amours avec Jacob. J'avais tout ignoré d'Edward, ses messages et ses appels. Je savais que Tom était sorti de l'hôpital, Jasper me l'avait dit, il allait très bien et était fière de sa cicatrice. Aujourd'hui j'avais été faire quelques courses avec Rosalie, nous étions le 20 juin, soit l'anniversaire de la personne à oublier ! Il ne fallait pas que j'y pense alors j'accompagnais Rose faire quelques recherches d'affaires pour le bébé. Elle avait un petit ventre, elle en était très fier ! Elle me raccompagnait chez moi, j'avais acheté énormément de choses, vêtements, accessoires, chaussures…je n'avais jamais autant dépensé ! Rosalie se disait fière de moi. Une fois rentrée je déballais mes affaires avec elle et je m'aperçus que j'avais oublié une paire de chaussures dans ma voiture. Dans le couloir je croisais Jacob

- '' Tu t'en vas ?

- Non, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma voiture, je remonte vite.

- Ok.'' Il m'embrassa au passage et j'allais chercher mes chaussures. En remontant je l'entendais se disputer avec Rosalie, j'aurais dû le prévenir qu'elle était là…j'allais rentrer quand j'entendis mon nom dans la dispute.

- '' Tu n'as pas à me dire comment faire avec ma fiancée ! Si je ne veux pas lui dire je ne le ferais pas !

- J'en peux plus de lui mentir ! Vous vous mariez dans 3 semaines ! C'est vachement bien de commencer comme ça !

- C'est terminé avec elle ! Elle ne l'a jamais su elle ne le saura jamais !'' Je décidais d'entrer trop intrigué.

-'' Savoir quoi Jacob ?'' Ils me regardaient tous les deux avec panique, enfin surtout Jacob. '' Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas savoir ? Qu'est ce qui est terminé ? Avec qui ?

- Bella, c'est rien, une broutille, ce n'est pas important ma chérie…tu as fait des achats on dirait. Tu me montres ?

- Rosalie, dit moi ce que vous me cachez !'' Elle me regardait sans rien dire et se mit à pleurer tout en me parlant.

**Du changement dans l'aire ?**

**qu'en pensez vous ? je suis toute ouïe...**

**bisou à toutes et merci !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello !**

**Who les réactions meurtrière a l'encontre de Jacob on était nombreuse ! en tous cas merci énormément.**

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous conviendra...enfin la libération pour Bella !**

**Au passage je vous signale la publication d'une nouvelle histoire, je n'abandonne certainement pas celle-ci mais elle est très, très bien avancer donc je me permet de faire une petite nouvelle. **

**Donc n'hésiter pas à y jeter un oeil... voici le résumer de l'histoire qui porte le titre de " 3ans après" **

_**En 1820, dans la campagne Anglaise, Bella s'apprête à retrouver ses amis et voisin avec qui elle a passé son enfance. Les retrouvailles ne se passeront pas comme elle les avait espéré. Pourtant les sentiments seront présents après ces 3 ans d'absence.**_

**Voilà j'ai fait ma petite pub. sur ceux excellente lecture.**

**bisous ! **

POV Edward

Depuis que j'avais embrassé Bella je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'elle. Elle allait bien, c'est tout ce que Jasper avait laissé échapper sur ce sujet. Aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire, Tom m'avait fait un dessin et un énorme câlin. Il était remis de son opération et toute la famille l'avait couvert de cadeaux, peluches, jouets, vêtements (Alice évidemment) et des bonbons. Au travail tout ce passais bien, ma composition avait été très bien apprécié et je devais même en préparer d'autre, j'en étais très heureux, j'allais enfin pouvoir évoluer dans le métier. Ce soir j'allais manger chez mes parents, ma mère avait récupéré Tom. Je sortais un peu plus tard du travail ce soir, j'avais une réunion. Je passais donc chez moi pour me changer, je sortais tout juste de la douche quand on sonna à ma porte. J'enfilais un pantalon et un t-shirt, c'était peut-être Alice pour me dicter comment je devais m'habiller. J'allais donc ouvrir et fus surpris de voir Bella, mais aussi paniqué de la voir pleurer. Je la pris immédiatement dans mes bras et allais sur le canapé avec elle.

- '' Bella qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- J'ai été trop conne Edward !

- Raconte-moi…

- J'ai quitté avec Jacob…Il s'est fichu de moi et m'a menti ! Je suis idiote une belle idiote ! Rosalie m'a tout dit !'' Elle mettait son visage entre ses mains et se remettait à pleurer. J'appelais ma mère pour lui dire que je ne viendrais pas et de me garder Tom, j'expliquais vaguement ce qui ce passé mais apparemment Rosalie avait appelé Jasper qui avait lui-même prévenu Alice et le reste de ma famille. En tout cas j'étais excusé et je pouvais reporter mon attention sur Bella. Elle c'était calmé, je lui servis de l'eau et attendais qu'elle se confie à moi.

-'' Désoler…je gâche ta soirée…

- Non Bella. Parle-moi…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai passé l'après-midi avec Rosalie, on est rentrée et je suis redescendue chercher un sac dans ma voiture…en remontant Rose et Jacob se disputaient à propos d'une chose que je devais savoir ou non. Je suis entrée et j'ai demandé à Jacob ce qu'il me cachait, il a changé de sujet et c'est finalement Rosalie qui a avoué…

- Avoué quoi ?

- Il a couché avec sa secrétaire pendant presque un an. Rose les a surpris un jour et il l'a embobiné et l'a fait chanter pour qu'elle se taise. Il m'a demandé en mariage le jour où il m'a trompé pour la première fois, il s'en voulait. Il aurait arrêté de la voir il n'y a que quelques mois seulement. On s'est disputé, il m'a dit que c'était de ma faute s'il avait été voir ailleurs, que je ne fessais plus rien pour l'attirer, que notre vie n'était faite que d'une routine pénible et ennuyeuse ! J'ai ouvert les yeux, pendant toutes ces années où je n'ai rien dit, où j'ai supporté toutes ses remarques, ses caprices…pourquoi j'ai rien vu ? Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête !

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Bella…c'est lui l'idiot ! Tu mérites mieux.

- Tu sais ce qui est le plus étrange ?

- Non…

- Je n'ai même pas mal de le perdre…je crois que…enfaîte ça me soulage.

- Je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi tu pleures alors ?

- Je suis débarrassé, c'est comme si on me libérait que quelque chose. J'aurais dû le faire avant, Rosalie avait peur que je ne lui pardonne pas d'avoir gardé le secret si longtemps. en réalité je la remercie de l'avoir fait maintenant, au moment ou tu es revenue dans ma vie. '' J'était un peu pommé là...

- '' Pourquoi tu es là Bella ?

- J'en avais envie. Tu m'en veux ?

- Tu ne me donnes pas de nouvelle depuis une semaine et là tu débarques en pleurant et tu es contente au fond. Je suis un peu perdu.

- Je…j'ai commencé à ouvrir les yeux dès qu'on s'est retrouvé, j'adore être avec toi et Tom ! Et t'embrasser ça a été…je sais même pas comment t'expliquer !

- Pourquoi tu es partie ? Tu cherches à te venger de Jacob ?

- Non ! Non Edward !

- Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

- Je ne sais pas…je vais te laisser.

- Où tu vas ?

- Je vais m'installer chez Rose et Emmett.

- Tu es sûre pour Jacob ?

- Oui. Il m'a menti, trompé, je devais être à son service, j'ai gâché neuf ans de ma vie, j'ai fait une croix sur mes rêves à cause de lui. Je comprends Emmett Rose et Jasper maintenant...'' Elle se levait pour prendre ses affaires, je la regardais faire en me posant tout un tas de questions. En avait-elle vraiment fini avec Jacob ? Est-ce que finalement elle lui pardonnerait et retournerait avec lui ? Était-il trop tôt pour envisager de vivre quelque chose avec elle ? Elle avait passé le pas de ma porte et me regardait.

-''J'ai tellement espéré qu'au lycée tu t'intéresses à moi…'' elle me souriait et s'engagea dans le couloir. Je me levais et me précipitais pour la rattraper.

- Bella ! '' Je la prenais par le bras doucement et la tournais vers moi. '' Je m'intéressais à toi Bella, je n'ai juste pas eu le courage de me lancer. Tu me plais toujours autant…je hais Jacob, parce que c'est lui qui a eu le cran de venir te parler, de t'inviter et de te séduire… je m'en veux de ne pas avoir réagi le premier et je…'' avant que je termine ma phrase elle m'embrassa en plaçant ses bras autour de mon cou. Sans attendre je lui rendais son baisé et inclinais sa tête pour l'approfondir. Nos langues se battaient, se goûtaient et se caressaient. Alors que nous nous séparions pour reprendre notre souffle, je décidais de continuer en explorant son cou. Je prenais également ses fesses en coupe pour la soulever et ses jambes se nouèrent à ma taille. Alors que nous nous embrassions de nouveau je nous guidais, tant bien que mal, dans l'appartement. Après avoir fermé la porte d'un coup de pied plutôt habille, j'allais dans ma chambre et l'allongeais. Je continuais de l'embrasser sur la mâchoire, le long de son cou et jusqu'à son décolleté. Alors que ses mains passaient et repassaient dans mes cheveux les miennes passèrent la barrière de son t-shirt pour caresser la peau de son ventre. D'un cou elle se relevait et défit ma chemise et je lui caressais la joue.

- '' Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve…'' sans que je m'y attende elle me pinçait le bras

- Aie ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Bah c'est pour te prouver que tu ne rêves pas…'' je plissais les yeux. ''Tu vas me le payer petite Swan !''Je lui enlevais son t-shirt, la rallongeais puis picorais son ventre, sa poitrine et son visage de petits baisés. Elle riait et se tortillait sous moi, je plaquais ses hanches contre le matelas et m'attardais sur ses seins que j'embrassais à travers le tissue de son soutien-gorge. Sa respiration devenait saccadée au fil des minutes et mon pantalon devenait de plus en plus serrait. J'ôtais son sous-vêtement et le reste de ses vêtements à la suite. Mon sexe se durcit davantage en la voyant nue et offerte à moi. Je caressais ses cuisses et allais retrouver ses lèvres. Une de mes mains remontée vers son centre complètement humide. Je mourrais d'envie de la goûter, je descendais donc ma bouche le long de son corps et déposais un baiser sur son intimité. Elle se cambrait en gémissant

- '' Edward je…enfin…j'ai jamais…il ne m'a jamais fait ça…'' Je relevais brusquement la tête stupéfait.

- Tu plaisantes ? '' Elle rougissait et fit non.

- ''Il trouvait ça…dégradant…ou je ne sais pas quoi. Et il n'a jamais voulu que je lui fasse…enfin tu vois.

- Mais il compensait non ? Tu ne fais pas l'amour en missionnaire pendant 9 ans quand même ?

- Non…enfin si presque...

- Il était temps que tu le quittes ! Laisse-moi faire.'' J'allais lui montrer moi ! Je l'embrassais pour la rassurais et redescendrais vers sa féminité. Je titillais ses chaires avec le bout de la langue, elle haletait de plus en plus, un de mes doigts caressait son entrée pendant que ma bouche s'activait sur son bouton de plaisir. Ses hanches venaient à ma rencontre et mon doigt, suivi presque immédiatement d'un deuxième, entrait en elle pour de léger va et viens. Elle gémissait et murmuré mon prénom, je m'activais et sentais qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme. Quelques secondes plus tard ses parois se resserrèrent autour de moi en lui arrachant un cri puissant. Je lapais son jus exquis pendant que ses tremblements cessaient. Quand je remontais vers elle ses yeux étaient fermés.

- Bella ?

- Edward c'était…wow…

- C'est qu'un début. '' J'enlevais mon pantalon mais Bella m'arrêtait et prit le relais, elle caressait mon érection à travers le tissu je fermais les yeux et basculais la tête en arrière. Elle me débarrassait de mon caleçon et prit en main mon sexe gonflé de plaisir pour elle et je grognais quand elle me caressait. Je l'embrassais et l'allongeai en me positionnant entre ses jambes…

- '' Bella je n'ai rien pour…

- Je prends la pilule et tu peux avoir confiance…

- J'n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis la conception de Tom…'' elle souriait et m'embrassait. Je poussais alors vers son antre. Elle était serrée et chaude, j'étais si bien en elle. Je la laissais s'adapter à moi avant de commencer à me mouvoir en elle. J'allais et venais tout en la caressant et l'embrassant. Nos respirations étaient de plus en plus saccadées, elle murmurait mon prénom et gémissait. Ses yeux étaient fermés ses sourcils était froncé et sa bouche entre ouverte. Elle était si belle, j'accélérais mes mouvements j'étais proche et elle aussi, je vins alors caresser son clitoris et elle se cambrait sous moi en gémissant mon prénom. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour venir à mon tour. Je l'embrassais avant de me retirer d'elle pour m'allonger à ses côtés. Elle posait sa tête sur mon torse et je l'entourais de mes bras.

- '' Joyeux anniversaire Edward…''je l'embrassais sur la tête elle avait été mon plus beau cadeau. Nous nous endormions blottis l'un contre l'autre, la nuit fût calme et apaisante.

Le matin je me réveillais en souriant et heureux de ma soirée d'anniversaire. Je cherchais Bella dans le lit et paniquai quand je ne la vis pas. Je me levais enfilé mon caleçon et sortie de la chambre.

- '' Bella ?

- Dans la cuisine…'' je soupirais soulagé de voir qu'elle n'était pas partie. Je la rejoignais dans la cuisine, elle portait ma chemise de la veille et préparait le petit-déjeuner.

- '' Bien dormi ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu prends au petit déjeuner alors j'ai tout fait…''

- Merci…Bella, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle…

- Oui je sais. Mais sache que je veux vivre quelque chose avec toi. La nuit d'hier était la plus belle que j'ai vécue depuis des années.

- Tu as rompu hier et là…j'ai peur que tu repartes.

- Edward…je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas heureuse, quand j'ai appris la vérité c'est comme si tout c'était éclairé. Je me suis voilé la face pendant des années. Depuis qu'on s'est revue j'étais dans un état pas possible, je rêvais de toi tout le temps, je souriais quand j'entendais ton prénom. Je pensais que j'étais un monstre parce que je voulais un autre homme que le mien, je ne voulais pas être celle qui briserait le cœur de l'autre. Sauf que Jacob avait brisé le mien il y a longtemps. Je sais que ça peut paraître soudain mais…j'ai plus envie de perdre du temps. J'ai 26 ans, bientôt 27…

- Viens là…'' je tendais mes bras et l'invité à me rejoindre, elle vint se mettre sur mes genoux. '' Je ne veux juste pas te perdre…je veux que tu sois sur de toi.

- Je le suis Edward…

- Tant mieux. Par contre…même si c'est clair entre nous, je voudrais qu'on y aille doucement pour Tom…Il ne m'a jamais connue en couple et même s'il t'aime beaucoup…

- Oui je comprends, je vais aller récupérer mes affaires chez Jacob et après j'irais m'installer chez mon frère.

- Mais je veux te voir tous les jours, tu mangeras ici et parfois tu viendras dormir…

- On s'organisera '' elle m'embrassait '' maintenant mange ! Je pars dans une heure, Emmett m'accompagne. Toi tu vas chez tes parents…

- Oui chef ! '' Je souriais en mangeais. Nous parlions un peu puis elle allait s'habiller. Elle m'embrassa longuement avant de partir rejoindre son frère et je préparais pour rejoindre mes parents et mon fils, heureux comme jamais.

**Voilà...j'en envi de dire qu'il était temps !**

**j'ai peur cependant d'avoir brûler quelque étape. dites moi...**

**biz à toutes ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello à toutes !**

**déjà un gros, un énorme, un immense merci à SoSweetySoCrazy qui est devenue ma bêta et qui contribue à une lecture moins piquante pour les yeux en ce qui concerne l'orthographe et qui me donne de précieux conseils.  
><strong>

**Merci également à toutes pour vos reviews qui on atteint le chiffre de 100 grâce à votre fidélité et aussi votre soutient. Je suis flattée et vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante.**

**Pour vous remercier un petit chapitre où l'on retrouve la complicité entre Tom, Bella et Edward.**

**bonne lecture et encore Merci !**

* * *

><p>POV Bella.<p>

Heureuse ! C'était ce que j'étais. Certes j'ai rompu avec l'homme qui a partagé ma vie pendant 9 ans, mais j'avais gagné l'homme de mes rêves ! Quand j'ai appris que Jacob m'avait trompée j'aurais dû pleurer de tristesse, il m'avait trahie, mentie et se servait de moi. J'avais tout accepté pour lui, j'ai fermé les yeux sur tous ses caprices. J'étais libre en quelque sorte, tout cela avait été le déclic, mes yeux s'étaient ouverts.

Je n'avais jamais été heureuse avec lui, j'étais juste bien avec lui, rien de plus. Oui peut-être que je l'ai aimé mais maintenant c'était fini. Quand je suis arrivée chez Edward je me suis mise à pleurer, mais pleurer de joie, il avait eu peur que je veuille me venger, me servir de lui. Pourtant je ne l'avais jamais autant voulu, il l'avait compris et nous avions passé une nuit délicieuse, il m'avait fait découvrir une chose qui pour l'instant n'avait jamais été osée.

Je souriais en repensant à ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains sur mon corps… Je retrouvais mon frère et Rosalie au garage, Emmett allait m'accompagner pour faire mes valises et prendre toutes mes affaires. Je logerais chez eux pour un temps. Emmett haussa les sourcils en me voyant sourire.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu as l'air…**

**- Heureuse ? Tu veux que je pleure ?**

**- Alors là non ! Tu sais quoi, c'est la meilleure nouvelle de ma vie après l'annonce de mon futur bébé. Il était temps et si je le croise, je lui éclate la tête !**

**- Pas de violence Em' ! On y va ?**

**- Oui.**

Une fois arrivés chez moi je préparais toutes mes affaires. Emmett m'aidait.

**- Bella ? Tu sais je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça. Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois effondrée, que tu déprimes ou je ne sais pas quoi. Mais là tu es tout heureuse enfin je crois.**

**- Je vais bien Emmett, je suis soulagée en réalité. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ou comment ****ça ****ce se fait mais… c'est comme ça.**

**- Tant mieux. Bon les fringues c'est bon ?  
><strong>

**- Oui j'ai tout. Je passe à la salle de bain. Commence à ranger mes livres dans le salon.**

**- Ok. **

Je ramassais mes affaires le plus vite possible, nous étions samedi, Jacob devait être en réunion et n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, je ne voulais pas le croiser. Après avoir terminé dans la salle de bain j'allais aider Emmett dans le salon. Après plusieurs aller-retour entre l'appartement et la voiture je remontais une dernière fois pour fermer l'appartement, je laissais la clef dans la boîte aux lettres et montais avec mon frère.

**-On peut y aller. **

**- Ça va aller Bella ?**

**- Oui. Je tourne la page.**

Une fois arrivés, je rangeais mes vêtements et laissais mes cartons dans un coin de la chambre. Je regardais l'heure, j'avais le temps pour quelques courses. J'étais en pleine recherche d'un cadeau pour Edward quand celui-ci m'appela. Je souriais.

**-Allo ?**

**- Comment tu vas ?**

**- Comme ce matin… j'ai fini de m'installer chez Emmett tout à l'heure. **

**- Ce n'était pas trop dur ?**

**- Non pas du tout. Je ne regrette rien. Et toi ?**

**- Enormément !**

**- Bon ça aura été sympa !** Il riait.

**- Tu passes ce soir ?**

**- Oui, j'ai envie de voir Tom !**

**- Je lui dirai rien et tu lui feras la surprise.**

**- Ok ça marche ! Tu veux que j'apporte quelque chose ?**

**- Tes jolies petites fesses sinon rien.**

**- Edward… bon je t'apporterai des fleurs !**

**- Heu… ça ira vraiment. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut**

**- Bon très bien. Je passe vers 19h00.**

**- Parfait ! Je te laisse, il arrive. A tout à l'heure.**

**- Oui.**

Je raccrochais et continuais ma quête pour un cadeau. Une fois trouvé je rentrais me préparer et prévenais Emmett. A 19h00 piles je me retrouvais devant la porte de chez Edward chargée de mes cadeaux. J'allais sonner quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward, il s'avança dans le couloir en refermant la porte vers lui. Je posais mes sacs par terre pour me jeter à son cou. Il m'embrassa avec passion, dieu que c'était bon ! Je répondais avec plaisir à son baiser et appuyais mon front contre le sien.

**-Salut toi !**

**- Vous m'avez manqué mademoiselle Swan !**

**- Vous aussi monsieur Cullen !** Je l'embrassais de nouveau. **C'est mal de laisser un petit garçon de trois ans seul dans un appartement tu sais…**

**- Tu as raison, viens… c'est quoi tous ses paquets ?**

**- De quoi me faire pardonner à Tom de ne pas ****avoir ****été là quand il était à l'hôpital et un cadeau l'anniversaire pour le papa !**

**- Bella, tu m'as déjà offert le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire de ma vie.**

**- Bah t'en auras un autre !**

Je souriais et entrais. Tom était sur le canapé captivé par Scoubidou.

**- C'est où que tu étais papa ?**

**- J'ai été cherchée une surprise !**

Tom tourna la tête et poussa un grand cri en me voyant. J'ouvris grand mes bras pour qu'il vienne se jeter dedans, ce qu'il fit en un éclair. Je l'embrassais et le serrais contre moi. Il m'avait manqué lui aussi… Il se dégagea de moi.

**-C'est trop bien ! Regarde ma cicatrice ! Ça fait peur hein ?**

**- Ho oui c'est terrible ! Et ça fait mal ?**

**- Non ! Parque je suis fort et brave !**

**- Ho j'en suis certaine ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai un cadeau pour toi et là tu seras un vrai pirate ! **

Il sautait sur place complètement impatient.

**- C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? Tu sais c'est quoi papa ?**

**- Non je ne sais pas.**

Je lui donnais les deux sacs qui lui étaient destinés.

**- Tiens, ouvre...**

Je le regardais en souriant ses yeux étaient brillants d'excitation. Il prit le premier sac et en sortit un déguisement de pirates, Jack Sparrow… je doute qu'il sache qui c'est mais c'était un pirate !

-** Wah ! Regarde papa ! Tu as vu hein ? Je pourrai le mettre ? C'est quoi l'autre ?**

**- Bah regarde. Il ouvrit la poche et s'exclama en voyant une épée, un pistolet, des fausses pièces d'or, un cache œil et une carte au trésor.**

**-** **Papa tu as vu !? Ho la la ! C'est trop génial !**

**- Bella c'est trop il ne fallait pas…**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, ça me fait plaisir ! Regarde-le… aller, viens Tom on va s'habiller.**

**- Ho oui !**

**- Va te déshabiller dans ta chambre j'arrive.** Je prenais le dernier sac**. Ouvre-le pendant que je transforme ton fils en terrible capitaine pirate !**

Je l'embrassais avant de rejoindre Tom. Il avait enlevé son pantalon et s'énervait sur son haut de pyjama**. **

**-Attends, il faut que tu enlèves le bouton regarde… **

Je finissais de le déshabiller et l'aidais à enfiler son costume. Ça lui allait comme un gant et il était fier comme un paon ! On rajoutait les accessoires et hop direction papa… on le tenait plus !

**- Regarde comme je suis beau papa ! Tu as vu hein ? Je fais peur ha ha !**

**- Tu es terrifiant ! Je vais faire une photo pour envoyer à mamie et à tatie Alice.**

**- Je fais une tête qui fait peur ?**

**- Fais ce que tu veux ! À trois ok ? Une… deux… trois… ! Et voilà ! Regarde comme tu es beau !**

**- Ho ouai ! Je vais chercher mes trésors !**

Il partit en courant dans sa chambre vivre des aventures fabuleuses ! Edward se retourna vers moi, prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa.

**- Tu arrives et tu rends mon fils fou de joie, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi content ! Et j'adore ton cadeau vraiment ! Merci Bella…**

**- De rien, je ne savais pas trop quoi te prendre…**

Je lui avais offert un cahier en cuir pour qu'il puisse écrire ses compositions, j'avais rajouté quelques petites babioles à côté pour compléter.

**- C'est parfait ma Bella. Merci !**

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Je ne m'en lassais pas ! Je me reprenais et l'aidais à faire la cuisine. De temps en temps on voyait passer Tom crier ''à l'abordage '' ou ''courage moussaillons '' ou encore ''on les zigouille tous les gars, aller !'' Il se battait contre des tonnes d'ennemis invisibles en poussant des cris. Une fois le dîner prêt et la table installée, on appela le capitaine Cullen à table et il commença à manger avec les doigts.

**- Dis donc jeune homme, ton père t'a pas appris à manger avec une fourchette ?**

**- Mais papa, les pirates ça mange pas avec les fourchettes…**

**- Bah toi tu es un pirate qui a de bonnes manières. Alors tu prends ta fourchette s'il te plaît.**

**- Mais papa…**

**- Tom arrête. Aller mange vite et comme ça tu pourras redevenir un pirate mal élevé qui zigouille tout le monde !**

**- Bon d'accord…**

Je souriais. Tom racontait qu'il avait un bateau et un perroquet, qu'il cherchait le trésor du terrible méchant chef pirate.

**- Comment il s'appelle ce méchant chef ?**

**- Heu… il s'appelle… heu…ah je sais ! Il s'appelle Capitaine Papi Carlisle le vilain !**

Edward explosait de rire. Tom souriait tout fier et moi je pensais que j'avais bien fait de changer de vie, de prendre ce nouveau départ que la vie m'offrait. Une fois le repas terminé on ne faisait même pas la vaisselle. On jouait avec Tom, on cachait des pièces d'or et sur une feuille je lui dessinais un plan qui le mènerait jusqu'à elles, Edward l'aidait à s'orienter. Par la suite, je le mettais au lit et il tombait de sommeil avant même de poser la tête sur l'oreiller, je l'embrassais et aller rejoindre Edward sous la douche.

**- Hum voyons qui s'incruste au beau milieu de ma douche !**

**- Je n'ai pas résisté à l'appel de la douche à deux !**

**- Je ne m'en plains pas !**

**- J'espère bien.**

Je souriais et mettais du savon dans mes mains avant de l'appliquer sur son torse. Je le regardais dans les yeux alors que mes mains s'activèrent sur son corps. En quelques secondes, je sentais son membre se dresser entre nous. Je le regardais toujours mais en souriant.

**- Désolé… ça fait plus de trois ans que je n'ai pas partagé une douche avec quelqu'un.**

**- Ho ne t'excuse pas ! Je suis fière d'être la première depuis plus de trois ans !**

Je descendais ma main sur l'objet de la discussion, l'entourais de mes doigts et effectuais une légère pression qui le fit frissonner. Je continuais en faisant de légers va-et-vient le long de sa verge, sa respiration s'était accélérée mais il me regardait toujours droit dans les yeux et il posa une de ses mains sur mon sein qui me massait et l'autre sur ma hanche.

Quelques fois mon pouce effectuait des cercles sur le haut de son sexe ou caressais son frein. Il gémissait de plus en plus en poussant ses hanches vers moi, j'intensifiais ma caresse en accélérant mes mouvements, j'étalais le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur son gland. Je mourrais d'envie de lui rendre la caresse qu'il m'avait fait découvrir, je me mis donc à genoux devant lui.

**-Bella…**

**- Laisse-moi faire s'il te plaît.**

Je ne savais pas trop bien comment m'y prendre, je commençais par passer ma langue sur sa longueur, vu le grognement que poussa Edward, je devais être sur la bonne voie. Je continuai et vins prendre son gland entre mes lèvres et le caressai avec ma langue puis je le pris petit à petit dans ma bouche. J'allais et venais sur lui tout en masturbant la base de son sexe.

Edward passa ses mains dans mes cheveux pour m'aider à trouver un rythme, quelques secondes plus tard il explosa et j'avalais toute sa semence. Une fois que je l'eus nettoyé, il m'aida à me relever et me prit dans ses bras.

**-Merci Bella. **

Après quelques minutes d'étreinte, il nous rinçait et nous sortions de la douche. Nous ne prenions pas la peine de nous habiller et allions directement dans sa chambre où il me fit l'amour avec une tendresse inouïe, j'étais si bien dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression de revivre… C'est heureuse et comblée que je m'endormis contre lui. Le matin, je le laissais dormir, Tom ne s'était pas réveillé non plus, je récupérais mes affaires et lui laissais un mot lui disant que j'étais partie. Il ne fallait pas que Tom me voit. Alors que j'allais sortir de la chambre, Edward murmura mon prénom, j'allais l'embrasser.

**- Je dois partir. Si Tom me voit, il va se poser des questions…**

**- Reste…**

**- Nous étions d'accord.**

**- Je sais. Viens au parc cet après-midi.**

**- D'accord.**

Je l'embrassai tendrement avant de me relever et c'est là que mon cœur explosa de bonheur.

**- Bella… je t'aime…**

* * *

><p><strong>voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus. n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.<strong>

**je rappel qu'une deuxième fiction a fait son apparition, donc si l'envie vous prend.. aller y !**

**bisous à toutes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello !**

**me revoilà encore merci à vous toute et bien sûr à SoSweetySoCrazy pour son aide.**

**(nana10 : **salut et merci de lire mes 2 fictions ! Je suis très heureuse que tout te plaise. pour répondre à ta question je dirais oui et non. on auras quelques nouvelles de Jacob, surtout de ses actes mais pas de confrontation pour le moment. je part du principe qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'il voulait la quitter et qu'il a simplement attendue qu'elle le fasse sans pour autant qu'elle le fasse à cause de son adultère. Question d'honneur ! c'est un peu un lâche. voilà j'espère que cela te conviendra. biz Lexi.** )**

**Bonne lecture à toutes.**

**Bisous !**

* * *

><p>POV Edward<p>

Cela faisait trois semaines que Bella et moi étions ensemble, aujourd'hui elle rencontrait mes parents. Il n'y avait toujours rien d'officiel entre nous, je pense que personne ne le soupçonnait. Mais Alice et Jasper étaient là, alors je m'étais dit que ça passerait inaperçu. Tom parlait beaucoup d'elle à mes parents, ils étaient contents qu'elle soit là. Dans quatorze jours exactement c'était l'anniversaire de mon petit bébé. 4 ans… ça passe vite.

Ma mère voulait le fêter chez eux avec tout le monde, Rosalie et Emmett avaient même été invités. La grossesse de celle-ci se passait très bien, elle était au début de son 4ème mois, elle profitait pleinement de cette première fois, de plus ils avaient appris qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux. Il fallait encore attendre pour savoir le sexe des bébés mais cette nouvelle les avait rendus fous de joie. Bella fit son entrée dans l'appartement, Tom lui sautait dans les bras.

**- Tom, va mettre tes chaussures, on va y aller.**

**- Oui papa. **

Pendant qu'il filait j'allais embrasser ma belle.

**- Comment tu vas ?**

**- Un peu anxieuse… c'est rien d'officiel mais ce sont quand même tes parents**.

**- Tout se passera bien.**

On entendait Tom faire son commentaire.

**- Ils sont trop cools papi et mamie !**

**- De quoi je me mêle petit crapule ?**

**- Bah quoi ? Je suis prêt maintenant !**

**- Alors on y va. Aller hop, hop, hop !**

Nous sortions de l'appartement, Tom racontait ce qu'il avait fait à l'école la veille. Arrivés devant chez mes parents, je me garais dans l'allée et allais détacher Tom. Il sortit de la voiture à toute vitesse et entra sans frapper dans la maison. Bella regardait cette dernière les yeux grands ouverts.

**- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…**

**- Mes parents ont les moyens. Ma mère est une décoratrice très demandée et mon père, bah il est médecin donc…**

**- Oui. Tu as grandi ici ?**

**- Oui ! **

Je vis ma mère sortir de la maison, je posais ma main entre les reins de Bella et lui chuchotait '' tout va bien se passer, je t'aime.'' Elle me souriait en me répondant qu'elle aussi**. **

**Bonjour maman… je te présente Bella, Bella voici ma mère Esmée.**

Alors que Bella lui tendait la main ma mère la prit dans ses bras.

**- Ravie de vous rencontrer enfin Bella ! Depuis qu'on entend parler de vous.**

**- Ho heu… merci.**

**- Venez entrer Alice et Jasper sont déjà là !**

Je les laissais passer et fermais derrière moi. Alice et Bella se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Jasper l'embrassa et lui chuchota quelque chose qui la fit rire. Elle salua ensuite mon père. Nous passions directement à table. Bella complimenta ma mère sur la décoration de la pièce. Il en fallait pas plus à ma mère pour l'adorer. Je m'assis entre Bella et ma sœur. Tom voulait être entre Jasper et son grand-père, ma mère se plaça en bout de table et prit la parole.

**- Je suis désolée pour votre rupture Bella. Vous allez bien ?**

**- Heu oui tout va bien. Merci.**

**- Il vaut mieux ça qu'un divorce par la suite.**

**- Je suis d'accord avec vous.**

**- Vous étiez donc au lycée avec Edward ?**

**- Oui, nous étions voisins en biologie. Je le laissais tricher sur mes copies !**

**- N'importe quoi !**

**- Hannn papa ! La la c'est pas bien la triche !**

**- Tu trichais Edward ?**

**- Mais non maman ! **

Je me tournais vers Bella.

- **Tu es fière de ton effet ?**

**- Assez oui ! Tu veux de la salade ? **

Mon père riait et ma mère souriait. Bella me fit un sourire éclatant. Dieu que je l'aimais ! Le repas se déroulait calmement. Ma mère questionnait Bella et celle-ci répondait toujours avec le sourire jusqu'à ce que ma mère me pose la pire des questions.

**- Alors mon chéri, tu n'as toujours personne dans ta vie ?**

**- Maman s'il te plaît…**

**- Je m'informe c'est tout.**

**- Et bien non…**

Et dire que j'apprenais à mon fils qu'il ne fallait pas mentir à ses parents. D'ailleurs celui-ci releva la tête et me regarda les sourcils froncés.

**-Bah papa…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Mamie tu dis si papa il a une amoureuse ?**

**- Je lui demande oui, Tom.**

**- Bah alors oui ! C'est pas Bella ton amoureuse papa ?**

**- Heu Bella est une amie Tom, aller finis ton dessert.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu lui fais des bisous toujours ? Et pourquoi elle va dans le bain avec toi ? Je m'étais réveillé pour faire pipi j'ai vu que tu lui faisais des bisous sur la bouche… et même que tu lui dis je t'aime des fois.**

Bella était devenue écarlate et moi j'étais complètement abasourdi. Rien ne lui échappe à ce petit ! Dire qu'on s'était cachés pour ne pas le perturber ! Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et je sentis la main de Bella presser la mienne. Mon père et Jasper étaient morts de rire. Alice tapait dans ses mains et ma mère avait un sourire rayonnant. Je regardais Bella d'un air résigné. Ma mère reprit la parole.

**-Bienvenue dans la famille Bella ! Pourquoi nous le cacher Edward ?**

**- On ne voulait pas… perturber Tom.**

Mon père prit la parole entre deux rires.

**- Bah il n'a pas l'air de l'être !**

**- Ouai je vois ça. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé Tom ?**

**- J'sais pas… je peux aller jouer ?**

**- Oui vas-y.**

Il sortait de table et Alice s'excitait.

**-Alors ? Alors ? Je veux tout savoir ! Depuis quand ? Ho Bella je suis triste que tu ne m'aies rien dit ! Mais je comprends. Vous allez vous installer ensemble ? Tu te rends compte qu'on est belle-sœur ? Et celle de ton meilleur ami aussi ! C'est vraiment trop génial ! Edward tu ne pouvais pas tomber sur une fille aussi bien ! Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux ! Franchement je suis convaincue que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Et Tom t'adore !**

**- Tu as fini ?**

**- Ho Edward… oui j'ai fini. Alors ? **

Bella n'avait pas l'air prête à prendre la parole alors je répondais aux questions des autres. Jasper se leva et tendit sa main à Bella, elle ne se fit pas prier pour la prendre et sortit dans le jardin avec lui. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin de parler avec lui. Ma mère me félicitait et mon père était tout aussi content. Ils aimaient bien Bella.

**- Moi je pensais qu'il y avait déjà quelque chose entre vous quand elle a amené Tom aux urgences.**

**- J'étais déjà amoureux d'elle au lycée. Mais j'ai eu la trouille d'aller lui parler... je sais qu'elle attendait que je vienne la voir, mais comme je n'ai pas osé, elle a cru qu'elle ne me plaisait pas.**

**- Voilà comment perdre neuf ans !**

**- Merci papa ! **

Tom revenait avec nous et je le pris sur mes genoux.

**- Papa ?**

**- Oui mon bonhomme ?**

**- Tu vas me gronder ?**

**- Non pourquoi je le ferai ? Tu as fait une bêtise ?**

**- Bah je n'ai pas dit avant tout à l'heure que tu avais une amoureuse…**

**- Ho ! Non ce n'est pas grave ! Je ne vais pas te gronder pour ça… t'es pas fâché ?**

**- Non ! Elle est trop cool Bella !**

**- Tu l'aimes bien ?**

**- Très fort oui ! Mais moi ?**

**- Quoi toi ?**

**- Bah tu m'aimes toujours ?**

**- Ho que oui je t'aime toujours ! Pour toute la vie !**

**- Très fort comme ça ?**

Il écartait les bras le plus possible.

**- Oui ! Très fort comme ça !**

**- Ha ouf ! Moi aussi je t'aime très fort comme ça papa !**

Je souriais et l'embrassais. Bella était toujours avec Jasper quand nous débarrassions. C'est à la fin seulement qu'ils revenaient, Bella souriait et Tom se précipitait vers elle.

**-Papa il a dit qu'il me grondait pas. T'es pas fâchée toi ?**

**- Bien sûr que non ! Viens. **

Elle allait s'asseoir en le prenant sur ses genoux.

- **Tu es d'accord pour que je sois l'amoureuse de ton papa ?**

**- Bah oui ! En plus… en plus bah il m'a dit papa qu'il m'aimait très fort comme ça pour toute la vie !**

**- Evidement mon bonhomme !**

**- Et toi… bah tu seras comme ma maman ?**

**- Heu… si tu veux bien… oui. Je m'occuperai de toi ! **

**- Bah oui je veux ! C'est trop bien !**

Il lui fit un câlin et j'étais heureux de voir ce tableau. Mon père me mit une tape sur l'épaule alors que ma mère avait visiblement choisi de m'humilier.

**- Bella, maintenant que tu es officiellement de la famille, je me dois de te montrer les photos de famille.**

**- Maman franchement tu ne dois pas ! Tu veux qu'elle parte en courant ?**

**- Mais non, mais non !**

Elle se mit à côté de Bella et elles regardaient les photos pendant un bon moment. Tom faisait ses commentaires et les faisait rire. Pour passer le temps j'allais jouer au basket avec Jasper.

**-Alors toi et Bella enfin ?**

**- A qui le dis-tu ! Depuis que****je l'ai revue en mai je pense qu'à elle et à ma lâcheté au lycée.**

**- Oui mais maintenant c'est fini ! Je n'ai jamais blairé Jacob ! Bella avait peur qu'on la juge de s'être mise avec toi le jour de sa rupture.**

**- C'est de ça que vous avez parlé ?**

**- Ouai ! Elle avait peur que ta famille la prenne pour une fille disons facile. C'est son truc ça, elle a peur de ce que les gens pensent d'elle.**

**- Elle est parfaite, et ma mère m'avait même suggéré d'essayer de la séduire alors qu'elle était encore avec Jacob !**

**- Tu devrais lui dire. Ta mère croyait dur comme fer en vous deux ! C'était le sujet principal entre Alice et elle.**

**- Ouai je me doute ! Enfin bon, je suis heureux et je crois qu'elle aussi !**

**- Elle l'est Edward ! Ne doute pas sur ça !**

Je souriais et reprenais ma partie avec lui. Le soir on rentrait chez moi, demain il était prévu de déjeuner chez Emmett et Rosalie pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Bella s'occupait de Tom, il ne voulait qu'elle pour ce soir. Je préparais le dîner pendant qu'ils jouaient dans le bain. Bella revenait trempée de la salle de bain.

**-Il est redoutable !**

**- Ah oui, j'aurais dû te donner une combinaison.**

**- Andouille ! Pour la peine je vais te prendre une chemise.**

**- Vas-y, sers-toi. Tom venait s'asseoir. Alors tu as arrosé Bella ?**

**- Oui… mais c'est parque y avait un méchant requin.**

**- Je comprends mieux. Tiens commence à manger petite terreur. **

Je le servais et restais stupéfait en voyant Bella arriver, vêtue d'une simple chemise qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle me souriait avant de se mettre à table. Respire et calme-toi. Je nous servais et le repas se fit dans le calme. Après avoir couchés Tom, Bella et moi allions dans ma chambre. Je la prenais contre moi et lui caressais les jambes.

**- Tu vois tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui.**

**- Oui, enfin je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Tom nous dénonce… mais je ne suis pas mécontente qu'il l'ait fait. Je pourrais t'embrasser et te toucher sans que ça fasse suspect !**

**- Oui je suis d'accord. Ca va aller pour ton frère demain ?**

**- Oui ! Emmett t'aime bien, il n'y a rien à craindre de son côté.**

**- Ok Bella, je sais qu'entre nous ça va vite mais… tu ne veux pas venir vivre ici ?**

**- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.**

**- Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi ?**

**- Toutes mes affaires sont dans la seule et unique chambre de libre… Il faut que je dégage parce qu'ils veulent commencer à préparer l'arrivée des bébés.**

**- Si tu ne veux pas venir ici dis-le clairement !**

**- Edward, je serais ravie, enchantée, heureuse et comblée de venir vivre ici. Parce que je t'aime, j'aime Tom et que je suis plus que bien avec vous. Et puis je suis toujours ici.**

**- Oui c'est vrai, on ramènera tes affaires demain alors.**

**- Ok !**

Elle m'embrassa dans le cou, ma main remontait le long de sa jambe pour passer sur son ventre et enfin prendre un de ses seins en coupe. Alors que nos lèvres étaient soudées entre elles trois petits coups se faisaient entendre à la porte de ma chambre. Je me décollais à temps de Bella pour voir Tom entrer dans la pièce.

**- Papa, j'ai soif.**

**- Je t'ai mis un verre d'eau sur ta table de nuit comme toujours fiston.**

**- Ha bah… j'ai perdu doudou…**

**- Dans la poche de ton pyjama, je le vois.**

**- Ha oui ! Mais j'ai fait un cauchemar… **

Je regardais Bella qui souriait.

**-Aller viens, mais ce ne sera pas tous les soirs, compris mon grand ?**

**- Oui promis ! Entre vous deux !**

Il grimpa dans le lit et se mit dans les couvertures, le dos contre Bella.

- **Bonne nuit papa, bonne nuit Bella !**

**- Bonne nuit mon chéri !**

**- Je t'aime papa !**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime ! **

Je l'embrassais sur la tête pendant qu'il serrait son doudou contre lui avec son pouce dans la bouche. Bella l'avait entouré de ses bras, je l'embrassais et je sentis Tom rire contre moi, toujours le pouce dans la bouche.

**- Cha fait du bris vos bisous… ché rigolo !**

Je souriais.

**- Aller endors-toi, il est tard.**

Je passais mon bras autour de mes deux amours et les regardais s'endormir. Tom fut le premier, Bella et moi suivions peu de temps après.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà...alors alors ?<strong>

**j'attend vos avis...**

**a bientôt bisous**

**Lexi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde !**

**j'espère que tout va bien pour vous ?**

**merci de continuer l'aventure avec moi, sa me fait chaud au coeur !**

**merci toujours à ma bêta qui fait un super travail.**

_**petite réponse à une question**_

**nana10 :**

**Oui il est prévu que Tanya revienne mais il n'y auras pas de grosse embrouille, de cris, de larmes, et de disputes. elle sera là pour deux chapitres seulement.**

**voilà. bonne lecture à toi**

**bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella <strong>

Je me réveillais en pleine forme, j'avais dormi comme un bébé ! Après m'être étirée je regardais à côté de moi et riais doucement. Tom et Edward dormaient encore. Ils étaient face à face sur le ventre, la bouche légèrement ouverte et on pouvait entendre qu'ils ronflaient légèrement tous les deux.

Je me levai et les pris en photo. Tel père tel fils ! J'allais préparer le petit déjeuner et arrivais dans la chambre avec mon plateau au moment où Edward se réveillait. Je posais ce que j'avais dans les mains sur la table de nuit pour aller l'embrasser.

**-Salut toi ! Bien dormi ?**

**- Très bien ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es debout ?**

**- 10 minutes voire un peu plus. J'ai fait le petit déj' ! Et j'ai pris ça aussi… regarde ce n'est pas mignon ! En plus de dormir dans la même position vous ronfliez ensemble !**

**- Je ne ronfle pas !**

**- Si chéri, tu ronfles ! Seulement quand tu es sur le ventre et c'est très léger ! Mais ça ne me gêne pas ! Jacob ronflait dans n'importe quelles positions et j'avais l'impression de dormir à côté d'une tronçonneuse !**

**- Hum…**

**- Ho ne te vexe pas mon amour…**

Je fis la moue qu'Alice m'avait apprise et je sus que j'avais gagné quand je vis un large sourire se former sur le visage d'Edward.

**- Bon ok. C'est Alice qui t'a appris à faire ça ?**

**- Ouai !**

**- J'aurais dû le parier !**

Je souriais et l'embrassais.

**- Je t'aime…**

**- Même si je ronfle ?**

**- Promis si ça me gêne je te réveille ! Mais oui je t'aime même quand tu ronfles !**

Tom commençait à gigoter à côté de nous. Edward se pencha vers lui pour lui faire plein de bisous dans le cou, Tom se mit à rire et agrippa son père par le cou, qui le prit contre lui.

**- T'es un coquin papa…**

**- Et toi ?**

**- Non… coucou Bella !**

**- Bonjour petit prince ! Bien dormi ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Regarde ce que Bella a pris en photo ce matin.**

**- Ho on fait dodo pareil !**

**- Oui ! Tu as faim ? On a le droit au petit-déjeuner au lit !**

**- Y a mon biberon de chocolat ?**

J'attrapais le biberon et lui donnais.

**- Merci Bella !**

Il se mit à boire son biberon toujours callé contre son père. La ressemblance entre eux deux était surprenante, ils avaient la même attitude, les cheveux en bataille, Tom avait aussi exactement le même épi que son père au réveil. Edward chatouillait son fils dans le cou, celui-ci gardait le biberon dans la bouche et riait en bougeant la tête dans tous les sens. Tom me tendit le biberon que je prenais et se lança dans une bataille de chatouille avec son père.

Tous les deux riaient et le lit fut mis sens dessus dessous. Edward bloqua les bras de Tom au-dessus de sa tête et l'embrassa sur le ventre, le petit garçon se tordit de rire, il était devenu tout rouge et était à bout de souffle. Edward se relevait et le laissait reprendre une respiration normale. Tom riait encore, toujours allongé sur le lit.

**- Ou la la… on est fous hein ?**

Edward lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, un large sourire fendit le visage du petit Tom et il me regarda tout comme Edward. Je compris que ça allait être mon tour alors je me levais en vitesse pour sortir de la chambre, les deux garçons à ma suite.

**- Faut l'attraper papa !**

**- Non pitié je n'aime pas ça… **

Je riais et me retrouvais coincée dans la cuisine. Zut ! Les deux garçons avançaient vers moi comme si j'étais leur proie. Edward m'attrapait pour me mettre sur son épaule et retournait dans la chambre, je me débattais pendant que Tom tournait autour de nous surexcité. Edward me laissa tomber sur le matelas sans ménagement et me maintint fermement.

**- Vas-y Tom chatouille-la !**

Sans hésiter Tom se mit à me chatouiller. J'avais horreur de ça, je me débattais en criant et riant en même temps. C'est quand je n'eus plus de souffle qu'Edward me libéra. Nous nous laissions tomber tous les trois sur le lit complètement essoufflés. Edward nous prit dans ses bras et enfin nous dégustâmes notre petit déjeuner. Le reste de la matinée était câline, je lisais des histoires à Tom avec Edward. Il avait un vrai talent pour ça, chaque personnage avait une voix et une intonation bien définie.

Vers 11h00 on se décidait à aller s'habiller. Edward s'occupait de Tom pendant que je rangeais un peu la chambre. Une fois prêts nous allions chez Emmett et ma belle-sœur. Le ventre de Rosalie commençait à être rond et elle portait le plus souvent possible des t-shirts assez moulants pour que tout le monde puisse constater son état. Edward installait Tom à côté de lui pour le repas, je m'assis à côté de Rosalie et mon frère était en bout de table.

**- Alors Bella ? Tu voulais nous dire quoi ?**

**- Heu… je déménage, je vais vous laisser la chambre pour qu'elle soit prête à temps pour les bébés.**

**- Bella on te fiche pas dehors. Tu restes autant de temps que tu veux. Tu vas aller ou hein ?**

**- Heu… je retourne vivre avec Jacob.**

**- Hein ? Bella non ! Ne me dis pas que c'est chez lui que tu retournes quand tu ne dors pas ici ! Mais tu perds la tête ou quoi ? Je t'interdis de faire ça tu entends ?**

**- Emmett calme-toi. En fait c'est avec Edward que je vais vivre. Je voulais juste voir ta réaction !**

**- Et bien c'est stupide ! Je veux plus jamais que tu... hein ? Edward ? Pourquoi chez Edward ? Je pensais que tu allais chez Jasper moi !**

**- Emmett, chéri, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Ça paraît évident pourtant !**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Bah mon papa et Bella y sont amoureux !**

**- Bella c'est vrai ?**

**- Heu oui. Edward et moi sommes ensemble.**

**- Ho et bien… je ne sais pas quoi dire, depuis quand ?**

**- Heu le jour de ma rupture avec Jacob.**

**- Bah tu n'as pas perdu temps ! Mais je préfère Edward à l'autre ! Tu es heureuse ?**

**- Très oui ! J'ai l'impression de revivre ! Emmett, tu dois avoir confiance en moi sur ça.**

**- J'ai confiance Bella. Edward, tu lui fais du mal je te ferais souffrir quinze fois plus fort et Tom sera ton seul enfant !**

**- Je l'aime, je prendrais soin d'elle.**

**- Je t'aime bien, mais j'aime encore plus Bella et quand il s'agit d'elle je suis sans pitié !**

**- J'ai saisi le message.**

**- Bien. Les parents sont au courant Bella ?**

**- Non. Mais laisse-moi le faire.**

**- Si tu veux. Et tu pars quand ?**

**- Heu et bien on avait pensé à prendre mes affaires aujourd'hui.**

**- Tu es sûre ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Bon ok, pas de souci.**

Rosalie me souriait, Edward me disait un ''je t'aime'' en bougeant les lèvres, Emmett fixait son assiette et Tom était complètement indifférent à ce qu'il se passait. Une fois le repas terminé j'aidais Rosalie à débarrasser la table, Emmett et Edward chargeaient mes cartons dans la voiture et Tom s'était endormi sur le canapé.

**- Rose ? Tu crois qu'Emmett va m'en vouloir ?**

**- Bien sûr que non ! Il s'inquiète tu sais… tu es sa petite sœur.**

**- J'ai peur qu'il me prenne pour… je ne sais pas une…**

**- Pour rien Bella ! Ecoute ton couple avec Jacob était complètement illusoire, c'était mort entre vous ! Il n'y avait plus aucun amour. Il n'était pas le bon pour toi. Si ça existait vous auriez eu l'oscar du couple le plus ennuyeux du monde ! Tu n'étais pas heureuse, tu le regardais comme tu regardes une connaissance, tes yeux ne brillaient pas comme ils brillent quand tu regardes Edward. Jacob ne te suivait pas du regard, il ne te chuchotait pas des « je t'aime » comme le fait Edward. Je vous ai regardés pendant le repas et crois-moi, l'amour qui vous lie est bien plus fort que l'amourette que tu as vécue avec Jacob.**

**- Enfin ça a duré quand même neuf ans de ma vie.**

**- Tu regrettes ?**

**- Non ! J'aime Edward, je suis bien avec lui, tellement bien avec lui. Même sexuellement c'est différent, c'est comme si je refaisais tout pour la première fois.**

**- Alors arrête de te poser des questions ! Vis ta vie pour toi, pas pour faire bonne figure devant les autres ! Tu as eu des nouvelles de Jacob depuis ?**

**- Non pourquoi ?**

**- C'est la preuve ! S'il t'aimait vraiment comme un fou il aurait essayé de te récupérer et là rien du tout. Alors laisse tomber et prends ton pied Bella !**

**- Tu as raison. Dis je pourrai venir à ta prochaine échographie ?**

**- Oui avec plaisir ! Il faut que je prenne rendez-vous pour le mois prochain, je te tiens au courant !**

**- Merci. Vous allez demander le sexe ?**

**- Oui ! Je veux savoir pour choisir les prénoms et pour les couleurs de la chambre**.

Je souriais et les garçons nous rejoignaient dans la cuisine. Emmett se précipitait sur les gâteaux tous juste sortis du four par Rosalie. Celle-ci lui tapait sur la main.

**- Dis donc toi ! C'est pour le goûter Emmett et tu vas te brûler !**

**- Oui mais je viens de charger quinze cartons de bouquins à Bella dans la voiture, j'ai besoin d'un remontant !**

**- J'n'ai pas autant de livres Emmett.**

**- T'es ma sœur, sois de mon côté un peu !**

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'on entendit Tom se réveiller en pleurant. Edward qui m'avait prise par la taille, m'embrassa sur la tempe avant d'aller le chercher. Il revenait avec Tom dans les bras, celui-ci se frottait les yeux en grimaçant.

**- Tu vas avec Bella mon bébé ? Je vais te faire un biberon de lait…**

Tom me tendait les bras, je le prenais et l'embrassais.

**- Tout va bien bonhomme ?**

**- Oui, j'étais perdu et j'ai eu peur.**

**- Ho on est là. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tiens regarde, Rosalie elle a même fait des cookies pour toi.**

**- C'est du chocolat ?**

**- Oui. Tiens goûte.**

Je lui en donnais un qu'il commença à manger. Edward lui donnait son biberon et Emmett réclamait des cookies lui aussi, Rosalie levait les yeux au ciel et lui en donnait. Vers 18h00 nous décidions de rentrer. La soirée était placée sous le thème du rangement, Edward m'avait fait de la place dans ses placards à vêtement, dans la salle de bain et demain après son travail il était prévu qu'on aille acheter une bibliothèque pour que je puisse mettre mes livres, l'emplacement était déjà choisi. Tout se déroulait simplement et dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

><p><strong>On en reste là pour ce soir.<strong>

**à très bientôt et n'hésiter pas a me faire par de vos impressions.**

**bisous Lexi !**


	13. Chapter 13

**hello !**

**j'espère que tout va bien. toujours un gros merci à Ma bêta ! =)**

**voilà, petit chapitre détente et remplis de cadeau pour notre petit Tom !**

**bisous.**

* * *

><p>POV Edward<p>

25 juillet ! Mon bébé avait 4 ans aujourd'hui ! Le temps passe vite. Je regardais à côté de moi, Bella dormait encore, elle était toujours aussi belle et je l'aimais chaque jour un peu plus, je me penchais pour l'embrasser sur le visage. Elle remuait un peu et me souriait. Je capturais ses lèvres pour un long et tendre baiser.

**- Bonjour mon amour, bien dormi ?**

**- Oui et toi ? J'ai le droit à un câlin ?**

**- Evidement ! **

C'était devenu une habitude entre nous, je la prenais contre moi et la câlinais pour qu'elle se réveille doucement. Je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer de mon câlin du matin avec elle, elle non plus elle l'avait dit dans son sommeil.

**- Tu es prêt pour la journée ?**

**- Oui ! Mais j'ai surtout hâte de profiter du cadeau qu'on lui offre !**

**- Il ne va rien comprendre.**

**- Il verra quand on y sera et on va lui montrer des photos, lui expliquer. Et il aura les cadeaux des autres. On part dans deux jours !**

**- Oui ! On va le réveiller ?**

**- Tu me quittes pour mon fils ?**

**- Non tu viens avec moi !** **Tu sais que je t'aime.**

Elle m'embrassait dans le cou en me caressant le torse. Elle était la tentation pure et simple, je lui caressais la cuisse et lui donnais une claque sur les fesses avant de me dégager doucement d'elle.

**- Aller debout on y va !**

**- Tu es cruel !**

Elle sourit et m'accompagna dans la chambre de mon petit ange. Il dormait sur le côté en serrant son doudou contre lui.

**- Il est beau mon fils hein ?**

**- C'est toi avec 23 ans de moins.**

**- Bah justement ! **

Alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel je m'agenouillais devant mon fils et lui caressais les cheveux. Au bout de quelques secondes il ouvrit les yeux et chuchota.

**- Papa, c'est aujourd'hui mon anniversaire ?**

**- Oui mon chéri ! Bon anniversaire mon bébé !**

Il souriait et crochetait ses bras autour de mon cou. Je le sortais du lit pour le serrer dans mes bras.

**- Elle est où Bella ? **

Il tournait la tête, fit un grand sourire en la voyant et tendait un bras vers elle. Ma belle venait vers nous et après lui avoir souhaité un bon anniversaire elle vint se mettre avec nous pour un câlin à trois. Après une flopée de bisous nous allions dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner.

**- Papa ? Je peux avoir un petit-déjeuner de grand ?**

**- C'est quoi un petit déjeuner de grand ?**

**- Bah pas de biberon mais dans un bol et des tartines.**

**- Ok. On va te faire ça.**

Je lui prépare ce qu'il réclamait et me mettais moi-même à table pour manger. Comme à mon habitude je trempais mes tartines dans mon bol et relevais la tête quand j'entendis Bella rire doucement. Tom faisait pareil que moi en trempant ses tartines dans son lait et m'observait avec intention, je souriais et continuais de manger.

**- Papa ? C'est quoi dans ton bol ?**

**- Du café. Mais c'est pour les grands comme Bella et moi.**

**- Ho, je peux goûter quand même ?**

**- Un petit peu alors.**

Il venait se mettre sur mes genoux et trempait ses lèvres dans mon bol. Il se mit à trembler en faisait une grimace de dégoût.

**- Ha beurk ! C'est pas bon…**

Je riais et il retournait boire son jus d'orange. Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé Tom m'avouait qu'il préférait son biberon, le bol ce n'était pas facile. Comme il l'avait demandé je l'avais habillé avec sa tenue de pirate que Bella lui avait offert. Nous devions retrouver mes parents chez eux, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie seraient là aussi. J'allais m'habiller dans ma chambre et croisais Bella au passage. Elle avait mis une robe bleue qui lui arrivait aux genoux et qui moulait à merveille ses formes.

**- Tu es magnifique ma chérie !**

**- Merci, dépêche-toi on va être en retard.**

Je prenais quand même le temps de l'embrasser et allais m'habiller. Jean et chemise. Très original Edward ! Une fois prêts nous allions chez mes parents. Tom était surexcité. Visiblement tout le monde était là, il ne manquait plus que la star de la journée. Je détachais le petit pirate de son siège auto et l'aidais à descendre. Bella m'attendait, je lui pris la main et c'est tous les trois que nous entrions dans la maison.

**- Joyeux anniversaire Tom ! **

Toute la famille avait crié quand il était entré. Tom sautait partout tout content.

**- Merci ! Merci ! Ho papi il est déguisé ! Regarde papa !**

**- Oui je vois.**

Mon père avait mis un chapeau de pirate et une grande chemise à manche bouffante. Je souriais mon père était capable de tout pour lui. J'embrassais tout le monde, Emmett me mit une grande tape dans le dos en guise de bonjour, Bella lui râlait gentiment dessus avant de l'embrasser. J'allais déposer les cadeaux de mon fils sur la table prévue pour ça et soupirais. Il n'était pas gâté du tout ce petit ! Bella passait son bras autour de ma taille tout en souriant.

**- La voiture et l'appartement seront assez grands pour tout ça ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien mais il ne va pas être malheureux.**

**- Tu sais qui offre quoi ?**

**- Pas du tout, on verra bien. Aller viens on retourne avec les autres avant que ton frère commence ses blagues douteuses.**

**- Oui tu as raison. **

Elle m'embrassait avant de rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger. Mon père servait l'apéritif, Tom carburait au jus de pomme et au coca pour Bella et Rosalie en faisait autant. Alice portait un toast en l'honneur de mon fils avant de trinquer et de passer à table. Ma mère s'était surpassée pour le déjeuner c'était vraiment bon. Enfin j'allais chercher le fameux gâteau d'anniversaire. Tom adorait le chocolat du coup le gâteau pour ses 4 ans devait forcément être au chocolat, c'était même un trois chocolats avec sa couche de croquant en dessous.

Ma mère l'avait décoré avec des bonbons et de la chantilly. J'avais placé les 4 petites bougies et après les avoir allumées je l'amenais dans la salle à manger. Tout le monde se mit à chanter ''Joyeux anniversaire'' les yeux de mon fils étaient brillants de bonheur, son sourire montait jusqu'aux oreilles. Ma mère nous mitraillait de photo, quand je posais le gâteau devant mon petit gars il soufflait ses bougies d'un coup. Nous l'applaudissions et ma mère réclamait des photos avec tout le monde. Je rallumais les bougies et soufflais avec lui pour les désirs de la photographe.

Tom réclamait une photo avec Bella, lui et moi. Alors une fois encore les bougies étaient rallumées et nous les éteignions tous les trois. Une fois la tournée de flash terminée je coupais le gâteau et mon père servait le champagne. Le dessert était vraiment bon, et j'étais vraiment content d'entendre Bella demander la recette à ma mère. Après le dessert englouti Tom réclamait ses cadeaux alors nous allions dans le salon.

**- Whaou tout ça pour moi ?**

**- Oui bébé ! Tu as de la chance hein ? Tu veux commencer par le cadeau de qui ?**

**- Le cadeau de papi et mamie !**

Mon père se levait et allait chercher un énorme carton et ma mère trois paquets assez gros eux aussi. Tom ne ménageait pas le papier et découvrait le cadeau apporté par mon père.

**- Whaou un bateau de pirates Playmobil ! Il est trop beau ! Regarde papa ! C'est trop génial !**

Il s'empressait d'ouvrir les trois autres paquets que mes parents lui offraient.

**- Trop cool une île déserte et plein de bonhommes pirates et des pistolets et des épées ! Merci !**

Il allait embrasser ses grands-parents et demandait les cadeaux d'Alice et Jasper. Alice avait évidemment acheté des vêtements et une parure de draps avec des petits pirates dessus. Il avait l'air assez content, Jasper lui, avait acheté une longue vue et des livres. Ce fut au tour de Rosalie et Emmett, ils lui offraient un pyjama pirate et des DVD. J'allais voir de quoi il s'agissait.

**- Heu, il n'est pas un peu jeune pour pirates des caraïbes ? Il n'a que 4 ans…**

**- Mais j'ai déjà vu papa ! Avec Emmett, je n'ai pas peur ! C'est trop bien, c'est Jack Parrow…**

**Capitaine Jack Sparrow Tom pas Parrow.**

Je regardais Emmett et les autres.

**- Tu as vu ça quand Tom ?**

**- Heu quand on a mangé chez Emmett la dernière fois.**

**- Et tu n'as pas peur ? Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar ?**

**- Non papa, je te jure.**

**- Bon, tu dis merci. **

Je restais un peu perplexe avec ce cadeau. Alors que Tom allait embrasser tout le monde Bella me fit un sourire. Ça allait être à nous. Tom revenait vers moi avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire. J'allais donc prendre le cadeau qui lui était destiné.

**- C'est un livre papa ?**

**- Ouvre tu verras.**

Il ouvrit et me regardait sans rien comprendre. Je le pris sur mes genoux pour lui expliquer.

**- Dans deux jours, papi, mamie, Bella, toi et moi on va prendre l'avion pour aller en Floride, et une fois là-bas on va aller dans un endroit qui s'appelle Disneyland. Regarde, Bella elle t'a mis un petit livre pour te montrer, c'est un parc où il y a plein de manèges, mais surtout tu pourras voir en vrai tous les personnages que tu regardes dans les dessins animés. Par exemple le capitaine Crochet ou Peter Pan, il y aura aussi Mickey et Minnie et plein d'autres, regarde.**

Je lui montrai le fascicule que Bella lui avait pris en sortant de l'agence de voyages. Tom avait l'air de comprendre un petit peu, je savais qu'il réaliserait qu'une fois sur place.

**- On va les voir en vrai de vrai ?**

**- Oui ! On fera des photos avec eux, on fera des manèges, tu pourras aller sur le bateau du capitaine Crochet plein de trucs super chouette ! On dormira à l'hôtel.**

**- C'est vrai ? C'est trop bien !**

**- Tu verras, quand tu vas y être tu seras super content !**

**- On part quand ?**

**- Dans deux jours je t'ai dit.**

**- Faut faire les valises !**

**- On va les faire t'en fais pas ! Tu es content ?**

**- Heu oui !**

**- Aller va jouer !**

Je l'embrassais avant de le laisser partir jouer, Jasper, Emmett et mon père étaient en train de monter son bateau de pirate, son île et déballaient les nouveaux personnages. Je les regardais faire en souriant, quand Bella vint s'asseoir sur un de mes genoux en passant un bras autour de mon cou. Je lui caressais le dos en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-** Tom a l'air assez content de notre voyage !**

**- Oui, mais sur place ça sera encore mieux ! Les autres cadeaux lui plaisent en tout cas.**

**- Ouai. On ne va plus l'entendre pendant un bon moment. Il y a juste les DVD de Pirates des Caraïbes qui me perturbent.**

**- Tu regarderas avec lui et si tu vois qu'il montre des signes de peur tu arrêtes le film. Mais s'il l'a déjà vu et qu'il a pas eu peur depuis qu'on a dîné chez Emmett, on ne l'a jamais eu dans notre lit.**

**- Oui c'est vrai, on verra bien.**

**- En rentrant je lui mettrais ses nouveaux draps.**

**- Ok ça marche.**

Je posais ma tête contre elle et fermais les yeux. J'entendais son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et me laissais bercer par lui, je sentis la joue de Bella se poser sur le haut de ma tête, je continuais de lui caressais le dos alors que ses doigts naviguaient sur ma nuque et dans mes cheveux.

J'oubliais tout ce qui ce passait autour de nous, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle, j'étais si bien contre elle. Je revenais à la réalité quand je vis, à travers mes yeux pourtant clos, un flash qui nous visait. J'ouvrais les yeux pour voir ma mère qui, effectivement venait de nous prendre en photo.

**- Désolée mais, vous êtes trop beaux tous les deux !**

Elle nous souriait avant de repartir dans sa discussion avec Rosalie. Bella m'embrassait sur la tête alors que Tom venait vers nous.

**- Bella ? Tu peux me lire une histoire ?**

**- Oui si tu veux.**

**- Allez dans ma chambre, vous serez au calme et dormir un peu ne te fera pas de mal Tom.**

**- Oui papa ! Tu viens Bella ? J'ai déjà mon livre.**

**- Oui aller on y va.**

Elle se levait, m'embrassait et partait à l'étage avec Tom. J'allais avec mon père et les autres garçons pour discuter football. Au bout de quelque temps je m'inquiétais de ne pas revoir descendre Bella, je montais donc dans mon ancienne chambre et je vis un spectacle complètement attendrissant. Bella et Tom dormaient tous les deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre, la tête de mon fils était posée dans le cou de ma compagne et le menton de celle-ci était posé sur le haut du crâne du petit.

Elle le couvait avec ses bras, leur visage était paisible, on pouvait même croire que Tom souriait. Je m'appuyais contre le chambranle de la porte pour les observer, je me sentais fier et heureux. Mon fils était ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde, je l'aimais plus que tout, il était beau, gentil et plein de vie. J'avais fait mon possible pour qu'il ne souffre pas de l'absence de sa mère, j'avais noué un lien très fort avec lui. Quant à Bella et bien… elle était devenue tout aussi importante que Tom pour moi.

Elle m'avait apporté l'équilibre qu'il manquait à ma vie, je me sentais moins seul et surtout compris. Je sais qu'elle aimait énormément Tom et elle était devenue en l'espace d'un mois un point de repère supplémentaire pour lui. Lui et moi avions toujours nos moments complices, de câlin et de jeu mais il se laissait volontiers câliner et chouchouter par elle. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et tournais la tête pour voir ma mère sourire elle aussi à cette scène.

**- Tu es heureux Edward ?**

**- Plus que tu peux l'imaginer !**

**- J'aime beaucoup Bella, c'est elle la bonne, chéri.**

**- Je le pense aussi.**

**- Laissons-les dormir tranquillement.**

Je redescendais avec elle après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à mes deux amours. Le soir une fois que mon grand garçon fut couché dans ses nouveaux draps avec son nouveau pyjama, je menais Bella dans notre chambre.

Je lui fis l'amour avec une tendresse infinie, le moment que nous partagions ce soir-là était unique, il n'y avait que nous et notre amour, je voulais lui prouver à quel point je tenais à elle, je la remerciais pour tout le bien et l'amour qu'elle nous apportait. C'est les yeux dans les yeux et ensemble que nous nous laissions envahir par une vague de plaisir incommensurable, le sommeil nous emportait alors que nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre heureux et comblés.

* * *

><p><p>

**Alors comment l'avez vous trouvé ?**

**à très vite bisous à toutes.**

**Lexi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello !**

**J'espère que tout roule pour vous. =)**

**voilà le petit voyage à Disneyland de notre petite famille. Tout est du vécut, j'adore cette endroit, j'y retourne d'ailleurs dans moins d'un mois. (il me tarde^^)**

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

Et voilà ça y est, nous y sommes ! J'avais eu l'idée d'aller à Disneyland pour que Tom voie ses personnages préférés, Edward avait appuyé mon idée et en avait parlé à ses parents qui avaient voulu venir avec nous. Il était prévu que notre séjour chez Mickey dure 3 jours, ensuite Carlisle et

Esmée repartiraient à Seattle alors que les garçons et moi allions rendre visite à ma mère. Nous étions arrivés à l'hôtel, Carlisle et Esmée avaient la chambre à côté de la nôtre, Edward, Tom et moi étions tous les trois ensemble. La chambre était sur le thème de Cars, ce qui plaisait à Tom, il était en train de comprendre petit à petit ce qui allait se passer. Edward défaisait les valises et se tournait vers moi.

**- Je prends un pull pour Tom au cas où ?**

**- Bien sûr mon amour, prends un bonnet et une écharpe aussi. Il fait juste environ 30°C voire plus, on va marcher et il va y avoir du monde mais oui couvre-le.  
><strong>

**- Tu te moques de moi là où je rêve ?**

**- Je n'oserai pas chérie. Non prends pas de pull.**

**- Ok merci.**

Je l'embrassais puis aller enfiler un short et un débardeur. Tom et Edward s'étaient aussi changés, le petit en short et t-shirt et bermuda avec marcel pour le grand. Ils m'avaient l'air pressé.

**- On a tout, on y va ?**

**- Attends, tu as fait le sac à dos ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Bouteille d'eau, pass pour le parc, téléphone, crème solaire ? D'ailleurs on devrait en mettre maintenant.**

**- Tu as raison !**

Pendant qu'il tartinait Tom je m'occupais de lui, une fois fini ce fût mon tour. Il mettait le plus grand soin à passer ses mains sur mes jambes nues, je le rappelais gentiment à l'ordre avec un certain regret. 9h30, c'est parti ! Carlisle et Esmée étaient prêts eux aussi, bizarrement plus j'approchais de l'entrée du parc plus j'étais impatiente d'y être !

Après avoir été fouillés de fond en comble et avoir présenté nos papiers et nos passes, nous entrions enfin dans Main Street ! C'était whaou ! Impressionnant ? Magique ? Rien que devant cette longue avenue j'étais conquise ! Les couleurs étaient claires et gaies, les rues pavées en forme de tête de Mickey donnaient un charme fou à l'endroit. Les boutiques étaient gigantesques et les vitrines décorées par thème. J'étais immédiatement plongée dans la féérie de ce monde.

Je regardais Tom, il n'avait pas assez d'yeux pour tout voir, ses yeux pétillaient d'émerveillement. Edward l'avait mis sur ses épaules pour qu'il ait une meilleure vue de ce qui l'entourait. Même Esmée et Carlisle semblaient emportés par tout ça, nous avancions dans l'allée, les magasins seraient faits plus tard.

Le château qui était à bout de Main Street était sublime, nous prenions les premières photos devant, j'avais l'impression de revenir en enfance. Une fois passés sous le château nous commencions à faire la queue pour l'attraction de Peter Pan, autant dire que Tom était aux anges. Les manèges s'enchaînaient, c'était vraiment un moment de bonheur, les grands comme les petits partageaient cette magie et cet environnement unique.

Pour le repas nous avions prévu un pique-nique, on avait réussi à trouver un coin à l'ombre, Tom ne cessait de raconter encore et encore ce qu'il avait vu et fait. Alors que je remettais de la crème sur les épaules de mon homme, Carlisle revenait en courant vers nous.

**- Tom, viens voir ! Il y a des personnages qui se promènent !**

**- Vite on y va ! **

Je me dépêchais de finir avec Edward et nous allions voir qui nous rendaient visite. Il s'agissait de Dingo, Pluto, Pinocchio, le génie d'Aladdin et la princesse Cendrillon. Tom fut pris, à son plus grand bonheur en photo avec tout le monde, moi j'avais posé avec Cendrillon, elle était ma princesse favorite, mon personnage préféré de tous était la Fée Clochette. Au bout d'un moment Tom s'endormit dans la poussette que nous avions louée et Edward, Carlisle et moi décidions de faire des manèges un peu plus sensationnels que le carrousel.

Esmée qui n'aimait pas ça gardait Tom. On avait commencé par le Space Mountain, honnêtement je n'avais jamais autant hurlé de ma vie ! Edward riait en sortant, il avait trouvé ça cool et m'avait dit que ce n'était qu'un début. Nous avions continué notre parcours de manèges à sensation et Edward avait, disait-il, réalisé un de ses rêves en posant avec Dark Vador ! Nous prenions des tas de photos, on aurait du tri à faire !

Tom se réveillait doucement et réclamait de voir les pirates. Nous l'emmenions dans la partie du parc où ils se trouvaient. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise, à lui et à moi, quand nous vîmes Jack Sparrow se promener devant nous ! Depuis que mon frère lui avait offert les DVD il les avait regardés en boucle, Edward avait constaté que ça lui faisait tout sauf peur ! Alors on lui laissait regarder et Jack était devenu son héros.

**- Papa c'est Jack regarde ! Coucou Capitaine Jack ! **

Le personnage qui pourtant avait une foule d'admirateurs devant lui se tourna vers Tom et se mettait à sa hauteur. La ressemblance était bluffante ! Le costume était identique au film, que ce soit les cheveux, la tenue ou le maquillage des mains et du visage, même la gestuelle était la même.

**- Bonjour moussaillon ! Comment tu t'appelles ?**

**- Je m'appelle Tom ! **

Alors que Carlisle filmait l'échange, Tom se mit à pleurer.

**- Hey bien Tom le pirate qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Je… je… je suis trop content de… de te voir Jack ! C'est trop bien !**

**- Moi aussi je suis content de te rencontrer petit Tom ! Tu veux que je te dise un secret ?**

**-Oui !**

**- Tu es le plus courageux des petits pirates que j'ai rencontrés aujourd'hui et je te nomme Capitaine Tom !**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui. Je ne mens jamais, enfin pas souvent, j'essaye de pas le faire ! Aller ne pleure pas, c'est les fillettes qui pleurent pas les pirates et encore moins un Capitaine ! On fait une photo tous les deux ?**

**- Ho oui ! **

Une fois la photo prise et les au revoir faits nous reprenions notre tour. Tom était sur un petit nuage, il n'en revenait pas ! Alors que nous étions dans le bateau de l'attraction Pirates des Caraïbes, le nouveau capitaine nous racontait qu'il avait vu tout ça dans le film et qu'il était très heureux ! En fin de journée nous assistions à la parade des personnages, les chars étaient splendides, les princesses, les animaux, les méchants et les fées étaient représentés. Tom avait fait de grands coucous à tous les personnages qu'il voyait.

Une fois la parade terminée nous reprenions la rue de Main Street pour sortir du parc, Esmée et moi regardions un peu dans les magasins pour voir ce que nous pourrions ramener en souvenir et en cadeau. Pour ce soir ce n'était que du repérage, nous étions tous fatigués par le voyage et le décalage horaire et je n'avais qu'une hâte prendre une bonne douche et me glisser dans un bon lit auprès de l'homme que j'aimais. Pour rentrer à notre hôtel nous prenions le bus navette, il était bondé, entassés les uns contre les autres et je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, je fus soulagée lorsque nous sortions de ce bus et respirais un grand bol d'air.

Carlisle en bon médecin surveillait que je ne fasse pas de malaise. Arrivés dans notre chambre Edward s'occupait de Tom et je m'allongeais sur le lit. Mauvaise idée, j'allais m'endormir, heureusement Edward sortait Tom du bain et je me dépêchais de prendre sa suite. Je me sentais un peu mieux après. Le repas fut calme, Mickey nous avait fait une visite surprise au grand bonheur du petit, c'était le seul à avoir encore quelque force, mais comme l'avait signalé Esmée, il avait fait une sieste lui !

De retour dans la chambre je mettais ma tenue pour dormir et me glissais dans les draps, 21h30, je ne m'étais jamais couchée si tôt ! Edward venait me rejoindre quelques minutes après, Tom était couché et dormait sans doute déjà, moi je me blottissais contre mon homme et après un rapide baiser suivi d'un ''bonne nuit je t'aime'' je fermais enfin les yeux pour une bonne nuit bien méritée.

Le matin je me réveillais le dos collé au torse d'Edward, sa main sur un de mes seins, Tom était aussi avec nous dans le lit, il y avait eu un orage cette nuit, ça l'avait réveillé et je lui avais dit de venir avec nous. Je me tournais vers Edward et l'embrassais pour le réveiller.

**- Aller on se réveille ! Mickey va nous attendre.**

**- Hum je n'aime pas le matin !**

**- Je l'avais deviné mon cœur.**

**- Il est quelle heure ?**

**- 7h30 !**

**- Jusqu'à 8h !**

**- Non ! Viens prendre une douche avec moi. Vous m'avez donné chaud tous les deux !**

**- Tous les deux qui ? **

Il se relevait dans le lit

**- Il a dormi ici ?**

**- Oui il y a eu un orage cette nuit et il a eu peur, je lui ai dit de venir.**

**- J'ai rien entendu.**

**- On y va ! **

Je me levais pour aller dans la salle de bain, j'avais une furieuse envie de lui. J'étais déjà nue quand il arrivait enfin, Edward n'était pas du tout du matin ! Il se déshabillait et me rejoignait sous la douche, alors qu'il laissait l'eau tomber sur lui je décidais de passer à l'action, prenais son sexe en main et commençais à le caresser, Tom pouvait se réveiller à tout moment. Edward me regardait avec un sourire en coin, j'adorai quand il me souriait comme ça.

**-Bella… **

Je l'embrassais, nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre. Edward semblait avoir compris l'urgence de mon message et intensifiait ses caresses. Je gémissais contre sa bouche et plaçais ma jambe autour de sa taille, il agrippa ma cuisse et souleva l'autre. Je nouais mes chevilles autour de lui et le regardais dans les yeux alors qu'il me pénétrait. Il commençait de longs et rapides va-et-vient en moi, je mettais ma tête dans son cou pour étouffer mes gémissements de plaisir.

Mes mains étaient partout sur lui, son dos, ses cheveux, son torse. Nous étions proches l'un et l'autre de notre libération, Edward devait l'avoir sentie lui aussi car sa main venait se placer entre nos deux corps. Son pouce venait appuyer et titiller mon clitoris, il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour atteindre l'orgasme, les lèvres de mon amant venaient s'écraser contre les miennes pour contenir mon cri de jouissance. Quelques secondes plus tard je sentis qu'il s'immobilisait en moi et déversait sa semence dans le fond de mon ventre.

Une fois notre souffle reprit, nous nous dépêchions de nous laver et de sortir nous habiller. Tom dormait encore, et Edward allait le réveiller, le petit fut plus réactif que les autres matins. Il avait fallu lui dire qu'on retournait dans le parc pour qu'il saute dans ses vêtements. Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions tous à prendre notre petit déjeuner.

La matinée commençait doucement, nous croisions quelques personnages, des tonnes de photos étaient encore prises. Alors que nous attendions pour faire les tapis volants d'Aladdin, le personnage d'Abu apparaissait, Tom était tout content jusqu'à ce que le singe s'approche de lui et fasse semblant de lui chercher des poux dans les cheveux. Le petit eut peur et alla se réfugier dans les jambes de son père.

La petite frayeur fut vite oubliée une fois dans le manège. A midi nous allions dans un des nombreux restaurants, le thème était Pinocchio, de grandes fresques étaient peintes sur les murs, je regardais les photos avec Esmée et tapais la main d'Edward à chaque fois qu'il essayait de me prendre des frites. Après manger Tom faisait sa sieste et Carlisle et son fils se tournaient vers moi avec un sourire qui ne me plaisait pas.

**- Bella, ma douce et belle Bella, tu sais que je t'aime mon amour…**

**- Crache le morceau Edward.**

**- On va faire la tour de la terreur ?**

**- On vient de manger.**

**- Il y a de la queue, on aura digéré. Aller viens ma chérie…**

Je regardais le manège qu'on voyait de loin. Je n'étais pas rassurée, mais alors pas du tout ! J'avais fait Space Mountain je pouvais bien faire ça.

**- Bon ok mais je ne suis pas rassurée.**

**- Ton homme veille sur toi c'est promis !**

**-Hum, allons-y avant que je revienne sur ma décision.**

Nous allions donc dans la file d'attente, les cris que j'entendais ne me mettaient pas à l'aise et plus on avançait plus l'idée d'avoir accepté me semblait vraiment mauvaise. Edward me tenait par la taille et m'embrassait la tête pour me rassurer… en vain. Nous entrions dans une petite salle, une bibliothèque, on nous montrait un film, une famille dans l'hôtel qui, par une nuit d'orage, avaient pris l'ascenseur et lorsque la foudre frappa, l'ascenseur avait descendu tous les étages d'un coup.

Voilà ce qui allait nous arriver, génial, maintenant j'avais vraiment peur. Nous attendions devant les portes de l'ascenseur je stressais. Je vis Edward et Carlisle sourire à quelqu'un dernière moi. Je tournais la tête et sursautais en criant, l'homme qui nous avait placés pour attendre s'était mis derrière moi, la tête près de mon visage, je n'avais rien senti. Mon cœur battait encore la chamade quand nous prenions place sur les sièges de l'ascenseur, je m'attachais et agrippais le bras d'Edward.

Après un discours flippant du maître d'hôtel les portes se refermèrent. Je sentais l'ascenseur prendre de la hauteur. Des nouvelles portes s'ouvraient, nous avions une vue d'ensemble du parc vu de haut. Et c'est là que la chute commença. Tout allait très vite, j'hurlais comme jamais en broyant le bras d'Edward, mes fesses décollaient du siège, je sentais tout le sang qui me montait au visage. L'ascenseur montait et rechutait plusieurs fois. J'avais la bouche sèche à force de crier, je voulais que ça s'arrête et vite ! Mon vœu se réalisa car les lumières se rallumèrent après une ultime chute et les portes se rouvraient.

**- Ça va chérie ?**

**- Non ! C'était horrible ! Le pire de tous !**

**- Je suis fière de toi quand même.**

Je me détachais, j'avais les jambes qui tremblaient un peu, Edward me soutenait par la taille. A la sortie on pouvait voir la photo de l'une de nos chutes. Edward et son père avaient un large sourire, quant à moi mes cheveux volaient, on voyait bien que je n'étais pas bien assise sur mon siège, mon visage était rouge la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts par la peur.

**- C'est la plus belle photo de toi ma puce !**

**- Fiche-toi de moi !**

**- Je vais la prendre !**

**- Edward non ! Ne fais pas ça !**

**- Si, si et je la mettrais sur le meuble à l'entrée de l'appartement.**

**- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?**

**- Désolé mon amour !**

Il m'embrassait et allait acheter la photo. Je regardais un peu la boutique avec Carlisle en attendant. De retour dehors la première chose que fit Edward était de montrer à sa mère la photo, elle me regardait d'un air compatissant. Le reste de l'après-midi fut calme, Edward, Tom et Carlisle étaient partis faire des manèges ensemble. Esmée et moi allions faire les boutiques.

J'achetais à Emmett une tasse avec Winnie l'ourson, petite je l'appelais comme ça, à Rosalie une grosse peluche Minnie, elle me l'avait demandé. Jasper aurait le droit à un porte-clés avec un J et Mickey à côté, il disait toujours qu'il fallait qu'il s'en achète un mais ne le faisait jamais, je lui prenais avec un thermos, avec Dingo et Pluto dessus, pour qu'il puisse boire son café le matin. Il n'avait jamais le temps pour ça.

Esmée avait pris à Alice une grande peluche de Pan-Pan et nous nous décidions sur un grand mug Grincheux pour Edward et elle prit une très jolie montre pour Carlisle. Il y avait aussi des vêtements pour bébé, je pris donc pour les futurs bébés un pyjama chacun avec sur l'un Winnie et ses amis puis Minnie et Mickey sur l'autre. Esmée leur achetait deux petites peluches, Bourriquet et Pluto, qui serviront sans doute de doudou. Quand les garçons nous retrouvèrent, j'achetais avec Edward un costume de Peter Pan à Tom et il m'offrait un bol avec la Fée Clochette.

Une fois tous les achats terminés je fus surprise d'entendre Edward demander à ses parents de rentrer avec Tom et qu'on se rejoindrait à l'hôtel. Je me laissais guider par lui à travers le parc jusqu'à la boutique à bijoux.

**- Choisis ce qu'il te fait plaisir mon amour.**

**- Non Edward c'est trop…**

**- S'il te plaît Bella, ça me fait plaisir. J'avais pensé à celui-là regarde. **

Il me montrait un magnifique collier en argent avec un pendentif bleu en forme de tête de Mickey avec de petits diamants tout autour c'était simple mais vraiment beau, ça me convenait parfaitement. Je regardais quand même les autres bijoux mais au final je choisissais le premier qu'il m'avait montré. Nous achetions aussi des boules des décorations de Noël, nous avions le temps certes mais nous ne reviendrions pas de sitôt. De retour à l'hôtel nous allions faire un tour dans la piscine tous ensemble avant de dîner. La nuit avait été très calme, la journée semblable aux deux premières.

Quand vint l'heure de partir, j'avais un petit pincement au cœur, je venais de vivre un séjour fabuleux, de vraies vacances. Alors qu'Esmée et Carlisle repartaient vers Seattle, Edward, Tom et moi décollions pour aller voir ma mère, le trajet était de 3h30 environ, 3h30 pendant lesquelles nous dormions tous les trois.

* * *

><p><strong>voilà bientôt la rencontre avec une partie de la belle famille pour Edward.<strong>

**qu'avez vous penser de ce petit voyage au pays de Mickey et ses amis ?**

**Gros bisous à toutes et à bientôt.**

**Lexi.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut salut !**

**Encore merci à toutes de me suivre dans cette fiction ! et toujours un immense merci à ma bêta pour un bon travail.**

**merci aussi à Missvampire3401. j'adore parler avec toi et on embête (pour rester polis) tout ce qui nous trouve gnangnan !^^  
><strong>

**petite réponse à_ Larsand_ : Non désoler, la première fois d'Edward et Bella, n'as pas était productive. Désoler ...**

**voilà la rencontre cool chez la belle famille.**

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>POV Edward.<p>

Il était presque 23h00 quand nous arrivions à Jacksonville. Bella récupérait nos bagages alors que moi je gardais Tom endormi contre moi. Une fois munis de toutes nos affaires nous allions dans le hall de l'aéroport. Bella regardait autour de nous et souriait en direction d'un couple un peu plus loin. La femme faisait de grands signes vers nous, elle ressemblait un peu à Bella mais ce n'était pas flagrant.

J'étais un peu stressé de rencontrer sa mère et son beau-père, j'avais bien rencontré les parents de Tanya mais ils n'étaient pas très impliqués dans la vie de leur fille alors je ne les avais vus que deux ou trois fois. Bella s'avançait vers sa mère et la prit dans ses bras et embrassait son beau-père avant de revenir vers moi.

**- Maman, Phil voici Edward et Tom qui dort… Edward, ma mère Renée et mon beau-père Phil.  
><strong>

**- Enchanté…**

J'essayais de tendre ma main.

**- Ho laissez mon garçon, on s'embrassera plus tard ! Ravie de vous connaître aussi. Nous devrions rentrer, le petit bout serait mieux dans un lit !**

**- Je pense aussi. Merci.**

Phil prenait les bagages et je suivais tout le monde jusqu'à la voiture. Après être entrés dans la voiture, elle prenait le chemin de la maison.

**- Alors comment c'était Disney ma Bella ?  
><strong>

**- Fantastique ! J'ai vraiment passé de bonnes vacances ! Par contre j'ai vraiment cru mourir dans leur truc de la terreur !**

**- Le jeu où on tombe dans le vide ?**

**-Oui ! C'était vraiment terrible je décollais de mon siège…**

**- Et tu hurlais ''maman'' aussi !**

Renée riait, Bella me donnait une tape sur la cuisse en souriant. Dès notre arrivés, Renée me montrait la chambre de Tom et je le couchais. Je rejoignais Bella dans sa chambre de jeune fille, elle était déjà couchée, une fois en caleçon je la rejoignais. Belle se calait contre moi.

**- J'en peux plus. Bonne nuit mon chéri. Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime aussi. Dors mon ange, à demain.**

Je lui caressais les cheveux et c'est comme ça que je m'endormais. C'est quoi ces pleurs ? Je suis où ? J'ouvrais les yeux. Ah oui je suis chez la mère de Bella. Elle dort à côté de moi. Je refermais les yeux après l'avoir rapprochée de moi, j'étais crevé. J'étais toujours gêné par les pleurs.

**- Papa ! Je veux mon papa ! PAPA !**

Papa ? J'ouvrais de nouveau les yeux. Merde c'est moi papa ! Je sortais du lit le plus vite possible, sans prendre le temps de mettre un pantalon je sortais à toute vitesse de la chambre pour rejoindre mon fils. Il avait le visage strié de larmes et tout rouge à force de pleurer, Renée essayait de le calmer mais Tom s'en fichait et continuait d'hurler. Renée me vit entrée et parut soulagée, j'allais lui prendre le petit de ses bras et le serrais contre moi.

**- Je suis là mon chéri. Tout va bien, respire Tom. **

Je faisais les cent pas dans la pièce alors que mon garçon s'accrochait à mon cou de toutes ses forces et toujours en pleurs.

**- Désolé, j'aurais dû dormir avec lui. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il allait être perdu à son réveil.**

**- Ça va, ce n'est pas grave.**

Elle me souriait et je reportais mon attention sur mon fils, il se calmait doucement, toujours accroché à moi. Bella arrivait dans la chambre encore à moitié endormie, elle embrassait sa mère et me regardait.

**- Tu te balades en caleçon maintenant ?**

Je me regardais et fermais les yeux. Bien joué Edward.

**- Désolé, je fais tout de travers.**

**- Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire… **

**- Maman ! **

Bella levait les yeux au ciel et venait nous embrasser.

**- Tu vas mieux mon petit Tom ?**

**- Oui. J'étais tout seul. J'ai eu peur.**

**- Tu viens avec moi ? Papa il va aller s'habiller. On va aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. **

Tom se décrochait de moi après un dernier bisou et allait dans les bras de Bella. J'allais prendre une douche et m'habillais en descendant les escaliers, pour rejoindre la cuisine, j'entendais Bella et sa mère parler, je me stoppais quand j'entendais mon prénom.

**- Edward est beau garçon.**

**- Maman s'il te plaît.**

**- Mais c'est vrai. Jacob n'était pas mal non plus mais... trop arrogant !**

**- Edward n'a rien à voir avec Jacob. Il est quinze fois mieux sur tous les aspects. Je me sens belle avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'exister je ne suis plus l'accessoire potiche du fabuleux avocat. Je regrette tellement de ne pas m'en être rendue compte avant !**

**- Si ça avait été plutôt tu n'aurais pas rencontré Edward comme ça par hasard.**

**- Oui c'est vrai. L'important maintenant c'est que je sois bien et heureuse ! Et je m'entends vraiment bien avec Tom ! Je l'aime comme si c'était le mien.**

**- C'est vrai qu'il est très mignon ! Et toi, tu fais quoi ? Tu vas travailler ? Vous en avez parlé ?**

**- Non, on profite juste pour le moment. J'aimerais bien oui, je n'ai pas envie d'être dépendante une nouvelle fois… enfin on verra. Nous sommes en vacances ! Même ça c'est différent avec lui !**

**- Moi je l'aime bien ! Il t'a changée, tu es redevenue ma petite fille souriante et pleine de vie, tu es plus ouverte, moins stressée, moins triste…**

**-Bella ? Il est où papa ? Je veux lui montrer quelque chose…**

**- Je ne sais pas, il doit prendre sa douche.**

Je décidais d'apparaître à ce moment-là.

**- Ha bé le voilà !**

**- On me cherchait ?**

**- Oui papa, je veux te montrer un truc… viens. **

Il me prit par la main pour aller dans le salon. Il avait fait un dessin et voulait que je marque '' Pour Bella'' avec un cœur. Je m'exécutais et il se dépêchait de l'apporter à Bella. Je le suivais.

-** Bella tiens c'est pour toi !**

**- Ho merci mon chéri ! Il est super beau, je l'adore !**

Elle lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue et il était très fier. Je m'installais pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Renée engageait la conversation.

**- Alors Edward vous êtes pianiste c'est ça ?**

**- Oui, je travaille pour un studio d'enregistrement de musique de films.**

**- Des films célèbres ?**

**- Certains oui.**

**- Et vous n'êtes que musicien ?**

**- Oui, mais on me demande de plus en plus de compositions, j'espère bien devenir compositeur.**

**- C'est bien ! Bon courage !**

**- Merci.**

**- Bella m'a dit que Jasper et votre sœur étaient ensemble.**

**- Oui, Alice était amoureuse de Jasper depuis des années, Bella et moi avons décidé de les présenter. Ils s'entendent à merveille !**

**- Comme vous et Bella !**

**-Effectivement. **

Je finissais mon petit-déjeuner alors que Bella et sa mère parlaient d'Emmett et de la grossesse de Rosalie.

**- Comme les petits sont prévus aux alentours de Noël, je pense que Phil et moi allons venir passer les fêtes avec vous.**

**- Oui bonne idée, ça serait bien ! Emmett sera content. Je demanderai à papa de venir aussi.**

**-Oui ! Nous nous retrouverions tous ensemble. Alors, que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?****  
><strong>

**- On peut aller à la plage cet après-midi, après la sieste de Tom.**

**- Très bien !**

J'aidais à ranger le petit-déjeuner et allais dans le salon pour voir ce que faisait mon petit Tom.

**- Alors mon chéri ? Ça va ?**

**- Oui je regarde les livres. **

**- Tu sais quoi, après la sieste on va aller à la plage.**

**- Ho trop bien ! Bella elle vient ?**

**- Evidemment que je viens ! **

Bella venait d'arriver.

**- Tout se passe bien ?**

**-Oui ! Dis-moi c'est toi sur cette photo ?**

**-Oui ! Je suis mignonne hein ? Je devais avoir 5 ans ! Sur celle-ci c'est Emmett et moi, on avait 1 et 2 ans.**

**- Emmett a toujours été… costaud !**

**- Oui, c'était un vrai casse-cou !**

**- Vous voulez voir d'autres photos Edward ? **

Renée venait d'arriver.

**- Oui j'en serais ravi ! Bella a vu les miennes alors c'est donnant, donnant !**

Bella me tirait la langue et j'allais regarder, avec Tom, les différentes photos d'enfance de Bella et d'Emmett. Tom faisait ses commentaires, moi je la trouvais complètement craquante !

**- Papa regarde c'est toi !**

Je regardais une photo qui visiblement datait du lycée, Bella y posait avec Jacob. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés avec leur tenue de diplômé du lycée. Moi j'étais au deuxième plan et regardais Bella.

**- Tu as le regard tout triste chéri…**

**- Je me souviens très bien de ce jour… je me disais que c'était la dernière fois que je te verrais. Toute la journée je t'ai regardée pour profiter !**

Elle me souriait et m'embrassait.

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime aussi Bella.**

**- Et moi papa ?**

**- Mais oui je t'aime !**

Je lui faisais plein de bisous et continuais à regarder les photos. Bella cuisinait à midi et j'allais coucher Tom avec Bella. Une fois endormi, Bella me proposait d'aller dormir nous aussi. Je n'étais absolument pas contre, Disney et les voyages en avion m'avaient épuisé, Bella s'était mise contre moi et je lui caressais les cheveux. Je repensais à la conversation de ce matin entre elle et sa mère.

**- Bella ?**

**-Hum… ?**

**- Te fâche pas mais, ce matin je t'ai entendue parler avec ta mère…**

**- ha… et ?**

**- Tu veux travailler ?**

Elle se relevait pour me regarder, elle semblait inquiète.

**- Heu… si tu n'es pas d'accord je comprendrais, ça ne fait rien, je n'ai jamais…**

**- Je suis d'accord ! Tu as le droit de travailler, de faire quelque chose qui te plaît et te passionne. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas être dépendante de moi et de l'argent que je gagne pour nous.**

**- Tu serais d'accord vraiment ?**

**- Oui ! Il faut que tu fasses quoi ? Le concours de prof ou je ne sais pas quoi c'est ça ?**

**- Oui ! Il va falloir que je travaille à la maison pour récupérer le niveau et que je passe le concours.**

**- Je te soutiens à fond. Je t'aiderais à réviser si tu as besoin, je te ferais des interros… Jasper pourra****t'aider aussi. Enfin je pense qu'on sera tous derrière toi à t'aider. Moi le premier.**

**- Ho Edward si tu savais à quel point je suis contente ! **Elle me prit dans ses bras.** Merci, merci mon amour ! J'avais peur de t'en parler…**

**- Tu ne dois pas ! Je ne suis pas Jacob, Bella. Tu dois me faire confiance et ne pas avoir peur de me parler ! Si tu as envie de quelque chose parles-en. En tout cas dès qu'on rentre à la maison on se renseigne pour ton concours. C'est promis !**

**- Merci chéri… je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! **

Elle m'embrassait et restait contre moi. Je reprenais mes caresses, Bella serait professeur de lettre un jour, je ferais tout pour qu'elle atteigne son rêve ! Je m'endormais quelque temps après. L'après-midi se fit comme prévu à la plage, c'était un véritable bonheur de voir mon fils découvrir la mer.

Il trouvait ça étrange que ses pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable, mais il s'y fit vite, il était tout excité de voir la mer, je le déshabillais et après avoir mis de la crème je l'emmenais mettre les pieds dans l'eau. On s'amusait à courir après les vagues, il riait aux éclats, je le faisais aussi sauter par-dessus les vagues pour au final nous retrouver entièrement dans l'eau. De retour sur le sable Bella lui apprenait à faire des châteaux de sable, sauf qu'il s'amusait plus à les détruire qu'à les faire.

Le reste de notre séjour se passait tout aussi bien, Renée et Phil étaient très gentils, accueillants et chaleureux, j'étais plutôt content de les revoir pour Noël et le Nouvel An. Quoi qu'il en soit je venais de passer des vacances fabuleuses avec mon fils et ma Bella. Je n'avais jamais vu Tom aussi heureux, rien que de voir ses yeux briller comme ça, ça avait été ma plus grande satisfaction et mon plus beau cadeau !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors alors cette rencontre ?<strong>

**Gros bisou et à bientôt.**


	16. Chapter 16

**bonsoir tout le monde !**

**voilà un chapitre assez rapproché du précédent. je part quelques jours et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre.^^**

**merci encore à tout ce qui me suive et aux personnes qui me laisse des commentaires, ça me fait chaud au coeur.**

**merci aussi à ma bêta pour son très bon travail.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella<strong>

Nous étions fin octobre… le temps passe vite vraiment vite ! Quand nous sommes rentrés de Floride, Edward et moi avions regardé ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'enfin je devienne professeur. Je prenais donc des cours par correspondance et quand les inscriptions au concours seront ouvertes, je n'aurais plus qu'à foncer ! Edward et les autres croyaient dur comme fer que j'allais y arriver, j'étais un peu moins optimiste… enfin bon quoi qu'il en soit je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire !

Tom était rentré à l'école, je l'avais accompagné avec Edward, il était fier de notre petite famille. Quand il parlait de moi dans notre entourage proche il disait toujours Bella, mais à l'école je sais qu'il disait maman à ses copains, j'étais fière ! Pour mon anniversaire, nous l'avions fêté chez Carlisle et Esmée, j'ai passé une très bonne journée, Edward m'avait offert une bague, pas de fiançailles non ! Juste une bague, elle était magnifique, j'étais vraiment comblée avec lui.

Nous étions toujours autant amoureux l'un de l'autre, on ne se lassait pas l'un de l'autre, en même temps ça ne fait que 4 mois que nous sommes ensemble mais j'étais convaincue que c'était le bon, c'était lui l'homme de ma vie, alors 4 mois ou 4 ans… c'était presque pareil pour moi. Aujourd'hui je devais aller faire les magasins avec Rosalie et Alice, après avoir déposé Tom à l'école. La mission du jour ? Terminer d'acheter les affaires des jumelles ! Eh oui, j'allais avoir deux petites nièces !

Emmett était tout fou ! Rosalie se portait comme un charme, son ventre était gros mais pas autant que je l'aurais imaginé, son médecin avait bon espoir qu'elle les mène à terme. Edward quant à lui avait de plus en plus de responsabilité au travail, il était très heureux de ses nouvelles fonctions et j'étais heureuse pour lui. J'avais revu Jacob. Il voulait que je fasse le changement d'adresse et que je lui rendre la bague qu'il m'avait offerte pour nos fiançailles.

Je l'avais complètement oubliée celle-là, quand j'avais rompu avec lui, je l'avais enlevé et mise dans un coin. J'avais fait ce qu'il m'avait demandé et il est reparti comme ça… comme si les 9 ans que nous avions passés ensemble n'étaient rien. Edward l'avait insulté de connard et Tom avait demandé des explications sur la signification de ce mot. J'avais ri devant la tête d'Edward ! J'avais présenté les garçons à mon père, tout s'était bien déroulé, Charlie voyait déjà Tom en policier et Tom avait été ravi que mon père lui prête sa casquette de chef !

Nous l'avions pris en photo alors qu'il était au volant de la voiture de service et avec la casquette trop grande pour lui. Il avait été content de pouvoir actionner la sirène. Bref tout s'était bien passé, mon père avait même fait une brève accolade à Edward, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite à Jacob !

Ce matin ce n'était vraiment pas la forme, j'avais mal au crâne, je me sentais nauséeuse. Jasper avait attrapé la gastro, si jamais il me l'avait refilée, il allait m'entendre. Je me levais, Edward habillait Tom et me regardait.

**- Bonjour chérie, ça ne va pas ? Tu es toute blanche ?**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer, je vais me soigner. J'ai faim ! Va prendre ta douche et t'habiller, je prends le relais.**

**- Ok merci.**

Il m'embrassait et me regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

**- File Cullen ! **

Je lui mettais une tape sur les fesses, ce qui faisait rire Tom. Edward se résigna à aller se doucher.

**- Tu as mangé pirate ?**

**- Non. J'ai super faim moi aussi !**

**- Bon on va arranger ça !**

J'allais préparer ce qu'il fallait, j'étais de plus en plus mal, j'essayais de me reprendre.

**- Bella ça va ?**

Je m'appuyais contre le rebord du plan de travail de la cuisine et respirais autant que je pouvais.

**- Va chercher papa chéri, j'ai la tête qui tourne je… **

Et puis plus rien, le noir total.

**POV Edward**

Bella n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine ce matin. Ça faisait deux trois jours que je la trouvais plutôt blanche mais là, j'avoue que ça me tracassait un peu. Mon père disait que j'étais devenu trop protecteur avec elle, il avait sûrement raison. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes depuis 4 mois !

Tout se passait à merveille, c'est comme si nous étions ensemble depuis des années. J'avais rencontré son père, tout s'était bien passé, Tom et lui avaient vite accroché. Je sortais de la douche et entendais un bruit de vaisselle cassée à côté. Bella et sa maladresse… Je souriais et sursautais en entendant les cris de Tom et les coups qu'il donnait.

**- PAPA ! Vite sors ! Maman elle est tombée ! Y a du sang ! Elle est morte !**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, j'enfilais mon caleçon et sortais de la salle de bain, Tom était en larmes et paniqué. Je le prenais contre moi et allais dans la cuisine. Je reposais Tom et me précipitais vers Bella, elle était sur le dos au milieu d'assiettes et de verres brisés. Elle s'était coupée dans sa chute et avait une blessure sur le côté de la tête d'où coulait un maigre filet de sang.

**- Tom ne bouge pas tu vas te faire mal. Elle va bien, elle s'est juste cognée la tête.**

**- Elle est morte ?**

**- Non mon bébé, elle n'est pas morte. Reste où tu es d'accord ?**

**- Oui…**

J'attrapais mon téléphone pour appeler mon père, avec un peu de chance il sera disponible.

**- Aller papa décroche… aller !**

**- Edward ? Bonjour tout va bien ?**

**- Bella est tombée dans la cuisine, elle saigne légèrement au niveau de la tête et elle est complètement dans les vapes, j'étais à la douche je ne sais pas si elle a glissé ou… Attends Tom, comment elle est tombée Bella ?**

**- Elle a dit, ''la tête qui tourne'' et elle est tombée. Papa j'ai peur.**

**- Ca va aller mon grand, il faut que tu sois fort et courageux d'accord. Tu peux le faire ?**

**- Oui mais vite.**

**- Papa, elle a fait un malaise, faut que je fasse quoi ?**

**- Appelle une ambulance, je suis déjà en route pour venir chez toi ! Ne la bouge surtout pas.**

**- D'accord. Dépêche-toi s'il te plaît…**

Je raccrochais et appelais l'ambulance, quelques secondes après mon père arrivait, je le laissais auprès de Bella pour m'occuper de Tom, il se remit à pleurer. J'essayais de le calmer mais j'étais moi-même très inquiet. J'aurais dû faire plus attention, j'avais bien vu qu'elle n'était pas bien, je m'en voulais énormément. L'ambulance arrivait, je m'étais habillé. Je les voyais s'activer autour d'elle. Mon père revenait vers moi, Tom s'accrochait toujours à mon cou.

- **Comment elle va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- On va l'emmener à l'hôpital pour lui faire des examens, sa tension est extrêmement basse, les blessures sont superficielles. On va vérifiait qu'elle n'ait pas de traumatisme crânien à cause de la chute et lui faire des examens de sang.**

**- Je monte avec elle dans l'ambulance !**

**- Moi aussi papa !**

**- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose Edward, il est petit…**

Tom pleurait de plus belle.

**- Je ne veux pas quitter mon papa et ma maman ! Je veux rester !**

Ça faisait deux fois qu'il l'appelait maman devant moi ce matin... je montais donc avec elle et Tom dans l'ambulance.

**POV Bella**

Ma tête… ce bruit… stop pitié… arrêter… on me parlait ? J'ouvris les yeux difficilement.

**- Bella ? Mon amour ça va ? Tout va bien se passer ma chérie, je te le promets. Je t'aime Bella !**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je suis où là ? Et lui c'est qui ?

**- Madame vous m'entendez ?**

**- Oui…**

**- Je m'appelle Sam, je suis médecin, nous vous amenons à l'hôpital. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ? **

Attends que je réfléchisse… je n'étais pas bien… ma tête, des nausées, le petit-déjeuner de Tom… ha j'y suis.

**- J'ai fait un malaise dans ma cuisine…**

**- Vous vous souvenez de votre nom et prénom et de ces personnes ?**

Il est marrant lui !

**- Isabella Marie Swan, et eux ce sont ma famille, Edward et Tom !**

**- Très bien… **

Après qu'il se soit assuré de ma santé mentale il laissait sa place à Edward et Tom.

**- Mon amour tu m'as fait si peur !**

**- Tu pleures ?**

**- Je t'aime si fort, je t'interdis de nous refaire ça ! **

Il pleure pour moi ? Non il ne faut pas ! Tom avait les yeux tous rouges lui aussi. Je me sentais coupable.

**- Pardon… je suis désolée…**

**- C'est de ma faute, j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas bien ce matin je…**

**- Commence pas Edward, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter et si tu****continues à penser que c'est de ta faute, je te mets un coup de pied aux fesses… même si là une mouche me bat au bras de fer !**

Il souriait et m'embrassait sur le front.

**- Chérie, il faut que je te dise, ils vont te faire des analyses sanguines. Tu vas devoir affronter les aiguilles…**

**- Ho non… **

Tom me regardait et me souriait.

**- Tiens, je te prête doudou ! Quand j'ai peur je lui fais un gros câlin et ça va mieux ! **

Je souriais alors qu'il me le mettait sur la poitrine. De ma main libre je le serrais contre moi.

**- Tu sais quoi ? Ça va déjà mieux ! Merci mon chéri, je t'aime !**

**- Je t'aime aussi maman ! **

Quoi ? Maman ? Non j'ai mal entendu ! Je regardais Edward qui avait un large sourire. Non j'ai bien entendu ! Il vient de m'appeler maman ! Je n'eus pas le temps de m'exprimer sur ce sujet qu'on me sortait de l'ambulance, Edward et Tom me suivaient jusqu'à ce qu'on leur demande d'attendre dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Moi j'allais affronter toute une batterie de tests armée du doudou de… mon fils. Oui il était mon fils !

**POV Edward**

Je remplissais tout un tas de papiers concernant Bella, heureusement que j'avais pris son sac à main, j'aurais été incapable de tout remplir sinon. Je venais de finir quand son téléphone sonna, je regardais qui l'appelait et décrochai en voyant que c'était Alice.

**- C'est Edward…**

**-Edward ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques avec Bella mais laisse-la partir ! Ça fait une demi-heure que Rosalie et moi on poireaute en attendant ta copine ! Alors dis-lui de bouger ses fesses et rapidos ! **

J'avais complètement oublié que Bella devait voir les filles aujourd'hui.

**- Alice écoute… Bella ne viendra pas, j'ai oublié de t'appeler.**

**- Quoi elle ne viendra pas ? Tu te fiches de moi là ? Il gèle dehors Edward !**

**- Alice merde laisse-moi en placer****une****! Elle est à l'hôpital Bella ! Elle a fait un malaise ce matin elle s'est cognée la tête et s'est coupée un peu partout. Papa a dit que c'était superficiel. Ils lui font des examens là pour savoir ce qui se passe.**

**- Ho Edward je… pardon… on arrive. Tom est avec toi ?**

**- Oui, c'est lui qui était avec elle quand elle est tombée, je sortais de la douche.**

**- Il va bien ?**

**- Secoué comme moi. Il faut que je te laisse Alice…**

**- Oui on arrive tout de suite, on prévient Emmett et Jasper.**

**- Ok… **

Je raccrochais et appelais le travail, mon patron connaissait Bella, il m'accordait deux jours. Je prévenais aussi l'école de l'absence de Tom. Mon père avait sûrement prévenu ma mère car elle arriva avant Rosalie, Alice et les autres. Elle me serrait contre elle et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je n'étais pas du genre à pleurer, quand Tanya nous a laissés, je n'ai versé aucune larme et là, Bella tombe et je pleure. Je l'aimais comme un fou !

Elle allait bien, elle s'était réveillée, elle se rappelait de tout… mais j'avais eu très peur. Ma mère s'occupait de distraire Tom et les autres arrivèrent, je voyais bien qu'Emmett était angoissé, mais il m'assurait que je n'y étais pour rien et qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures que nous étions là. Enfin mon père et un de ses collègues venaient vers nous.

**- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Andrew, c'est moi qui me charge d'Isabella. Nous avons fait tous les examens, elle n'a aucun traumatisme, les blessures dues aux coupures sont très superficielles, sa tension est encore faible mais elle s'améliore. Je l'ai mise sous perfusion quand même et elle va rester en observation ici pour cette nuit. Nous aurons les résultats des tests sanguins demain matin.**

**- On peut la voir ?**

**- Oui. Elle est un peu fatiguée mais ça devrait aller.**

**- Merci docteur. Tom on va voir Bella ?**

**- Ho oui !**

Je me levais pour le prendre dans mes bras et suivais le médecin jusqu'à la chambre de Bella. Elle était en train de grignoter quelques gâteaux, comme l'avait dit le médecin elle était perfusée mais ça ne semblait pas la gêner. Tom sautait de mes bras pour la rejoindre.

**- Coucou c'est nous ! Alors ? T'as pas eu peur avec doudou ? **

Bella souriait et l'aidait à monter sur le lit et le prit contre elle.

**- Non je n'ai pas eu peur !**

**- Il est magique doudou !**

**- Oui tu as raison ! C'est un doudou magique. Tiens, je te le rends, merci ! **

Elle lui fit un bisou et saluait tout le monde.

**- Je suis désolée Rosalie, j'ai empêché tes dernières courses…**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella ! J'irai demain avec Alice. Toi tu te remets sur pied !**

**-Promis ! Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas grand-chose. Juste un coup de fatigue !**

**- C'est Edward qui t'épuise à ce point ?  
><strong>

**- Emmett merci de ton commentaire ! **

Elle lui souriait

**- Tu as appelé les parents ?**

**- Non je n'y ai pas pensé. Je le fais si tu veux.**

**- Non, non, non. Tant qu'on n'a pas les résultats, je ne préfère rien dire.**

**- Ok on verra demain. **

Au bout d'une heure tout le monde partait pour la laisser se reposer, seul Tom et moi restions dans la chambre. A midi j'allais chercher un repas Mcdo pour nous trois, mon père m'avait autorisé et Bella ne voulait pas manger le repas de l'hôpital. Tom ne la lâchait plus et après le ''repas'' de ce midi ils s'endormaient tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, le reste de l'après-midi était calme aussi. Une fois rentrés chez nous, l'absence de Bella se faisait sentir, Tom était tout triste.

Bella m'envoyait plein de messages d'un côté ça faisait passer le temps. Je couchais Tom et allais moi aussi rejoindre mon lit. Il était vide trop vide… je n'avais plus l'habitude. Après avoir tourné et viré dedans je me levais et aller voir mon fils.

**- Tom ? Tu dors ?**

**- Non.**

**- Tu viens avec papa dormir ?**

**- Oui ! **

Il se levait et nous allions nous coucher tous les deux, je m'endormais vite contre lui.

* * *

><p><strong>voilà... quelque nouvelle de Jacob (pas sympa hein ?)<strong>

**sinon que pensez-vous de tout ça ?**

**bisous à toutes et à très bientôt.**

**Lexi.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut salut !**

**me voilà de retour avec la suite du séjour à l'hôpital.**

**Bon la suspense n'était pas intense bon nombres d'entre vous on taper dans le mille. Bravo.**

**Je vous laisse quand même lire l'annonce et les réactions.**

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

La nuit a été difficile, j'ai très peu dormi, j'étais mal installée, les bruits et les odeurs de l'hôpital me mettaient mal à l'aise… Finalement le matin arrivait, une infirmière m'apportait mon petit déjeuner, je le dévorais. J'attendais mes hommes en zappant à la télévision. A 10h00 ils arrivèrent enfin.

**- Coucou maman ! **

J'ai cru que j'allais pleurer, hier je pensais que c'était juste sous le coup de la peur qu'il m'avait appelée maman, je le faisais grimper sur le lit et l'embrassais.

**- Comment ça va mon ange ? **

**- J'ai dormi avec papa ! C'est lui qui a dit '' Tom tu viens avec papa dormir'' **

**- Ho le coquin ! Et tu as bien dormi ? **

**- Oui très bien. Et toi ? **

**- Non, j'étais triste toute seule. Mais ce soir je reviens à la maison ! Dis-moi tu n'as pas école toi ?**

**- Papa il a dit ''on s'en fiche !'' Alors je n'y vais pas !**

**- Bon alors si papa il a dit '' on s'en fiche'' c'est que c'est vrai. **

Je regardais le papa en question, il me souriait et se pencher pour m'embrasser.

**- Comment tu vas mon amour ?**

**- La nuit a été longue. J'ai hâte de rentrer.**

**- On a hâte que tu rentres aussi. Tu as vu quelqu'un ?**

**- Non, juste les infirmières. **

**- Tu te sens comment ? **

**- Pas trop mal.**

**- Je t'aime tu sais.**

**- Je t'aime aussi.**

Je l'embrassais, puis mettais des dessins animés pour Tom. Il chantait tous les génériques des dessins animés qui passaient. Edward était à côté de nous et s'amusait à cacher les yeux de son fils ou lui faire des chatouilles. A 11h00 Carlisle et le docteur Andrew arrivèrent dans ma chambre, Carlisle souriait, c'est bon signe ?

**- Tom mon grand ! **

**- Coucou papi ! Je regarde Scoubidou !**

**- Ha j'aimerais bien moi aussi. Dis-moi tu veux venir avec moi ? Je vais te montrer plein de trucs. **

**- Heu oui mais je pourrais avoir le truc où on entend le cœur ? **

**- Puisque c'est toi, aller viens. **

Tom m'embrassait sur la joue.

**- A tout à l'heure !  
><strong>

**- Tom tu surveilles papi, qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise !**

**- Oui papa ! Aller viens papi.**

Tom prenait son grand-père par la main et sortait de la chambre. Edward me prit la main et le docteur s'approchait de nous.

**- Comme vous devez vous en douter, j'ai les examens de vos analyses. Vous n'avez rien de grave.**

**- Tant mieux, mais alors pourquoi je suis tombée ? Juste une chute de tension ?**

**- Oui et non, en réalité Isabella, vous êtes enceinte, vous êtes dans votre 10ème semaine.**

Pardon ? Non il plaisante là ? Edward serrait ma main encore plus fort.

**- Pardon mais... je prends la pilule… et j'ai eu mes règles le mois dernier.**

**- Des fausses règles, vous n'avez pas pris de médicament pouvant annuler les effets ? **

**- Heu… **

Je regardais Edward.

**- Mi-août tu étais enrhumée…**

**- Oui c'est vrai, je suis désolée Edward.**

**- Désolée de quoi ? D'être tombée enceinte ? Alors là il ne faut pas…**

**- Mais c'est trop tôt ! **

**- Notre couple va vite. Regarde, on se retrouve en mai, en juin tu quittes ton fiancé et on se met en couple le soir même. On s'installe ensemble quelques semaines plus tard et Tom t'appelle maman au bout de 5 mois. Chérie, je suis content de ce bébé. Je t'aime et des bébés avec toi j'en veux plein, alors maintenant ou dans un an… **

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il ne m'en voulait pas ? Il voulait qu'on devienne parents de ce bébé. Inconsciemment je portais mes mains sur mon ventre et souriais. Il avait raison, aujourd'hui ou demain quelle importance ! On s'aimait et nous étions heureux, j'étais prête à avoir cet enfant !

**- Tu as raison… je veux ce bébé aussi. Et j'ai 27 ans il est temps ! **

Il souriait et m'embrassait, nous avions presque oublié le médecin.

**- J'ai programmé une échographie pour cette après-midi à 14h00, une place s'est libérée. Je maintiens votre nom sur la liste des rendez-vous ?**

**- Oui ! **

Edward et moi avions répondu en même temps. Le docteur nous souriait.

**- Je vais vous faire enlever la perfusion, Carlisle vous conduira à l'étage obstétrique vous avez rendez-vous avec le docteur Elena Collins.**

**- Merci docteur.**

**- Je vous en prie, toutes mes félicitations et prenez soin de vous. **

Une fois le docteur partit, Edward se jeta sur mes lèvres pour me donner un baiser fougueux et plein d'amour. Je lui rendais, folle de bonheur, j'allais enfin être mère et malgré mes 9 ans de couple avec Jacob, Edward était le père idéal ! Jamais je n'avais été si prête !

**- Je t'aime tellement Bella ! Merci ! Je suis tellement heureux ! C'est une belle surprise !**

**- Tu y es pour quelque chose, je l'ai pas fait toute seule ce bébé. Mais on va dire quoi à Tom ? **

**- La vérité ! Si on lui explique bien il comprendra, tu veux attendre pour lui dire ? **

**- On va attendre l'échographie et on sera mieux à la maison pour lui dire.**

**- Oui tu as raison. Tu es merveilleuses tu sais ?**

**- N'en fais pas trop. **

Nous passions le temps à nous embrasser. Carlisle revenait avec Tom en même temps que l'infirmière pour enlever ma perfusion. Une fois prête j'allais signer mes papiers de sortie et nous allions manger à la cafétéria. J'avais vu Carlisle faire une accolade à son fils et il m'avait serré fort dans ses bras. Tom nous racontait sa matinée et il hésitait à devenir médecin, pirate, chevalier ou Transformers plus tard. Le dernier choix avait bien fait rire Edward. A 13h30 nous allions au bureau de Carlisle.

**- Papa pourquoi on rentre pas à la maison ? **

**- Bella doit encore voir un docteur, ça ne sera pas long. Après on rentre c'est promis !**

**- D'accord.**

Carlisle nous conduisait jusqu'à l'étage obstétrique, Edward lui avait donné pour mission de réunir toute la famille demain soir pour leur annoncer. Il ne fallait pas les mettre sur la piste, juste dire '' Bella a effectivement quelque chose, mais elle tient à vous informer elle-même de son état'' c'est Emmett qui aller être content ! Une fois arrivés, je jouais avec Tom dans la salle d'attente, Carlisle allait rester le temps de ma consultation.

Enfin on m'appelait, j'étais tout excitée, dire que lorsque je me suis réveillée ce matin j'ignorais que j'allais être mère… Après avoir parlé avec l'obstétricienne, je m'installais sur le fauteuil, Edward était à côté de moi et serrais ma main. Je grimaçais quand le docteur me mit le gel, c'est froid ! Au bout de quelques secondes, nous entendions le cœur de notre bébé, c'était magique, je fixais l'écran, notre bébé faisait la taille d'un haricot mais c'était déjà le plus beau haricot du monde ! Je savais Edward très ému, je le sentais, pas besoin de le regarder.

Une fois l'examen terminé, je me rhabillais, j'étais sur un petit nuage, le docteur Collins nous donnait quelques informations avant de retrouver Tom et Carlisle.

**- On peut retourner à la maison maintenant ?**

**- Oui, on a fini chéri.**

Après avoir embrassés Carlisle nous quittions l'hôpital pour enfin rentrer chez nous. Je filais prendre une douche, en sortant Edward m'attendait assis sur le lit, je m'installais sur un de ses genoux.

**- Tout va bien ? **

**- Complètement heureux. **

**- Moi aussi ! Comment on va s'organiser ? Pour la chambre et tout ?**

**- On peut le mettre dans la chambre d'amis, et le bureau est assez grand pour qu'on le transforme en bureau chambre d'ami. Ta bibliothèque on peut la mettre du côté de mon piano, il reste de la place.**

**- Ça me semble bien. Tom fait quoi ? **

**- Il joue. On y va ? **

**- Oui. Un bisou avant.**

Il m'embrassait langoureusement, hum… j'avais envie de lui ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Je me détachais de lui et c'est main dans la main que nous allions dans la chambre de Tom.

**- Tom chéri, Bella et moi on voudrait te parler, tu veux bien ?**

**- J'ai fait une bêtise ?**

**- Non mon cœur, mais si Bella a été à l'hôpital c'est qu'elle a quelque chose et on voudrait te dire ce que c'est. **

**- Ha…**

Il s'asseyait sur son lit et attendait.

**- Bon heu chéri, si Bella elle est tombée c'est parce que dans son ventre, il y a un petit bébé. Et un peu avant l'anniversaire à papa, il va être avec nous. Et toi tu seras le grand frère, tu comprends ?**

**- Y va y avoir un bébé ici ? Comme Emmett et Rosalie ?  
><strong>

**- Exactement ! Emmett et Rosalie ils vont avoir deux bébés. Mais nous on en aura qu'un seul.**

Au moment où je me disais que tout irait bien il se mit à pleurer et sortit de la chambre en courant !

**- Je vous aime plus ! Je veux plus vous voir ! Vous êtes trop méchants ! **

Edward restait abasourdit et tournait la tête vers moi.

**- Je… **Je l'embrassais.

**- Laisse-moi lui parler, va m'acheter de quoi faire des pâtes à la carbonara.**

**- Mais tu…**

**- S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance. Tu as confiance en moi ?**

**- Oui mais…**

Je l'embrassais pour l'arrêter et il se décidait à nous laisser Tom et moi. Il était parti dans notre chambre et je frappais.

**- Tom ? Je peux venir ?**

**- Non !**

**- Très bien, je reste là alors… **

Je m'asseyais devant la porte

- **Tu veux qu'on parle ?**

**- Non ! Vous êtes méchants et le bébé aussi ! **

**- Pourquoi ? Tu sais papa il t'aimera toujours autant... il sera toujours ton papa et tu seras toujours son fils ! On t'aimera pareil que maintenant ! **

**- Oui mais toi t'es pas ma vraie maman et comme tu vas avoir un vrai bébé et moi tu m'aimes plus !**

**- Bien sûr que si je t'aime Tom ! Et si tu veux bien je serai vraiment très contente d'être ta maman. On ne va pas te laisser Tom. Et puis tu sais tu pourras faire plein de choses, au début il sera trop petit mais après tu pourras jouer avec et lui apprendre plein de choses…**

Il venait d'ouvrir la porte et me regardait hésitant.

**- Tu veux bien être ma maman pour toujours ?**

**- Oui Tom.**

**- Et toi et papa, vous me laisserez pas à la casse ?**

**- La casse ? Pourquoi la casse ?**

**- Emmett il a dit que c'est là qu'on mettait ce qu'on voulait plus.**

**- Il parlait des voitures chéri. Et nous on te veut.**

**- Mais il va dormir où ? Moi je garde ma chambre. **

**- On va le mettre dans la chambre d'amis. **

**- Celle qui sert à rien ? **

**- Oui celle-là. **

**- Emmett c'est ton grand-frère ? C'était bien d'avoir un grand-frère.**

**- Oui ! Et tu sais ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur à toi il aura beaucoup de chance de t'avoir ! **

**- Ah oui ? **

**- Oui ! **

Je lui tendais les bras il venait s'y blottir et je le câlinais tout en le rassurant. Quand Edward arrivait nous étions toujours assis par terre l'un contre l'autre, il venait se mettre à côté de nous et il nous enlaça. Pendant le reste de la soirée Edward et moi répondions à toutes les questions de Tom, quand je cuisinais, les deux garçons allèrent ensemble dans notre chambre.

Edward voulait le rassurer lui-même sur le fait qu'il l'aimerait toujours. A l'heure du coucher Tom posait toujours des questions, nous étions tous les trois dans notre lit à Edward et moi et c'est aussi tous les trois, même quatre, que nous nous endormions.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est fini...<strong>

**quelques réaction ?**

**Prochainement l'annonce au reste de la famille.**

**bisoussssssss**

**Lexi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou !**

**comment ça va ?**

**bon je vous met un nouveau chapitre, avant mon départ pour Disney (je suis les trace de nos héros... mais Edward ne sera pas avec moi hélas...) après ça plus de départ c'est promis je bosse !^^**

**voilà encore merci a SoSweetySoCrazy qui me corrige et qui rend cette fic lisible par son absence de fautes.**

**Merci à vous chère lectrice qui me suivez depuis ces quelques mois, c'est grâce à vous tout ça.**

**après avoir raconter ma vie, je vous laisse avec la révélations de nos deux chouchou à la famille.**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>POV Edward<p>

**- Papa ? Papa, debout papa !**

Tom me secouait.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Maman elle vomit, c'est normal ?**

**- Oui, ça arrive quand on va avoir un bébé. Je vais voir.**

Je l'embrassais et allais dans la salle de bain, Bella était en train de se brosser les dents.

**- Ça va ? **

Elle hochait la tête avant de cracher dans le lavabo et de se rincer la bouche. Tom nous avait rejoints.

**- Il est méchant le bébé s'il te rend malade !**

**- Non Tom, c'est normal. Et tu vois je vais mieux et j'ai très faim ! Tu m'aides ? J'ai fait de la pâte pour faire des pancakes.**

**- Oui je viens !**

Il courait pour aller dans la cuisine. Bella venait m'embrasser.

**- Je lui ai dit de ne pas te réveiller.**

**- T'en fais pas, il faut que je retourne au travail. Ça va aller avec Tom ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ? Je m'en occupe toujours le mercredi.**

**- Je ne sais pas, si tu es fatiguée… malade…**

**- Je vais bien ! Je ferais une sieste avec lui s'il le faut. Ne commence pas à t'angoisser pour rien chéri, tu n'as pas fini sinon.**

**- Tu as raison.** Je l'embrassais**. Je t'aime toi… je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! **

Je l'embrassais partout dans le cou. Elle riait et Tom nous criait de la cuisine.

**- J'ai faim moi !**

**- On arrive petit monstre !**

Nous allions donc dans la cuisine, Tom aidait Bella à faire cuire les pancakes, il était concentré comme jamais. Je mangeais en vitesse et allais me préparer pour aller au travail.

**- J'y vais ! Un bisou ?**

**-Ouuuuuiiiii ! **

Tom sautait dans mes bras pour m'embrasser et me faire un câlin.

**- Je t'aime bonhomme. Tu es sage avec Bella, comme d'habitude !**

**- Oui promis !**

**- Aller va finir de manger ma canaille !**

Je le reposais et Bella venait m'embrasser. Je la serrais contre moi.

**- Je t'aime, à ce soir pour la révélation. !**

**- Tout va bien se passer. Bonne journée mon amour. **

Après un dernier bisou je filais au travail. Je devais rattraper mon retard, tout le monde me demandait comment allait Bella, je ne disais rien sur la grossesse de ma compagne, même si je brûlais d'envie de le crier sur les toits ! Je travaillais donc sur de nouvelles compositions, j'étais à fond dans mon travail, j'en oubliais le déjeuner et c'est avec surprise que vers 13H00 je vis Bella arriver avec Tom.

**- Surprise papa !**

**- Hey mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui, on a fait des courses et j'ai vu l'heure, on n'était pas loin. Du coup j'ai pris des sandwichs et des boissons, je me suis dit que pour une fois…**

**- Et moi je voulais voir ton travail papa ! T'es content hein ?**

**- Très oui ! Tu veux que je te fasse tout visiter ?**

**- Ho oui ! **

Je lui faisais donc visiter le studio, il était tout fier. Après avoir fait le tour on retournait dans mon bureau pour déjeuner. On passait un bon moment tous les trois.

**- Le bébé, c'est un garçon ou une fille ?**

**- On ne sait pas encore, faut attendre. Tu veux quoi toi ?**

**- Un garçon ! Et on l'appellera Rex !**

Bella, qui buvait, s'étouffait en riant et je riais aussi.

**- Bah quoi ?**

**- Ce n'est pas un chien que tu veux plutôt qu'un petit frère ?****  
><strong>

**- Comment tu sais ?**

**- Je suis trop fort. Ça va Bella ?**

**- Oui, oui. Je ne m'y attendais pas.**

**- Je pourrais l'avoir le chien ?  
><strong>

**- On en a déjà parlé Tom.**

**- Oui je sais…**

**- Aller finis de manger mon bébé.**

Je l'embrassais sur la tête et continuais de manger. Bella dévorait son repas et je souriais en la voyant. 1h00 après ils me laissaient reprendre le travail. L'après-midi filait à toute vitesse, j'étais très inspiré, faut dire que le film sur lequel je travaillais était un film d'amour, pile le sentiment qui m'habitait depuis 4 mois. Je me dépêchais de rentrer chez moi, je prenais une douche et me changeais.

Nous étions déjà en retard et en arrivant chez mes parents tout le monde étaient visiblement inquiets, je m'en voulais un peu et j'espérais qu'ils seraient contents pour nous. Emmett se levait pour serrer sa sœur dans ses bras.

**- Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? Je deviens fou Bella ! Je suis mort d'inquiétude !**

**- Ok, ok… je vais vous le dire, va t'asseoir Emmett s'il te plaît. **

Alors que tout le monde s'asseyaient en face de nous je prenais Bella par la taille et l'encourageais à prendre la parole.

**- Bon voilà, suite aux examens sanguins que l'on m'a faits, il s'est avéré que j'avais effectivement quelque chose…**

**- Tu veux être responsable de la mort de ton frère ?**

**- Emmett s'il te plaît. Bon voilà en fait, je…**

**- Je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! **

Heureusement qu'on lui a dit de nous laisser faire. Il était tout content de son annonce. Les autres se regardaient. C'est ma mère qui prit la parole.

**- Tu es vraiment enceinte Bella ?**

**- Heu oui… de 10 semaines. **

Elle avait parlé d'une toute petite voix et s'était collée à moi, je resserrais mon étreinte. Un silence gênant s'installait, je décidais d'intervenir.

**- Oui Bella est enceinte de 10 semaines comme elle l'a dit. Nous sommes très heureux de cette nouvelle même Tom est content ! Hein Tom ?**

**- Ouai papa !**

**- Je sais que vous pensez que ça va vite, mais ce bébé est un accident et nous avons décidé de le garder, on s'aime et on veut ce bébé. Depuis que Bella et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés, nous agissons comme une famille, sans s'en rendre compte et maintenant nous le sommes vraiment. Ce bébé est juste la continuité de notre vie ensemble. Nous sommes heureux que les choses se passent comme ça ! **

C'est alors qu'Emmett se leva pour prendre Bella dans ses bras.

**- Félicitations frangine ! Tu le mérites ! On est juste surpris mais pour ma part je suis très content pour ****vous ****! Bravo Ed' !**

**- Merci Emmett ! **

Après lui tout le monde venaient nous féliciter ma mère pleurait, elle adorait être grand-mère. Alice voulait une nièce, pour jouer à la poupée avec elle, Tom lui disait qu'on s'en fichait des vêtements et qu'avec un petit frère on peut jouer aux pirates.

Rosalie, qui était à son 8ème mois nous félicitait chaleureusement, elle savait le désir d'enfant qu'avait Bella. Une fois rassurés par leur réaction nous passions à table et Jasper prit la parole.

**- Comment tu vas faire pour ton concours ?**

**- Je vais continuer, je travaille à la maison donc aucun souci. J'accouche après l'avoir passé.**

**- Tu as déjà les dates ?**

**- Fin mars.**

**- Et tu accouches quand ?**

**- Mi-mai.**

**- Outch, ça va être juste.**

**- Ça va le faire, regarde Rosalie, elle est enceinte ****de ****jumeau et elle tient super bien ! Moi j'en ai qu'un, ne t'en fais pas Jazz…**

**- Je sais désolé…**

Nous parlions bébé pendant un bon moment puis Emmett prit la parole.

**- En parlant de bébé, vous savez qui en attend un aussi ?**

**- Eclaire-nous mon cher frère !**

**- Bon Bella, ça va pas te faire plaisir mais…**

**- Dis-nous…**

**- J'ai vu ton ex rouler une pelle à sa secrétaire enceinte.**

**- Elle est enceinte déjà ?**

**- Elle a déjà un beau ventre ! Je dirai 6 ou 7 mois…**

**- Attends ça veut dire qu'elle était enceinte de 2 mois quand j'ai quitté Jacob ? C'est vraiment un connard ! Il m'a toujours demandé d'attendre parce qu'il n'était pas prêt ! Il m'a dit que c'était fini depuis un moment et en fait non ! J'étais quoi moi ? Juste une idiote bonne à écarter les cuisses quand l'autre ne pouvait pas ! Excusez-moi…**

Elle se levait et montait en direction de la salle de bain, Rosalie mettait une claque derrière la tête !

**- Bonjour la finesse Emmett !**

**- Elle a une nouvelle vie maintenant. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'aurait pris comme ça…**

**- Tu l'aurais pris comment toi si tu apprenais que je te trompais, alors que je t'assure que c'est terminé et qu'en plus je suis tombée enceinte de mon amant alors qu'à toi je te disais non ?**

**- Vu comme ça, je vais aller la voir.**

**- Non laisse je m'en occupe. Ça va aller.**

Je me levais à mon tour et montais à l'étage, alors que je la pensais dans la salle de bain, je la vis assise dans ma chambre sur mon lit. Je frappais, même si la porte était ouverte.

**- Je peux venir ?**

Elle hochait la tête et j'entrais avant de fermer la porte. J'allais m'asseoir à côté d'elle, immédiatement elle se mit sur mes genoux et je la serrai contre moi. Nous restions un moment comme ça jusqu'à ce que Bella m'embrasse dans le cou, elle vint mordiller mon lobe d'oreille et ses mains passèrent sous ma chemise.

**- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Tu ne devines pas ? **

Elle m'embrassait d'un baiser passionnel. A contrecœur je la repoussais, il fallait qu'on parle.

**- Bella, il faut qu'on parle de ce que tu viens d'apprendre.**

**- Attends, tu me repousses là ? Quoi toi aussi tu me repousses ? Toi aussi tu te sers moi ? **

Elle se levait et se reculait de moi furieuse.

**- Bella non ! Je ne me sers pas de toi ! Je t'aime Bella… Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien.**

**- Non tu me repousses ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu es comme lui, je ne te sers qu'à coucher ! Tu vas faire quoi maintenant que je suis enceinte hein ? **Je me levais et allais vers elle doucement.

**- Je compte l'élever avec toi, parce que je t'aime et que j'aime ce bébé. Et quand je fais l'amour avec toi c'est parce que j'ai envie de partager ce moment avec toi, rien qu'avec toi. Je ne suis pas Jacob.**

**- Mais alors pourquoi tu viens de…**

**- Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je me doute que ce que tu viens d'apprendre te fait mal même si ça fait 5 mois que tu n'es plus avec lui.**

Je pris son visage en coupe et la forçais à me regarder.

- **Je prendrais soin de toi, je t'aime et je serai toujours là pour toi.**

**- Je suis désolée Edward… j'ai peur que tu…**

**- Je ne suis pas Jacob, Bella !**

**- Je sais… pardon. **

Je l'embrassais et collais mon front contre le sien.

**- Il n'empêche que j'ai envie de toi. **

Je souriais et l'embrassais avec autant de passion qu'elle tout à l'heure. Je la portais jusqu'à mon lit et l'allongeais, elle défit ma chemise avant que je m'attaque moi aussi à ses vêtements. Je l'embrassais sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, ma bouche s'activait sur ses seins et elle passait ses mains dans mes cheveux.

**- Edward ? Tu imagines que mes seins ****v****ont grossir !**

**- Sans te vexer, mon amour, il n'y a pas que ****tes ****seins qui vont grossir !**

**- En fait tu es quelqu'un de très délicat. **

Je riais et reprenais mes baisers, mes mains remontèrent le long de ses cuisses et mes doigts vinrent caresser son intimité humide, j'introduisais un doigt en elle, récoltant un gémissement de sa part, pour constater qu'elle était prête à m'accueillir. Après quelques mouvements en elle je retirais mon doigt et me plaçais entre ses cuisses. Alors que je l'embrassais je poussais vers son antre, je bougeais mon bassin lentement et accélérais petit à petit mon rythme.

Plusieurs fois nous changions de position avant, qu'enfin je sente les parois de son sexe se resserrer autour de moi, quelques poussées plus tard nous atteignions ensemble l'orgasme lèvres contre lèvres pour étouffer nos cris. Nous nous couchions l'un contre l'autre, haletant et en sueur, nous profitions l'un de l'autre et Bella finit par s'endormir.

C'est quand j'entendis Emmett rire que je pris conscience que nous n'étions pas seuls. Je me levais donc et me rhabillais, je ne laissais rien paraître de mon activité et je descendais.

**- Alors comment va ma sœur ?**

**- Heu, elle dort là.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Elle a heu… pleuré beaucoup. Elle se sent trahie par****lui, elle lui en veut et elle a peur que je me serve d'elle comme il l'a fait. Mais je l'ai rassurée enfin j'espère...**

**- Je t'ai prévenu, tu lui fais du mal et je fais de ta vie un enfer !**

**- Je sais Emmett.**

**- Papa je peux aller lui faire un bisou ?**

**- Non bonhomme, elle dort, elle est très fatiguée. Tu la verras demain, maman, on peut rester là cette nuit ?**

**- Bien évidemment mon chéri. Je vais préparer la chambre pour Tom.**

**- Merci maman. **

Je restais quelques minutes à parler avec le reste de la famille, Tom s'endormait contre moi, c'est à ce moment que Rosalie et Emmett décidaient de partir, Jasper et Alice restaient ici aussi. J'allais coucher mon fils et retournais dans ma chambre, après avoir dit bonne nuit à mes parents.

**- Edward ?**

**- Oui chérie, je suis là, dors mon amour.**

**- Je suis où ?**

**- Dans ma chambre, chez mes parents. On reste ici cette nuit.**

**- Ok, je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime aussi chérie. Pour toujours je te le promets Bella.**

**- Bonne nuit. **

Elle m'embrassait sur la joue et se lovait contre moi et nous nous endormions rapidement tous les deux.

* * *

><p><p>

**Alors alors ?**

**Le petit froid que ça à fait ?**

**et Jacob ?**

**dites moi tout !**

**à dans trois jours. bisousssssssssssss à toutes et merci !**

**Lexi**


	19. Chapter 19

**bonjour à toutes !**

**je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! j'en retient une chose a part votre gentillesse... A MORT JACOB ! ^^**

**voici donc un nouveau chapitre.**

**gros bisous.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella <strong>

Nous étions samedi, dans 2 jours c'est le réveillon de Noël, Rosalie était à la maternité depuis hier, les bébés pouvaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre, elle les avait menés presque à terme elle nous épatait tous ! Moi j'étais dans ma première semaine du 5ème mois de grossesse, et je me portais bien, j'avais un petit ventre qui ravissait autant Edward que moi. Nous étions vraiment heureux, Edward et Jasper avaient débarrassé la chambre d'amis, réaménagé le bureau et mis ma bibliothèque du côté de son piano, nous avions installé deux fauteuils ultra confortables pour faire une sorte de petit coin lecture.

Souvent le soir je lisais dans un des fauteuils et Tom s'endormait dans l'autre pendant qu'Edward nous jouait du piano. Aujourd'hui nous allions acheter les premières affaires de bébé ! Nous voulions que Tom soit là pour choisir avec nous et il s'en faisait une joie ! Je regardais les différentes chambres, Edward ne voulait pas une chambre rose ou bleue, j'étais d'accord avec lui pour que l'on fasse une chambre neutre. Il n'était pas question de l'acheter aujourd'hui absolument, c'était plus du repérage.

Il fallait aussi faire les peintures et poser de la moquette. Les prix étaient exorbitants, je n'osais même pas regarder les prix de certaines. Un peu plus tard nous achetions quelques biberons et autres petites affaires, je sais il est trop tôt mais ça me faisait tellement plaisir ! Pour l'heure nous étions devant le rayon doudou. Tom tenait plus que tout à ce que son frère ou sa sœur ait un doudou pour le protéger.

**- Alors tu as choisi ?**

**- Non je sais pas encore… attendez…**

Il réfléchissait, Edward avait beau être très patient, je commençais à voir quelque signe d'impatience le gagner.

- **Ha ça y est ! Celui-là ! **

Il nous montrait un petit doudou éléphant dans les tons orange, je le prenais, il était tout doux !

**- Moi je l'aime bien ! Et toi chéri ?**

**- Oui j'aime aussi. Tu es sûr Tom ?**

**-Oui !**

**- Alors on opte pour celui-là ! On y va ?**

Même s'il commençait à s'impatienter je sais qu'il était sincère et qu'il ne disait pas oui juste pour en finir. Nous allions payer les quelques achats, il était presque 16h00, Edward nous proposa d'aller dans un café pour boire un bon chocolat chaud, nous acceptions avec joie ! Une fois bien installés, Tom sortait ses deux bonhommes de mon sac et se mettait à jouer.

**- Tes parents arrivent à quelle heure demain ?**

**- Hum mon père en fin de soirée, donc on ne le verra pas avant deux jours. Ma mère et Phil arrivent vers 15H00. On peut toujours aller les chercher ?**

**- Oui, oui. Je ne me souvenais plus de l'heure. Ça va aller ton père chez Emmett ?**

**- Oui, ils ont un bon clic-clac !**

**- Sinon il peut aller chez mes parents.**

**- Charlie sera plus à l'aise****sur un canapé lit que chez tes parents, chéri. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, ce n'est pas la première fois. Par contre il va falloir que nous on supporte la cuisine de ma mère.**

Il grimaçait et je passais ma main dans ses cheveux. Ma mère avait tendance à mélanger les choses, à trop cuire ou pas assez… Une fois, elle m'avait fait des cookies trop cuits et elle avait inversé le sucre avec le sel.

**- Heureusement que tu n'as pas hérité d'elle pour ça !**

**- Merci.**

**- Je t'en prie à ton service !**

Je souriais, on nous apportait nos boissons, Tom regardait sa tasse pas très rassuré et fixait la serveuse.

**- Heu est-ce que je pourra avoir une paille ? C'est plus patrique pour boire… sinon j'en mets plein partout ! S'il vous plaît madame…**

Il fit un sourire charmeur, hey oui son père lui avait transmis ça et à 4 ans il savait très bien s'en servir ! La suite promettait…. quoi qu'il en soit la serveuse lui répondit en souriant que c'était possible et Edward se penchait vers Tom.

**- On dit pratique pas « patrique » et je ne pourrais au lieu de « je pourra »sinon le sourire ultra top ! Bravo !**

**- Merci papa ! **

Edward lui faisait un clin d'œil en se redressant, la serveuse revenait avec la paille.

**- Et voilà jeune homme !**

**- Merci madame ! **

Il plantait sa paille dans son chocolat. La serveuse nous regardait.

**- Vous êtes une belle famille, votre petit garçon est adorable !**

**- Merci. **

Je souriais ultra fière ! Tom reprit la parole.

**- Même que bah maman elle a un bébé qui pousse dans son ventre ! Je vais être grand frère !**

**- Tu seras le plus cool des grands frères j'en suis****sûr ! Et félicitation aux parents. **

Elle nous souriait avant de reprendre son travail. Je buvais mon chocolat avec délice, il faisait si froid dehors ça faisait un bien fou ! Tom ne finissait pas le sien et venait se mettre sur mes genoux son torse collé à moi.

**- Qu'est-ce qui a ?**

**- Rien, je suis fatigué…**

**- Ha oui, c'est ça de pas faire de sieste…**

Je le câlinais tout en finissant ma boisson, Edward terminait celle de Tom et payait. Evidemment Tom s'était endormi sur moi, Edward le prit et on se dépêchait de rentrer à la maison. Après l'avoir couché et rangé nos affaires, je décidais de travailler un peu pour mon concours pour ne pas laisser Edward, je lui demandais de me faire réviser.

Quand il s'agissait de ça nous étions très studieux, Jasper m'aidait aussi énormément, il venait une à deux fois par semaine pour me faire travailler et me donnait même des sujets d'examen qu'ils donnaient à ses élèves. C'était dur mais je m'accrochais et ne m'en sortais pas si mal. Tom se réveillait vers 18h00, il demandait à regarder un DVD, Edward lui mettait ce qu'il avait choisi avant de revenir m'interroger.

Par la suite Edward douchait Tom alors que je cuisinais, nous allions passer à table quand trois grands coups retentirent.

**- Bella ! C'est ton frère !**

J'allais donc ouvrir en soupirant.

**- Pas la peine de défoncer notre porte. Comment tu vas ? Et Rose ?**

**- Toujours rien ! Je trouve ça long ! Tiens j'ai apporté du coca !**

**- Merci, on allait passer à table ! Viens, je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé ?**

**- Tu supposes bien ! Merci… Salue les hommes !**

**-Coucou ! Cool, du coca ? Je peux en avoir ?**

**- Oui fils ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Emmett ?**

Edward servait Tom pendant que je mettais un couvert à mon frère.

**- Je m'emmerde tout seul !**

**- Tu t'ennuies ! Tu vas avoir des enfants, apprends-leur les bons mots… du moins épargne Tom…**

**- Oui chef Bella ! Je suis vraiment bon à rien.**

**- Non Emmett tu es juste mauvais à tout. **

Je souriais alors que lui riait. Je servais tout le monde et nous mangions dans la bonne humeur, à la fin du repas Emmett et Tom allaient jouer avec les Playmobils alors que nous, les adultes, nous faisions la vaisselle.

**- Bella ? On lui propose de dormir ici ?**

**- Si tu veux oui. Il va inaugurer le bureau chambre d'amis.**

**-Ouai ! C'était prévu pour quand l'accouchement de Rosalie ?**

**- Heu, fin de première semaine de janvier il me semble.**

**- Elle les aura bien gardés !**

**- Oui, elle est épatante. Mais ça c'est Rosalie… elle fait les choses bien et jusqu'au bout !**

**- Toi aussi tu es épatante ! **

Je souriais et finissais ma besogne. Une fois tout essuyé et rangé j'allais me mettre dans ses bras.

**- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais****aujourd'hui ?**

**- Hum je ne suis pas sûr…**

**- Alors je vous aime monsieur Cullen…**

Il m'embrassait pour toute réponse et très vite nos langues venaient se goûter. J'étais sur mon petit nuage jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett se racle la gorge nous nous séparions à regret et Tom prit la parole.

**- Ho t'en fais pas, ils font ça toujours. Papa, je peux****avoir mon biberon ?**

Je soupirais et laissais Edward avec son fils, je proposais à Emmett de passer la nuit ici, il accepta avec plaisir. Pendant la soirée nous regardions un film, j'avais fait deux pots de popcorns, un pour Emmett et un pour Edward et moi. Je dus m'endormir avant la fin du film parce que je suis incapable de me souvenir du dénouement.

Le lendemain nous allions chercher ma mère et Phil à l'aéroport, comme prévu, presque aussitôt arrivés ils allèrent se coucher, fatigués à cause du décalage horaire. Le matin du réveillon je me réveillais seule dans le lit, j'avais froid, alors je me levais et allais dans la cuisine en me frottant les yeux.

**- Chéri ?**

**- Bonjour mon amour, ça va ?**

**- J'ai froid !**

**- Ho viens là… les bras chauds et réconfortants d'Edward sont tout ****à**** toi ! **

Je souriais et me dépêchais d'aller dans les bras d'Edward. Il me serrait contre lui et me caressait le dos, je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller contre lui. J'étais bien.

**- Ça va mieux ?**

**-Oui ! Tom, Phil et ma mère dorment encore ?**

**- Oui, ils ne devraient pas tarder enfin Tom du moins.**

**- Ouai…**

Je relevais la tête pour l'embrasser, pendant que nous parlions de tout et de rien, je finissais le petit déjeuner. La porte de la chambre de Tom s'ouvrait et il en sortait en courant pour filer aux toilettes, une fois fini il nous rejoignait.

**- Bonjour chéri ! Ça va mieux ?**

**- Ho oui ! Coucou papa !**

**- Salut crapule, bien dormi ?**

**- C'est aujourd'hui les cadeaux ?**

**- Non ce soir à minuit ou demain si tu t'es endormi avant.**

**- Je dormirai pas !**

**- On parie ?**

**- Ok ! Tope-la ! **

Les garçons topaient et moi je donnais le biberon à Tom. Ma mère et Phil s'étaient levés pas trop tard, elle me donnait plein de conseils pour la grossesse en ne m'épargnant aucun détail. Mes parents avaient très bien pris cette nouvelle, le fait qu'Edward et moi n'étions ensemble que depuis 6 mois ne les gênait absolument pas. Tout se passait pour le mieux, Esmée nous avait proposé son aide pour la décoration de la chambre de notre bébé, nous avions déjà choisi les couleurs et la chambre étaient commandées, on devait la recevoir d'ici quinze jours, Esmée et Carlisle nous l'offraient pour Noël.

Les travaux commençaient la semaine prochaine ! J'avais plus que hâte ! Après avoir passé une journée à faire pas grand-chose, je me préparais pour le réveillon, nous étions tous invités chez les parents d'Edward. Une fois là-bas, ma mère et Esmée entamèrent la discussion tout de suite, je crois qu'elles s'entendaient bien, Phil et Carlisle parlaient baseball, tout allait bien. Emmett, qui désespérait de voir ses filles naître, arrivait avec mon père. Le repas se déroulait très bien. Vers 22h00 Rosalie appelait, Emmett la mettait en haut-parleur.

**- Elles arrivent ?**

**- Non pas encore, enfin j'ai quelques****contractions****mais, j'en ai déjà eu il y a trois jours et elles sont encore bien au chaud !**

**- Tu veux que je vienne ?**

**- Non ça va, finis de manger, les autres sont là ?**

**- Ouai ils t'entendent ! **

D'une voix nous lui dîmes tous bonsoir. Après quelques bavardages Emmett raccrochait et le repas se poursuivait dans la bonne humeur. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien, j'étais heureuse, je n'avais pas peur de la réaction des autres envers mon compagnon c'était parfait… que rêver de mieux !

* * *

><p><strong>alors des avis ?<strong>

**Prochain chapitre... naissance des bébé !**

**Je vous embrasse et à très vite !**


	20. Chapter 20

**bonsoir tout le monde.**

**voilà la suite.**

**bisous et merci à toutes !**

* * *

><p>POV Edward<p>

Il était 23h00 et Tom était encore debout. Je voyais les signes de fatigue de plus en plus nombreux. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il avait beaucoup dormi cette après-midi, si bien que là il avait été plutôt en forme et il était têtu on avait '' topé '' ! Je détournais les yeux de mon petit garçon en entendant rire Bella apparemment Jasper venait de dire quelque chose de drôle. Ce qu'elle était belle.

Elle était enceinte de 5 mois et avait un adorable petit ventre rond. Elle se portait comme un charme, dans quelques jours nous avions rendez-vous pour la seconde échographie. J'avais hâte de voir mon bébé. Alors qu'elle riait encore elle caressait son ventre, elle fera une mère fabuleuse. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle tournait la tête vers moi avec un sourire radieux. Soudain son sourire et le reste de son visage se figeaient.

**- Ho ! **

**- Quoi ? Bella ça va ? **

Son sourire revenait encore plus éclatant.

**- Je l'ai senti bouger ! **

**- Qui ?**

**- Edward à ton avis ! Le bébé ! Ho encore pause ta main !**

Je m'exécutais, pendant un moment rien, je posais ma deuxième main sur son ventre et attendis encore un peu. J'allais les retirer quand, enfin je sentis deux petits coups sous ma main gauche. Je souriais bien malgré moi, j'étais heureux ! Je n'avais pas vraiment eu ce plaisir avec Tom, Tanya ne supportait pas que je la touche… Je sentis Bella me caresser le cheveu, nous étions complètement dans notre bulle. Tom était venu avec nous.

**- Il bouge papa le bébé ? **

**- Oui tu veux toucher mon ange ?**

**- Heu non, mais ça fait mal maman ?**

**- Pas du tout ! Tu n'es pas fatigué toi ?**

**- J'attends le Père Noël…**

Je le prenais sur mes genoux et l'embrassais, il se blottissait contre moi, je le berçais et il se serait endormi si Emmett n'avait pas hurlé comme un dingue en se levant d'un coup.

**- Elles arrivent ! Je vais être papa ! Rose est amenée en salle d'accouchement, je fonce !**

Sans s'être concertés nous nous levions tous pour aller prendre nos manteaux et c'est chacun dans sa voiture que nous suivions Emmett jusqu'à la maternité. Une fois arrivés, Emmett était conduit jusqu'à sa femme, il pleurait déjà, ça faisait drôle de voir un gaillard comme lui pleurer. Nous on attendait dans la salle d'attente, il n'y avait pas grand monde.

Je reprenais Tom sur mes genoux, il était vraiment tard et j'aurais aimé qu'il dorme, au bout de quelques minutes le tour était joué, je l'allongeais sur le petit canapé de l'accueil et mon père allait lui chercher une couverture. Je regardais Bella, elle discutait avec Alice, j'allais les rejoindre et posais mes mains sur son ventre et lui chuchotais un joyeux Noël. Plus tard Emmett franchissait les portes de la salle d'attente les yeux tous rouges et un immense sourire aux lèvres.

**- Elles sont nées à 00h01 et 00h02 ! Rose et les filles vont bien, elles sont trop belles ! Elles ****font ****2.480g et 2.540g pour 47cm. Vous pouvez venir les voir mais pas longtemps.**

Nous décidions d'y aller par couple, Renée, Phil et Charlie étaient l'exception. Ils y allaient en premier. Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut notre tour, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon fils toujours endormi et suivais Emmett en tenant la main de Bella. Nous entrions dans la chambre qu'occupait Rosalie, elle nous accueillait avec un sourire radieux et les yeux pétillants. Bella allait l'enlacer comme elle pouvait.

**- Joyeux Noël Rose ! Félicitations ! **

**- Merci Bella, regarde comme elles sont belles !**

Elle nous montrait le berceau où elles étaient, les petites dormaient l'une contre l'autre, Rose nous expliquait qu'elle les allaitait et qu'elle venait de finir de leur donner le sein. Elles étaient jolies, de beaux bébés bien roses, des petites crevettes. Je posais la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

**- Comment elles s'appellent ?**

**- Ici à 00h01 est née Nina et là à 00h02 est née Sarah.**

Nina et Sarah ok ça devrait aller, par contre qui est Nina qui est Sarah il faudra me le redire, pour le moment je ne voyais pas de différences. Bella serrait son frère dans ses bras et nous laissions notre place à Alice et Jasper. Nous décidions de rentrais chez mes parents pour coucher Tom, après avoir salué tout le monde nous rentrions.

**- Tu veux qu'on place les cadeaux sous le sapin ? **

**- Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? **

**- Je peux faire ça. On en a pas pour longtemps.**

Alors nous placions les cadeaux pour tout le monde sous le sapin. Une fois tout installé, nous allions nous coucher. La nuit fut courte car à 7h00 Tom déboulait dans notre chambre en criant '' C'est Noël !'' Après avoir embrassé la magnifique femme à côté de moi je me levais et nous descendions tous les trois dans le salon. Malgré la fatigue tout le monde était là. Tom déballait ses cadeaux. Bella et moi lui avions offert un château fort avec ses accessoires, mes parents un camion de pompier énorme télécommandé et qui lance de l'eau : super.

Les autres lui offraient des jouets des livres et encore des jouets. Bella découvrait des vêtements de grossesse, des livres et de la part de mes parents, en plus de la chambre du bébé, la photo que ma mère avait prise le jour de l'anniversaire de Tom. Elle était sur les genoux ma tête contre sa poitrine et sa joue sur le haut de mon crâne, nous avions l'air paisible.

La photo était dans un magnifique cadre déniché par ma mère sans aucun doute ! Enfin elle ouvrait mon cadeau, je lui avais déjà acheté un collier à Disney, une bague pour son anniversaire et à Noël un bracelet. Il était en argent avec des petites pierres blanches qui formaient B&E.

**- Ho Edward il est magnifique ! Tu es fou je… merci mon amour !**

Elle venait m'embrasser et je lui mettais son bracelet, pile la bonne taille. A mon tour j'ouvrais son cadeau et j'ai cru que j'allais hurler de joie ! Des places pour aller voir LE grand maître du piano, il donnait que très peu de concert et cette année il venait ici, j'avais harcelé Bella pour qu'on y aille, elle ne voulait pas j'avais dû abandonner.

**- Tu m'as menti ?**

**- C'était pour la bonne cause ! Content ?**

**- Ho oui ! Merci ma chérie ! Je t'aime !**

**- De rien et je t'aime aussi ! Alice m'a offert la robe de soirée pour femme enceinte.**

**- Je me demandais pourquoi elle t'avait acheté ça. Je suis content merci ! **

Elle m'embrassait et allait aider ma mère à ranger un peu. Moi j'allais aider Tom avec le camion de pompier, mon père va trouver ça moins marrant d'avoir acheté un camion qui lance de l'eau ! Après toute une matinée à jouer au méchant je passais à table avec le reste de ma famille.

Le repas était rapide il était prévu de retourner voir Emmett, Rosalie et les jumelles. Ma mère avait préparé de quoi leur apporter à manger et nous avions tous des cadeaux pour eux. Une fois dans la chambre Tom allait voir les filles.

**- C'est ça que maman va avoir aussi ?**

**- Oui bonhomme, mais maman elle va en avoir qu'un bébé.**

**- Ha et on peut le choisir ? **

**- Heu non pourquoi ? **

**- Bah je demande, c'est tout petit je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer avec ! **

**- Tu vas voir, ça grandit vite, toi aussi tu étais petit comme ça et tu as vu comment tu es grand maintenant ?**

**- Toi tu étais bébé ?**

**- Oui, tu en as déjà vu mais je te montrerai à la maison. **

**- D'accord… Et les filles elles ont un zizi pour faire pipi aussi ?**

**- Alors là, heu non elles n'en n'ont pas…**

**- Heu Tom tu veux donner à Rosalie le cadeau que le Père Noël a laissé pour elle ?**

**- Oui !**

Je remerciais Bella du regard, je n'étais pas vraiment prêt. L'après-midi se déroulait en famille, Bella portait Nina il me semble pendant que Sarah se faisait dorloter par Alice. Je ne savais pas que ma sœur était branchée bébé à ce point. Le soir Bella allait se coucher tôt, elle était épuisée. Renée et Phil étaient restés chez Emmett ce soir. Moi je montrais à Tom quelques photos de moi bébé, ça l'amusait beaucoup. Je lui avais aussi montré des photos de lui bébé, et il avait fini par s'endormir.

Après l'avoir couché je retournais voir les photos, c'était des moments magiques avec mon fils, il était beau et souriant sur chacune d'elles, j'étais juste triste de ne voir que ma mère ou ma sœur comme présence féminine, il lui manquait une mère, il l'avait maintenant, mais pendant 4 ans il lui avait manqué ça. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je regardais ces photos mais à un moment les mains de Bella se posaient sur mes épaules.

**- C'est quoi ? **

**- L'album photo de Tom bébé, tu dors plus ?**

**- J'ai eu une envi pressante. Je peux voir ?**

**- Oui tiens…**

Elle se mettait contre moi et feuilletait l'album.

**- Il était beau… toi aussi ! **

**- Nous le sommes toujours ! **

**- Oui c'est vrai ! Je trouve que tu n'as pas changé depuis le lycée, deux trois rides en plus et quelques cheveux blancs en plus** **mais le reste n'a pas changé.**

**- Hum.**

**- Edward qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

**- Rien.**

**- En temps normal tu aurais râlé sur les rides et les cheveux blancs. Alors dis-moi ton problème bébé…**

**- Hum, voir les photos où nous sommes que deux alors qu'on aurait dû être trois me font de la peine. **

**- Hey ça va changer tout ça. On va en faire un nouvel album, et on sera tous les quatre dessus. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne partirai pas. Tu n'es pas Jacob et je ne suis pas Tanya. Qu'ils aillent se faire voir tous les deux ensemble ! Nous on est Edward et Bella. Nous somme une famille mon amour… Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. Tom a une mère maintenant, et je suis fière de tenir ce rôle. L'autre pouffe ne sait pas à quel point elle a été idiote de vous laisser. Vous êtes deux merveilleuses personnes et je vous aime à un point que tu n'imagines même pas ! Alors ne pense plus aux mauvaises choses du passé et viens te coucher avec ta petite amie en…HUM !**

J'avais pris son visage entre mes mains et l'avais embrassée avec tout l'amour donc j'étais capable, elle avait crié de surprise mais répondait à mon baiser avec autant d'amour que le mien. J'étais dingue de cette fille, vraiment !

**- On va dans la chambre oui mais après ce que tu viens de me dire tu ne vas sûrement pas dormir de si tôt ! **

**- Hannnn…tu me rends toute chose !**

Je souriais et l'emmenais dans la chambre. La nuit fut courte encore une fois mais tellement agréable, je ne regretterais pas ma fatigue du lendemain. Je ne sais pas si c'est la grossesse ou si c'était elle, mais Bella au lit en ce moment c'était grandiose… non pas qu'avant c'était mauvais mais elle prenait confiance en elle et avait une imagination débordante et ne refusait aucune nouveauté !

Franchement que demander de mieux, je me faisais un plaisir de satisfaire ses envies ! Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois le sommeil trouvé, il était de plomb.

Mercredi ! Nous allions enfin savoir le sexe de notre bébé. J'avais réussi à me libérer 1h00 après ma pause de midi. Phil et Renée gardaient Tom et moi je rejoignais Bella dans la salle d'attente.

**- Coucou !**

**- Hey, ça va ? **

**- Oui ! Impatient… **

Je l'embrassais et posais ma main sur son ventre

**- Coucou bébé ! C'est papa ! Tu as été sage avec maman ?**

J'adorais parler au bébé, parfois Bella s'y mettait et on lui parlait ensemble, je sais qu'elle lui parle souvent, ce n'est pas rare de l'entendre parler toute seule. En tout cas j'obtenais quelques petits coups de pied.

**- Ha bah tu l'as réveillé ! Cette nuit c'était boîte de nuit dans mon ventre et à partir du moment où je me suis levée plus rien jusqu'à maintenant.**

**- C'est parce qu'il aime déjà follement son père ce bébé. **

Elle riait. Après quelques minutes de conversation avec mon enfant on nous a appelés pour passer l'examen. Enfin, j'étais un vrai gosse ! Quand je ressortais de la salle, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres et rien ni personne ne me l'enlèverait.

En aucun cas j'aurais été déçu, mais j'avais ma préférence et c'était ce que je voulais. Bella était tout aussi ravie que moi, elle cherchait déjà un prénom. Bon aller ce soir on le dit à mon petit Tom et demain l'annonce officielle !

* * *

><p><strong>voilà un gentil chapitre. Alors Fille ou Garçon ?<strong>

**bisous et à bientôt.**

**lexi**


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut les filles !**

**bon alors soit vous êtes super forte, soit je suis trop prévisible dans cette fiction ! vous avez presque toute deviné le sexe du bébé...**

**Voilà...**

**je vous laisse lire la réaction du petit bonhomme, de la famille et d'autre bonnes nouvelles...**

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

**- Une fille ! Je vais avoir une sœur ! Mais c'est trop nul !**

Ça faisait 10 minutes que Tom savait et voilà. Ma mère et Phil était sorti pour ''nous laisser profiter du moment'' Tu parles d'un moment ! Alors autant Edward étaient fous de joie mais Tom c'était une autre histoire, il n'en voulait pas ! Pour le moment je laissais Edward gérer.

**- Tom chéri, c'est bien une petite sœur, regarde-moi j'ai une sœur aussi et Bella c'est la sœur d'Emmett et il est très content ! Moi aussi je suis content d'avoir une petite sœur…**

**- Mais ça sert à rien les filles ! On fait quoi avec une fille ? Je peux pas jouer avec une fille !**

Là j'intervenais.

**- Je joue aux pirates avec toi, Emmett il m'a appris à me battre, à jouer aux jeux vidéo, je jouais à la poupée mais je faisais plein de trucs avec Emmett ! **

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Tu lui demanderas demain mais je te jure que oui. **

**- Hum, mais c'est sûr tu peux pas changer ?**

**- Oui et puis tu sais, si tu avais eu un petit frère il aurait fallu que tu prêtes tous tes jouets de garçon, là avec une petite sœur tu les garderas, il faudra les prêter oui mais pas tous et elle aura ses jouets de fille. Chacun sa chambre, chacun ses jouets.**

**- Bella a raison mon grand ! Tu seras un peu plus tranquille et tu resteras le fils préféré de ton papa !**

**- Bon, je vais réfléchir …**

Il allait dans sa chambre, je pense qu'il allait réunir le conseil des doudous pour savoir.

**- Bon ! Mon amour ce n'est pas encore dans la poche ! Je vais faire à manger j'ai les crocs ! **

**- Fais attention à tes fesses ma puce ! **

**- Je sais que tu les aimes mes fesses !**

Je me levais et roulais des hanches en allant vers la cuisine, je souriais en l'entendant grogner. Je cuisinais un bon moment et Phil et ma mère arrivèrent pile pour mettre la table !

**- Tom, à table chéri ! **

**- J'arrive maman !**

Il sortait d'un air déterminé.

**- Bon j'ai réfléchi et je suis d'accord ! **

**- Tom chut, Renée et Phil ne savent pas, c'est la surprise pour demain avec tout le monde.**

**- Bah je suis d'accord quand même. **

**- On en reparle plus tard, viens manger, regarde ce que je t'ai fait !**

**- Trop cool des lasagnes !**

Je souriais et le servais. Nous mangions dans le calme, le soir je lisais une histoire à Tom il avait une main sur mon ventre.

**- Ho ! C'était quoi ? **

**- Tu as senti ?**

**- Oui ça a tapé !**

**- C'est ta petite sœur qui te dit bonne nuit.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Bien sûr ! Tu peux lui parler…**

**- Je lui dis quoi ?**

**- Ce que tu veux, bonne nuit ou quelque chose d'autre…**

**- Bonne nuit petite sœur ! Tu sais je te prêterais mes jouets mais faut faire attention ! **

Je souriais et la petite bougeait une nouvelle fois.

- **Tu crois qu'elle me dit qu'elle est contente que je sois son frère ?**

**- J'en suis sûre ! Aller, au lit maintenant.**

Je le mettais au lit et l'embrassais.

**- A demain mon ange, je t'aime, dors bien !**

**- Je t'aime à demain. Tu dis à papa de venir ?**

**- Oui !**

Je l'embrassais et allais prévenir Edward. Après avoir passé la soirée avec ma mère à discuter de tout et de rien, j'allais me coucher, Edward arrivait quelques instants plus tard.

**- Comment ça va les filles ?**

**- Fatiguée pour moi, en forme pour elle. Tom lui a dit bonne nuit, qu'il prêterait ses jouets mais faut faire attention et il a mis sa main sur mon ventre et il a senti la petite bouger. **

**- C'est vrai ? Tu vois ça commence à venir. **

**- Oui, il faut juste qu'il s'y fasse. **

**- Oui.**

Je le regardais se déshabiller avant de me rejoindre.

- ** Tu sais que je suis super fan de ta tenue pour dormir ? **

**- Ah oui ? Il dormait comment l'autre ?**

**- T-shirt et pantalon de pyjama avec un caleçon. **

**- Ringard !**

Il m'embrassait et cajolait mon ventre

- **Bonne nuit, t'es sage avec maman cette nuit, pas de coup. On dit oui papa… tu dis papa ? Pa... pa !**

**- Va prendre tes cachets et dors Edward.**

Il riait et s'installait pour dormir, je faisais pareil et m'endormais contre lui. Le lendemain je passais la journée avec Tom, ma mère et Phil. Le soir Edward venait nous chercher pour aller dîner chez ses parents. Tout le monde était déjà là, nous les embrassions et on s'apprêtait à annoncer notre nouvelle mais Emmett nous coupa. Rose et les petites étaient rentrées hier chez elles, ils étaient tous fous ! Il voulait parler avant moi.

**- Désolé mais nous aussi on a un truc à annoncer, si on pouvait commencer avant que tout le monde soit extasié par votre futur bébé…** Jasper le coupait en prenant la parole à son tour

**- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à annoncer, je pense que je peux passer en premier. - Et pourquoi ? Bella et moi avions prévu cela ce soir alors faites-le après !**

**- Emmett a raison, après votre annonce tout le monde s'en fichera de nous deux. **

**- Bah tirer au sort pour l'ordre de passage.**

**- Bonne idée ma chérie. Emmett des papiers…**

**- Non mais ce n'était pas sérieux !**

Je secouais la tête pendant que les garçons tiraient au sort… Emmett, Edward et Jasper… mon frère commençait donc.

-** Voilà avec Rose, nous voudrions que toi Jasper et toi ma petite Bella vous soyez les parrains et marraine des deux filles !**

Je souriais et Edward râlait.

**- Elle est pourrie ton annonce ! **

**- Chéri ! Oui Emmett j'en serai ravie !**

**- Moi aussi, on va être les meilleurs Bella ! **

**- Je n'en doute pas ! **

Tom venait vers son père.

**- Papa ? C'est qui moi mon parrain et marraine ?**

**- Heu… Alice et heu… Alice ! **

**- Ha ok.**

**- Désolé, tu veux dire à tout le monde ce que tu vas avoir bientôt ?**

**- Une petite sœur ! Mais je veux bien prêter mes jouets !**

Esmée criait de joie, Alice aussi, ma pauvre petite fille allait jouer le rôle de la poupée. Tout le monde nous félicitait et Alice commençait à réfléchir aux futurs vêtements de sa nièce.

**- Alice, en tant que frère, moi qui te connais par cœur, je t'interdis d'utiliser ma fille comme poupée. Tu t'en feras une de fille ! **

**- Je serai raisonnable, promis ! Bon à Jasper.**

**- Change de sujet c'est ça…**

Il souriait et venait se mettre contre moi alors que Jasper prit la parole

**- Bon voilà, je sais que certains penseront que c'est tôt mais je suis sûr de moi, sûr de mes choix et tout le blabla. Alice et moi allons nous marier ! Cet été.**

Alors là ! Je ne l'avais pas vu venir ! Rosalie parla la première.

**- C'est vrai ? Quand ?**

**- Alice veut juillet…**

**- Mais attend, ça va être chaud pour la robe de Bella ! Elle aura accouché, Alice on va faire comment ?**

**- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Bella tu as intérêt à retrouver ta ligne en deux mois !**

**- Déjà félicitations Alice et Jasper ! Ensuite on verra ! **

**- Attendez, vous le prenez comme ça ?**

**- Jasper c'était évident pour tout le monde, c'était une question de temps. Je l'avais dit à Emmett. Hein chéri ?**

**- Ouais…**

Esmée se manifestait.

**- Alice, ma puce, tu es sûre ? Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas Jasper mais c'est une décision qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère… Vous vous fréquentez que depuis 9 mois, c'est peut-être tôt non ? **

**- J'aime Alice madame Cullen et si je peux me permettre, regardez Bella, elle a vécu 9 ans avec le même crétin et ça n'as pas marché, 7 mois après, elle est enceinte d'un autre homme… Alice et moi sommes sûrs…**

**- Maman, depuis combien de temps je vous bassine avec lui, je savais qu'il serait l'homme de ma vie. Maman s'il te plaît fais-moi confiance…**

**- Très bien ma chérie, je suis heureuse pour vous tous les enfants et très, très fière des miens ! Vous me comblez : un mariage, une petite fille, j'ai déjà un petit fils fabuleux… J'ai une formidable famille et je vous remercie tous !**

J'étais touchée par ses mots, Edward allait l'enlacer ainsi qu'Alice, mais il fallait que mon super Tom intervienne !

**- Heu moi j'ai rien compris mais j'ai faim…**

Edward lâchait sa mère et allait chatouiller son fils.

**- T'en as pas marre de manger tout le temps ? Hein ? Tu vas devenir gros après !**

Tom riait et se tortillait dans tous les sens. Edward le laissait respirer et nous passions à table. Le reste de cette fin d'année se passait agréablement bien, le début aussi. Cette année serait faite de nouvelle expérience et j'avais hâte de les vivre.

Mois de mars ! Nous étions à la fin du mois, j'étais enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et dans quelques minutes je passais mes premières épreuves, j'étais très stressée… Edward travaillait beaucoup et n'avait pas pu m'accompagner. Les autres candidats me regardaient comme si j'étais un ovni, ils n'avaient jamais vu de femme enceinte eux ? Je caressais mon ventre, ma fille bougeait, au moins je l'avais elle avec moi. J'avais hâte de la voir. Je venais juste d'entrer dans mon 8ème mois, les choses allaient très bien, nous avions même trouvé un prénom assez rapidement.

Sa chambre était prête, il nous manquait encore deux trois trucs mais ça irait. Alice et Jasper préparaient leur mariage, elle était encore plus survoltée que d'habitude. Heureusement que j'avais pu jouer sur mes examens et ma grossesse pour éviter quelques idées folles de sa part ! Je sais pas comment fait Jasper, en parlant de lui qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ? Ha non ! Il ne va pas nous surveiller ! Ho ça ne me rassure pas du tout, il distribuait les copies et me parlait brièvement à voix basse

**- Tu vas bien, tout se passera bien, c'est super simple tu connais tout. Bonne chance ma Bella ! Soutiens maman mini Bella ! **

**- Merci et elle vient de donner un coup, elle t'écoute !**

Je lui souriais et remplissais ma copie le temps que les sujets soient distribués. Une fois en ma possession je le regardais et souriais. Le sujet d'histoire était celui que j'aimais le moins mais que je connaissais le plus. Jasper m'avait fait réviser des heures et des heures, je relevais les yeux vers lui et souriait, il m'offrit un sourire en coin. Je me replongeais dans ma copie et rédigeais. Ma semaine se passait à ce rythme-là, deux épreuves par jour les résultats en juin.

J'étais assez contente de moi, je ne pense pas que c'était dans la poche à coup sûr mais je ne pense pas non plus que la partie était perdue. J'avais espoir, Edward croyait dur comme fer que c'était bon, Tom suivait l'avis de son père comme la plupart du temps. En tout cas maintenant c'est fait et je n'avais plus qu'à vivre la fin de ma grossesse et profiter de mes hommes.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà alors ?<strong>

**dite moi tout !**

**Bisous à bientôt... Lexi**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour !**

**aujourd'hui... Accouchement !**

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>POV Edward<p>

Nous étions le jeudi 12 mai au soir, Bella était très fatiguée, la fin de grossesse était difficile pour un petit bout de femme comme elle. Je la trouvais très courageuse cependant, elle restait positive et ne se plaignait que rarement. Nous venions de finir de manger, Tom était avec elle dans sa chambre pour l'histoire du soir. Il avait fini par accepter complètement l'arrivée prochaine de sa petite sœur, il nous avait aidés pour acheter des vêtements et quelques petits jouets.

La valise de Bella pour la maternité était prête, nous attendions juste que notre petite princesse pointe le bout de son nez. J'avais hâte de la rencontrer, je lui parlais tous les soirs lui demandant de se dépêcher de sortir. Avant Bella en riait maintenant elle demandait la même chose que moi. Une foi Tom endormi je la voyais revenir vers moi.

-** Ça va mon amour ? **

**- Fatiguée. Tom dort déjà, tu veux bien me masser s'il te plaît ?  
><strong>

**- Oui va t'installer j'arrive.**

Je finissais de nettoyer la cuisine et allais dans ma chambre retrouver Bella qui était allongée de façon à ce que je la masse. Je réchauffais mes mains et commençais à la masser.

**- Tu as mal ?**

**- Un peu oui…**

**- Plus qu'hier ?**

**- Oui, mais ça va.**

**- Aller, détends-toi, je m'occupe de toi. J'emmènerais Tom à l'école demain matin toi tu te reposes, je me débrouillerais pour aller le chercher. **

**- D'accord, mais si tu ne peux pas demain soir j'irais le chercher. Ça devrait aller. **

**- Je te tiens au courant. **

**- Quand j'aurais accouché, je voudrais que tu continues de me masser, ça fait trop de bien…**

**- À condition que tu en fasses autant.**

**- Marché conclu !**

Je souriais et continuais mon massage, au bout d'un moment je m'aperçus qu'elle s'était endormie. J'allais me doucher et allais me coucher, Bella bougeait beaucoup et gémissait par moments, ça lui arrivait parfois, je m'endormis pourtant relativement vite. Je rêvais qu'on me secouait et qu'on m'appelait, je ne voulais pas me réveiller j'étais trop fatigué.

**- Edward je t'en supplie réveille-toi !**

J'ouvrais les yeux pour voir Bella complètement paniquée et en pleurs.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe chérie ?**

**- Je me suis levée pour aller aux toilettes et j'ai perdu les eaux, j'ai des contractions de plus en plus rapprochées Edward… **

**- Tout va bien se passer mon amour…**

Je prenais son visage entre mes mains et la regardais dans les yeux.

**- Respire ma chérie, ne panique pas, tout va bien se passer. Tu vas te préparer comme la gynécologue t'a expliqué, tout est prêt dans la salle de bain. Moi j'appelle ma mère pour qu'elle vienne s'occuper de Tom. Ensuite dès qu'elle arrive on va à l'hôpital d'accord ? **

**- Oui, j'ai peur Edward.**

**- Je serai là mon ange. Aller, vas-y, je t'aime Bella !**

Je l'embrassais, alors qu'elle allait dans la salle de bain, je m'habillais et appelais chez mes parents. Il fallut que j'appelle trois fois pour que mon père réponde enfin.

**- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour nous appeler à presque 5H00 du matin…**

**- Je vais être encore papa ! Bella a perdu les eaux, elle se prépare en ce moment pour partir, ses contractions sont de plus en plus rapprochées…**

**- Esmée, ma chérie, Bella vient de perdre les eaux…**

**- Ho seigneur ! Edward, mon chéri, on arrive ! On fait au plus vite.**

**- Merci maman !**

Je raccrochais et allais voir où en était Bella, je la trouvais dans la cuisine, elle se tenait au plan de travail d'une main tout en soutenant son ventre de l'autre, son visage était crispé à cause d'une contraction, j'allais la soutenir.

Une fois la contraction passée j'allais l'aider à s'asseoir sur le canapé, je lui attachai les cheveux. Je descendais toutes nos affaires dans la voiture, comme ça lorsque mes parents arriveront nous aurons juste à nous installer et partir.

**- Tu as pris ma valise ? Le sac pour la petite ? Mes papiers ?**

**- Tout y est chéri, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'aime Bella, tu es formidable, je suis fier de toi.**

**- J'ai rien fait encore…**

**- Bien sûr que si, tu as tout fait ma chérie…**

Je l'embrassais et lui caressais la joue, quelques minutes après mes parents frappaient à la porte, je me dépêchais d'aller ouvrir.

**- On s'occupe de Tom, mon chéri. Je prendrais ma journée et il n'ira pas à l'école.**

**- D'accord merci maman. Installez-vous, faites comme chez vous, je vous appelle pour vous tenir au courant. **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous ! **

**- Embrassez Tom pour nous, dites lui qu'on l'aime très fort ! **

**- Oui Edward. **

**- Et si tu pouvais appeler le reste de la famille un peu plus tard pour leur dire…**

**- Edward on peut y aller s'il te plaît ? **

**- Oui chérie, excuse-moi.**

Je l'aidais à se relever avec mon père.

**- Ne vous en faites pas pour Tom on gère. Ça va aller Bella, tout va bien se passer, elle va être magnifique cette petite.**

Elle nous embrassait et avec l'aide de mon père j'aidais Bella à aller jusqu'à la voiture et à monter dedans. Je prenais la direction de l'hôpital, Bella avait de plus en plus de contractions. Elle fut prise tout de suite en charge, l'obstétricienne avait été prévenue, une sage femme contrôlait le col de Bella, elle était dilatée à 2 centimètres.

L'anesthésiste allait venir pour faire la péridurale, l'angoisse suprême de Bella. Quand elle fut dilatée à 5, environ vers 7h00, l'anesthésiste revenait et quand je vis la taille de l'aiguille j'eus un petit coup de chaud mais, Bella faisait ce qu'on lui demandait sans rechigner, j'étais super fier d'elle. Vers 8h00 j'allais me chercher un café et appelait ma mère.

**- Ca y est ? **

**- Non maman elle a eu la péridurale il y a une heure presque elle était dilatée à 5, là ils ne sont pas revenus pour voir. **

**- D'accord, je te passe Tom…**

**- Allo papa ? **

**- Oui mon bébé, ça va ? Tu es sage ?**

**- Oui ! Elle est née ma petite sœur ?**

**- Non pas encore, bientôt. **

**- Je peux parler à maman ?**

**- Non chéri, maman elle travaille très dur là pour que ta petite sœur naisse. Tu sais quoi ? En attendant, fais un super joli dessin pour maman ! Elle sera très contente et très heureuse. Demande à mamie de t'aider.**

**- D'accord j'y vais tout de suite ! **

**- C'est bien. Hey Tom, je suis très content de toi ! Je t'aime très, très fort et maman aussi ! On te fait plein de gros bisous ! **

**- Moi aussi je vous aime très fort ! **

**- À tout à l'heure mon chéri**.

Je raccrochais, buvais mon café et retournais auprès de ma Bella.

**- Tom te fait de gros bisous et il t'aime très fort !**

**- Je l'aime aussi. **

**- Je lui ai dit. On est venu te voir ? **

**- Oui presque 7, mais j'ai moins mal grâce à la péridurale. Je t'aime Edward.**

**- Je t'aime ma chérie.**

Je l'embrassais avec tout mon amour et lui caressais les cheveux.

-** A quoi je ressemble ?**

**- Tu es magnifique pourquoi ? **

**- Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie pour la première fois avec une tête affreuse !**

Je riais, même en train d'accoucher elle trouvait le moyen de me faire rire.

**- Tu es la plus belle maman au monde mon amour. Moi je t'aurais comme mère j'aurais du mal à m'en sortir avec mon complexe d'Œdipe ! **

**- Roh ! Ce que t'es bête !** Elle souriait **En plus ta mère est une très belle femme ! Je lui dirais.**

**- Oui tu as raison, elle est très belle ma maman, mais toi tu l'es encore plus !**

**- Preuve que ton complexe d'Œdipe est dépassé.**

**- Tu n'es pas vraiment censée faire de la philo en ce moment mon ange.**

**- Je fais ce que je veux.**

Je souriais et la laissais se reposer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Enfin vers 10h30 elle fut dilatée à 10, je mettais une ravissante petite blouse bleue qui d'après Bella m'allait bien au teint. Un homme entrait dans la salle, nous saluait et se présentait comme la sage femme qui allait accoucher Bella. J'ai eu franchement un peu de mal à accepter que cet homme allait regarder l'intérieur des cuisses de ma compagne et de même la toucher.

Cependant je ne disais rien et me concentrais sur Bella qui était en train de pousser. Elle était rouge écarlate et transpirait à grosses gouttes, je l'encourageais comme je pouvais, lui disais que je l'aimais et que j'étais fier d'elle. Près de 30 minutes après, les cris de ma fille résonnaient dans la pièce, Bella reprenait son souffle alors qu'on lui posait notre fille sur sa poitrine. Elle était toute rose, les yeux déjà bien ouverts, dès qu'elle fut contre sa mère ses pleurs s'étaient interrompus.

Elle ressemblait à Bella c'était indéniable, quelques cheveux châtains trônaient sur le haut de son crâne, elle était magnifique, mes yeux me piquaient et je regardais Bella, elle pleurait elle aussi. Nous nous embrassions et j'embrassais ma fille, je sais qu'elle ne contrôlait pas encore ça mais elle me souriait. Je me détachais d'elle et coupais le cordon et allais donner le premier bain à ma fille pendant que le personnel médical finissait de s'occuper de Bella. Une fois tous les examens faits sur mes deux petites femmes nous nous retrouvions tous les trois pour la première fois.

Bella était rayonnante, ses yeux brillaient et son sourire ne la quittait plus, elle donnait le biberon au bébé et j'en profitais pour les prendre en photo. Elle avait décidé de ne pas allaiter, elle voulait que je partage le moment du repas avec notre fille moi aussi. J'étais intérieurement heureux de cette décision, l'ayant fait avec Tom, je savais que ces moments étaient magiques et privilégiés. Et comme l'avait aussi souligné Bella, notre fils pourrait lui aussi jouer un rôle en lui donnant le biberon lui aussi. En parlant de mon bonhomme il ne devrait pas tarder ! Je les avais appelés quand ma fille passait les tests, qui soi-disant passant les avait réussis haut la main !

**- Je vais voir si Tom et mes parents sont arrivés.**

**- D'accord, on ne bouge pas ! **

**- J'espère bien.**

J'embrassais mes deux princesses et allais vers l'accueil, j'avais à peine passé les portes qu'une flèche nommée Tom courait vers moi en criant. Je le rattrapais et le faisais tourner dans les airs avant de le serrer contre moi et de l'embrasser.

**- Comment tu vas ? **

**- Très bien, j'ai fait un trop joli dessin ! **

**- Elle va être contente !**

J'embrassais mes parents et nous nous dirigions vers la chambre de Bella. Je frappais et entrais toujours en portant Tom, mes parents à ma suite. Bella avait fini avec le biberon, la petite était dans son berceau à côté du lit de sa mère et celle-ci souriait à Tom.

**- Coucou mon chéri ! **

**- Coucou maman.**

Je m'approchais doucement du lit pour lui laisser le temps de se faire à la situation, puis le déposais à côté de Bella. Il regardait sa petite sœur avec attention et souriait.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà..<strong>

**alors alors ?**

**Bisous à toute et à bientôt !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonsoir.**

**voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

**merci d'être encore là avec moi pour cette aventure.**

**Merci aussi à ma bêta qui fait un merveilleux boulot !**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

**- Elle est belle ma petite sœur ! **

**- C'est vrai tu trouves ?**

**- Oui ! Mais je veux un câlin maintenant ! **

**- Ho oui un gros câlin !**

Je le prenais contre moi et le serrait de toutes mes forces en l'embrassant. Carlisle et Esmée étaient penchés sur le berceau. Edward prit notre fille dans ses bras, je lisais la joie et la fierté sur son visage.

**- Je vous présente, Emma Renée Esmée Cullen ! 51 centimètres pour 3kg010, née à 10h58 exactement. **

**- Elle est sublime ! Bravo Bella !**

**- Merci Esmée.**

**- Et moi ? Elle a quand même 50% de mon ADN.**

**- Mais oui mon chéri. Reconnais quand même qu'outre l'aspect ADN c'est ta femme qui a fait le plus gros du travail. **

**- La conception a été très physique !**

**- Ha bon ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.**

Esmée et Carlisle riaient, je souriais alors qu'il me faisait un sourire en coin, en fait je me souvenais très bien. Tom était à l'école et j'avais rendu visite à mon homme au studio, celui-ci était vide et nous en avions profité. Carlisle et Esmée restaient encore un peu avec nous avant de repartir, moi je me sentais fatiguée, normal je viens d'accoucher. Je le signalais à Edward.

**- Tom chéri tu viens ? On va fêter la naissance d'Emma en mangeant McDo ! **

**- Cool ! Et maman ?**

**- Elle va se reposer un peu maman, Emma aussi. On y va entre hommes !**

**- Comme avant ? **

**- Oui comme avant. Aller un bisou à maman un à Emma et on y va !**

Tom m'embrassait, fit un très rapide bisou à sa sœur avant de remettre son manteau. Edward venait déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes pour un baiser rempli d'amour.

**- Bon, papa !**

**- Oui, oui j'arrive.** Je souriais et fermer les yeux.** A tout à l'heure. **

**- Oui bon appétit. **

J'entendis la porte se fermer, je savais que ma fille dormait alors je pouvais moi aussi en faire autant. Je m'installais aussi confortablement que possible avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

**- Coucou tonton, ho oui ! Tu fais sourire à tonton. Fais sourire, aller. Coucou Emma ! **

J'ouvrais les yeux pour voir Emmett penché sur ma fille en faisant une tête à traumatiser n'importe quel bébé ! Ils étaient tous là, Emmett, Rosalie, les jumelles, Alice et Jasper, ainsi bien sûr qu'Edward et Tom. Jasper réagissait le premier.

**La nouvelle maman a fini sa sieste ?**

**- J'ai dormi longtemps ? **

**- 2H00 chérie.**

**- Hein ? Et Emma ? **

**- Elle vient de se réveiller et elle a mangé. Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. Ça va mieux ? **

**- Oui. Mais j'ai faim.**

**- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. **

Il sortait pour aller chercher un repas. Tous les autres m'embrassaient et me félicitaient pour ma petite merveille. Emma passait de bras en bras sans se plaindre. Tom venait se mettre contre moi, je pense que tout ça l'effrayait un peu.

**- Tu as bien mangé ?**

**- Oui, j'ai eu un jouet ! Regarde.**

**- Il est super beau ! Il a été sage papa ?**

**- Oui, est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi et doudou ?**

**- Bien sûr repose-toi chéri. **

Je lui caressais les cheveux et en quelques minutes il s'endormait, Edward revenait avec un sandwich et une boisson. Je mourais de faim !

**- Tiens, j'ai croisé le docteur, elle vient te voir dans une demi-heure. **

**- Ok. Merci.**

**- Tu veux que je prenne Tom ?**

**- Non ça va. Il n'y avait pas de plateau repas ?**

**- Tu as loupé l'heure, donc voilà. Et puis vaut mieux ça que leur truc pas bon !**

**- Oui. Tu as appelé mes parents ?**

**- Oui mon amour, ton père prend sa journée demain et vient nous voir, ta mère arrive vendredi prochain, Ils ne peuvent pas avant, elle s'excuse.**

**- Pas grave, comme ça je serai rentrée et on aura un minimum d'organisation. **

**- Oui. Sinon rien d'autre. **

**- Merci tu es parfait ! **

**- Ouai je sais. **

Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux tout en me faisant un sourire en coin. Je roulais des yeux et croquais dans mon sandwich. Quand l'obstétricienne passa, Emmett et les autres décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir, après les embrassades ils nous laissaient seuls. Si tout allait bien je pourrais sortir dimanche dans l'après-midi à condition qu'Emma ait repris son poids de naissance. Quelques examens plus tard et de nouvelles félicitations, je me retrouvais enfin avec ma famille. Tom dormait toujours, Edward prit sa fille dans ses bras et se rapprochait de nous.

**- Elle te ressemble, elle va être aussi belle que toi.**

**- Tom te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, Emma me ressemble nous sommes quittes ! Même si Tom n'est pas vraiment mon fils….**

- **Il pourrait le devenir.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Tu pourrais l'adopter. Les choses seraient plus officielles, il serait heureux et moi aussi. **

**- Mais si je l'adopte il faut que nous soyons mariés non ?**

**- Oui. On n'a jamais vraiment parlé de tout ça chérie, tu serais d'accord pour qu'un jour on se marie ?**

**- Si c'est ta demande, elle est nulle. Mais oui, je serais d'accord. Je t'aime et nous sommes bien partis pour faire un bout de chemin ensemble.**

**- Pas qu'un bout de chemin Bella, toute notre vie. On s'aime depuis nos 17 ans, même si nous n'en avions pas réellement conscience. **

**- Je sais, tout comme je sais aussi que lors de nos retrouvailles ça a été comme une évidence, plus difficile à voir de mon côté mais quand même. Oui Edward si tu me demandes de t'épouser je dirais oui ! Et oui le moment venu, j'entreprendrais les démarches pour adopter Tom. **

**- Je t'aime ! **

**- J'ai envie de faire pipi ! **

**- Très romantique Bella.**

**- Désolée, je t'aime mon amour, mais aide-moi à aller au petit coin. **

Il posait Emma dans son berceau et portait Tom le temps que je me lève pour le rallonger ensuite. J'allais dans la salle de bain, j'avais une tête affreuse, mais tant pis. Je ressortais et allais m'asseoir sur les genoux d'Edward.

**- La vidange s'est bien passée ?**

**- Très bien, merci. **

**- Tu ne veux pas te rallonger ? **

**- Non laisse-le dormir et je veux un câlin. **

Il me serrait contre lui et je relevais la tête pour l'embrasser. Nous nous câlinions jusqu'à ce que Tom se réveille tout doucement. Il s'étirait doucement en poussant des petits gémissements.

- **Coucou petite canaille.**

**- Hum coucou papa.**

**- Bien dormi ?**

**- Oui. J'ai fait un rêve ! **

**- Raconte-nous.**

**- C'était un monstre pirate squelette qui voulait prendre ma petite sœur ! **

**- Han ! Et tu as fait quoi ? **

**- Bah je me suis battu et je l'ai sauvée !**

**- T'es un vrai héros mon grand. Tu veux un biberon de chocolat ?**

**- Oui. **

Edward allait lui faire son biberon et il le buvait calmement allongé sur le lit. Une fois fini il regardait sa sœur.

**- Elle va aller à l'école elle aussi ?**

**- Oui mais pas tout de suite. **

**- On pourra jouer ensemble à la maison ?**

**- Pas tout de suite non plus.**

**- Pourquoi elle n'a pas parlé encore ?**

**- Parce qu'elle ne sait pas. Il va falloir un peu de temps pour tout ça. Là elle va surtout dormir et pleurer quand ça ne va pas. **

**- Alors ça ne sert à rien un bébé ! C'est nul. **

**- Toi aussi tu as été comme ça Tom, regarde maintenant tu es un grand garçon qui sait faire plein de choses !**

Tom se reculait quand Emma se mit à pleurer.

**- J'ai rien fait c'est pas moi !**

**- On sait, elle a juste faim. Tu veux lui donner le biberon ? **

**- Parque en plus elle boit pas toute seule ?**

**- Non. **

**- Bon je veux bien, tu as mis son chocolat dedans le lait ?**

**- Elle prend sans chocolat pour le moment. **

Tom secouait la tête d'un air blasé, j'avais envie de rire, le pauvre il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Edward l'installait sur le fauteuil comme il fallait et moi je prenais ma petite puce pour lui mettre dans les bras.

**- Tu la prends bien comme ça, attention à sa tête, c'est bien Tom. Et avec ton autre main, tu lui donnes le biberon regarde comme ça voilà, c'est super Tom. Elle te regarde tu as vu ? Elle te sourit même.**

**- Elle m'aime bien ?**

**- Oui, elle est contente que tu lui donnes son biberon. **

Je souriais et restais à côté au cas où, Edward nous prenait en photo. Tom et Emma se regardaient toujours, comme s'ils communiquaient.

**- Tu verras Emma, c'est meilleur avec du chocolat ! **

Je riais et attendais qu'elle finisse son biberon. Une fois fini je faisais faire le rot à ma fille et allais la changer dans la salle de bain. Tom me suivait et regardait avec attention. D'un coup il poussait un cri en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Edward arrivait paniqué.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

**- Mais papa c'est horrible !**

**- Bella ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Tom ?**

**- Mais elle a pas de zizi ! Comment elle va faire ! C'est trop affreux !**

**- Tom, tu te souviens pas de ce que j'ai dit la première fois qu'on a vu Nina et Sarah ? Je répète les filles n'en n'ont pas. Alors ne t'affole pas. **

**- Ha oui c'est vrai, désolé. Ouf on a eu chaud ! Mais c'est bizarre, c'est moche !**

Edward secouait la tête et je finissais avec Emma en souriant. Je retournais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil pour la câliner. Elle me regardait en bougeant ses petites mains et faisait quelques sourires puis peu à peu s'endormait. Edward et Tom rentraient quand l'heure des visites était terminée et moi j'allais me reposer.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. <strong>  
><strong>biz à toutes et j'attend vos impressions.<strong>

**Lexi**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonsoir, bonsoir !**

**voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

**un gros merci d'être toujours avec moi dans cette aventure, je vous en suis reconnaissante !**

**merci à SoSweetySoCrazy d'être toujours là pour me corriger et vous permettre une agréable lecture.**

**un merci particulier à Morgane, merci pour ton Review ça m'a beaucoup touché. J'espère que je vais continuer à être à la hauteur.**

**Sur ce... bonne lecture tout le monde** !

* * *

><p>POV Edward.<p>

Bella et Emma étaient rentrées depuis un peu plus d'un mois à la maison, tout se passait super bien. Emma était un bébé très calme, elle pleurait juste pour manger ou pour changer sa couche, sinon c'était rare qu'elle pleure. Je la trouvais très éveillée pour un bébé d'1 mois et 5 jours. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle avec attention. Bella se débrouillait comme une chef avec elle, je pense qu'elles seront très fusionnelles.

Parfois elle m'appelait pour quelque petite chose, elle était angoissée de lui donner le bain sans que je sois à côté ou s'inquiétait quand elle ne finissait pas tout son biberon. Tom lui ça le tracassait pas. Si Bella s'occupait d'Emma il jouait avec moi ou quand Emma était avec moi il jouait avec Bella. Tant que quelqu'un était là pour lui le reste lui importait peu. Il aimait bien, aussi donner le biberon à sa sœur, ou la stimuler avec ses jeux, elle était très réceptive. Bref j'avais une super famille, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Sauf que ce soir Bella était stressée, angoissée et légèrement pénible, demain elle avait les résultats de son concours et elle flippait à mort une bombe à retardement jusqu'à demain 17h00.

Si elle avait son diplôme Jasper lui obtiendrait un entretien avec le doyen de la fac, Emma était sur liste d'attente pour aller dans la même crèche que ses cousines. Dans deux jours c'était aussi nos 1 ans en couple et mon anniversaire, je crois bien que ça lui est sortie de la tête. Je n'avais pas osé préparer quelque chose, si elle n'avait pas son examen, elle allait partir en déprime du coup je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire. Ce soir je m'occupais de coucher Tom et lui racontais une histoire.

**- Papa ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Elle va rester comme ça longtemps maman ?**

**- Non juste ce soir. Tu sais demain elle a des résultats très important pour elle.**

**- Mais tout à l'heure à table, j'ai pas fait exprès de faire renverser mon verre. Elle m'a crié dessus.**

**- Oui je sais que tu n'as pas fait exprès et je sais que ce n'était pas juste. Mais je te promets que demain ça ira mieux.**

Sauf si les résultats sont négatifs et là il me faut un plan B que je n'ai pas encore trouvé, ni le plan A d'ailleurs.

**- Papa ?**

**- Ouai !**

**- Je t'aime. **

**- Moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri. Aller, dors maintenant et ne t'en fais pas ça va aller. **

**- D'accord. **

Je l'embrassais et le câlinais jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Une fois endormi je le bordais et retournais dans le salon, c'était le calme absolu. J'allais voir dans la chambre d'Emma, elle dormait comme un ange en serrant dans sa petite main son doudou. Bella prenait sa douche, j'entrais dans la salle de bain et m'appuyais contre le lavabo.

**- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es énervée sur Tom tout à l'heure, il n'a pas fait exprès tu l'as bien vu.**

**- Je me douche Edward. **

**- Je m'en fiche, il était tout triste quand je l'ai couché.**

**- Je suis désolée, je me suis emportée. **

**- Tu t'excuseras demain.**

**- Bon j'ai dit que j'étais désolée, oui je m'excuserai maintenant lâche-moi, laisse-moi finir ma douche !**

**- Je comprends que tu sois angoissée mais nous on y est pour rien, on décide de rien. Nous aussi on stresse pour les résultats !**

**- Ce n'est pas ton avenir qui est en jeu !**

**- Un peu quand même Bella. Ça va jouer sur notre famille et il n'est pas question que tu sois comme ça jusqu'à je ne sais pas quand ! **

Elle sortait et s'habillait.

**- Je vais me coucher bonne nuit ! **

**- Mais on parle là !**

**- Non tu me fais la morale ! J'en ai pas envie, bonne nuit à demain !'' **

Elle partait et je soufflais un bon coup, il fallait qu'elle l'ait son diplôme sinon ça allait être galère ! Je me douchais à mon tour et allais aussi me coucher, elle faisait semblant de dormir, je n'étais pas dupe ! Je laissais faire, elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger, j'avais du mal à rester calme, elle cherchait une position pour dormir au bout d'un moment elle semblait calmée et j'en profitais pour m'endormir.

Il était deux heures du matin quand je me réveillais, Bella n'était plus dans le lit mais avec Emma que j'entendais pleurer. J'essayais de me rendormir mais les pleurs de ma fille se faisaient toujours entendre, je me levais pour aller voir, Tom était allongé sur le canapé.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Tom ? **

**- Emma elle pleure, ça m'a réveillé, maman m'a dit d'attendre là…**

**- Retourne au lit j'arrive.**

**- D'accord. **

Je l'embrassais et allais dans la chambre d'Emma. Bella l'avait dans les bras en faisant les cent pas tout en essayant de la calmer.

**- S'il te plaît Emma, faut se calmer maintenant… chut bébé… s'il te plaît arrête. **

**- Bella ça va ?**

**- Elle pleure, elle ne veut pas de son biberon, elle n'a pas la couche sale, pas de fièvre… j'en sais rien ! **

**- Calme-toi Bella, donne-la-moi. **

**- Arrête de me dire de me calmer ! Je suis calme !**

**- Bella elle sent ton stress ! Donne-la-moi et sors.**

**- Tu me vires ?**

**- Fais ce que je te dis Isabella ! **

Elle ouvrait la bouche, je ne l'avais jamais appelée Isabella mais là elle m'agaçait un peu. Elle me donnait Emma et sortait visiblement furieuse. Je m'asseyais et calmais Emma, une fois ses pleurs finis je lui donnais son biberon et elle se rendormait rapidement. J'allais ensuite voir Tom. Il s'était rendormi, je l'embrassais et le bordais, maintenant il fallait que j'aille retrouver Bella. Je pensais qu'elle allait bouder, m'ignorer ou me crier dessus mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais la voir assise par terre contre le lit et en pleurs. J'allais m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**- Bella je suis désolé mais…**

**- Non tu as raison ! Je suis nulle j'y arrive pas…**

**- De quoi tu parles ? **

**- D'Emma ! J'y arrive pas, j'ai toujours peur, je m'énerve, j'ai toujours besoin de toi. Et là ce soir c'est le pire jour de ma vie ! Je crie sur toi.**

**- Bella chut… tu es parfaite avec Emma. Tu crois que moi je m'en suis sorti facilement avec Tom ? J'ai appris, ma mère était là pour moi, elle se levait la nuit, elle me guidait… j'ai fait plein de bêtises avec Tom. C'est normal que tu aies des doutes, des maladresses. Moi je trouve que tu t'en sors super bien, tu m'épates même ! Ce soir tu es stressée à cause de demain, ça arrive. Mais je t'aime et je suis certain que demain tu seras tellement heureuse que cette soirée sera vite oubliée. **

**- Je suis si désolée Edward. **

**- Ne t'en fais pas aller viens…**

Je la prenais contre moi et la calmais, une fois fait, nous retournions dans notre lit. Je la gardais dans mes bras et la câlinais, elle finit par s'endormir et je la suivais de près. A 6h00 Emma réclamait un nouveau biberon, je laissais Bella s'en occuper. Une fois qu'elle eut fini elle revenait dans notre chambre avec Emma.

**- Hey coucou ma petite puce. Tu as bien mangé avec maman ? Bah oui !**

Je la prenais dans mes bras et l'embrassais. Elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux chocolat, les mêmes que sa mère. Elle était sublime ma fille ! Bella se réinstallait à côté de nous et posait sa tête sur mon épaule.

**- Elle a tout bu ce coup-ci. **

**- C'est bien Emma, tu ressembles peut-être à ta mère mais tu vas avoir l'appétit des Cullen !**

**- Ho pitié arrête, tu veux que je me retrouve avec trois ogres à nourrir ?**

**- Pourquoi pas. **

**- Il dit n'importe quoi papa, ne l'écoute pas. **

Emma nous regardait tour à tour et se cachait contre moi. Je souriais et l'embrassais sur la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard Tom faisait son entrée dans la chambre.

**- Salut chéri, bien dormi, ça va ?**

**- Oui, je peux venir ?**

**- Bien sûr mon bébé, grimpe ! **

Il allait se mettre sous la couette dans les bras de Bella. Quand Emma le vit, elle bougeait tous ses membres et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Elle était folle de son frère, dès qu'elle le voyait il avait le droit à la fête, il souriait et lui faisait un bisou.

**- Elle est contente de me voir ! **

**- Oui dis donc, tu as vu comment elle bouge ?**

**- Oui, je peux la prendre ?**

**- Oui tiens. Je vais aller faire le petit déjeuner en attendant. Tu surveilles chérie ?**

**- Oui, oui t'inquiète.**

Je les laissais tous les trois et allais faire le petit déjeuner de tout le monde. J'étais très content que Tom soit si cool avec sa sœur, il n'y avait pas de jalousie et il l'aimait, même si au début il trouvait qu'elle servait à rien, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de passer du temps avec elle et quand on sortait, il fallait que ce soit lui qui pousse le landau, bien évidemment on veillait au grain. Quand je revenais dans la chambre Tom avait toujours Emma dans les bras et Bella les regardait.

Nous passions notre matinée au lit, Tom regardait les dessins animés, c'était l'heure que j'aimais bien. Je chantais avec lui le générique de _Jake et les pirates au pays imaginaire_. Une sorte de Jack Sparrow enfant qui se bat contre le capitaine crochet. De quoi plaire à Tom ! Ensuite c'était _Dino train_ ça j'aimais beaucoup, des petits dinosaures qui partent, à l'aide du Dino train, à la rencontre d'espèce différente. Même moi j'en apprenais et la chanson du générique je l'aimais bien, ça avait un côté puéril qui faisait bien rire Bella. Par contre pendant _les barbapapa _j'improvisais une bataille de chatouilles,

Bella était en train de changer la couche de ma princesse alors nous avions toute la place pour nous chamailler. Notre lutte dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne me dise que j'étais le plus fort ! Je poussai un cri de victoire mais Tom en profitais pour me mettre un coup de coussin sur la tête, je faisais semblant de m'écrouler, il s'asseyait sur mon torse et me regardait.

**- Alors ? C'est qui le plus fort ? C'est moi !**

Je riais vaincu.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà...<strong>

**dite moi tout et gros, gros bisou !**

**Lexi**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Encore Merci d'être avec moi pour cette histoire ! je suis folle de joie à chaque Review.**

**sans autre grand discours... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

J'entendais jouer les garçons dans la chambre, ça devait être _les Barbapapa…_ Je changeais la couche d'Emma et m'asseyais sur le rocking-chair dans sa chambre, je la gardais contre moi et me balançais doucement. J'entendais les rires provenant de la chambre. Edward aimait ces moments avec Tom en tête à tête et je le comprenais. Emma s'endormait sur moi, je la câlinais un peu avant de la mettre dans son lit et allais faire la cuisine. Mon téléphone sonnait après une bonne heure de cuisine et je décrochais en voyant que c'était Emmett.

**- Emmett ? **

**- Alors les résultats ? **

**- C'est qu'à 17h00 Emmett. **

Je souriais en entendant Rosalie lui dire

**- Je te l'avais dit !**

**- Ha… excuse-moi… je pensais qu'avec Internet ça serait plus rapide.**

**- C'est pas grave. Je t'appelle dès que je sais promis. **

**- Ouai… sinon ça va ?**

**- Je suis super stressée, j'en deviens irritable et chiante bref il est temps que je sache !**

**- Tu peux être chiante et irritable sans être stressée tu sais. **

**- Moi aussi je t'aime Emmett ! Il faut que je te laisse frangin je cuisine. Je t'appelle ce soir.**

**- Ok ça marche. Embrasse ma belle petite Emma ! **

**- Fais pareil avec tes filles et ta femme ! **

**- Promis aller à plus ! **

Je raccrochais et allais chercher Tom. Il était calé contre le torse de son père et regardait la télévision toujours branchée sur les dessins animés. Edward était aussi captivé que lui, je regardais ce qui les passionnait tant. _La maison de Mickey _! Je crois qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte que j'étais là. Alors que Mickey demandait de répéter la formule magique avec lui, les deux garçons se mirent à répéter '' Misca mosca Mickey Mouse'' je riais et ils me regardaient. Edward souriait en coin.

**- Tu t'amuses chéri ? **

**- Oui ! On a perdu la balle de Pluto !**

**- Zut !**

**- Tu parlais à qui ? **

**- Emmett, il voulait savoir mes résultats. **

**- Il est en avance. **

**- Je lui ai dit. J'ai fait un gratin pour ce midi c'est bon ?**

**- Oui parfait. Emma est avec toi ? **

**- Dans son lit. Tom tu viens avec moi faire un gâteau au chocolat ? **

**- Un tout mou dedans ?**

**- Oui ! **

**- Oui j'arrive ! Tu me dis la fin papa ! **

**- Oui, et que le gâteau soit bon ! **

Il souriait et se réinstallait devant la télé. Heureusement que les matins comme ça étaient rares. Je sortais avec Tom quand il m'appelait.

**- Bella, je t'aime ! **

Je lui envoyais un bisou avant d'aller avec mon fils dans la cuisine.

**- Commence par quoi ?**

**- On casse les œufs, tiens. Fais doucement, comme la dernière fois. **

Il avait littéralement jeté l'œuf dans le saladier et m'avait regardé tout fier en disant '' Il est bien cassé !'' Cette fois il cassait les deux œufs comme il fallait.

**- Y a pas de coquille !**

**- C'est bien, tiens, mets le sucre avec et mélange.**

**- Ok ! **

Je l'aidais à mélanger pour ensuite faire fondre mon beurre et mon chocolat dans la casserole. Edward arrivait à ce moment-là.

**- Elle était dans le jardin la balle à Pluto ! **

**- J'étais sûr ! Tu as pris le maxi-outil ?**

**- Ouai, les jumelles !**

**- Cool c'est bien ! **

**- Oui ! Hum ça sent bon… **

Il venait me prendre par la taille et me chuchotait

- **C'est toi qui sent bon comme ça ? Je te mangerai bien toute crue…**

**- Dis donc, c'est Mickey qui te met dans des états pareils ?**

**- Essaye de garder un peu de chocolat pour l'heure de la sieste !**

Je frissonnais, j'en referais fondre du chocolat ! Je terminais ma préparation avec Tom, pendant qu'Edward s'occupait d'Emma qui réclamait sa pitance. Nous passions à table, Emma était sagement assise dans son transat à nous regarder. Edward me fixait d'un air plein de sous-entendus et se léchait les lèvres. Je décidais d'entrer dans son jeu, je me mordais la lèvre, je savais qu'il ne résistait pas à ce geste.

Je souriais quand il ferma les yeux, signe que j'avais réussi mon effet, j'allais chercher les gâteaux au four et me penchais de façon à ce qu'il profite du spectacle. Je mangeais mon dessert en toute sensualité, je terminais en raclant mon ramequin avec mon doigt et le suçais en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le regard de mon compagnon était noir de désir. Il avait voulu jouer ? J'avais joué ! J'allais endormir les enfants pendant qu'il s'occupait de débarrasser la table. Je revenais dans le salon une fois les petits endormis, il était vide, je prenais mon restant de chocolat et allais dans la chambre.

Edward était bien là allongé sur le lit complètement nu et avec une érection monstrueuse mais qui me plaisait terriblement. Il venait me déshabiller et m'allongeait sur le lit.

**- Ils dorment c'est sûr ?**

**- Oui ! **

**- Tant mieux… donnez-moi ça Miss Swan… **

Il prenait le chocolat, trempait ses doigts dedans avant d'étaler le liquide encore tiède entre mes seins. Il me regardait avant de laisser sa langue nettoyer toutes traces de chocolat. Il recommença à plusieurs endroits, le cou, entre le haut de ma poitrine… Je crus devenir folle de plaisir quand il lécha et suça ce qu'il avait déposé sur mes tétons durcis et dressés vers lui. C'était si bon !

Après un bon moment passé sur ma poitrine il vint étaler le chocolat à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, je gémissais de bonheur, j'en voulais plus et fus heureuse quand je sentis sa bouche se poser sur mon intimité. Il prenait tout son temps j'étais folle ! Enfin sa langue s'activait sur mon clitoris, je laissais échapper un cri de plaisir quand il introduisit deux doigts en moi. Il adoptait un rythme lent, puis rapide avant de revenir au lent. Je perdais l'esprit, je gémissais tout en bougeant ma tête de gauche à droite. Enfin j'atteignais l'orgasme dans un état second.

Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits il m'embrassait doucement dans le cou, je réussis à le faire tourner sur le dos et à attraper le reste de chocolat. Je lui faisais subir la même torture qu'il m'avait faite en léchant son torse et mordillais ses tétons. Ses hanches bougeaient contre moi, je devinais qu'il fallait que je passe au niveau suivant. Je m'installais entre ses jambes, caressais du bout des doigts sa longueur avant d'y tartiner du chocolat.

Edward grognait et jurait lorsque je commençais à le nettoyer, puis j'approfondis ma caresse en le prenant en bouche afin d'y effectuer des va-et-vient. Il s'agitait et je vis ses mains agripper des draps, ses hanches venaient vers moi de plus en plus vite. Il était très proche je le sentais.

**- Bella, Bella…. arrête stop… **

Je me relevais et l'embrassais, il m'obligea à m'allonger sur le ventre. Je me mettais à quatre pattes et frissonnais quand ses mains parcouraient mon corps. Finalement je sentis son sexe s'introduire de moitié en moi, je soufflais de bien-être mais criais quand il se retira pour se réintroduire d'un geste vif et puissant en moi. Le rythme était soutenu, brusque mais tendre à la fois, ma tête tournait de plaisir.

**- Chéri… Je vais venir… Viens avec moi mon amour. **

Je m'appuyais sur un de mes coudes alors que ma main libre allait caresser mon bouton de chair et c'est ensemble que nous laissions exploser notre jouissance. Edward resta encore quelques secondes en moi avant de venir s'effondrer sur le matelas. Je le regardais et souriais, mon souffle était encore saccadé et mon cœur allait exploser mais j'étais heureuse et comblée, j'allais me mettre contre lui. Nous reprenions notre souffle avant de passer des sous-vêtements, je me rallongeais contre lui et fermais les yeux.

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime aussi. C'était fantastique merci ! **

**- Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! **

**- Non, pas tout crois-moi ! **

Je souriais et fermais les yeux. Nous nous endormions rapidement. Environ deux heures trente plus tard Tom se glissait entre nous, voilà pourquoi nous avions pris l'habitude de nous couvrir après avoir fait l'amour. Une fois il était venu et nous avait demandé pourquoi nous étions tout nus, depuis on prévoit. Je le pris contre moi et il se rendormit un peu.

A 16h00 Emma nous réveillait, je me levais, mettais ma robe et allais voir ma petite puce.

**- Coucou ma puce. Tu as très faim ? **

Une fois dans mes bras elle se calmait et me regardait. Je l'embrassais et allais dans la cuisine.

**- Tom tu veux un biberon aussi ? **

**- Oui, j'arrive ! **

**- Tu veux le faire tout seul ?**

**- Oui. **

Je m'occupais donc de celui d'Emma, Tom venait et s'occupait du sien, il y avait du lait un peu partout ainsi que le chocolat en poudre. Il allait s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils et j'allais dans l'autre avec Emma.

**- Papa ? Tu joues du piano ? **

**- Tu veux ?**

**- Oui ! **

**- OK. **

Il se mettait à jouer les différentes berceuses qu'il avait composées pour nous, Emma s'arrêtait de boire et regardait son père, elle était captivée. Une fois les goûters terminés je me préparais pour aller voir les résultats. Une fois les petits en voiture Edward nous conduisait sur les lieux des résultats. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, il restait cinq minutes avant ma libération.

**- Bella ! **

Je me retournais pour voir Jasper venir vers moi. Je souriais et le prenais dans mes bras.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je suis là en tant que prof. Je m'occupe des reçus. **

**- Tu connais les résultats ? **

**- Non, ils les ouvrent juste avant l'affichage. Bon je vais à mon bureau on se retrouve là-bas ! **

**- Je l'aurais peut-être pas.**

**- Mais si. Tom tu veux venir avec moi ?**

**- Je peux papa ? **

**- Oui, surveille le bien Jasper. **

**- Comme la prunelle de mes yeux. **

Il embrassait Emma et partait avec Tom vers le petit bureau mis en place pour lui. Enfin les résultats étaient affichés, un attroupement se formait autour des panneaux et je dus attendre un peu pour me faufiler, mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, Edward était resté en arrière avec Emma. Je cherchais mon nom dans la liste des reçus, forcément je regardais en bas de liste, Swan n'y était pas, je paniquais, et regardais dans celle du rattrapage, pas de Swan non plus. C'en était trop, je me mettais à pleurer et retournais vers Edward.

**- Mon nom est nul par, je l'ai pas ! **

**- Quoi ? Tu es sûre ? **

**- Oui certaine ! **

**- Attends j'y vais. Garde Emma **

J'avais même plus envie de protester et regardais Emma, elle luttait contre le sommeil, elle avait quelques petits sursauts qui finissaient par me faire sourire, au moins je l'avais. Edward m'appelait, je m'avançais avec le landau, il y avait moins de monde.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Regarde, premier nom de la liste, Isabella Marie Swan moyenne 18,5 ! Ils vous ont classés par moyennes, tu es la première chérie !**

**- Hein ? **

Je regardais la liste, il avait raison. J'étais la première et j'avais mon diplôme. Je m'étais tellement focalisée sur mon nom que je n'avais pas vu que ce n'était pas dans l'ordre alphabétique. Je criais et sautais dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. J'étais folle de joie, je me dépêchais d'aller au bureau de Jasper. Il y avait deux personnes devant moi. Tom était toujours à côté de lui et félicitait les reçus alors que Jasper signait et mettait les tampons.

**- Alors maman ? **

**- C'est bon ! En plus je suis première ! **

**- Han t'es trop forte ! **

**- Moi aussi j'étais premier de ma promo… avec 17 de moyenne. **

Il prenait mon dossier et me regardait en souriant.

**- Battue par ma meilleure amie ! En histoire tu as cartonné, tiens, regarde tes notes. Et c'est grâce à moi ! **

Je souriais et regardais mes résultats, ma moins bonne moyenne était en maths, la meilleure en lettre. Une fois tout signé nous rentrions à la maison et j'appelais tout le monde pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

* * *

><p><strong>voilà pour cette fois ci.<strong>  
><strong>bisous et à très vite ! <strong>  
><strong>Lexi<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Coucou !**

**et voilà la suite.**

**biz à toutes et bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>POV Edward<p>

La soirée avait été fabuleuse. Tout le monde était venu pour féliciter Bella, nous avions improvisé une petite fête pour elle, ma mère avait cuisiné avec Alice et Rosalie, les garçons avaient été achetés des boissons et Tom et moi avions choisi les musiques. Bella ne quittait plus le sourire qui illuminait son visage depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'elle venait de réaliser une partie son rêve.

Jasper lui avait promis de vite appeler le doyen de la fac pour avoir le poste à pourvoir, avec une moyenne de 18,5 j'y croyais ! Nous nous étions couchés tard et j'étais épuisé, c'est Bella qui s'était occupée d'Emma cette nuit. Nous étions samedi, hier j'avais pris ma journée pour être là pour elle et j'avais excusé Tom auprès de l'école, pour une fois… Aujourd'hui c'était nos un an et mon anniversaire ! Je me réveillais, Bella n'était plus dans lit.

Dommage j'aurais bien commencé ma journée avec un petit câlin. Je me levais et quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine toute ma petite famille était là à me chanter ''joyeux anniversaire.'' Bella avait fait des pancakes et des muffins sur lesquels elle avait mis des bougies. Je souriais ému et allais souffler mes bougies. Tom applaudissait et venait m'embrasser, je le prenais dans mes bras.

**- Merci c'est une super surprise ! Merci mon amour.**

**- De rien. **

**- Papa tu ouvres tes cadeaux ?**

**- Parce que j'ai des cadeaux ?**

**- Oui plein ! **

Je le reposais et allais avec eux dans le salon. Bella mettait Emma dans son transat avant de s'asseoir en face de moi.

**- Tien ça c'est moi et maman !**

Je déchirais le papier cadeau pour voir un grand cadre sous verre avec des photos pêle-mêle de nous quatre.

**- J'ai choisi les photos et décidé où elles iraient !''**

**- C'est trop bien ! Elles sont super j'adore merci Tom, merci Bella.**

**- Celui-là c'est Emma et moi ! **

Je découvrais un tableau avec les traces de pieds et de mains de mes deux enfants, Tom en bleu et Emma en rose.

- **On a mis les pieds et les mains dans la peinture c'était trop cool !**

**- Je ne doute pas que ça t'a plus ! Merci !**

J'allais les embrasser j'étais tellement touché !

**- On va manger maintenant, j'ai faim ! **

**- Ho oui ! **

Bella avait dressé la table il n'y avait plus qu'à manger, ma princesse nous regardait et je lui faisais des grimaces pour la faire sourire, ça marchait un coup sur deux, elle ne maîtrisait pas encore trop ça ! Alors que je finissais mon café, je l'entendais gigoter dans son transat elle me fit même un très beau cadeau d'anniversaire. Pour m'appeler elle avait prononcé son premier ''euh'' le premier son qu'elle faisait autre que ses pleurs !

**- Chérie tu as entendu ? **

**- Elle a fait '' euh'' je ne suis pas folle ?**

**- Non ! Ho c'est trop bien ! **

J'allais la prendre et l'asseyais sur le bord de la table.

- **Tu refais euh pour papa et maman ? **

Bella était venue à côté de moi, mais rien à faire elle ne le redisait pas. Elle devait nous prendre pour de grands tarés ! Tom était vexé par notre intérêt soudain envers Emma.

**- Moi aussi je sais dire euh ! **

**- Tu sais quand tu as dit euh pour la première fois j'étais tout aussi content que pour Emma ! Ne fais pas la tête. **

**- Maman je peux aller jouer aux pirates dans ma chambre ?**

**- Oui vas-y.**

**- Tom je t'aime ! **

**- Euh ! **

Il allait dans sa chambre, cette réaction arrivait parfois, ça passait toujours. Bella allait recoucher Emma et j'allais m'habiller. Bella me rejoignait et m'embrassait.

**- Bon anniversaire mon amour ! Joyeux un an !**

**- Bon un an à toi aussi ! **

**- Tu auras mes cadeaux ce soir ! Sache que j'ai réservé au restaurant et dans un hôtel et que tes parents gardent les petits ici !**

**- Sérieux ? **

**- Oui ! **

**- J'ai un cadeau pour toi aussi…**

**- On verra ce soir.**

**- Je sens que ça va être super ! **

**- Ho oui ! **

Nous nous embrassions et quelqu'un sonnait à la porte.

**- Tu attends quelqu'un ?**

**- Non et toi ?**

**- Du tout. J'y vais, finis de t'habiller. **

Je finissais donc, je l'entendais parler mais ne comprenais pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle hausse la voix pour dire que c'était pour moi !

**- C'est un gros carton de cadeau ?**

Je la rejoignais et perdis mon sourire en voyant notre invitée, Bella ne l'avait pas fait entrer, c'est déjà ça !

-** Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Dégage ! Continue à faire comme si nous n'existions pas !**

**- Edward laisse-moi m'expliquer… et c'est qui elle d'abord ?**

**- Elle, c'est ma femme, la mère de mes enfants ! Bella c'est Tanya ! **

Je la prenais par la taille. Comment cette pétasse blonde pouvait revenir ici après 5 ans et parler de Bella comme si elle n'était rien.

**- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? **

**- Tu es dans le bottin chéri ! Je peux entrer ?**

**- Non ! **

C'est Bella qui venait de parler, elle semblait déterminée ! Malheureusement Tom sortait de sa chambre.

**- Papa ? Tu sais où il est mon… c'est qui ?**

**- Personne, tu veux que je joue avec toi aux pirates ?**

**- Ha oui trop bien ! **

J'attendais que Bella et Tom aillent dans la chambre pour la faire entrer.

**- Entre !**

**- Tom est vraiment beau ! Il est tellement grand ! C'est ton portrait craché ! **

**- Tu veux quoi ?**

**- J'ai fait une erreur… je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça en vous abandonnant. **

**- Tu as bien fait, Tom est heureux et j'ai la femme de ma vie auprès de moi. Tu as perdu tous tes droits sur lui ! **

**- Je sais… mais laisse-moi une chance, j'ai une bonne situation ! Et au fond je t'aime toujours, je suis encore follement amoureuse de toi ! **

**- Moi non, j'ai toujours aimé Bella, même au lycée, toi tu n'étais qu'une illusion, je croyais t'aimer mais avec Bella je sais ce que c'est d'aimer et ça n'a rien à voir avec nous ! **

**- Bella Swan ? C'est elle ? Elle ne sortait pas avec… heu Black ?**

**- C'est fini ça aussi ! Maintenant sors et ne reviens plus.**

**- Laisse-moi parler à Tom. **

**- Et puis quoi encore ? Hors de question ! Il a passé presque 5 ans de sa vie sans te voir il va continuer ! **

**- Mais je suis sa mère ! **

**- Non c'est Bella sa mère ! C'est elle qui prend soin de lui, qui l'élève avec moi, qui est là quand il en a besoin ! Toi tu n'es rien !**

**- Je l'ai porté pendant 9 mois je l'ai mis au monde ce n'est pas rien ! **

**- Désolé mais ce n'est pas ça être mère ! Si tu t'approches de lui je demande une interdiction de l'approcher ! **

**- Edward, je veux juste lui parler… une petite fois… qu'il sache. **

**- Non Tanya. **

**- C'est mon fils… j'ai merdé je sais mais je t'en prie une petite chance. En souvenir de nous. On s'est aimés, il est le fruit de notre amour Edward.**

**- Au revoir Tanya ! **

Tom sortait avec Bella de la chambre, elle me regardait d'un air désolé, Tom avait l'air furieux et regardait Tanya.

**- T'es qu'une méchante ! Moi je t'aime pas ! Va-t'en ! C'est pas toi ma maman ! **

J'écarquillais les yeux et paniquais. Bella nous expliquait,

**- On vous a entendu, vous criez, je lui ai expliqué… Désolée Edward.**

**- C'est pas ta faute. S'il te plaît Tanya, sors, tu viens de nous gâcher un jour important, arrête les dégâts !**

**- Tom écoute-moi, j'ai fait une grosse bêtise, je n'aurais pas dû… Je t'aime très fort **

Elle s'approchait de lui doucement, mais lui se mit à pleurer et se coller à Bella.

**- Papa je veux qu'elle parte ! Je l'aime pas ! Maman…**

Bella le ramenait dans sa chambre pour le consoler.

**- C'est clair non ? Même lui ne veut pas de toi. Que je ne te revois plus dans le coin ! **

**- Je repars dans deux jours, je suis juste de passage. Je suis mannequin et…**

**- Tant mieux. Maintenant fiche le camp ! **

**- Tu pourrais avoir du respect pour moi.**

**- J'ai pas envie ! Franchement, même lui ne veut pas te voir, alors retourne faire tes photos et laisse-nous ! **

**- On se reverra ! **

**- C'est ça ! La porte est là. **

**- T'es qu'un enfoiré ! Va te faire foutre avec ta pute ! **

Je la saisissais par le bras et l'entraînais vers l'entrée. Elle avait dit un mot de trop, il ne fallait pas insulter Bella ! J'ouvrais la porte et la jetais dehors.

**- Si tu ne dégages pas dans les cinq secondes j'appelle le père de Bella, il est flic et adore sa fille, il viendra avec des collègues qui n'hésiteront pas à te mettre en taule ! **

**- C'est bon je me casse !**

Elle me lançait un regard méprisant avant de prendre la sortie. Je refermais la porte et vérifiais qu'elle sortait bien de l'immeuble en regardant par la fenêtre. J'étais fou de rage ! Comment avait-elle pu oser revenir après tout ce temps ? J'allais dans la chambre de Tom, ils étaient allongés sur son lit, il ne pleurait pas mais s'accrochait à Bella comme si elle allait partir. Je m'installais à côté d'eux en silence.

* * *

><p><strong>alors alors ?<strong>

**bisou et à très vite.**


	27. Chapter 27

**bonsoir tout le monde.**

**j'espère que ça va.**

**un gros merci pour vos review, ça fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir de bon avis !**

**Certaine d'entre vous le savent (Merci merci !^^) mais je le dis quand même...**

**j'ai publier une autre Fic dont voici le résumer...**

**_Se battre contre ça_**

**_Edward est un jeune lycéen de 17 ans. lui et sa bande de copain ont pour cible une jeune fille, un peu trop maigre, l'air fatiguée tout le temps, qui se fait accompagner par ses parents au lycée... par un concours de circonstance il va découvrir pourquoi Bella semble si fragile et va l'aider dans son combat qui s'annonce difficile._**

**voilà la pub est faite en espérant vous y retrouvez.**

**sinon bah... bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

Deux jours étaient passés depuis le retour de Tanya, normalement elle était partie de Seattle si ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Elle avait vraiment tout gâché, j'avais dû annuler le restaurant et l'hôtel. Tom ne voulait plus nous lâcher et Edward n'avait pas '' la tête à ça '' m'avait-il dit. Aujourd'hui il était au travail et Tom entamait sa dernière semaine d'école, Edward l'avait déposé ce matin et avait prévenu la maîtresse de ne pas le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou moi.

Ce midi je déjeunais avec Jasper, nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous dans un restaurant, j'arrivais la première et m'installais en terrasse. Emma poussait ses petits cris, maintenant qu'elle avait compris elle n'arrêtait pas de nous faire la causette. Je la sortais de son landau et l'embrassais.

**- Désolé les filles ! Je suis en retard.**

Jasper m'embrassait et prenait Emma dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir.

**- Pique-moi ma fille vas-y ! C'est Alice qui t'a retenu ?**

**- Non, mauvaise réponse. J'étais au téléphone avec le doyen de la fac ! Tu as rendez-vous lundi prochain à 14h00 pour un entretien officiel. Merci qui ?**

**- Déjà ?**

**- Faut aller vite si tu ne veux pas te faire sucrer la place ! Fais-moi confiance.**

**- D'accord, merci Jasper ! Je ferais****quoi sans toi ?**

**- Pas grand-chose****tu le sais bien. Alors Emma ? Tu fais des sourires à tonton Jasper ?**

La serveuse arrivait pour prendre nos commandes et Jasper était toujours captivé par ma fille.

**- Comment ça va depuis l'anniversaire raté ?**

**- Bof. Edward surprotège Tom, ils sont toujours ensemble, collés l'un à l'autre, Tom revient même dormir avec nous. Du coup Edward passe beaucoup moins de temps avec Emma, il est stressé, il surveille l'arrivée du facteur au cas où il y aurait une lettre d'avocat ou je ne sais pas quoi. Donc voilà…**

**- Et pas de nouvelles ?**

**- Non, normalement elle est repartie je ne sais pas où…**

**- Edward se rend compte pour Emma ?**

**- Non je ne pense pas.**

**- Si elle est partie ça devrait aller.**

**- Oui je pense, enfin je n'en sais rien.**

**- En tout cas ****il ****faut que tu sois à fond pour lundi prochain ! Tu verras il est sympa. Elle a mangé Emma ?  
><strong>

**- Oui avant de venir. Alors le mariage ? Ça approche ! Pas trop de stress ?**

**- Non ça va, Alice est branchée sur 100 mille volts mais sinon tout roule. On a tout ! Enfin presque…**

**- Je peux aider ?**

**- Justement oui ! On aimerait que Tom apporte les alliances.**

**- Il sera tout fier c'est oui !**

**- Cool merci. Autre chose, j'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin.**

**- Ho Jazz ! Oui bien sûr avec grand plaisir, merci !**

**- C'est normal t'es presque comme ma sœur, en plus Rosalie est occupée****à être demoiselle d'honneur. Le dis pas mais Edward est prévu comme témoin pour Alice, elle doit lui demander dans la semaine.**

**- C'est génial merci.**

**- De rien. Et vous c'est pour quand ?**

**- Oulà ! J'en sais rien, pour le moment on est bien comme ça.**

**- Alice espère qu'il te demandera pendant le mariage.**

**- Ha non surtout pas !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- En quelque sorte, sans le vouloir on deviendrait les vedettes de la soirée et ça je ne veux pas, être le centre d'attention alors que c'est à vous de l'être, sûrement pas.**

**- Alice pense que ça fait romantique.  
><strong>

**- Moi je trouve ça terriblement banal et kitsch !**

**- Tu préfères quoi ? Qu'il te le demande pendant que vous faites l'amour ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ? Je préfère ça que devant plein de monde. Au moins pendant l'amour, ça ne peut pas être plus intime comme demande.**

**- Oui c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas ultra romantique.**

**- Qui a dit que je voulais****du romantique ? Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'une demande en faisant une balade en calèche dans le parc sous une pluie de pétales de rose.**

**- Alice aurait voulu ça !**

**- En même temps ça lui correspond.**

**- Ouais.**

Il enchaînait sur plusieurs sujets, je passais un bon moment ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé du temps comme ça avec lui. Il m'offrait le déjeuner et moi le café, pas franchement équitable mais j'avais eu beau négocier il était déterminé. Emma dormait paisiblement et moi je profitais du soleil.

**- Tu vas te prendre un sacré****coup de soleil, tu ne vas pas pouvoir être demandée en mariage pendant un moment !**

**- N'importe quoi, ça ne m'empêcherait pas.**

**- Isabella ?**

Je regardais qui m'appelait et me levais en vitesse.

**- Jasper on s'en va !**

**- Qu'est-ce qui****se passe ?**

**- C'est Tanya !**

**- Bella je t'en prie****reste, je voudrais te parler.**

**- Moi je ne veux pas ! Laisse-nous tranquilles.**

**- Laisse-moi m'expliquer, je jure devant Dieu que je ne chercherais pas à revoir ou récupérer Tom !**

Je regardais Jasper, mauvaise idée puisqu'il était du genre '' Il faut toujours laisser une seconde chance, même à ceux qui ne le méritent pas forcément '' le regard qu'il me lançait voulait dire ça. Je soupirais et me rasseyais.

**- Ok mais vite !**

**- J'ai abandonné mon fils et l'homme que j'aime c'est vrai mais… je n'étais pas prête. Edward n'étudiait****plus, moi j'avais un avenir très incertain. On aurait fini par se disputer et je ne me voyais pas avec un bébé. Quand j'ai quitté la ville je suis entrée en dépression, j'ai essayé de me suicider plusieurs fois mais sans y arriver. On dit que lorsque la tentative échoue c'est qu'inconsciemment on ne le veut pas. Alors je suis entrée en maison psychiatrique de mon propre chef et là-bas j'ai réappris à vivre. Quand je suis sortie j'allais bien, comme je ne l'avais jamais été ! Je suis allée à****New York et je me suis installée là-bas, je suis devenue mannequin. Je voyage beaucoup, j'étais heureuse, j'avais même rencontré un homme. Puis l'année dernière j'ai eu un grave accident et je suis devenue stérile. Mon fiancé m'a quittée et j'ai longtemps était mise de côté par le métier, je reprends peu à peu. Je n'avais pas pensé à revoir Tom avant de revenir ici. J'ai agi par impulsion, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je suis désolée****mais c'est mon seul enfant.**

**- Je suis désolée****Tanya, je pense que si Edward avait su il****n'aurait****pas agi aussi violemment.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, mes réactions étaient stupides je regrette mon comportement et mes mots. Je voulais vous rassurer sur mes motivations. Edward et lui ont une vie maintenant, vous êtes heureux ensemble.**

**- Je dois bien l'avouer oui.**

**- Je pars ce soir pour retourner à New York. Tu peux rassurer Edward, je ne ferais rien qui mette en péril votre bonheur.**

**- Merci. Je vais parler à Edward ce soir. Donne-moi ton numéro, peut-être qu'il voudra te parler au moins pour s'excuser.**

**- Merci Bella !**

Elle me donnait son numéro et après m'avoir encore remerciée elle s'en allait. Je mettais mon visage entre mes mains. Je n'avais plus qu'à en parler à Edward, ça ne serait pas facile. Je me promenais un peu avec Jasper et Emma puis appelais Edward quand il repartit.

**- Chérie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Rien, je me demandais juste si on pouvait se voir un peu ? J'ai plein de bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer !**

**- Je viens de finir, on se retrouve au café du parc ?**

**- D'accord à tout de suite je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime. **

Il raccrochait et je me dirigeais vers le lieu du rendez-vous. Une fois encore j'arrivais la première. Je me mettais une fois de plus au soleil en l'attendant. Je sentais une main sur mon épaule et sursautais.

**- Tu vas prendre un coup de soleil et on pourra plus faire l'amour parce que tu auras mal !**

**- Jasper m'a dit la même chose !**

**- Ha oui ?**

**- En parlant de toi et moi !**

Je l'embrassais. Il prit Emma contre lui-même alors que celle-ci dormait, j'étais trop contente qu'il la prenne que je ne disais rien.

- **Tout s'est bien passé ?**

**- Oui impec. Et toi ? Jasper va bien ?**

**- Très bien. Ils sont prêts pour le mariage, d'ailleurs je suis son témoin !**

**- C'est super, tu dois être contente !**

**- Très oui ! Et ce n'est pas tout, deuxième bonne nouvelle… Tom a été choisi****pour apporter le coussin****des alliances.**

**- Sérieux ? Il va être super content ! Tu as dit oui ?**

**- Bien sûr !**

**- Et avec Emma ça a été ?**

**- Oui elle a bien raconté et fait plein de sourire à Jasper. J'ai une autre nouvelle ! Jasper m'a obtenu un entretien avec le doyen de la fac lundi à 14h00 !**

**- Bella c'est super ! Faut que tu déchires chérie. Tu va ****y arriver !**

**- J'espère, je vais me préparer comme il faut en tout cas.**

**- Je t'aiderai. T'as d'autres nouvelles ?**

**- Alice doit te parler mais je ne peux rien dire. Sinon… heu j'ai vu Tanya. Te fâche pas et tu portes notre bébé alors attention !**

**- Elle voulait quoi ?**

**- S'expliquer.**

Je lui racontais l'histoire qu'elle m'avait dite et le visage d'Edward se fit moins dur au fur et à mesure de mon récit. Finalement il l'appelait pour lui dire qu'il s'excusait d'avoir été violent mais que ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait qu'elle revienne dans la vie de Tom. Une fois l'affaire classée je me détendais un peu, j'espérais que tout irait bien maintenant et surtout que Tanya tiendrait parole.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey voilà...<strong>

**bisous tout le monde à bientôt.**

**Lexi.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey girl's !**

**vous avez sans doute appris le scandale de la semaine à Hollywood. Pauvre Robert... méchante Kristen (que je n'ai jamais, jamais aimé)! ^^**

**En tout cas je trouve sa bien triste pour lui... Ma porte et grande ouverte Robert si tu veux ! (je dis ça je dis rien =O )**

**Bref après tout ça... Voici un peu (je l'espère) de réjouissance avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

**merci à toute d'être fidèle.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>POV Edward<p>

**- Bella !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Viens s'il te plaît, j'y arrive pas.**

Je n'aimais pas les nœuds de cravate ! Bella arrivait, elle avait mis la robe qu'Alice lui avait préparée, elle était magnifique. Elle comprenait tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et en cinq secondes ma cravate était nouée ! J'étais blasé.

**- Tu es super forte toi !**

**- Jacob devait en faire tous les jours et c'est moi qui lui nouais. Je vais finir avec Emma, tu vérifies Tom ? **

**- Oui. Tu es sublime au passage.**

**- Merci, t'es pas mal non plus. Rose me coiffera juste avant d'y aller. **

**- D'accord. Je vais voir Tom.**

Je l'embrassais et allais voir Tom, il était à mettre ses chaussures, je l'aidais. Bella me disait qu'elles étaient prêtes, Emma était trop mignonne dans sa petite robe blanche et rouge, Bella lui avait mis un petit bandeau sur la tête et des petites chaussures. Tom était trop beau dans son petit costume, Bella lui avait fait le nœud de cravate à lui aussi. Quant à ma fille qui fêtait ses deux mois aujourd'hui même, elle était adorable, elle avait toujours le sourire et était toujours aussi fan de son frère.

Jasper et Alice se mariaient aujourd'hui, Bella et moi nous nous préparions à remplir nos rôles de témoins et Tom à celui de ''porteur de coussin'' comme il disait. Il était fier que tout le monde le regarde et moi j'étais fier que tout le monde l'admire. Je nous conduisais à l'église, Bella confia Emma à ma mère avant de rejoindre ma sœur et Rosalie. Moi j'allais voir Jasper avec Tom. J'entrais dans la petite salle mise à sa disposition, il était devant le miroir à se regarder.

**- Tu t'admires ?**

**- Je crois que je flippe. **

**- Mais non, tu répètes ce qu'on te dit de répéter et quand on te pose une question tu dis oui !**

**- Ouai… tout le monde et là ?**

**- Oui, Bella se fait coiffer par Rose et après je pense que c'est bon. **

**- Et toi alors ?**

**- Quoi moi ? **

**- Tu vas le faire ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Comme je t'ai dit ? **

**- Oui. Peut-être très bientôt même **

Mon père entrait, il m'annonçait qu'il était temps que je prenne ma place avec les autres, la mère de Jasper restait avec lui. Après une accolade je sortais avec Tom pour rejoindre les autres.

**- Papa ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu as vu comment elle est belle maman ? **

Je tournais la tête vers l'autre côté du banc et vis Bella en grande discussion avec ma mère. Je la voyais de profil, elle avait un magnifique chignon, la robe lui allait toujours aussi bien mais elle avait des talons alors que j'aurais juré qu'elle portait des ballerines en partant. Enfin elle tournait la tête vers moi et nos regards se croisèrent, je lui envoyais un baiser, elle souriait et je vis ses joues rougir. Quelques secondes après on nous demandait le silence, Jasper arrivait avec sa mère, puis Rosalie remontait l'allée sous les yeux ébahis de son mari qui était garçon d'honneur. Enfin tout le monde se levait pour accueillir ma petite sœur.

Elle rayonnait de bonheur, ses yeux étaient pétillants et son sourire semblait être fixé. Elle avait opté pour une robe qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux et de très hauts talons, quand j'avais eu l'audace de demander pourquoi elle ne mettait pas une robe meringue elle m'avait sèchement répondu d'aller me faire voir. Bella m'avait expliqué que comme Alice était petite, même très petite, porter une robe longue aurait pour effet de la tasser. Je n'avais pas insisté.

Mon père semblait extrêmement fier de conduire sa fille à l'autel et je vis Jasper déglutir avant de prendre la main d'Alice. La cérémonie se passait calmement, par moment on entendait les jumelles d'Emmett et Rose ou ma petite princesse à moi faire leurs commentaires. Enfin ce fut au tour de Tom d'entrer en scène il remplissait son rôle à merveille. Je vis ma mère essuyer une larme quand Alice passa de mademoiselle Cullen à Madame Hall, moi aussi j'étais ému, après tout c'est ma petite sœur ! Bella et moi allions signer les registres, quand je vis la signature de Swan je me mis à rêver qu'un jour elle signerait Cullen.

On venait d'en perdre une, il fallait bien qu'on en récupère une nouvelle. Une fois tout en ordre nous sortions de la petite chapelle. Alice et Jasper passaient le rituel de la pluie de riz en sortant avant de faire les photos. D'abord les marier seuls, puis avec les parents, la famille de l'un ensuite de l'autre au complet… Emmett et moi nous retrouvions à côté de Jasper, il décidait de rendre amusante la séance, après des prises sérieuses, nous prenions des pauses à la James Bond en simulant une fausse arme avec nos mains ou alors de la façon que Jasper appelait ''sérial lover'', il fallait faire son beau gosse. Pour notre plus grand plaisir les filles firent la même chose.

Ensuite une fois tout le monde photographié nous montions en voiture pour aller en direction du lieu de la fête. Les mariés ouvraient la marche, nous étions entre la voiture de mon père et celle d'Emmett. Avec ces derniers nous avions pris soin de décorer la voiture de Jasper, nous avions écrit le traditionnel '' Juste mariés '' sur sa vitre arrière et accroché des boîtes de conserves qui traînaient par terre et tout un tas de ruban et d'autocollant sur le reste de la voiture. Jasper avait râlé sur le coup mais finalement il nous avait aidés à finir.

Nous avions mangé, Alice et Jasper étaient en train d'ouvrir le bal, l'instant était romantique à souhait, je cherchais Bella du regard, impossible de la trouver, je me déplaçais donc toujours sans la voir, je finis par sortir dehors. Elle était là assise sur une chaise qu'elle avait probablement sortie elle-même.

**- Bella ? Ça va ? **

Elle sursautait et me regardait.

**- Pardon je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je te cherchais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?**

**- Rien, je prenais l'air c'est tout. C'est quoi cette musique ?**

**- L'ouverture du bal. Tu es certaine que ça va ? **

**- Oui.**

**- Tu mens. Dis-moi.**

**- Tu vas me trouver stupide mais… on est le 13 juillet, je devrais fêter mes un an de mariage. Je ne regrette rien, je t'aime et je suis heureuse je te le jure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y pense, peut-être que si Alice et Jasper ne se seraient pas mariés à cette date j'aurais passé ce jour sans problème.**

**- Je comprends. Je te jure qu'un jour ça sera notre tour et que tu ne penseras plus jamais à ce mariage manqué. **

**- Chéri je suis désolée.**

**- Tu n'as pas à l'être. **

J'allais l'embrasser.

**- Tu m'accordes cette danse ?**

**- Avec plaisir, oui. **

Alors que la musique du slow de la salle nous parvenait, je saisis Bella par la taille et la fis danser au clair de lune et sous les étoiles. Bella se lovait contre moi et soupirait d'aise, quand la musique se termina pour faire place à quelque chose de plus rythmé, elle resta contre moi. Je l'entourais de mes bras et la câlinais.

**- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai gagné 50 dollars !**

**- Comment ?**

**- Alice avait parié que tu me demanderais en mariage pendant ton discours tout à l'heure, je lui avais dit que non. Tu nous as fait riches de 50 dollars chérie. **

**- Je ne te demanderai pas en mariage comme ça. Et c'est la journée d'Alice, pas besoin de lui piquer des félicitations ! **

**- Je suis complètement d'accord ! **

**- La prochaine fois mise plus !**

Elle riait et nous retournions à l'intérieur, après nous être assurés qu'Emma dormait bien, nous allions sur la piste, je dansais avec ma sœur, ma mère et Rosalie. Tom papillonnait un peu partout mais retournait souvent danser avec sa mère. Finalement elle oubliait ses idées noires et s'amusait comme une folle, Emmett l'entraînait dans un rock endiablé, tout le monde les regardait et les applaudissait à la fin.

De nombreuses photos et danses plus tard nous décidions de rentrer, Tom était écroulé de fatigue et dormait dans un fauteuil, il était près d'une heure du matin. Nous étions les premiers à partir mais tous comprenaient, sans oublier de récupérer Emma, nous saluions tout le monde avant de rejoindre notre appartement. Je complimentais Bella pour ses talents de danseuse.

**- Rosalie et ma mère m'avaient forcée à prendre des cours de danse pour le mariage de mon frère, comme Emmett était aussi nul que moi on y est allés ensemble ! J'ai des restes !**

**- De très bons restes en plus ! **

**- Merci.**

Une fois les petits dans leurs lits je rejoignais Bella dans notre chambre. Elle était déjà couchée, je me glissais contre elle et l'embrassais. Elle comprenait mes envies et entourait ma taille avec une de ses jambes. Doucement je commençais à lui faire l'amour, notre étreinte était tendre et douce, je la sentais au bord de l'orgasme et décidais d'arrêter mes mouvements sans me retirer d'elle pour autant.

**- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? **

Elle bougeait son bassin contre le mien et il me fallut une très grande maîtrise pour ne pas céder.

**- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Bella.**

**- Edward… ça ne peut pas attendre ?**

**- Non… **

**- Alors vite !**

**- Ok… je t'aime, je suis fou de toi, tu es la femme de ma vie, tu es devenue une mère pour mon fils et tu m'as donné une magnifique et adorable petite fille. Je suis heureux et presque comblé. Tout à l'heure en voyant que tu signais Swan sur les registres, je me suis mis à croire que tu signais Cullen… Alors, Isabella Marie Swan, me ferais-tu la grande, l'immense joie de devenir ma femme ? **

Elle me regardait stupéfaite et je crus voir une larme couler au coin de ses yeux.

**- Oui Edward, oui je veux devenir ta femme et signer Cullen partout ! **

Mon cœur explosa et je l'embrassais, très vite je repris mes coups de reins et c'est ensemble que nous atteignons l'orgasme. Bella souriait et venait se blottir contre moi.

**- C'est Jasper qui te l'a dit ?**

**- Oui… Alice avait raison, à la base je voulais le faire pendant le mariage devant tout le monde. **

Elle riait et m'embrassait.

**- Je t'aime et j'ai hâte de devenir madame Edward Cullen !**

**- J'ai hâte que tu le deviennes aussi ! Attends… **

J'allais fouiller dans mes affaires et en ressortais un écrin de velours un peu usé, ma future femme me regardait en souriant.

**- Elle est dans ma famille depuis longtemps, ma mère ne l'a pas portée mais ma grand-mère oui. Mon père me l'a donnée il y a longtemps pour que je l'offre à la femme que j'aimerai. Elle te revient donc de droit. **

J'ouvrais la boîte et Bella poussa un petit cri d'émerveillement. La bague était en argent de forme ovale avec de petits diamants. Elle était simple mais pourtant belle, je la passais au doigt de ma fiancée et la trouvais encore plus jolie que dans sa boîte. Elle lui allait à merveille, Bella se jeta à mes lèvres et ne cessa de me remercier. Nous refaisions l'amour par la suite, d'une façon beaucoup moins douce mais bien plus passionnée.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAlors ?^^<strong>

**qu'en pensez vous ? que du bien j'espère !**

**allé à très vite Bisousss.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Salut tout le monde**

**j'espère que ça va, que les vacance ce passe bien (pour celle qui on la chance de l'être...^^)**

**voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

**en tout cas merci du fond du coeur d'être toujours présente pour lire cette fiction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>POV Bella.<p>

J'étais au téléphone avec ma mère, Edward était au travail et Tom et Emma étaient dans le salon à jouer. Nous avions annoncé nos fiançailles il y a un mois. Nous étions donc en Août, il faisait chaud alors cette après-midi je restais à l'appartement. Ma mère avait l'air de vouloir s'impliquer bien plus dans mon mariage avec Edward que celui avec Jacob. Je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, je surveillais les enfants.

**- Bella tu m'écoutes ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Je disais quoi ?**

**- Heu… pardon maman, je surveillais les enfants.**

**- Je disais qu'il serait bien que tu te dépêches à réserver une salle pour la réception.**

**- Maman on ne se marie pas avant 1 an environ. On a le temps. Alice et Jasper ont mis 6 mois à tout organiser. **

**- Pourquoi tu ne te maries pas en hiver ? Avec la neige c'est beau !**

**- Oui et je glisse sur une plaque de verglas et je me casse une jambe pour atterrir aux urgences et le tout avant d'avoir dit oui ! Maman, on gère ne t'inquiète pas. Pour le moment je me concentre sur la rentrée.**

**- Tu as le poste à la fac ?**

**- Oui ! Je suis à la fois folle de joie mais aussi terrifiée ! Au début je ne serai que stagiaire et je serai suivie par un enseignant expérimenté mais quand même…**

**- Tu vas t'en sortir, j'en suis sûre mon bébé !**

**- Merci maman, mais à bientôt 27 ans tu ne crois pas que mon bébé c'est limite ?**

**- On en reparlera quand Emma ou Tom te diront la même chose ! Je te laisse Bella, je vais au cinéma avec Phil.**

**- Ok, bon film. À bientôt. **

Je raccrochais et allais prendre un livre. Tom jouait tranquillement au Play mobil et prenait Emma pour le monstre géant qui détruisait la ville, il avait construit sa ville autour du transat. Emma faisait un monstre bien souriant et bavard. On avait voulu empêcher Tom de se servir de sa sœur comme ça mais dès qu'elle était éloignée de lui quand il jouait elle pleurait. Tom ne lui faisait pas mal, il était le premier à s'inquiéter quand elle pleurait. Je m'installais dans le fauteuil face à eux et me mis à lire.

Je relevais les yeux quand j'entendis ma fille rire aux éclats pour la première fois. Tom lui faisait des grimaces tout en gesticulant bizarrement. J'attrapais mon téléphone pour les filmer. J'étais très émue et amusée, Tom sortait des sons incompréhensibles et Emma riait encore plus.

**- Tu as vu je la fais rire !**

**- Oui je vois ça ! C'est génial… **

J'éteignais la vidéo et l'envoyais à Edward. J'allais prendre Emma dans mes bras pour l'embrasser.

**- Il te fait rire Tom ? Tu l'aimes ton frère hein ? Et maman tu l'aimes ? **Elle se mit à bailler.** Ha c'est l'heure de la sieste… aller viens mon trésor on va se coucher. **J'allais la mettre au lit et revenais dans le salon. ** Tom tu veux faire un jeu avec moi ? **

**- À oui, les petits chevaux. **

**- Ok ça marche. Range les bonhommes pendant que j'installe le jeu. **

Esmée lui avait offert ce jeu pour ses 5 ans, depuis il n'arrêtait pas de vouloir y jouer. Edward voulait essayer le Monopoly avec lui, je lui avais rétorqué qu'il fallait aussi très vite l'inscrire en école d'ingénieur pour la rentrée scolaire. Il était ambitieux pour son fils. Je passais une bonne partie de l'après-midi à jouer avec lui et l'empêchais d'avancer de trois cases au lieu de deux, ça aussi la tricherie venait du père !

Edward était quasiment incapable de jouer à un jeu sans tricher et il était mauvais perdant en plus. Il n'est pas si parfait que ça mon homme ! Pour le goûter j'installais Tom devant son épisode quotidien de Scoody-Doo et donnais le biberon à Emma qui venait de se réveiller. Edward arrivait vers 17H00, je me levais pour aller l'accueillir.

**- Salut vous deux ! **Il m'embrassait** Tu m'as manqué.**

**-C'est vrai ? **

**- Non ! Par contre toi oui ma fille d'amour ! Alors Tom il te fait rigoler ? **

Il me prit Emma des bras pour l'embrasser.

**Papa il souriait comme un idiot quand il a vu la vidéo. Tu deviens une grande… où est Tom ?**

**- Dans le salon, je l'ai laissé regarder les dessins animés, on a joué tout l'après-midi aux petits chevaux. **

**- Tu as perdu ?**

**- Je ne dirais rien.**

**- Tom, maman elle a gagné ou perdu aux petits chevaux ?**

**- Bah perdu pourquoi ?**

**-Tu as raison, je sais même pas pourquoi je demande. **

Je lui mettais une tape derrière la tête et décidais de le laisser gérer. J'allais prendre soin de moi en me faisant couler un bon bain plein de mousse, je me fis des soins du visage et me tartinais de crème hydratante sur tout le corps. En sortant je filais dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Edward me rejoignait après avoir mis Tom au bain et piqué un cookie.

**- Edward on va manger chéri.**

**- Je sais mais j'ai faim. Ça a été aujourd'hui ?**

**- Ouai, ma mère a appelé pour parler mariage. Elle dit qu'il faut qu'on commence les préparatifs dès maintenant en commençant par réserver une salle.**

**- Mais non on a encore un peu le temps. **

**- C'est ce que j'ai dit. Elle demande aussi pourquoi on ne se marie pas en hiver. La neige c'est beau.**

**- Peut-être mais pour toi c'est plus dangereux qu'autre chose, tu vas te casser un truc si tu combines neige, verglas et talon. **

**- Je le sais bien. Et toi ? **

**- Plein de boulot, j'ai encore trois compos de plus à faire. J'ai entendu dire que le chef d'orchestre va prendre sa retraite, et comme le compositeur actuel veut ce poste il laisserait donc le sien. J'ai peut-être une chance. **

**- Tu le sauras quand ? **

**- Je ne sais pas trop… mais je suis sur le coup !**

**- T'es tout seul à le vouloir ce poste ?**

**- Non, y a l'autre abruti de mes deux de Newton qui vise ça aussi.**

**- Comment tu parles…**

**- Quoi, ne va pas me dire que tu l'aimes bien !**

**- Tu as raison mais quand même. **

**- Je ne vais pas être sympa avec le type qui a peloté ma fiancée malgré elle toute une soirée ! **

Je souriais et allais contre lui le temps de la cuisson.

**- Arrête de manger comme ça tu vas plus pouvoir fermer tes chemises et tes jeans !**

**- On fera du sport en chambre ! **

**- Même pas en rêve tu iras courir dans le parc avec Emmett et Jasper le matin à 6h00.**

**- Très peu pour moi, je préfère mon lit. **

**- On dirait un vieux ! **

**- Je t'aime aussi ma douce et délicate Bella. **

Il me câlinait et je fermais les yeux pour profiter du moment.

**- Papa ? **

**- Hum… je suis occupé Tom. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- L'eau du bain elle est froide je veux sortir ! **

**- Tu bouges tes orteils ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Tu peux rester encore un peu alors.**

**- Mais papa !**

**- T'es un père horrible Edward ! Va le sortir de toute façon ça va être prêt à manger. **

Il m'embrassait et allait sortir Tom. Je mettais le couvert et servais mes hommes avant de les appeler à table. On avait presque fini quand Tom parla.

**- Papa ? C'est quoi une pute ? **

J'ai cru qu'Edward aller faire une crise cardiaque, il était devenu tout blanc, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes et avait failli s'étouffer avec son eau.

**- Où tu as entendu ça Tom ?**

**- Au parc hier… la maman de Mélissa elle a dit '' la pute d'Edward arrive'' j'attendais maman aux balançoires pour qu'elle me pousse. **

Je soupirais, j'avais croisé Jessica Stanley, sa fille et son amie Lauren qui étaient aux balançoires aussi.

**- Tom, écoute-moi, ce que la maman de Mélissa a dit c'est très vilain, il ne faut jamais dire ce mot d'accord ? **

**- C'est un gros mot ? **

**- Oui, c'est très méchant. Elle a dit une très mauvaise chose à ta maman à toi, on appelle ça une insulte. La prochaine fois que je la vois je vais dire deux mots à celle-là ! Pour qui elle se prend ? **

**- Tom chéri, tu as fini ? **

**- Oui maman. **

**- Tu vas laver tes dents et tu m'appelles pour lire une histoire ok ?**

**- Oui. **

Il allait dans la salle de bain et je pris la main d'Edward. Il était très en colère, je ne tentais rien, ça serait peine perdue de toute façon. J'étais blessée par ce qu'elle avait dit mais surtout fâchée qu'elle ait parlé alors que Tom l'entendait. J'allais coucher mon fils, nourrir ma fille et la couchais elle aussi pendant qu'Edward était pendu au téléphone pour tenter d'avoir le numéro de Jessica. Il réussit et alla s'enfermer dans le bureau pour lui passer le savon du siècle, j'allais me mettre au lit avec un livre en attendant. Quand il revenait vers moi il était toujours aussi furieux, il se déshabillait et venait à côté de moi.

**- Edward…**

**- Chut…laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. **

**- Il faut qu'on m'insulte pour que tu fasses ça ? **

**- Non, c'était prévu depuis ce matin je te jure… ça ne fait que renforcer mon désir de te traiter comme la plus belle et la plus précieuse des femmes. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu vaux mieux que toutes les autres femmes de cette Terre. **

**- Dis comme ça… **

Il me demandait de me déshabiller et de m'allonger sur le ventre pour commencer, après un massage purement érotique nous fîmes l'amour deux fois, la première fois tendrement mais la deuxième fois c'était carrément bestial comme je lui avais demandé. Si à chaque fois il réagissait comme ça, j'étais prête à me faire insulter tous les jours !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce soir.<strong>

**à vos claviers pour commenter.**

**bisou...**  
><strong>Lex<strong>i


	30. Chapter 30

**bonsoir**

**voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>POV Edward<p>

6h00, Bella dormait encore, pourtant c'était son premier jour de cours à la fac et son anniversaire. Pendant quinze jours elle avait travaillé avec Jasper sur la façon de faire ses cours et quelques conseils pour les diriger. Il y avait eu aussi des réunions à la fac, elle avait rencontré quelques collègues et visité les lieux.

Elle était stressée mais elle n'avait pas piqué de crise comme elle l'avait fait la veille de ses résultats d'examens. Je lui caressais le dos, elle dormait sur le ventre comme à son habitude, je pense qu'Emma sera pareille, on la couche sur le dos mais elle préfère être sur le ventre. Je caressais le dos de ma fiancée et l'embrassais dans le cou.

**- Mon amour ? C'est l'heure chérie.**

**- Hum…**

**- Il faudrait pas que tu sois en retard pour ton premier jour professeur Swan future Cullen ! **

**- Je sais.**

**- Je m'occupe des enfants aujourd'hui, te tracasse pas avec ça. On verra ce soir comment on s'organise suivant ton emploi du temps. **

J'avais pris ma journée exprès, Emma était admise à la crèche mais on voulait y aller ensemble pour la première journée de notre fille. Tom lui était entré en deuxième année de maternelle.

- **Ok.**

**- Aller debout ! **

Je me sortais du lit et enfilais un caleçon. Bella se redressait et me regardait.

**- Edward ? Tu n'oublies rien ? **

**- Heu non… **

Je faisais mon ignorant et sortais pour aller dans la chambre d'Emma qui commençait à réclamer qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

**- Coucou ma chérie d'amour ! Qui c'est qui fête ses 4 mois aujourd'hui ? Eh oui c'est toi et comme cadeau tu as le droit de passer la journée en tête-à-tête avec papa ! Ce n'est pas trop cool ça ? **

Elle me souriait et racontait sa vie. J'allais dans la cuisine, Bella finissait de mettre le petit-déjeuner sur la table.

**- Coucou mon bébé ! Tu viens voir maman ? Tu vas me manquer aujourd'hui. Ça va me faire bizarre de la quitter toute une journée. Ça fait 13 mois que je l'ai toujours avec moi si je compte la grossesse. **

**- Bienvenue dans la vraie vie ! T'en fais pas je prends soin d'elle.**

**- Je te fais confiance, mais ça va me manquer quand même !**

**- Je te comprends.**

J'allais l'embrasser et la laissais donner le biberon à Emma. Tom nous avait rejoint, comme je lui avais dit, il ne souhaitait pas l'anniversaire à sa mère. J'avais mon idée mais il fallait attendre, je voyais bien que Bella était peinée et je n'aimais pas ça. Je me réconfortais dans l'idée que ma surprise lui ferait plaisir. 7h30 tout le monde était prêt, on arrivait juste à tant pour déposer Tom et je filais à la fac, Bella commençait à 8h30, Jasper nous attendait sur le parking, lui aussi était dans la confidence et ne disait rien sur son anniversaire à Bella.

**- Alors ? Prête ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, j'angoisse à mort.**

**- Fais-toi confiance, tu as ton plan de cours ? **

**- Oui ! **

**- Alors tant mieux, dis-toi qu'ils sont là par choix, ils aiment la littérature autant que toi, vous avez au moins ce point en commun. C'est des jeunes assez matures dans l'ensemble.**

**- Moi je serais bien tenté de redevenir étudiant pour t'avoir comme prof ma chérie. **

Elle rougissait et prenait Emma contre elle pour l'embrasser. Après les embrassades je repartais à la maison avec ma fille. Je travaillais un peu sous le regard attentif d'Emma qui dès que je la regardais me souriait. Elle finit par s'endormir, ma mère m'appelait pour s'assurer du programme de la soirée. Le reste de la matinée se déroulait à toute vitesse, après le déjeuner je mettais Emma dans le porte-bébé, j'adorais l'avoir contre mon torse, là elle dormait elle était toute mignonne. J'allais chercher les cadeaux pour ma future femme, tout était prêt quand mon portable sonna, c'était le boulot.

**- Oui allô ?**

- **Edward, c'est James, tu pourrais passer au studio ? **

**- J'ai pris ma journée, je n'ai personne pour garder ma fille…**

**- Tu peux la prendre avec toi, on en aura pas pour longtemps. On veut juste te parler.**

**- Qui on ?**

**- Le patron. Tu viens ? **

**- Oui, je suis à pied, j'en ai pour 15 minutes environ. **

**- Très bien, je t'attends dans mon bureau. **

**- Ok a tout de suite. **

Pourquoi le directeur du studio et mon chef voulaient me voir ? Je marchais le plus vite possible, Emma dormait toujours mais n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, heureusement que j'avais prévu un biberon. J'arrivais au studio et me rendais dans le bureau de James, le patron était là après les salutations et les compliments sur ma fille qui me rendait ultra fier je m'asseyais et écoutais ce qu'ils voulaient.

En sortant j'étais fou de joie, mais on avait mis du temps dans cette mini-réunion et je devais me presser. Je me dépêchais de rentrer, habiller Emma, m'habiller aussi, réunir toutes les affaires que j'avais prévues pour ce soir, les cadeaux pour ma belle et filais prendre Tom à l'école. Nous nous rendions à la fac, une fois arrivés je retrouvais Emmett, Rosalie et leurs jumelles, Alice et mes parents sur le parking. Jasper nous rejoignait pour nous conduire à l'amphi où Bella donnait son cours.

Il restait 10 minutes, je décidais d'entrer avec Tom et Emma, on s'asseyait discrètement, quelques visages se tournaient vers nous mais Bella ne nous vit pas. Elle semblait complètement à l'aise dans son cours, pourtant je voyais quelques signes de nervosité et regardais souvent un homme au premier rang, ça devait être son tuteur. Emma poussa un cri en voyant sa mère et Bella nous regardait, elle rougit un peu mais c'était sans compter sur la discrétion de Tom.

**- Coucou maman ! **

Là elle piquait un fard monstrueux, les jeunes se tournaient vers nous et souriaient ou rigolaient gentiment. Certaines filles trouvaient Tom super craquant, et les gars disaient qu'ils aimeraient bien avoir une mère comme la sienne. Finalement Bella les laissait partir, elle échangeait quelques mots avec son tuteur et je la rejoignais.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **

**- On s'est dit qu'on pourrait passer. Tu as eu des ennuis ?**

**- Non… il a dit ''je comprends c'est important le premier jour d'être entourée.**

**- Ouf… bon en réalité on a une surprise pour toi. Tom ? **

Tom allait chercher les autres qui attendaient dehors, dès qu'ils entraient on se mit tous à chanter '' Joyeux anniversaire '' Tom portait les ballons gonflés à l'hélium en forme de cœur rouge avec écrit '' Je t'aime '' ou '' bon anniversaire '' dessus. Emmett portait un bouquet de 50 roses rouges que j'avais commandé pour elle, Jasper portait notre cadeau en commun bien emballé et mon père tenait la bouteille de champagne. Je regardais Bella, elle pleurait et souriait en même temps. Je l'embrassais à la fin de notre chanson.

**- Surprise !**

**- Ho mon Dieu… je croyais que vous aviez tous oublié… je… ho pardon de pleurer. **

Elle embrassait tout le monde.

**- Non on ne t'a pas oublié sœurette ! Tiens les fleurs c'est de la part d'Edward… il lui manquait des bras pour les prendre.**

**- Elles sont magnifiques merci mon amour.**

**- De rien, les ballons c'est l'idée de Tom, j'ai trouvé ça bien, c'est à cause de ce genre de ballon qu'on s'est retrouvés !**

**- Oui c'est vrai ! Merci Tom ils sont trop beaux ! **

Mon père débouchait le champagne et nous buvions à sa santé.

**- Alors cette première journée ma chérie ?**

**- Plutôt bien, j'ai suivi mon plan, je crois qu'ils ont compris que c'était nouveau pour moi, ils ont été assez réactifs et mon tuteur n'a pas eu à intervenir souvent. Je ne m'en sors pas trop mal.**

**- Rassurée alors ? **

**- Ho oui, soulagée d'avoir passé cette première étape.**

**- Je suis fière de toi mon amour ! J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, comme on est tous là j'en profite. Tu veux bien que je te pique la vedette quelques secondes ?**

**- Vas-y je t'en prie. **

**- Merci, je t'aime. **

Je l'embrassais et enlaçais sa taille.

**- Voilà, cette après-midi j'ai été convoqué au studio par James et par le grand patron. James a été promu chef d'orchestre et moi dans l'histoire… je suis le nouveau compositeur officiel du studio ! **

Bella criait de joie avant de me sauter au cou. Ma mère poussait un cri elle aussi et me félicitait, en fait tout le monde me félicitait, Bella me serrait toujours contre elle.

**- Je suis si heureuse pour toi chéri ! C'est super ! Je suis folle de joie et ultra fière ! **

**- Merci mon ange. Je suis content, j'ai tout ce que je voulais, une famille merveilleuse, une fiancée pour qui je suis fou d'amour et les enfants les plus beaux du monde ! C'est grâce à toi, comment et pourquoi je ne sais pas, mais c'est grâce à toi tout ça Bella ! **

Elle se jetait sur mes lèvres et nous nous embrassions avec passion, avec tellement de passion qu'Emmett où je ne sais pas qui se raclait la gorge. Je m'écartais d'elle à contrecœur et la regardais, elle se mordait la lèvre, signe qu'elle avait envie qu'on fasse l'amour, elle faisait toujours ça dans ses moments-là. Rien que de penser à ce qu'elle voulait, cela me rendait fou de désir.

**- Hum bon… on a un cadeau pour toi de la part de nous tous.**

**- Il ne fallait pas. **

Jasper lui donnait le cadeau qu'elle ouvrait avec Tom, quand elle découvrit ce que c'était, elle nous regardait tous très émue. Nous lui avions acheté une sacoche de professeur, nous avions choisi un modèle de cuir vieilli ou modèle '' Vintage'' comme avait dit Alice.

Il comportait 3 compartiments et 2 poches jumelles à l'avant et pouvait se porter en bandoulière ou être pris par la poignée, mine de rien ses trucs-là coutaient une fortune ! J'avais rajouté une trousse neuve en cuir aussi avec les stylos qui allaient avec. Elle nous embrassait et nous remerciait chaleureusement. Je regardais l'heure, il fallait qu'on y aille.

**- Bella, c'est l'heure de dire bonsoir à tout le monde et aux enfants.**

**- Pourquoi à mes enfants ? **

**- On reste tous les deux ce soir. Les surprises continuent ! **

Mes parents avaient accepté de garder Tom et Emma ce soir et de s'en occuper demain matin, on serait là pour conduire Tom à l'école et déposer ma choupinette à la crèche pour la première fois. Je remerciais tout le monde, Bella en faisait autant avant de serrer ses enfants contre elle et de les embrasser. J'en revenais toujours pas de la relation totalement mère/fils qu'elle avait créée avec Tom, j'étais heureux, je ne pouvais pas espérer plus.

Une fois seul dans la voiture avec elle, je posais ma main sur sa cuisse et la caressais pendant que je nous conduisais au lieu numéro un de la soirée.

* * *

><p><strong>voilà pour ce soir.<strong>

**à très vite !**

**Lexi**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello tout le monde.**

**voici la suite de la soirée.**

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

Ma journée s'était passée à merveille, les étudiants avaient été super, le programme que j'avais fait semblait leur convenir, les livres leur plaisaient, Ils avaient l'air de ne pas regretter leur ancien professeur de littérature. Mon emploi du temps était assez sympa, les journées n'étaient pas surchargées et j'avais 5 classes. Tous n'étaient pas de lettre mais ils avaient littérature dans leur cursus et ces classes-là je ne les rencontrerais qu'à partir de demain.

Le seul point négatif de la journée était que toute ma famille avait oublié mon anniversaire, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. J'avais entendu les petits cris de ma fille, au début j'avais pensé que je rêvais mais j'avais croisé le regard d'Edward et Tom s'était manifesté à haute voix. Les étudiants m'avaient regardée en souriant après s'être tournés vers ma famille. Finalement ils n'avaient rien oublié, Edward avait fait sa mise en scène je n'aurais pas dû douter de lui. Le cadeau qu'ils m'avaient offert était très symbolique pour moi, ce cartable me plaisait énormément, j'étais très heureuse. De plus Edward avait eu sa promotion, il avait le poste qu'il visait depuis des années, tout se déroulait parfaitement !

Nous étions dans la voiture en direction de je ne sais pas où, sa main était posée sur ma cuisse qu'il caressait doucement. Nous étions silencieux, ce n'était pas un silence pesant et lourd, on profitait juste de ce moment de calme. J'avais mille questions à lui poser mais je m'abstenais. La voiture s'arrêtait devant le plus beau et le plus cher hôtel de la ville. Je le regardais surprise, il souriait en sortant et venait m'ouvrir la portière, arrivés à la réception il nous annonçait.

**- Bonsoir, j'ai réservé au nom de Cullen.**

**- Oui bien sûr. La suite avec jacuzzi.**

**- Tout à fait. **

**- Voici votre clef. La table que vous avez réservée au restaurant de l'hôtel sera prête aux environs de 20h00. **

**- Je vous remercie. **

**- Passer une bonne soirée. **

Je restais interdite. Suite avec jacuzzi ? Table au restaurant ? Il allait nous ruiner à ce rythme-là !

**- À quoi tu penses chérie ? **

**- Tu es au courant que c'est que mes 27 ans ? Je veux dire, c'est de la folie tout ça, tu as dû te ruiner. Ça va être quoi pour mes trente ans ?**

**- Un spectacle aquatique avec des dauphins qui chanteront '' Joyeux anniversaire Bella'' !**

**- N'importe quoi… et notre voyage de noces ? **

**- Paris pendant 15 jours. Peut-être plus je ne sais pas encore.**

**- Tu es sérieux ?**

**- C'est la destination où tu rêves d'aller, alors oui, je suis sérieux. Paris me tente bien aussi, je serais ravi d'y aller avec toi. **

**- On va aller à Paris ?**

**- Oui Bella, on va aller à Paris. **

Je le prenais dans mes bras. Il était parfait, j'étais heureuse j'allais voir Paris avec l'homme de ma vie. Jacob avait refusé Paris il voulait aller faire du ski à Aspen et j'étais nulle en ski mais j'avais dit oui ! En arrivant dans la chambre, pardon, la suite j'ai cru que j'allais faire un malaise. C'était somptueux !

On avait un salon avec une télé immense et des fauteuils ultra confortables. Une salle de bain avec une baignoire gigantesque et magnifique, une douche et bien sûr le jacuzzi. La chambre comportait un lit King size immense, la vue était fabuleuse, on avait devant nous une vue impressionnante de Seattle.

**- Edward c'est magnifique… **

**- Je suis content que ça te plaise.**

**- Je ne vais pas vouloir partir d'ici ! C'est quoi ça ?**

**- Le cadeau d'Alice. Il nous reste une heure avant le restaurant. On prend une douche ? **

**- Chacun séparé, sinon je vais te sauter dessus et on ne va pas aller au restaurant ! **

**- Ce qui serait dommage, c'est tes parents qui nous l'offrent ce repas. **

**- C'est vrai ? Il faut que je les remercie. C'est super. Aller va à la douche, je vais me préparer dans la salle de bain après. **

**- D'accord. **

Je l'embrassais et ouvrais la grande boîte qui était posée sur le lit. Devant il y avait une magnifique robe rouge. Elle était longue et fluide en mousseline, le bustier avait une forme de cœur je trouvais, il était plissé et incrusté de petits cristaux bicolores sur le décolleté et sous la poitrine. Elle était magnifique, Alice m'avait laissé des consignes pour la coiffure et le maquillage.

Je découvrais aussi des sous-vêtements très sexys que je devais porter sous la robe et une nuisette tout aussi sexy. J'étais en admiration devant la robe, jamais je n'avais porté une robe comme ça… je la rangeais dans sa boîte pour pas qu'Edward la voit et j'attendais mon tour patiemment dans la salle de bain. Il ressortait peu de temps après, je prenais sa place en oubliant rien pour ma préparation.

Je prenais une douche même si la baignoire me faisait de l'œil. Une fois sortie de la douche je suivais scrupuleusement les conseils d'Alice, j'attachais mes cheveux en chignon type ''romantique'' le maquillage était simple mais joli, j'étais fière de moi. Quant à la robe elle m'allait à la perfection. J'étais époustouflée pas l'image que le miroir renvoyait de moi. Je mettais mes chaussures quand Edward frappait à la porte.

**- C'est l'heure mon ange, tu es bientôt prête ? **

J'ouvrais la porte et me retrouvais face à lui, il reculait un peu pour me regarder la bouche grande ouverte.

**- Bella tu es… je n'ai pas les mots pour décrire ce que je vois. Waouh ! C'est bien toi ?**

**- Je te plais ?**

- **Ho oui ! Tu es sublime, je suis sans voix ! **

Je le regardais à mon tour, il était en smoking et son nœud de cravate était fait, j'appris qu'Alice lui avait préparé le nœud et qu'il n'avait eu qu'à passer la tête et resserrer le nœud autour de son cou. Nous descendions jusqu'au restaurant, toutes les dames étaient très bien habillées et je ne me sentais pas gênée du tout quand on me regardait. Une fois installés et que la commande fut prise je pris la main d'Edward.

**- Merci chéri, c'est absolument magique comme soirée.**

**- Je suis content que ça te plaise. **

**- Parle-moi de ta promo ! Tu ne m'as rien dit, tu le savais ?**

- **Pas du tout ! Ils m'ont appelé pendant que je me baladais avec Emma, James m'a demandé de venir le plus vite possible et voilà. Pour commencer je vais finir de bosser sur le film en cours en collaboration avec lui. Pour la prochaine bande-son, je serais seul aux commandes. Je vais avoir un emploi du temps plus souple, je travaillerais plus à la maison qu'au studio, je vais pouvoir calquer mon emploi du temps sur le tien. **

**- C'est génial, on va pouvoir s'organiser plus facilement. Moi je n'ai pas de cours le vendredi, ça me fait trois jours de week-end, mais le mercredi j'ai cours jusqu'à 16h00. La plus grosse journée c'est le mardi, je fais 8h30-18h30, j'ai trois TD de 3H00 avec une pause de 11h30 à 12h30. **

**- Ok, je ferais en sorte de sortir plus tôt pour m'occuper d'Emma et de Tom, je prendrais le vendredi jour de congé aussi. Tu finis à quelle heure sinon ?**

**- Lundi à 14h00, le mercredi 16h00 je l'ai dit. Jeudi 15h30 je peux m'occuper de récupérer Emma ces jours-là et même Tom.**

**- Ok, c'est bon pour moi et le matin ?**

**- 8h30 tous les jours. **

**- D'accord. Je me charge des enfants le matin et le mardi soir alors.**

**- Ok. Et demain comment on fait ? **

**- La crèche ouvre à 8h00 on peut y déposer Emma dès l'ouverture pour une fois.**

**- Ok ça marche ! Il va falloir qu'on se couche tôt !**

**- On va carburer au café demain. **

Je souriais, j'étais prête à me doper au café pour profiter au maximum de cette soirée. Le repas était délicieux, Edward n'avait pas pris la même chose que moi et nous piquions dans l'assiette l'un de l'autre, nous parlions de tout et de rien, il me faisait rire. Alors qu'on nous servait le dessert, un serveur m'apportait un paquet.

**- Bon anniversaire mon amour.**

**- Tu as pris un crédit pour cette soirée ? **

**- Non, regarde le cartable c'est de la part de tout le monde, le restaurant ce sont tes parents, ta sublime tenue Alice, il n'y a que la nuit d'hôtel et ce cadeau qui est de moi tout seul.**

**- Les 50 roses aussi. **

**- Chipote pas et ouvre ! **

J'ouvrais la poche, puis l'écrin et découvrais un ravissant médaillon ovale en argent gravé de petits motifs, je vis qu'il s'ouvrait et trouvais à l'intérieur une photo de mes enfants ensemble d'un côté et une d'Edward et moi de l'autre. J'étais très émue, je l'adorais, je remerciais Edward pendant tout le dessert, il me l'avait attaché autour du cou.

Une fois le repas terminé nous montions dans notre chambre, je me déshabillais et remplissais le jacuzzi d'eau. J'appelais Edward pour qu'il me rejoigne dedans, une fois qu'il était là je m'installais entre ses jambes mon dos contre son torse. Le silence était une nouvelle fois agréable mais cette fois-ci il parla.

**- On devrait s'en acheter un.**

**- Un jacuzzi ? Et on le met où ? **

**- Dans le salon.**

**- Ho oui, on n'aurait pas l'air malin comme ça. Edward, promets-moi une chose.**

**- Tout ce que tu veux.**

**- Dès demain, on ne dépense plus autant. On économise et on s'offre un mariage grandiose ! Une robe de princesse, une arrivée et un départ en limousine blanche, une salle de réception magnifiquement bien décorée et tout ce qui va avec. **

**- Ok, ça me va mais on en garde pour le voyage de noces. **

**- Ho bien sûr, cela va de soi ! **

Le reste de la soirée était placée sous le signe de l'amour, on fit l'amour dans le jacuzzi, le canapé du petit salon alors qu'on tentait de regarder un film puis fatalement dans l'immense lit de la chambre. Je n'avais même pas enfilé la nuisette qu'Alice avait prévue, tant pis, j'aurais bien l'occasion de la porter à un autre moment. C'était comme si nous n'en avions jamais assez l'un de l'autre, mon corps réclamait sans cesse le contact du sien et visiblement c'était pareil pour lui. Je n'étais pas prête d'oublier mon 27ème anniversaire !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour l'anniversaire.<strong>

*** j'arrive pas à mettre de lien mais il y a quand même moyen de voir la robe/**

**tapez sur google image : 13337183000**

**normalement vous devriez arriver sur la page d'image avec une robe rouge et deux trois autres pas intéressantes.**

**le site s'appelle robe en folie.**

**pardon pour les manip...**

**n'hésitez pas à me faire quelques commentaires.**

**à très vite.**

**Lexi**

** . **


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**voilà un nouveau chap et merci encore à toutes d'êtres là.**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>POV Edward<p>

La nuit avait été très, très courte. À 6h00 nous nous levions, Bella réclamait un dernier bain ensemble, nous profitions donc de ces derniers moments de calme. Nous prenions le petit déjeuner dans le petit salon, il faisait trop froid pour aller sur la terrasse. Après avoir rangé nos affaires et quitté la chambre avec regret nous reprenions la route pour l'appartement. Il était 7H30 quand nous arrivions chez nous, Tom devait être dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et Emma jouait dans le salon pendant que ma mère et mon père rangeaient le petit déjeuner, c'est ma mère qui nous vit en premier.

**- Ho bonjour ! Alors cette soirée ? **

**- Merveilleuse ! Merci de les avoir gardés maman. Ils ont été sages ?**

**- Adorables, Tom a joué avec son grand-père toute la soirée et Emma n'a pas arrêté de nous raconter sa petite vie **

Bella avait déjà pris sa fille dans les bras et la câlinait. J'allais l'embrasser et eut le droit à de grands sourires. Tom sortait de sa chambre.

**- Papa ! Maman ! **

**- Salut mon bonhomme ! Comment ça va ? **

Je le pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser.

**- C'était bien l'hôtel ?**

**- Très bien oui ! Et toi avec papi ?  
><strong>

**- C'était trop cool ! Mais même si mamie elle raconte bien les histoires je préfère quand c'est maman… **

**- Viens me faire un bisou chéri ! **

Je reposais Tom pour qu'il aille dans les bras de sa mère. Après un petit moment de câlins, Bella prit ses affaires de cours dans son nouveau cartable et nous retournions dans la voiture. Après avoir déposé Tom à l'école nous allions à la crèche pour y laisser ma fille d'amour pour la première fois. Bella et moi allions dans le coin pour les petits de son âge, on nous avait conseillé de jouer un peu avec elle avant de partir.

Emma regardait autour d'elle, un peu inquiète je crois, nous lui présentions tous les jouets, les dames de la crèche venaient se présenter, Emma semblait s'adapter. Après l'avoir embrassée je sortais le premier, Bella restait encore quelques minutes avec elle avant de me rejoindre.

**- Alors ?**

**- Elle s'est mise à pleurer quand je suis partie…**

**- C'est peut-être trop tôt.**

**- Non, ça va aller, elle va s'habituer. Démarre avant que j'aille la chercher et que je pleure !**

**- Ok on y va. **Je démarrais et prenais le chemin de la fac. **Je viens te chercher ce soir. **

**- D'accord merci. Je t'aime à ce soir.**

**- Je t'aime chérie, bon courage !**

**- Je vous garde avec moi. **

Elle montrait son médaillon et m'embrassait avant de se diriger vers sa salle de cours. Je repartais en direction du studio, comme prévu je travaillais en collaboration avec James sur la bande-son en cours de préparation. Vers midi j'entendais mon téléphone sonner, j'espère que ce n'était pas la crèche et qu'Emma allait bien. Je regardais le numéro, c'était Bella, ça ne me rassurait qu'à moitié.

**- Bella ? Tout va bien ? Un souci avec Emma ? La crèche t'a appelée ? Il faut que j'aille la récupérer ?**

- **Non ça va, relax. Je voulais juste te parler.**

**- Ok, désolé je flippe !**

**- J'entends ça. Comment se passe ton premier jour de compositeur ?**

**- Bien, James me guide, c'est bien qu'il soit là pour les débuts, mais là je commence à être crevé.**

**- Moi aussi, j'ai pris une cafetière de café au moins, j'ai du mal à parler longtemps sans faire de pause. Du coup j'ai collé un devoir non noté aux deux classes que j'ai eu ce matin, je vais faire pareil cette après-midi. **

**- Méchante prof ! Ils n'ont pas râlé ?**

**- Non, je leur ai dit que c'était pour voir leurs niveaux 2h00 sur un sujet d'invention.**

**- Tu t'en sors bien. Tu as vu Jasper ? **

**- Oui, j'ai presque dû lui raconter notre soirée dans tous les détails.**

**- Je parie que c'est Alice qui lui a demandé de récolter le plus d'infos possibles ! **

**- C'est ce que j'ai pensé et il a avoué. **

**- Tu es formidable ! **

**- Je sais, tu me l'as répété toute la soirée.**

**- Tu n'avais pas l'air de détester ça.**

**- J'ai adoré chaque chose que nous avons faite. Je ne serais pas contre le fait qu'on recommence.**

**- Tu ne serais pas en train de me faire des avances ?**

**- Je suis découverte ! Bon Il faut que je te laisse mon amour. Attends-moi sur le parking ce soir. **

**- Ok. Bon courage chérie, je t'aime fort !**

**- Je t'aime bien plus ! **

**- J'en doute. À tout à l'heure.**

**- Bye. **

Je raccrochais et allais déjeuner, le reste de l'après-midi était dur mais je restais éveillé. À 16h00 j'allais chercher mon fils et filais avec lui à la crèche. Dans la voiture il chantait à tue-tête les chansons de la radio qu'il connaissait, bon les paroles ce n'était pas toujours ça mais sinon ce n'était pas trop mal. Une fois à la crèche nous allions récupérer Emma.

Tout s'était bien passé, les pleurs après le départ de Bella n'avaient pas duré longtemps et elle avait bien mangé et fait une grosse sieste !

**- Alors ma choupinette tu as fait un gros dodo ? Oui, tu n'as pas l'air top bien réveillé chérie. Tu fais un bisou à Tom ? **

Tom l'embrassait mais il était attiré par les jeux qu'il y avait dans la pièce des plus grands, Emma avait fait dans sa couche, je le laissais jouer pendant que je la changeais mais Tom revenait vite vers moi.

**- Papa ? J'ai peur !**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Y a l'autre amoureux de maman ! Il va peut-être la reprendre ?**

**- De qui tu parles ? **

**- Le pas drôle qui sourit pas ! **

Je changeais vite Emma et retournais dans la salle pour voir qu'effectivement il y avait Jacob ! Il portait un bébé qui devait être son fils, le petit devait avoir à peine plus de deux mois que ma fille. Il croisait mon regard et scrutait Emma en fronçant les sourcils avant de partir. Je le suivais de peu, après avoir salué les dames de la crèche, Tom était toujours cramponné à moi. Je mettais le manteau à Emma alors que Jacob sortait de l'établissement. Je regardais le casier d'où Jacob avait prit les affaires pour voir le prénom du petit… He bien il en avait de la chance !

**- Papa il ne va pas reprendre ma maman hein ?**

- **Non chéri rassure-toi. Maman nous aime nous, elle reste à la maison pour toujours. Tu te souviens, on va se marier, comme tatie Alice et tonton Jaz ! Si elle a dit oui pour qu'on se marie tous les deux c'est qu'elle veut rester avec Emma, toi et moi. **

**- Tu es sûr ? **

**- Certain ! Mais tu pourras lui demander ce soir tu verras. **

**- Oui je vais lui dire. **

**- Aller on va rentrer prendre le goûter. **

Je rentrais à l'appartement pour donner le goûter, Emma jouait avec ses peluches dans son transat. Pendant que Tom mangeait je me posais dans le canapé 5 minutes, je regardais Emma, elle me souriait et tendait ses bras vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas résister à l'appel du câlin et la pris contre moi, elle restait là contre moi sans rien dire, on profitait juste du moment, Tom nous rejoignait et nous faisions un câlin tous les trois. Je leur donnais le bain avant d'aller chercher Bella à la fac, elle sortait et venait s'installer dans la voiture.

**- Coucou chéri. Salut mes amours. Vous êtes en pyjama ? **

**- Papa il a donné le bain !**

- **Il est génial ce papa ! **Elle se penchait et me chuchotait à l'oreille.** On se fait un McDo ? Je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner ! On prend au drive. **

**- Si tu veux oui. Je suis mort aussi. Tom, maman elle veut aller au McDo !**

**- Ho oui ! Merci maman !**

**- De rien. Alors la journée s'est bien passée ? **

**- Oui. Maman tu nous aimes ? **

**- Bien sûr je vous aime ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **

**- À l'école d'Emma il y avait ton amoureux ?**

**- C'est papa mon amoureux.**

**- On a vu Jacob et son fils à la crèche avec Emma, Tom a peur qu'il vienne te chercher et que tu repartes avec lui.**

**- Tu plaisantes ? **

**- Non. Son petit doit avoir quoi… un peu plus de 2 mois en plus qu'Emma. **

**- Ho merde… ça craint, je veux ne pas le voir moi…**

**- Tu sais comment il s'appelle le pauvre petit ? **

**- Vas-y.**

**- Gaston ! **

**- C'est une blague ? **

**- Absolument pas ! Je te jure que c'est vrai. **

Elle explosait de rire, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, elle était rouge et pleurait de rire. Elle disait que c'était à cause de la fatigue, j'arrivais au McDo et elle riait encore, je commandais et rentrais à la maison, elle s'était enfin calmée. Nous dînions rapidement, Tom ne lâchait pas sa mère, elle ne cessait de le rassurer sur le fait qu'elle ne partirait pas et qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. J'étais toujours touché de l'entendre parler à mon fils de cette façon.

J'allais coucher Emma, Bella s'occupait de Tom. Après une douche rapide, nous allions nous-mêmes nous coucher et nous nous endormions rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour une nuit bien méritée.

* * *

><p><strong>voilà pour cette fois.<strong>

**gros bisous et a très vite !**

**Lexi.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour à toutes.**

**voici un nouveau chapitre**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

Halloween c'était ce soir. J'aidais Tom à enfiler son costume de pirates, ça ne changeait pas. Je le maquillais en lui faisant des moustaches et des cicatrices. Emma nous regardait, je l'avais déguisée elle aussi, Alice lui avait offert un déguisement de citrouille, elle était trop mignonne. Nous devions tous se retrouver chez Esmée et Carlisle et faire le tour de leur quartier pour récolter des bonbons. Edward devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, moi j'avais encore 3 jours de vacances.

**- Maman ?**

**- Oui chéri.**

**- J'ai mal à la tête…**

**- Beaucoup ? **

**- Non un peu.**

**- On va attendre un peu, ça va peut-être passer.**

**- D'accord. **

Edward arrivait à ce moment et Emma poussa un cri, toute contente de le voir. Bizarrement Edward se dirigea directement dans la cuisine sans nous regarder. Je me levais et allais le voir il était en train de se prendre de l'aspirine.

**- Chéri ça ne va pas ? **

**- Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai mal partout.**

**- Tu veux rester ici ce soir ? Repose-toi. **

**- Oui, tu m'excuses auprès les autres.**

**- Ils comprendront. Va te doucher, je te prépare une soupe.**

**- Merci. **

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, j'espère que ça irait quand même, et Tom qui se plaint de sa tête… ça va aller. Je réchauffais de la soupe et préparais quelques médicaments qu'il devrait prendre plus tard.

**- Il a quoi papa ?**

**- Il est un peu malade, il va rester ici ce soir.**

**- Il ne cherche pas les bonbons ?**

**- Non, il va se reposer.**

**- C'est nul.**

**- Mais non ! Ça va être toi le responsable maintenant, c'est toi qui vas nous protéger Emma et moi. En plus il ne pourra pas te piquer tes bonbons en plus.**

**- Ha ouai c'est vrai. **

Edward revenait, il prenait à peine de sa soupe je lui recommandais d'aller se coucher, ce qu'il fit après nous avoir souhaité une bonne soirée. Je me rendais donc à la villa de mes beaux-parents avec les enfants, Esmée nous ouvrait toute souriante.

**- On vous attendait. Tu es toute seule Bella ?**

**- Oui, Edward est malade, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a, il a l'air surtout très fatigué.**

**- Tu veux que Carlisle aille le voir ? **

**- Non, ça va aller, je lui ai donné quelques trucs… on verra demain.**

**- D'accord. Aller on y va ? **

Une fois tout le monde réuni, nous arpentions les rues du quartier, Tom était fier avec son déguisement et les gens craquaient devant les jumelles et Emma. Après avoir récolté pas mal de friandise nous rentrions à la villa pour un succulent repas, j'appelais Edward pour savoir comment ça allait mais il ne me répondait pas, il devait dormir. Malgré mon inquiétude je passais une bonne soirée, mais Tom venait sur mes genoux pour me demander de rentrer il était fatigué.

Je rentrais donc et le mis au lit après avoir fait sa toilette, il s'endormait presque aussitôt. Je couchais aussi Emma et allais prendre une douche avant de rejoindre Edward dans notre lit. Il dormait à poings fermés et ne semblait pas avoir de fièvre. Je m'endormais vite alors que je sentais la main d'Edward se poser sur ma taille. Je me réveillais gênée par mon fiancé qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans le lit, je regardais l'heure, 2h00 du matin, je me tournais vers lui, il tremblait et était bouillant de fièvre.

**- Edward ? **

**- Désolé… je ne voulais pas te réveiller. **

**- Tu es bouillant.**

**- J'ai froid, j'ai des courbatures, mal à la tête…**

**- Je vais te chercher de quoi boire et du paracétamol. **

**- Merci **

Je me levais et lui donnais ce qu'il fallait. Je prenais aussi sa température.

**- Tu me fais une grippe Edward, tu as 40 de fièvre. Ça colle avec tes symptômes. **

**- Fait chier ! **

**- Je te fais couler un bain, je change les draps en attendant. Demain j'appelle ton père. **

J'allais faire couler l'eau et l'aidais à se lever et marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain en le soutenant. Je l'aidais à entrer dans la baignoire et le laissais seul pour changer les draps trempés du lit avant de retourner dans la salle de bain.

**- Ça te fait du bien ?**

**- Je vais mourir…**

**- Oui je sais, on va tous mourir un jour ou l'autre.**

**- Bella !**

**- Ho ça va, mais non tu ne mourras pas de la grippe. Je vais m'occuper de toi.**

**- Tu es un ange. Tu m'aides à sortir ?**

**- Oui. **

Je le soulevais et l'aidais à enfiler son peignoir. Une fois dans la chambre il se remettait au lit.

**- Je peux avoir des couvertures ?**

**- Non, ça va te faire encore plus transpirer, il faut que tu boives le plus possible pour pas te déshydrater, je t'ai mis une bouteille d'eau à côté.**

**- Elle est où ta tenue sexy d'infirmière ?**

**- Tu ne perds pas le nord !**

**- Maman !**

**- Roh zut. **

J'allais dans la chambre de Tom, il était dans le même état que son père, bouillant de fièvre, il se plaignait de partout en pleurant. J'étais bien moi au milieu de tout ça, je le soignais, le calmais et retournais dans la chambre.

**- Edward ? Tom est malade lui aussi, fais lui une place.**

**- Viens là mon bébé.**

**- Toi aussi t'es malade ?**

**- Oui chéri. Viens dormir avec moi. **

Je le couchais près de son père et les laissais se rendormir. Je changeais les draps de Tom et lançais la machine pour éliminer tous les microbes. Il était 3h30, dans 3h00 Emma allait se réveiller, j'allais me coucher dans la chambre d'amis. Effectivement je me levais de nouveau pour le biberon d'Emma, vers 8h00 j'appelais Carlisle pour qu'il passe à la maison.

Esmée était en vacances et me proposais de prendre Emma pour l'éloigner des microbes. J'acceptais, Carlisle et elle arrivaient peu de temps après, effectivement les garçons avaient la grippe, mais elle n'était apparemment pas trop forte.

**- Tu vas t'en sortir Bella ?**

**- Oui. Merci de prendre Emma.**

**- De rien, je te souhaite bon courage, Edward est très pénible quand il est malade.**

**- Il m'a déjà dit qu'il allait mourir.**

**- C'est tout lui. Appelle-nous si tu as le moindre besoin. **

**- D'accord merci. Au revoir mon bébé, tu es sage avec papi et mamie. Je t'aime fort ma poupée. **

J'embrassais ma fille avant de les raccompagner à la porte et les regardais partir. J'allais voir mes hommes, ils dormaient et moi aussi je retournais me coucher.

Je passais le reste de la journée à donner des médicaments, donner des bains, changer les draps quand ils étaient trop mouillés, apporter des bouteilles d'eau et écouter Edward se plaindre. Ha les hommes quand ils sont malades, on dirait que c'est la fin du monde. Dans la soirée Edward se levait, il disait que ça allait mieux mais je ne le trouvais pas très stable sur ses jambes. Je lui donnais un peu à manger, Tom ne voulait rien manger.

**- Ça va Bella ?**

**- Oui, ce n'est pas moi qui suis malade.**

**- J'en ai marre, achève-moi.  
><strong>

**- Faut mettre les choses au point avant. Je t'enterre ou je t'incinère ? **

**- Expose mon corps. Comme les pharaons là.**

**- Ils étaient dans un sarcophage et embaumés.**

**- Fais ça c'est bien.**

**- N'importe quoi. J'ai appelé ton boulot ton père t'a mis une semaine de repos.**

**- Ok… Et Tom ? **

**- Pareil. Retourne te coucher mon amour, tu as une tête à faire peur on dirait un vampire.**

**- J'ai soif de toi !**

**- Au lit !**

**- Oui chef. Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime aussi, je t'embrasse.**

Je regardais un peu la télé avant d'aller me coucher, la nuit fut mouvementée comme les deux derniers jours de mes vacances, Edward allait mieux mais Tom restait toujours fiévreux. Voir mon petit bonhomme aussi mal me faisait mal au cœur, il ne savait plus comment se mettre pour être dans une bonne position. Heureusement moi j'y avais échappé et Emma allait bien aussi. Je l'avais récupérée pour la mettre à la crèche le lundi matin, j'avais croisé Jacob, on ne s'était pas adressé la parole.

C'était comme si on ne s'était jamais connus, ça me dégoûtait, nous avions eu une longue histoire quand même, nous nous étions vraiment aimés, enfin moi je l'avais aimé, même si ce n'était rien comparé à l'amour que je portais à Edward. Arrivée à la fac je retrouvais Jasper dans la salle des profs, je lui racontais mes trois derniers jours de vacances et j'appris qu'Alice avait été malade elle aussi. Je me promis de l'appeler ce soir pour prendre directement de ses nouvelles.

À midi j'appelais à la maison, je parlais avec Tom il avait une petite voix encore, Edward allait bien, encore un peu de fatigue mais c'est tout. On avait quand même passé trois jours pénibles, Edward avait bien plus ronchonné que Tom, Esmée m'avait prévenue Edward était chiant comme malade. Je ne manquerais pas de le lui rappeler dans l'avenir. Je finissais ma journée de cours et allais chercher ma fille à la crèche, je décidais de me balader un peu avec elle avant de rentrer à la maison. Pour la première fois depuis trois jours je dormais avec mon amoureux cette nuit-là.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour cette fois.<strong>

**bisous à toutes**

**Lexi**


	34. Chapter 34

**bonsoir.**

**voici un petit chapitre sur la vie facile des parents ! =)**

**bonne lecture et merci à mes fidèles lectrices**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>POV Edward<p>

Nous étions au mois de novembre, Bella et moi avions commencé les préparatifs de notre mariage, il nous restait encore 9 mois pour tout faire, la date était fixée au 13 août. Pour le moment on s'occupait seulement de chercher des idées de thèmes, de lieux et tout le reste. Pour l'heure j'étais avec Tom sur les genoux à regarder l'Age de Glace et Emma jouait sur son tapis de jeu.

Elle se tenait assise depuis ses 5 mois et demi, maintenant elle avait 7 mois et commençait tout juste le 4 pattes. Bella travaillait jusqu'à 19h30, c'était exceptionnel, elle n'allait pas tarder vu l'heure. Le film finissait et Tom me faisait un câlin et très vite Emma venait vers nous et tendait les bras vers moi en ouvrant et fermant ses petites mains, je souriais et la prenais contre moi.

J'aimais bien nos petits câlins à tous les 3, Tom chatouillait sa sœur, elle riait et se cachait dans mon torse. Il était 20h00 et Bella arrivait, l'air épuisé elle se laissait tomber à côté de nous sur le canapé. Emma était tout excitée et réclamait ses bras.

**- Coucou ma puce, ça va mon bébé ? Tu as l'air en forme dis donc ? **

Emma lui racontait tout un tas de trucs qu'évidemment on ne comprenait pas mais Bella jouait le jeu et lui répondait.

**- Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit aussi en forme à cette heure-là ? **

**- Elle a fait une super sieste à la crèche, elle se réveillait quand je suis arrivé.**

**- Wha, c'est la fête alors ce soir ! **

Emma se cachait sous les cheveux de sa mère et riait. Bella nous embrassait Tom et moi.

**- Comment ça va vous deux ?**

**- Très bien… Tom a eu de supers notes à l'école. **

**- Ha oui en quoi chéri ? **

**- En maths et en dictée… tu veux que je te montre ? **

**- Bah oui ! Vite, vite, vite ! **

**- J'y vais. **

Tom allait chercher ses cahiers pour montrer ses notes à sa mère, moi j'allais préparer le dîner et mettais la table. Une fois prêt ils me rejoignaient tous dans la cuisine pour manger, Emma mordillait tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main depuis quelques jours et Bella lui essuyait sans cesse la bouche.

**- Tu baves ma fille ! Tu vas nous faire une dent ? **

**- Ça m'étonnerait pas, elle mord tout, elle bave… ça va venir.**

**- Il faut bien y passer. Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Alice ? **

**- Non pourquoi ?**

**- Je n'ai pas vu Jasper aujourd'hui, il a annulé ses cours. **

**- Pourquoi ça aurait un rapport avec Alice ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois c'était parce qu'elle était malade qu'il n'est pas venu à la fac.**

**- C'est peut-être lui qui est malade. Tu l'as appelé. **

**- Non je n'ai pas eu le temps. **

**- Dure journée ?**

**- Oui… j'ai plein de copie à corriger en plus. Super le week-end. **

**- Ha… fallait rester femme au foyer ma chérie.**

**- Mais bien sûr… et toi ta journée ?**

**- On en parle plus tard.**

**- Rien de grave ?**

**- Non ne t'en fais pas. **

**- Ok. **

Je lui caressais la joue et nous finissions notre repas. Bella appelait Jasper, j'avais raison, il était malade. Tom réclamait une histoire par sa mère et moi je couchais Emma qui était encore bien agitée. Je sortais de la chambre en même temps que Bella sortait de celle de Tom.

**- Un bain à deux ?**

**- Ho oui ! Elle dort ?**

**- Non mais on l'entendra, j'ai pris le baby phone. **

**- Ok. **

Je faisais couler l'eau et l'appelais pour qu'on aille dedans. Je la prenais contre moi et la caressais, elle se détendait et fermait les yeux, mais très vite elle prit la parole.

**- Alors ton travail ? **

**- Il faut que je parte à Los Angeles pendant 3 jours…**

**- Quand ? **

**- La semaine prochaine… je pars jeudi soir et je reviens dimanche soir.**

**- Tu n'as pas le choix ?**

**- Non…**

**- C'est pour quoi faire ? **

**- Rencontrer un réalisateur et un producteur. Ils veulent me rencontrer pour que je fasse les compos pour une superproduction**

**- Ce qui veut dire, que ça te donnerait un coup de pouce pour ta carrière.**

**- Un immense coup de pouce oui ! Je pourrais ne faire que des gros films…**

**- Ouai mais moi je ne déménage pas là-bas ! **

**- Je sais, et je te promets qu'on restera ici. **

**- D'accord, bon en plus ça tombe très bien, je serais en week-end, ça sera plus simple avec les petits. **

**- Oui je sais. **

**- On s'appellera ? **

**- Dès que je peux je t'appelle. **

**- Et tu mates pas les Californiennes ! **

**- Jalouse ?**

**- Ouai ! **

**- Tu es mieux que toutes les Californiennes réunies ! T'es la plus belle des femmes mon amour ! **

**- N'importe quoi… mais merci ! **

Elle m'embrassait et nous profitions de notre bain, très vite nous sortions pour aller dans notre chambre. Je l'embrassais sur tout le corps, je la caressais et m'installais entre ses jambes, j'allais m'introduire en elle quand Emma se mit à pleurer. Nous nous stoppions dans l'espoir qu'elle se rendorme mais elle n'arrêtait pas.

**- J'y vais Edward…**

**- Ok… **

Elle m'embrassait et je m'allongeais pour qu'elle se relève. Elle enfilait un peignoir et allait voir Emma, grâce au baby phone Bella me parlait.

**- Elle a plein de fièvre, tu peux** **lui faire couler un petit bain ? Merci chéri ! **

Je secouais la tête en souriant et j'allais faire couler l'eau pour Emma. Bella arrivait avec ma pauvre petite puce qui se mordait les mains.

**- Ma pauvre chérie, ce n'est pas cool les dents…**

**- Je vais aller lui préparer du doliprane et mettre un anneau à mordre au congélateur…**

**- Ok, ça devrait passer. On va au bain mon bébé ? Tu viens avec papa ? **

Je la prenais et la mettais au bain un peu pendant que Bella préparait le médicament. Emma se calmait un peu et je la sortais pour la sécher et la rhabiller.

**- Aller mon bébé, ça va aller. On va voir maman ? **

Je lui faisais plein de petits bisous pendant que je regagnais le salon. Je la gardais contre moi pendant que Bella lui faisait boire sa pipette de doliprane.

**- Va te coucher Bella, je vais aller l'endormir en la berçant dans le rocking-chair.**

**- Ok, je garde le baby phone si tu as besoin. **

**- D'accord.**

**- Dors bien ma puce dans les bras de papa… Bonne nuit chéri.**

**- Je t'aime, à demain.**

**- Je t'aime. **

Elle nous embrassait et j'allais dans la chambre d'Emma, je lui mettais la veilleuse que ma mère avait offerte, elle projetait des dessins sur le plafond avec une petite musique douce. Emma aimait bien qu'on lui mette ça, généralement ça la calmait. Elle pleurait encore un peu tout en regardant les ombres couleurs au plafond, en même temps je me balançais doucement dans le rocking-chair.

Peu à peu elle se détendait et s'endormait doucement, je la recouchais avant de regagner ma chambre. J'espérais intérieurement que Bella ne dorme pas pour qu'on reprenne notre activité, mais je m'apercevais qu'elle dormait à poings fermés. Je la prenais contre moi et m'endormais à mon tour, j'appréhendais de devoir quitter ma famille, je n'avais jamais laissé Tom plus d'une journée depuis sa naissance et encore moins Bella et Emma.

Nous avions l'habitude d'être toujours en famille, la séparation, si courte soit-elle, allait être dure. Alors que je pensais être parti pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, je me sentais secoué par quelqu'un.

**- Papa…**

**- Qu'est-ce qui a Tom ?**

Il se mettait à pleurer et je me redressais dans le lit.

**- Hey mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un cauchemar ?**

**- Non… j'ai fait pipi au lit…**

**- Pourquoi tu pleures Tom ?**

**- Tu vas me gronder…**

**- Mais non ! Aller pleure plus.**

**- Edward qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Tom a eu un accident. **

**- Ho. J'arrive.**

Elle se levait pour mettre les draps à laver pendant que je rinçais mon fils. J'allais lui mettre un pyjama propre.

**- Tom, je suis un méchant papa ? **

**- Non…**

**- Alors pourquoi tu as toujours peur que je te gronde ? Je ne te gronde pas beaucoup pourtant.**

**- Bah c'est une bêtise…**

**- Tu sais ça arrive. Même au grand parfois... c'est un accident. C'est pas grave, il ne faut pas que tu aies peur de moi comme ça. **

**- Je sais. T'es le meilleur papa mais j'ai eu peur. **

Je souriais et l'embrassais. Bella venait dans la chambre pour faire le lit de Tom.

**- Bella, mon ange, laisse tomber, il est tard. **

**- Sûr ? **

**- Oui, il va dormir avec nous. **

**- Ho oui ! Avec mon papa et ma maman ! **

**- Ok ça marche. **

Je le portais et allais me coucher avec lui, il se mettait entre Bella et moi avant de s'endormir vite.

**- Edward ?**

**- Ouai ?**

**- On aura été gâtés ce soir !**

**- Oui… ça va, ils sont assez cool quand même.**

**- Oui c'est vrai, je les aime quand même très fort, et toi aussi je t'aime.**

**- Ha bah c'est gentil ça. Je t'aime aussi. **

**- Encore bonne nuit ! **

**- On va y arriver.**

Elle riait doucement et nous nous rendormions. Hey oui, il y avait des soirs comme ça où rien n'allait, c'était les aléas de la vie de parents.

* * *

><p><strong>voilà pour ce soir.<strong>

**à bientôt avec le petit retour de Jacob.**

**bisous**

**lexi**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonsoir.**

**Plus que 5 chapitres, on arrive à la fin rassurez-vous =)**

**En tout cas voici la suite avec comme promis un petit passage avec Jacob**

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

Il allait partir, pour la première fois depuis que nous étions ensemble, nous allions être séparés plus d'une journée. Nous étions à l'aéroport et il était temps de se dire au revoir. Tom était collé à son père, pour lui aussi c'était dur, lui non plus n'avait jamais été séparé de lui. Emma, elle était passionnée par les avions qu'on voyait, elle était trop petite pour comprendre. Edward embrassait son fils pour la énième fois.

**- Tu es sage hein ? Tu prends soin de maman et d'Emma, c'est toi le chef qui les protège maintenant. **

**- Oui ! Mais c'est long ton voyage ?**

**- Non, dans… 3 dodos je reviens. **

**- Promis ? **

**- Oui mon bébé, promis. Je t'aime mon chéri.**

**- Je t'aime papa…**

Il l'embrassait et se relevait vers moi et Emma.

**- Tu dis au revoir à papa ma poupinette ? Non tu préfères les avions.**

**- Elle ne se rend pas compte Edward. **

**- Je sais. Tu fais attention à toi ma chérie.**

**- Oui, toi aussi. Et fais gaffe aux Californiennes ! **

**- Oui mon amour, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'aime Bella.**

**- Je t'aime chéri.**

Je l'embrassais avec tout l'amour dont j'étais capable.

**- Aller vas-y, tu vas le louper sinon. **

**- Oui, je vous aime.**

Après les derniers bisous il passait sur le quai d'embarcation et nous faisait des signes d'au revoir. Je remettais Emma dans sa poussette et embrassais Tom.

**- Ça va chéri ?**

- **Je suis triste que papa il parte.**

**- Il va revenir vite. Moi aussi je suis triste… mais tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser tous les trois. J'ai plein d'idées ! **

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- Demain après-midi Emma va aller à la crèche, et moi je t'emmène voir le dessin animé que tu veux voir au cinéma ! **

**- L'Age de Glace ? **

**- Oui ! Après le film on récupère notre petite Emma et on fera des crêpes et des gaufres !**

**- Ho trop bien, avec du Nutella ?**

**- Oui, mais il faut qu'on en achète demain matin, papa il a fini le pot ce matin.**

**- Cool, ça va être trop top ! **

**- Oui. Aller un sourire et un bisou ! **

Il m'embrassait et nous retournions à l'appartement, je les douchais et préparais le repas. J'avais décidé de me consacrer à Tom pendant ce week-end, avec le travail je m'en occupais un peu moins et Emma me réclamait beaucoup de temps. Je voyais le départ d'Edward comme une occasion pour Tom et moi de nous retrouver.

Exceptionnellement, donc, Emma irait à la crèche demain pendant que moi je resterai avec mon fils. J'entendais des petits bruits venir vers moi, Emma arrivait en souriant, elle était trop belle avec sa petite dent qui était enfin sortie. La dent était en bas et tout devant, ça lui donnait un air encore plus coquin.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma poulette ? Tu as faim ? C'est presque prêt… tu vas chercher Tom ?**

**- Hi !**

Hi ça voulait dire oui dans le dico d'Emma. Elle faisait demi-tour pour aller trouver Tom. Je mettais la table et servais tout le monde. Je mettais Emma dans sa chaise haute et lui donnais à manger. Une fois prêt j'allais les coucher après avoir lu des histoires. Je profitais d'être seule pour corriger quelques copies, une fois partie je ne m'arrêtais plus. Je m'entendais très bien avec mes élèves et les autres professeurs.

J'aimais mon boulot, Edward m'encourageait toujours dans ce que je faisais et il m'était d'un grand soutient. Je ne me rendais pas compte et ce n'est que vers 00h00 que j'allais me coucher. Vers 6h00 ma petite puce réclamait à manger, je me levais donc pour aller la chercher, elle se frottait les yeux.

**- Coucou ma chérie. Hum c'est dur ce matin ? Aller viens, on va manger et voir si papa a envoyé un message.**

Elle mettait sa tête dans mon cou et j'allais faire son biberon de lait. Mon téléphone sonnait et je me dépêchais d'aller répondre, c'était Edward.

**- Bonjour mon chéri !**

**- Coucou mon amour. Comment ça va ?**

**- Bien, on vient juste de se lever avec Emma. Et toi ? **

**- Fatigué et vous me manquez. **

**- Tu nous manques aussi. Le lit est grand sans toi, tu prends de la place en fait !**

**- Hey dis donc ! **

**- Ho mais j'aime bien quand tu me colles la nuit. **

**- C'est ça oui. Bon et les enfants ?**

**- Ils vont bien, Tom dort encore, ce n'est pas bien je sais mais je le mets pas à l'école aujourd'hui.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je veux profiter de lui un peu. Je vais mettre Emma à la crèche par contre, les dames sont au courant. **

**- Oui... mais bon ce n'est pas sérieux.**

**- Chéri, il est en avance sur les autres dans le travail et il est en maternelle. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était l'année du diplôme…**

**- Oui tu as raison. Profite bien alors.**

**- Oui. Sois pas jaloux, promis on se fera une journée et une soirée en amoureux.**

**- Hum… **

**- Ho chéri. Et toi tu vas faire quoi là ?**

**- Je vais bosser moi. **

**- Ok… bon quand tu seras de meilleure humeur tu rappelleras. **

**- Excuse-moi. **

**- Hum. N'empêche que je dois te laisser quand même. Emma attend et ton fils chéri va se lever il va avoir faim.**

**- Bella…**

**- Rappelle ce soir si tu peux. **

**- Bon ok. Je t'aime, embrasse tout le monde.  
><strong>

**- Oui à ce soir. **

Je raccrochais, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être pénible par moment. Dès que ça concernait Tom, il devenait jaloux, possessif et chiant. D'un côté je comprends, c'est son fils et il a commencé à l'élever seul mais quand même.

**- Coucou maman…**

**- Ha bonjour mon chéri ! Bien dormi ?**

**- Oui… Il a appelé papa ? **

**- Oui, il t'embrasse très fort et il t'aime ! **

**- On le rappellera ce soir ?**

**- Oui promis. Aller viens manger, je finis avec Emma en attendant. **

**- D'accord. On va toujours au cinéma ? **

**- Oui bébé. Et on doit aller faires des courses pour ce soir.  
><strong>

**- Ha oui, les crêpes et les gaufres ! **

**- Exactement ! Alors vite, vite… **

Il filait manger et moi je m'occupais de ma petite poulette d'amour. Je lui donnais à manger et l'habillais, depuis quelque temps je lui faisais deux petites couettes sur la tête, elle était adorable, en même temps je la trouve toujours adorable, c'est ma fille. Tom allait s'habiller et Emma jouait dans son coin, je rangeais un peu la cuisine avant de voir débarquer ma fille avec un seau, qui contenait quelques uns de ses jouets, sur la tête. Elle avançait à quatre pattes avec le seau qui lui cachait la vue et se cognait un peu contre les chaises et les murs. Je riais et lui enlevais le seau.

**- Tu vas te faire mal ma puce**

Elle me faisait non de la tête et remettait son seau sur la tête en continuant d'avancer. Je la filmais, elle enlevait et remettait le seau en faisant des sourires. Je l'envoyais à Edward et nous allions à la crèche. Tranquillement je faisais les courses avec Tom, le midi nous mangions des sandwichs et en début d'après-midi nous nous rendions au cinéma. Le film était bien, j'avais ri et Tom aussi, en plus il y avait des pirates c'est le top !

Enfin il était l'heure de retourner chercher Emma à la crèche, sur le trajet Tom et moi refaisions le film, il avait l'air heureux j'étais plus que contente de le voir comme ça. Arrivés à la crèche on entendait un des petits pleurer, je paniquais quand je reconnus les pleurs de ma fille. Mon pauvre bébé était toute rouge et hurlait de douleurs, son visage était tout mouillé de larmes, une des dames de la crèche, Maria, la portait et semblait soulagé de me voir arriver.

**- Regarde Emma, maman est là…**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?**

**- Un de ses petits camarades vient de la mordre au bras, elle a une trace mais ça va partir. **

Je regardais le bras en question, effectivement elle était belle la trace ! Je la gardais contre moi pour qu'elle se calme.

**- C'est fini ma chérie, calme-toi mon bébé, regarde maman est là avec Tom, on va rentrer à la maison… Aller ma puce… regarde, un bisou magique et hop on sent plus rien ! **

Elle se calmait et je l'embrassais sur sa morsure, elle me regardait et réclamait encore un bisou, je lui en faisais plein sur les joues et dans le cou et elle éclatait de rire. Je souriais et la reposait par terre.

**- Maman revient bébé, je vais chercher tes affaires. Tu montres à Tom les jouets ? Mon grand tu la surveilles 5 minutes ? **

**- Oui. Tu viens Emma ?**

Emma allait jouer avec son frère pendant que je récupérais les affaires. Jacob arrivait et j'entendais Maria, lui dire que son fils venait encore de mordre un petit. Là je l'avais mauvaise, il fallait que ce soit le fils de mon ex qui morde mon trésor ! Je récupérais mes enfants et allais mettre le manteau à Emma, Jacob me suivait de près et son regard s'arrêta sur la morsure de ma fille.

**- Bella ? Je suis désolé…**

**- Ha ouai pourquoi ? Pour m'avoir menti ? Pour m'avoir trompée ? Pour ne pas avoir eu le courage de me quitter ? Pour t'être servi de moi ? Pour avoir fait un enfant à ta secrétaire à quelques mois de notre mariage ? Pour le fait que ton fils ait mordu ma fille ? **

**- Pour tout Bella…**

**- T'es qu'un pauvre con Jacob ! **

**- Je le sais mais sache que je t'ai vraiment aimée. **

**- J'en ai rien à faire ! Tu as gâché 9 ans de ma vie ! Tom, mon ange on y va. **

**- Bella on pourrait être amis maintenant…**

**- Même pas en rêve, je veux plus avoir affaire à toi ! Tu me dégoûtes !**

**- Je te souhaite quand même d'être heureuse, tu le mérites vraiment Bella, tu es quelqu'un de bien.**

**- Au revoir ! **

Je portais Emma et prenais la main de Tom et sortait. De retour à la maison je préparais la pâte à crêpes et à gaufres avec Tom, j'étais encore un peu énervée. Quelqu'un sonnait à la porte, c'était un livreur avec un gros bouquet de fleurs, je signais le reçu et lisais la carte. C'était Edward, il espérait que j'avais passé une bonne journée avec notre fils, le notre avait été écrit en majuscules et souligné. Je souriais et me détendais.

La soirée se passait très bien, Tom se régalait et moi aussi, avant de le coucher, j'appelais Edward pour qu'il souhaite bonne nuit aux enfants, ensuite je lui racontais ma journée. Il était furieux qu'Emma se soit fait mordre et du comportement de Jacob, je parlais avec lui encore un bon moment, nous avions fini par nous calmer mutuellement et en me couchant je me rendais compte que j'étais épuisée, le sommeil n'était pas long à venir ce soir-là.

Le lendemain, j'allais au Zoo avec Tom, Emma, Emmett, Rosalie et les jumelles. Les enfants étaient tous contents de cette sortie, ça me détendais et j'oublier une peu l'absence d'Edward… Enfin juste un peu.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le petit retour de Jacob.<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimer ou non.**

**bisous bisous et à bientôt**

**Lexi**


	36. Chapter 36

**bonsoir.**

**voilà la suite**

**on approche à grand pas de la fin...**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>POV Edward<p>

On y était ! Pour revenir en peu en arrière voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais donc parti à Los Angeles pour rencontrer des gens importants pour mon travail, tout s'était bien passé mais ma famille me manquait terriblement. J'avais signé un bon contrat et je n'avais plus qu'à me mettre au boulot.

J'étais rentré chez moi, Bella et les enfants m'avaient préparé un accueil digne d'un roi, j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer tellement j'étais content de les voir et ému par leur accueil. J'avais vu la morsure sur le bras de ma princesse, ça me rendait fou de voir ça ! J'avais pris sur moi, et avais profité des retrouvailles, celle que j'attendais le plus je pense c'était celle sous la couette avec ma Bella et je n'avais pas été déçu.

Les semaines avaient passé, Emma avaient fait d'autres dents, elle avait un sourire magnifique ! Noël était arrivé, nous avions été tous gâtés, surtout les enfants. Bella et moi avions essentiellement de l'argent pour notre mariage, ma mère et la sienne avaient décidé d'offrir la robe de mariée à Bella. Elle était folle de joie et avait hâte d'aller à la recherche de la robe parfaite.

Au mois de mars, Alice et Jasper nous annonçaient qu'ils attendaient un heureux événement, ma petite sœur était enceinte de 3 mois. J'étais heureux pour eux, ils feront de très bons parents. Alice priait pour avoir une fille, personnellement fille ou garçon elle sera aussi folle au niveau des vêtements. L'accouchement était prévu pour mi-août, j'espérais qu'il n'y aurait pas d'accouchement trop tôt et surtout pas le jour de mon mariage.

Tom grandissait toujours aussi bien, il allait sur ses 6 ans, mon Dieu que ça passait vite, pour Emma aussi ça passait vite. Elle avait 10 mois, elle commençait à marcher quand on la tenait par les mains, elle tenait le biberon toute seule et nous faisait quelques syllabes mais toujours pas de ''Papa'' ou ''Maman'' ce n'était pas faute d'essayer.

Finalement le premier mot de ma fille avait été '''Tom'', Bella et moi avions été blasés. Ils jouaient ensemble et elle l'avait appelé tout naturellement. Elle avait 11 mois, ''papa'' et ''maman'' étaient arrivés peu de temps après, c'était quand même un très beau moment.

A 13 mois elle avait fait ses premiers pas, Bella et moi préparions le goûter, elle avait vu la tablette de chocolat et s'était levée et avait marché pour venir en chercher un carré. Bella avait pleuré, moi aussi j'étais très fier d'elle. Depuis ce jour-là, elle cavalait partout. Il fallait la suivre la chipie ! Tom avait eu 6 ans, il passait en CP, ça c'était mon bébé !

Enfin aujourd'hui c'était le jour J ! Bella et moi nous nous marions, j'étais devant l'autel et attendais l'arrivée de ma future et merveilleuse femme. Mes témoins étaient naturellement Emmett et Jasper, Bella avait elle choisi Alice et Rosalie comme témoins et les jumelles en demoiselles d'honneur. Elles étaient ravies et prenaient leurs rôles au sérieux d'après ma mère. Quelques notes de musique résonnaient dans l'église, Tom arrivait avec sa sœur, ils lançaient de petites pétales de roses sur le sol, Emma riait et faisait un peu n'importe quoi.

Elle portait une ravissante petite robe blanche avec de la dentelle, Tom avait un costume presque semblable au mien. Je leur souriais, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient beaux mes enfants. Emma courait vers moi en souriant.

**- Papa !**

**- Coucou ma puce. T'es belle ma chérie. Vite un bisou et retourne avec Tom. **

Je l'embrassais et ma mère venait la récupérer le temps que Rosalie et ses filles descendent l'allée et je me relevais prêt à accueillir Bella. La marche nuptiale démarrait, je soufflais un grand coup et attendais de la voir arriver.

Je la voyais, elle était magnifique, elle avait une robe blanche à bustier brodé avec des petits brillants. Le bas de sa robe était bouffant en satin avec aussi des petits motifs brodés, je ne voyais pas ses pieds mais elle était sûrement chaussée de talons. Ses cheveux étaient habilement attachés en un chignon, quelques perles y étaient incrustées. Elle me souriait, elle était vraiment belle, tout le monde la regardait, elle rougissait ce qui la rendait encore plus belle. Son père me donnait la main de sa fille et la cérémonie commençait. C'était très simple mais suffisant, à l'échange des vœux Bella pleurait et moi aussi j'avais la larme à l'œil, nous avions écrit nous-mêmes nos vœux c'était donc très personnel et surtout sincère.

Enfin nous nous passions les alliances aux doigts, tout un symbole. Quand le pasteur nous autorisait à nous embrasser ce fut avec la plus grande joie que je capturais les lèvres d'Isabella Cullen. Comme je lui avais promis, nous avions loué une limousine blanche pour nous rendre dans la salle de réception. Je montais avec ma femme et mes enfants, un peu de calme… Je prenais Bella dans mes bras.

**- Tu es magnifique Bella. Je t'aime, je suis si heureux…**

**- Je t'aime aussi ! Madame Cullen, ça me plaît ! Tu as une super classe chéri.**

**- Hé ?**

Comme souvent Emma venait mettre son grain de sel, je la prenais sur mes genoux et l'embrassais.

**- Toi aussi tu es belle mon bébé, et Tom aussi est beau ! On va faire la fête maintenant ?**

**- Ui ! **

**- Oui on va danser ma poupinette ! Tu danseras avec papa ?**

**- Ha ui ! **

**- Ouf.'' **

Je l'embrassais et regardais Bella, elle avait Tom dans ses bras. Derrière nous les voitures klaxonnaient, je prenais la main de Bella.

**- Prête ? On arrive bientôt.**

**- C'est quoi le programme ?**

**- Photos avec la famille et les amis, puis nous deux dans le parc. **

**- Ha oui, après on revient pour manger et le reste. J'ai l'impression de rien savoir…**

- **Retiens juste que tu t'appelles Isabella Cullen maintenant.**

**- Ho oui, ça je le retiens ! **

**- Alors tu as eu le coup de cœur pour cette robe ? Elle est magnifique, elle est faite pour toi chérie.**

**- Merci, oui j'ai eu le coup de cœur ! On a fait que 2 boutiques et bam… la révélation ! J'avais peur de ne pas en trouver comme la dernière fois.**

**- La dernière fois tu n'avais pas trouvé le bon gars non plus. Maintenant tu as tout.**

**- C'est prétentieux mais vrai. **

Je l'embrassais et très vite nous arrivions à la salle de réception. Nous avions loué une salle d'un hôtel et des chambres pour ce soir. Quand nous sortions de la limousine on nous applaudissait et nous lançait des confettis. Nous passions le rituel des photos tous ensemble et pendant que les invités s'installaient à l'hôtel Bella et moi allions au parc pour les photos de couple. Nous étions près d'un arbre quand Bella poussa un cri.

**- Qu'est-ce qui a ?**

**- Aide-moi, il y a une bestiole qui monte le long de ma jambe ! Vite… Jambe droite ! **

Je m'accroupissais et soulevais un peu sa robe et cherchais la bête. Je la trouvais sur sa cuisse et je voyais aussi l'attache de son porte-jarretelle et sa jarretière.

**- Edward ?**

- **Je l'ai, c'est une coccinelle ! Elle aime bien ton porte-jarretelle… **

Elle rougissait et nous reprenions les photos. Une fois terminé nous retournions à l'hôtel pour la soirée. La salle était décorée par des roses blanches et rouges, une grosse composition florale formait un cœur rouge avec nos initiales en blanc, les tables étaient rondes avec des petits bouquets pour chacun. Nous allions remercier les invités d'être venus, Bella profitait de ses parents et je la rejoignais. Renée m'embrassait, Phil et Charlie me serraient la main.

**- Je disais à Bella, que la salle était magnifique, les colonnes marbrées, les tentures blanches au plafond, les roses… c'est vraiment féérique ! **

**- Vous savez Renée, c'est notre premier et dernier mariage, alors on veut que ce soit parfait. **

Bella me souriait et j'enlaçais sa taille. Je parlais encore avec mes trois beaux-parents quand je sentais quelque chose accrocher ma jambe, je regardais. C'était Emma qui me faisait un grand sourire en montrant toutes ses dents, je la portais et l'embrassais. Tom arrivait et se mettait contre sa mère, Renée nous regardait en souriant.

**- C'est fou comme Tom vous ressemble Edward et comme Emma ressemble à Bella. On dirait un mini couple de vous deux ! **

**- Le prochain sera un vrai mélange de nous deux, hein Bella ?**

**- On va attendre un peu mais oui. **

J'avais déjà demandé à Bella s'il était possible qu'on commence à essayer d'avoir un autre enfant, elle avait refusé en disant que c'était trop tôt parce qu'elle avait tout juste commencé son boulot, qu'elle ne voulait pas être en congé maternité… bref, c'était non.

Le reste de la soirée se passait très bien, Emmett avait fait un discours qui avait fait rire tout le monde, Jasper en avait fait autant ainsi que d'autres invités. Bella et moi avions ouvert le bal, les flashs crépitaient autour de nous, nous nous étions embrassés à la demande de tous et ma femme avait rougi. Emmett et Jasper avaient préparé quelques jeux, tout le monde s'était prêté à leurs bêtises et nous avions passé un bon moment.

Il était 3h30 quand Bella et moi montions dans notre chambre, je l'avais aidée à se décoiffer et à défaire les lacets de son bustier, chacun notre tour nous avions pris une douche, Bella la dernière. Maintenant j'étais installé sur le lit, en caleçon et attendais que Bella ressorte, j'étais fatigué mais je voulais ma nuit de noces ! Bella ressortait en peignoir, elle allait chercher quelque chose dans son sac et s'asseyait sur le bout du lit. J'allais me mettre derrière elle et l'embrassais dans le cou et lui caressai les cuisses.

**- Ho zut !**

- **Quoi ? **

**- Edward, j'ai quasiment une semaine d'oubli dans ma pilule…**

**- Et alors ? **

**- Ce soir on dort, et pareil jusqu'au mois prochain.**

**- Tu plaisantes là ?**

**- Non, je suis désolée.**

**- Mais Bella c'est notre nuit de noces ! On ne va pas le faire je ne sais pas quand ! Et on a une chance sur je ne sais pas combien de concevoir cette nuit. **

**- Mais Edward on ne sait jamais.**

**- J'ai envie de ma femme, de toi Isabella Cullen. Ne nous prive pas de ce moment… juste ce soir, après promis plus rien jusqu'à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre.**

J'allais me mettre à genoux devant elle, je défaisais la ceinture de son peignoir et pouvais enfin voir sa lingerie. Ce que je voyais me rendait encore plus fou de désir pour elle. Je caressais ses cuisses tout en la regardant.

**- Juste cette fois Bella, laisse-moi t'aimer.**

**- Edward je ne sais pas, il y a quand même un risque…**

Je passais un de mes doigts sous son string et lui caressais son clitoris. Elle se mordillait la lèvre et accrochait ses mains à mes épaules sans me repousser.

**- Si jamais je tombe enceinte je divorce ! **

Je souriais et allais l'embrasser. J'arrachais ses sous-vêtements, littéralement, et nous pouvions enfin vivre une nuit de noces digne de ce nom.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce soir.<strong>

**Bisous à toutes et à bientôt.**

**et n'hésiter pas à me laisser quelque mots.**

**tchao =) Lexi**


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonsoir et voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**merci encore d'être là et merci à SoSweetySoCrazy qui à fait un très bon boulot et qui continue à le faire.**

**Je vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre car j'ai besoin de vous !**

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

Paris ! Whaou quel bonheur d'y être. Edward et moi avions réservé pour une semaine, mais toute notre famille nous avait fait la surprise de nous offrir une deuxième semaine, c'était tout simplement parfait. Nous avions déjà passé la première semaine, on avait visité pas mal de chose déjà, on s'était même offerte une journée à Disney, on devenait accros ! Bien sûr il avait été difficile de résister aux avances d'Edward, donc j'avais acheté des préservatifs, il avait râlé mais il s'était résigné. Il sortait de la salle de bain après qu'on ait fait l'amour justement.

**- Bella ?**

**- Je sais tu en as marre, c'est pénible et les sensations ne sont pas les mêmes mais c'est comme ça. Tu n'as qu'à pas avoir envie de moi ! **

**- Tu me sautes dessus une fois sur deux.**

**- Tu veux qu'on se dispute ?**

**- Non… mais fais gaffe les prochaines fois.**

**- Ho ce que t'es chiant ! **

**- Demain on fait quoi ? **

**- Change de sujet ! Je ne sais pas, on verra demain. **

**- Ok… Bonne nuit dans ce cas. **

**- Hum… **

Je me tournais dos à lui. Il avait raison, c'était de ma faute après tout. J'avais tellement été emportée par les derniers préparatifs du mariage que j'avais oublié de prendre ma pilule, mais bon, pas la peine d'en faire une si grosse histoire. Finalement je sentais sa main se poser sur mon ventre, je me tournais vers lui pour l'embrasser. C'était mon mari, je l'aimais, cette petite embrouille était ridicule. Très vite je sentais son sexe durcir contre ma cuisse et souriais.

**- Tu ne viens pas te plaindre après…**

**- Faisons-le sans… je ne viendrais pas en toi. Je me retire avant.**

**- Promis ?**

**- Je te le promets oui.**

**- Bon ok. J'avoue que le naturel me manque un peu ! **

**- Ha tu vois.**

Je souriais et m'installais sur ses cuisses. Il m'embrassait et avec une main je saisissais son sexe pour le présenter à mon entrée. Il poussait ses hanches vers moi et s'introduisait en moi. Il poussait un soupir de soulagement et je commençais à me déhancher sur lui. Très vite il changeait de position, je me retrouvais sur le ventre, appuyée sur les coudes, le bassin levé vers lui.

Il me pénétrait d'un seul coup ce qui m'arrachait un cri, c'était bon tout simplement. Il adoptait un rythme soutenu, nos corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre, je ne retenais plus mes gémissements, je lui demandais d'aller plus vite et plus fort, il en était capable je le savais.

**- Bella… Je vais venir… caresse-toi chérie ! **

Je m'exécutais et allais torturer vigoureusement mon clitoris. En quelques mouvements j'atteignais l'orgasme et je sentais Edward se retirer de moi et délivrer sa semence sur mon dos. Ses doigts venaient remplacer les miens qui titillaient encore doucement mon intimité. Ensuite il nettoya mon dos et revenait se mettre dans le lit, après des je t'aime et quelques baisers nous nous endormions l'un contre l'autre.

J'étais folle de rage, en colère comme jamais ! Nous étions en octobre, j'avais fait ma rentrée, les enfants aussi. Tom était rentré en CP et pour le moment ça lui plaisait d'apprendre autant de chose. Il grandissait et il était épanoui. Emma était toujours aussi pleine de vie, en ce moment son mot c'était non, elle disait non tout le temps et pour n'importe quoi.

Alice avait accouché pendant que nous étions encore à Paris, c'était un petit garçon, William, il était né le 25 août. Jasper était fou de joie d'avoir un fils et Alice n'était absolument pas déçue de ne pas avoir eu de fille, au contraire. Nous étions très contents pour eux et William était trop mignon, il était tout blond et avait gardé ses yeux bleus, il ressemblait à Jasper. En revanche niveau caractère c'était

Alice, il était déjà speed et déterminé pour son âge, Edward avait souhaité bonne chance à Jasper.

Là j'étais dans l'ascenseur qui menait au bureau d'Edward, déterminée à lui crier dessus. J'entais sans frapper dans son bureau, il était visiblement en réunion car deux têtes qui m'étaient inconnues me regardaient.

**- Heu… Messieurs je vous présente, ma femme. Bella je te pré…**

**- Il faut qu'on parle ! **

**- Chérie je suis en réunion.**

**- Je ne bougerais pas, tu m'entends ! **

Il me regardait un peu paniqué mais je ne me démontais pas. Les deux hommes sortaient d'eux-mêmes et je me retrouvais seule face à mon mari.

**- Bella c'est quoi ce cirque ! C'était pour la signature d'un contrat, je t'en ai parlé ! **

**- Je m'en moque royalement ! **

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as depuis trois jours ? T'es odieuse avec moi ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?**

**- Un bébé ! Voilà ce que tu m'as fait ! Je suis enceinte et c'est ta faute ! Tu compromets ma carrière, j'en fais autant ! **

**- Tu es enceinte ? Tu es sûre ?**

**- Oui ! J'ai fait 5 tests de grossesse, et hier en sortant du boulot j'ai été faire une prise se sang. J'ai eu la confirmation ce matin, ça fait 2 mois. **

**- Bella c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle…**

**- Je n'en voulais pas Edward ! Rentre-toi ça dans ta petite tête d'idiot !**

**- Hey ne m'agresse pas comme ça ! Ok tu es enceinte, oui tu ne voulais pas mais c'est un accident Bella ! Comme pour Emma ! Je ne suis pas tout seul à l'avoir fait ce bébé ! Alors tu te calmes maintenant ! **

**- Si jamais ça me pénalise dans mon travail, si je perds mon poste à cause de ça je te jure que je te fais la peau !**

**- Le ''ça'' dont tu parles, c'est notre bébé ! Je pense que tu es énervée, surprise et que tu as peur par cette annonce, mais c'est un accident chérie. **

**- On aurait jamais dû faire cette foutue nuit de noces à la con ! **

**- Sors de mon bureau Bella ! **

**- Elle ne servait à rien Edward ! Je t'avais prévenu !**

**- Oui et bien divorce, vas-y, fais-le puisque tout ça n'est qu'un truc à la con, ça sert à rien ! Va prendre un avocat je t'en prie… Ha bah ton ex tiens ! Va pleurer auprès de Jacob, va te plaindre que ton mari t'a fait un enfant ! Maintenant, sors, j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'entendre te plaindre d'une nouvelle comme celle-là. Moi je suis content malgré ton cirque ! **

**- Toi, toi, toi toujours toi ! Tu n'es pas tout seul Ed…**

**- Sors Bella ! Tu m'énerves et tu me fais perdre du temps pour rien !**

**- Très bien, comme tu voudras ! **

Je sortais de son bureau en claquant la porte**. **Pour qui il se prenait ! J'allais faire quoi maintenant, je n'avais qu'un an de métier et j'allais devoir prendre un congé maternité… je calculais rapidement, comme Emma il serait de mai ce bébé. Je regardais l'heure, il était temps d'aller à la crèche chercher ma fille. Edward finissait vers 18h00, il était 16h00.

Après avoir récupéré Emma je filais à l'école pour chercher Tom. Emma jouait tranquillement pendant que j'aidais Tom à ses devoirs. Après qu'on ait eu fini j'allais les mettre au bain, quand Edward n'était pas là je les douchais en même temps, ils jouaient tous les deux, ils aimaient bien. Quand je pense qu'il allait falloir gérer un troisième petit bout…

**- Maman ? Ça va ?**

**- Hein ? Oui, Tom.**

**- On dirait que tu es toute triste… **

**- Non mon ange. C'est rien, juste un petit souci ça va s'arranger. Ha papa arrive !**

J'entendais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Edward arrivait dans la salle de bain sans un regard pour moi, ça ne m'étonnait pas du tout !

**- Salut mes crapauds ! Emma doucement tu mets de l'eau partout chérie… **

Emma racontait je ne sais quoi à son père qui l'écoutait attentivement. Tom me regardait toujours.

**- Papa ? **

**- Oui mon grand ?**

**- T'es fâché avec maman ?**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- Parce que tu n'as pas fait de bisou alors que tu lui en fais toujours quand tu reviens.**

**- On n'est pas fâchés, je l'ai déjà vue tout à l'heure maman en plus.**

**- Mais même ! Elle est triste maman, vous êtes fâchés je dis ! **

**- Mais non aller on sort. **

**- Tu t'en occupes Edward ? Je vais faire à manger.**

**- Ouai… **

Je sortais et allais cuisiner, Tom avait deviné, il était malin ce petit, rien ne lui échappait et il était très doué. Nous mangions dans le calme, seule Emma racontait sa vie et mettait l'animation. Au moment du coucher, je lisais une histoire à Tom et le bordais.

**- Bonne nuit mon chéri. **

**- Bonne nuit… maman ? **

**- Oui ? **

**- Je t'aime très fort. **

**- Moi aussi mon ange. Moi aussi je t'aime très fort Tom. **

Je le serrais dans mes bras et l'embrassais. Je finissais par me lever et rejoindre la chambre d'Emma pendant qu'Edward allait dans celle de Tom. Elle me souriait et me tendait les bras, je la prenais pour un gros câlin, elle jouait avec des mèches de mes cheveux et finissait par s'endormir contre moi. Je la regardais, elle était belle, je l'aimais. Je l'embrassais et lui chuchotais des '' je t'aime'' et dans son sommeil elle souriait.

Je la serrais une dernière fois contre moi avant de la recoucher et sortais de la chambre. Edward devait être à la douche et je m'installais dans un fauteuil pour me poser un peu. Je réfléchissais à ce bébé que j'attendais. J'aimais être mère et j'aimais m'occuper de mes enfants, j'aimais les voir grandir, les voir apprendre de nouvelles choses. J'avais juste peur pour mon travail en fait. Être enceinte avec un mari comme Edward c'était le top, il était attentionné et aux petits soins avec moi.

Je me rendais compte que je m'étais un peu emportée, il avait raison j'avais été surprise et paniquée par cette nouvelle.

**- Bella ? **

J'ouvrais les yeux pour voir Edward.

- **Il faut qu'on parle…**

**- Oui je sais. **

**- Tu comptes faire quoi ? **

**- Je vais le garder…**

**- Tu es sûre ?**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Tu réagis comme Tanya quand elle a appris pour Tom. Je préfère que tu avortes que de te perdre ou de te voir distante avec cet enfant. Je ne veux pas que notre vie de famille change. **

**- Je n'aurais pas le courage d'avorter. Tu as raison, je ne m'y attendais pas, ça m'a surprise et j'ai peur pour mon travail mais… En regardant Emma dormir tout à l'heure, je me suis dit que j'aimais ça d'être une maman, et qu'entendre des '' Je t'aime très fort maman'' me rendait la plus heureuse du monde. En plus j'accoucherais pendant la période d'examen, je ne louperais pas beaucoup de cours…**

**- Alors on va être parents une nouvelle fois ? **

**- Oui Edward. Ha oui, je suis désolée d'avoir été si bête avec toi. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça et je ne le pensais pas, j'ai aimé notre nuit de noces.**

**- Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas. Je sais que tu étais juste perdue parce que ce n'était pas prévu mais dis toi que c'est une chance, en plus la nuit de notre mariage chérie ! Ça a encore plus de sens ! **

**- Le bébé de l'amour. **

**- Emma aussi mais… on peut le dire comme ça. Je t'aime et je suis content pour ce bébé. **

**- Je t'aime aussi. Tu me pardonnes ?**

**- Bien sûr mon amour. Viens là… **

J'allais dans ses bras et il mit sa main sur mon ventre, je posais la mienne sur la sienne et l'embrassais.

**- Bella ? **

**- Hum ?**

**- J'ai mis des préservatifs pour rien.**

**- Bah… on sait ce que ça fait maintenant.**

**- Ouai. Bella ?**

**- Oui ? **

**- Faut qu'on déménage…. **

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour cette fois.<strong>

**Je vais faire appel à vous maintenant**

**Etant donné que _Nouveau départ_ se termine très bientôt, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur la prochaine histoire. **  
><strong>Deux histoires sont sur le feux et je voudrais vous demander celle que vous aimeriez lire. je vous propose donc un vote. l'histoire qui aura le plus de voix sera publié après <em><span>Nouveau départ<span>_ et celle qui aura ''perdu" sera pour un peu plus tard. **  
><strong>voici les résumer.<br>**

**Voici la première qui est entièrement POV Bella**

_**La suite 206 :**_

**Isabella Swan est une femme de ménage de 25 ans dans un grand hôtel de New York. Elle déteste son métier et déteste les riches. La perte d'un être chère la fait souffrir et cherche des réponses qu'elle ne trouvera qu'à l'arrivée d'un client dans l'hôtel. Grâce à lui elle trouvera tout ce qu'elle cherchait mais passera par des périodes difficiles et pleines de surprise.**

**Voici la deuxième qui est entièrement POV Edward**

_**La danseuse :**_

**Edward à 27 ans, il ne se remet pas d'une rupture qui datte de 2 ans et se renferme dans le travail. Un soir son frère l'oblige à sortir dans un club de strip-tease, il y rencontrera une danseuse, comme elle veut que l'ont dise, brillante et intelligente. Bella est dans une très mauvaise situation et par amitié Edward l'aidera et ils noueront une forte amitié. Après avoir vécu un drame qui aurait pu les séparer leur amitié se transformera en un amour indestructible.**_**  
><strong>_

**voilà je compte sur vous pour participé à ce vote et si il y a des questions j'y répondrais dans la mesure du possible**

**Bien sûre il est recommandé de commenter le chapitre que vous venez de lire =)**

**à très vite bisous  
>Lexi.<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Alors déjà un énorme merci à vous d'avoir joué le jeu du vote !**

**les résultats sont à la fin.**

**je vous laisse déjà lire le nouveau chapitre.  
>plus que 2 après celui-ci...<strong>

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>POV Edward<p>

Bella et moi venions de sortir de la première échographie. Le bébé allait bien il était parfait et devait naître peu après l'anniversaire d'Emma. Je ne travaillais pas et Bella non plus, je décidais de lui offrir le restaurant, nous allions dans un petit Italien.

**- Il va être chargé le mois de mai. Après on enchaîne sur ton anniversaire et ensuite celui de Tom.**

**- Oui, faut qu'on fasse un bébé pour août la prochaine fois. **

**- Trois c'est bien non ?**

**- On verra… promis ça ne sera pas un accident.**

**- Oui. Bon je voudrais avoir ton avis.**

**- Je t'écoute mon ange.**

**- J'aimerais ne pas connaître le sexe du bébé. **

**- Ho pourquoi ?**

**- On a déjà un petit garçon et une petite fille. Et ça pourrait être sympa d'avoir la surprise. Ne me regarde par comme ça je ne le rejette pas ! Avant de savoir que j'étais enceinte je le voulais. **

**- D'accord. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas de préférence. **

**- C'est vrai ! Ho c'est cool merci. **

**- Bah de rien. Par contre, il faut qu'on commence pour les maisons. Sinon après tu vas être fatiguée, tu vas avoir mal au dos et tout.**

**- Oui. Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'on cherche. On achète ou on loue ?**

**- On achète ! Il nous faut 4 chambres minimum.**

**- Oui, un jardin aussi et deux salles de bain. La nôtre avec baignoire !**

**- Oui si tu veux. Salon, cuisine, salle à manger et bureau.**

**- Peut-être qu'on peut mettre la salle à manger avec le salon, comme à l'appartement.**

**- Oui aussi. Je prendrais rendez-vous à la banque en rentrant pour qu'on aille voir combien on peut mettre.**

**- OK, si tu pouvais avoir un rendez-vous cette semaine, même si je ne viens pas ce n'est pas grave.**

**- C'est noté.**

**- Tu n'oublies pas que demain on se rejoint chez tes parents. Tu dois m'emmener à la fac et je vais avec Jasper chez tes parents.**

**- Oui, je me rappelle. Ce soir on parle à Tom, Emma va pas comprendre je crois.**

**- Je pense aussi mais bon. J'espère que Tom ne réagira pas comme pour Emma.**

**- Je ne pense pas, il a grandi et il sait qu'on l'aime. **

**- Bah j'espère ! Et tant qu'on est dans les révélations… j'ai contacté un avocat, qui n'est pas Jacob, rassure-toi. J'ai les papiers et la procédure à faire pour adopter Tom.**

**- Tu es sérieuse ?**

**- Oui, ce n'est pas compliqué, juste long. Mais c'est faisable, je vais commencer à réunir les pièces pour le dossier et hop c'est lancé !**

**- Ho Bella je t'aime ! Il va être content, on lui dit ce soir aussi. Tu vas officiellement être sa mère sur les papiers et tout. Je suis heureux ! **

**- Je t'aime aussi. Je te montrerais en rentrant comment ça marche. **

**- D'accord. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis heureux !**

**- On en avait déjà parlé mais il y a un moment. J'en ai envie. **

**- C'était au tout début.**

**- Oui mais quand même. **

J'embrassais sa main et nous finissions de manger, j'étais sur un petit nuage. Le reste de l'après-midi était sous le signe d'appels téléphoniques et papiers à faire pour le dossier d'adoption. J'allais chercher les enfants, après la douche et le repas on demandait à Tom de venir dans le salon. Emma faisait un câlin à sa mère en jouant avec son doudou. Je me lançais.

**- Bon Tom, on a deux bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer chéri !**

**- C'est quoi ? **

**- La première c'est que maman elle va avoir un autre bébé.**

**- Encore ? **

**- Oui… on va devoir changer de maison pour une plus grande et tu seras encore grand frère.**

**- D'accord, mais je veux une autre petite sœur.**

**- Ha oui pourquoi ?**

**- Comme ça Emma pourra jouer avec elle à des trucs de fille. Comme ça en plus je garde mes jouets ! **

**- Tu sais avec maman on a décidé d'attendre que le bébé naisse pour savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon. **

**- Ha d'accord… alors c'est une surprise ?**

**- Oui, c'est une surprise. **

**- Moi je dis une fille ! Et c'est quoi l'autre nouvelle ?**

**- Maman va faire les papiers pour t'adopter.**

**- Heu, ça veut dire quoi ?**

**- Sur tous les papiers, elle sera ta vraie maman. **

**- Mais ça change rien ?**

**- Pas grand-chose. Juste que ça va être comme si elle t'avait eu dans son ventre.**

**- Ha.**

**- Tu t'en fiches ?**

**- Non, je comprends pas trop bien.**

**- C'est pas grave chéri. Et pour la nouvelle maison ?**

**- C'est cool ! On aura un jardin ?**

**- On va essayer. **

**- Alors on aura un chien et un chat ?**

**- On verra Tom.**

**- D'accord. **

**- Viens faire un câlin à ton papa chéri ! **

Il venait se mettre dans mes bras, Emma tapait sur mon bras.

**- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ma poupinette ?**

- **Maman, bébé là. **

Elle montrait le ventre de sa mère, Bella souriait et je les embrassais. Une fois tout le monde couché, je travaillais un peu de mon côté et je rejoignais Bella dans le bureau, elle corrigeait des copies, elle avait ses lunettes de travail et regardait tour à tour son ordinateur et la copie.

**- Tu trouves la correction sur le net ?**

**- Non, en revanche lui, il a fait sa disserte avec ! Il a rien changé, c'est mot pour mot le net. Il m'a pris pour une bille lui !**

**- Ma super Bella trouve tout. **

**- Oui. Bon j'arrête pour ce soir. Au lit ?**

**- Ouai ! Je veux un câlin.**

**- Je te masse si tu veux. **

**- Ho oui ! **

Nous allions dans notre chambre et elle me massait, après un long moment elle s'arrêtait, je la massais à mon tour et elle finit par s'endormir, je me couchais donc près d'elle et dormais aussi. La journée du lendemain se passait bien, Bella avait totalement accepté sa grossesse et je l'avais surprise en train d'observer son ventre de profil dans le miroir. Nous étions chez mes parents, les enfants étaient déjà couchés et Bella s'apprêtait à annoncer les nouvelles.

**- Je peux avoir quelques minutes d'attention ?**

**- Non !**

**- Merci Jasper. Bon voilà, j'ai lancé la procédure d'adoption pour Tom, je vais devenir sa mère aux yeux de la loi !**

**- Ho Bella ! Merci de faire ça pour mon petit-fils ! Il a dit quoi ?**

**- Rien. Il ne comprend pas ce que ça change. Mais moi je suis contente et Edward aussi. **

**- Ha ça oui ! En tout cas depuis hier c'est lancé.**

**- C'est vraiment génial ! Je suis contente.**

**- Merci maman. On a autre chose à dire. On cherche à acheter une maison.**

**- Ha bon ? Un souci avec l'appartement ?**

**- Pas vraiment Alice, c'est juste qu'il va être trop petit. Bella est enceinte !**

J'ai cru que ma mère allait s'évanouir de bonheur ! Les félicitations pleuvaient, de la part de notre famille. Une fois le calme revenu on répondait aux questions. Ma mère ouvrait le bal.

**- Tu es enceinte de combien ?**

**- Un peu plus de 2 mois. On l'a conçu pendant notre nuit de noces ! **

**- Ho c'est romantique. Vous l'avez dit à Tom et Emma ?**

**- Oui, Tom veut une autre petite sœur.**

**- Et vous ?**

**- On a pas de préférence, d'ailleurs on ne veut pas savoir. Bella a demandé à avoir la surprise et j'ai accepté ! **

**- Vous avez des prénoms ? **

**- Oui Jasper on en a ! Alors… pour un garçon on a choisi, Gustav et pour une fille Cunégonde. **

Je pressais la cuisse de Bella pour qu'elle entre dans mon jeu, elle comprenait et restait sérieuse. Personne ne parlait, complètement sous le choc ou je ne sais quoi. Ma mère nous regardait et prit la parole.

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui maman ? **

**- Heu, ça ne vous plaît pas ? **

**- Ce n'est pas ça Bella mais enfin vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Parce que, enfin ce n'est pas possible, pense à lui à l'école.**

**- Maman, oui on plaisante ! Attends quand même, on n'est pas fous.**

**- Tu m'as fait peur ! **

**- Oui j'ai vu ! Sans rire, non on n'a pas de prénom. Pour le moment on cherche une maison. **

**- Ho vous trouverez, il y a de quoi faire. **

**- Oui, mais je voudrais qu'on trouve vite et qu'on puisse y habiter avant que Bella soit trop fatiguée.**

**- Oui je comprends. Bon, ce sont d'excellentes nouvelles ! Grand-mère une quatrième fois… que du bonheur ! **

Par la suite, chacun y allait de son commentaire, Emmett pariait avec mon père que ça serait une fille contre Jasper et Alice qui affirmait que ça serait un garçon. À un moment je sentais la tête de Bella sur mon épaule, je passais mon bras autour d'elle et embrassais sa tête. Nous allions nous coucher, je la gardais dans mes bras et elle s'endormait rapidement, je la contemplais un long moment avant de m'endormir à mon tour.

* * *

><p><strong>voilà voilà.<strong>

**j'espère que ça vous à plus.**

**merci à vous toutes d'avoir voté pour la prochaine fiction.**

**les résultats sont les suivants.**

**La suite 206 = 11 votes  
><strong>**la danseuse = 12 votes**

**oui c'est serré !**

**donc voilà à la fin de nouveau départ ça sera la danseuse.  
>merci encore à vous d'avoir voté et joué le jeu, c'était très sympa !<strong>

**La suite 206 sera publié à la fin de mon autre fiction '' Se battre contre ça" mais j'espère que vous lirez aussi la danseuse.**

**Merci beaucoup et à très vite !**

**bisous  
>Lexi<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonsoir, bonjour !**

**voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.**

**Encore merci à SoSweetySoCrazy, ma bêta pour son travail.**

**Bonne lecture à toute.**

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

J'étais à 8 mois de grossesse et je n'en pouvais plus ! J'étais fatiguée, le bébé était plus gros qu'Emma au même mois de grossesse, mais il allait très bien et c'était un bébé plein de vie qui me donnait plein de coups. Ça faisait beaucoup rire Emma de le sentir bouger, Tom s'en amusait aussi.

Nous avions trouvé une maison, tout comme on voulait ! 4 chambres, 2 salles de bains dons une avec baignoire, un salon et une salle à manger, une belle cuisine, un grand bureau que je partageais avec mon mari et en bonus une pièce qu'on avait choisie de transformer en salle de jeu pour les enfants.

Plus tard on pourra en faire une chambre ou un autre bureau, mais pour le moment c'était l'espace des enfants. 2 petites bêtes poilues nous avaient rejoints dans la famille, un chiot qui était à Tom, c'était un labrador, un mâle qu'il avait appelé Capitaine. Emma avait vu un petit chat blanc, il était venu à elle tout de suite, elle n'avait pas eu peur et avait joué avec. Le chat était bien nourri et Edward avait dit qu'il ressemblait à un sumo. Emma avait ri et le chat s'appelait Sumo maintenant, le pauvre.

Pour l'arrivée du bébé tout était prêt, la chambre n'attendait plus que lui et moi aussi j'avais hâte qu'il arrive ! Le seul souci était le prénom pour garçons, on n'arrivait pas à se décider sur le prénom.

Il était 8H00, dans une demi-heure j'avais cours. Depuis le milieu de la nuit j'avais mal au ventre, comme des petites contractions, je ne m'inquiétais pas, ça m'était arrivé pour Emma.

Jasper m'accompagnait à ma salle, il avait cours juste à côté. Durant mon heure de cours j'avais de plus en plus de contractions, c'était trop tôt alors je me persuadais que ce n'était rien. À 11h30 j'avais vraiment mal et demandais à un élève d'aller chercher Jasper à côté.

**- Bella ça ne va pas ?**

**- J'ai mal au ventre, j'ai des contractions, il faut que je m'allonge…**

**- On va en salle des profs. **

Je libérais mes élèves et allais, avec l'aide de Jasper, m'allonger sur le canapé de la salle des profs. Jasper allait finir son cours et me raccompagnait chez moi. Les contractions s'étaient un peu arrêtées mais j'en avais toujours. Une fois chez moi je dormais un peu, je fus surprise de voir Edward allonger à côté de moi.

**- Chéri ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- Jasper m'a prévenu. Comment tu vas ?**

**- J'ai encore mal mais ça va… Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes aide-moi s'il plaît. **

**- Bien sûr. **

Il m'embrassait et m'aidait à me lever, j'allais dans la salle de bain. J'étais en train de me laver les mains quand une violente contraction me coupa le souffle, j'eus à peine le temps de reprendre ma respiration qu'une autre arrivait. Je n'arrivais pas à retenir mon cri lors de ma troisième contraction, Edward arrivait alors que la poche des eaux se rompait. Je n'avais rien de prêt, pas de valise pour moi et le bébé, il était surtout trop tôt !

Edward m'allongeait sur le lit pendant qu'il faisait les valises rapidement. J'avais vraiment mal et j'angoissais en plus l'hôpital était à ¾ d'heure de route.

**- Bella, je vais mettre les affaires dans la voiture et je reviens te chercher. Ça va aller ma chérie, panique pas.  
><strong>

**- J'ai envie de pousser !**

**- Je me dépêche ! **

J'en pouvais plus, j'avais mal et je voulais qu'il sorte. Quand Edward revenait il essayait de me lever mais j'y arrivais pas.

**- Appelle ton père, c'est son jour de congé je vais accoucher ici. **

**- Quoi ? Non, non, non ! **

**- Appelle ton père !**

**- Ouai… **

Il prenait son téléphone et appelait.

**- Papa, c'est Edward, Bella est à la maison et elle est en train d'accoucher… oui… Ok je regarde. Bella, il faut que je regarde où en est le travail.**

Il m'aidait à enlever mon pantalon et mon boxer. Je relevais mes jambes pour qu'il puisse voir.

**- Putain de merde ! Papa, je vois la tête… ça va trop vite… je dois faire quoi ? Ok… Bella, ma chérie, ma mère appelle une ambulance, ils vont arriver mais peut-être trop tard. Mon père va me dire ce qu'il faut faire.**

**- OK, mais vite, je veux pousser !**

**- Ok, ok… **

Il allait chercher, je ne sais pas trop quoi, tout ce que je savais c'est que mon bébé allait naître et vite ! Mon mari revenait avec quelques serviettes et d'autres trucs dont je me moquais totalement !

**- Bon on peut y aller. C'est quand tu veux chérie.**

**- Maintenant !**

Une contraction arrivait et je poussais de toutes mes forces, j'entendais Edward m'encourager. J'avais mal dans tout le bas du dos, mais je continuais de pousser. La tête était sortie et il manipulait le bébé sous les conseils de son père. Après quelques autres poussées Edward le sortait et j'entendais mon bébé pleurer, je me relevais sur les coudes épuisée mais heureuse et soulagée.

**- C'est une fille Bella…**

**- Donne-la moi. **

Il me donnait ma fille après l'avoir essuyée. Elle était belle, elle avait plus la bouille à son père mais me ressemblait aussi enfin je crois. Carlisle disait à Edward comment expulser le placenta et nous félicitait avec Esmée avant de raccrocher. Nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre les médecins. Edward s'installait à côté de nous et essuyait mes joues, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je pleurais.

**- Elle est belle ! Elle nous ressemble à tous les deux…**

**-Oui, je suis fier de toi Bella. **

**- Tu as mis au monde notre bébé ! C'est moi qui suis fière de toi.**

**- Je ne suis pas près de l'oublier ! Le 15 avril à 14h15 dans notre chambre…**

**- Oui. Bonjour ma chérie… je suis contente de te voir enfin petite boxeuse ! **

Nous entendions les sirènes dehors et Edward descendait leur ouvrir. Ils m'examinaient et ma fille aussi, Edward avait fait du bon boulot je n'avais pas eu de déchirure et ma fille allait très bien.

**- Vous voulez qu'on vous transporte à l'hôpital ? **

**- C'est nécessaire ?**

- **Non. **

**- Alors non, je reste chez moi. **

**- Très bien, quelqu'un viendra quand même voir si tout se passe bien. Reposez-vous. **

**- Oui.**

**- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? **

**- Nélia Alice Rosalie Cullen. **

Nous signons les papiers qu'on nous présentait et après une heure il s'en allait. Edward m'avait fait couler un bain et j'y allais avec Nélia, elle restait contre moi et nous nous détendions toutes les deux, Edward nous prenait en photo. Après l'avoir bien lavée, Edward la séchait, l'habillait et lui donnait un peu de lait avant d'aller la coucher dans sa chambre. Esmée et Carlisle arrivaient peu de temps après, ma belle-mère aidait mon mari à changer les draps.

Edward accompagnait ses parents voir Nélia et j'en profitais pour m'allonger un peu. Je dus m'endormir car j'entendais des ''Maman'' et je sentais une main sur mon visage. J'ouvrais les yeux, c'était Emma qui me souriait.

**- Maman…**

**- Coucou mon ange. Viens faire un câlin.**

**- Oui ! **

Elle grimpait sur le lit et se blottissait contre moi.

**- Maman ?**

**- Oui ma poupette ?**

**- À une petite sœur moi…**

**- Oui tu as vu ? Elle est née quand tu étais à la crèche. Tu l'aimes ? Elle est jolie ?**

**- Oui cré belle ! **

**- Emma qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai dit de laisser maman dormir ! **

Edward venait d'arriver avec Tom et Nélia dans les bras, j'avais dormi 3h00.

**- C'est pas grave Edward. Coucou Tom… tu viens me faire un câlin mon cœur ? **

Tom souriait et venait me rejoindre, je l'embrassais.

**- Tu vois maman… je savais que ça serait une fille. Je l'avais dit.**

**- Oui. Tu es content ? **

**- Oui, elle est belle et j'ai déjà donné le biberon. **

**- Ho c'est bien, je suis contente ! Je peux l'avoir ? **

**- Nan ! C'est ma fifille ! Je plaisante tiens…**

**- Ho viens là ma chérie. Mais comment tu es habillée ?**

**- J'ai dû la changer.**

**- Papa il t'a mis la robe à l'envers… les boutons ce n'est pas devant Edward. Papa il fait des bêtises…**

**- Tu vois papa ! J'avais dit que ce n'était pas beau comme ça…**

**- Merci de ton soutien Tom. **

Je lui souriais et changeait la robe de Nélia pour la mettre à l'endroit. Emma voulait la prendre mais y allait un peu fort. On lui expliquait que ce n'était pas une poupée et qu'elle devait faire attention. Après quelques photos de famille ils me laissaient et je me rendormais assez vite. Dans la nuit c'est moi qui me levais pour donner le biberon à Nélia, je profitais de ce moment pour faire connaissance avec mon bébé.

Elle avait les cheveux d'Edward, la forme de son visage et sa bouche. Le reste c'était de moi et j'espère qu'elle aurait mes yeux, pour le moment ils étaient bleus mais je trouvais qu'il avait déjà changé de couleur.

Les jours suivants se passaient très bien, je me remettais bien de mon accouchement et ma fille allait super bien. Emma nous faisait de petites crises de jalousie par moment mais rien de grave. J'étais allongée dans mon lit à attendre Edward qui finissait sa douche, j'avais été tentée de le rejoindre mais j'avais eu la flemme. Il revenait en caleçon, toujours aussi beau cet homme ! Je souriais et me mettais dans ses bras.

**- Tu vas bien ma chérie ?**

**- Très bien oui. Je me disais que tu étais toujours aussi beau.**

**- Mais toi aussi tu es belle ma petite femme d'amour que j'aime de tout mon cœur ! **

**- Ho tu es si romantique ! **

**- Je sais.**

**- Alors ? Remis de la naissance de Nélia ?**

**- Non ! J'ai jamais eu si peur de faire mal une chose et j'ai jamais été aussi ému ! **

**- Je suis contente d'avoir accouché comme ça. J'avais peur que ça soit trop tôt, elle est née en avance.**

**- Je sais mais elle est parfaite. Comme sa maman j'ai envie de dire…**

**- Tu es très romantique ce soir.**

**- Oui je trouve aussi. **

Je l'embrassais et me calais contre lui. Il me câlinait et je finissais par m'endormir. Notre petite vie était tranquille et heureuse. Nélia grandissait bien, Emma n'était plus jalouse et Tom prenait son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux. Edward et moi étions toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre et le fait d'être parents de 3 enfants ne nous empêchait pas de passer du temps ensemble en tête à tête.

J'avais appris par hasard que Jacob était débordé par son rôle de père et que le petit était très dur, j'étais contente de son sort, il avait mérité ce qu'il avait. Moi j'étais plus qu'heureuse, j'avais l'impression d'avoir tout réussi dans ma vie et je ne souhaitais plus rien, sauf d'être toujours aussi heureuse et amoureuse d'Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce soir.<strong>

**à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue...**

**bisous à toutes.**

**Lexi**


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonjour, bonsoir.**

**Et voilà, dernier chapitre !**

**Je tiens à vous remercier de m'avoir suivit, d'avoir eu le courage de me lire et d'avoir pris de temps de m'avoir laissé des commentaires. Vous m'avez donné confiance en moi et en ce que j'écris et ça m'a donné envie de continuer pour d'autre aventure.**

**Merci également a SoSweetySoCrazy d'avoir corrigé cette fiction pour que votre lecture soit plus agréable. Elle a eu du courage alors merci beaucoup à toi.**

**Je vous laisse donc avec l'épilogue de Nouveau départ.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>POV Edward Epilogue.<p>

6 ans, presque 7, étaient passés depuis la naissance de Nélia à la maison. Nous étions le 31 mars, Nélia allait avoir 7 ans dans 16 jours, Emma allait en avoir 8 dans 2 mois et mon petit Tom allait avoir 12 dans 4 mois. Il était entré au collège, ça m'avait fait très bizarre, on avait passé un cap, lui et Emma étaient toujours aussi proches, il continuait à la surveiller de près et la défendait toujours, même à la maison. Emma était aussi très proche de sa mère, j'avais quand même mes moments câlins heureusement.

Nélia, ma petite puce été très papa, elle était coquine, pleine de malice et avait un caractère très affirmé pour son âge, on n'avait pas intérêt à l'embêter de trop sinon elle attaquait, sinon elle était toujours de bonne humeur. J'étais fou de mes enfants, Bella aussi, elle était très attentive à leurs besoins et partageait son temps pour chacun d'eux.

C'était l'heure du coucher, je commençais par Tom.

**- Bonne nuit mon grand.**

**- Bonne nuit papa. On va toujours voir maman demain ?**

**- Oui on va tous ensemble la chercher. Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour savoir, je suis content qu'elle revienne.**

**- Elle est partie que trois jours.**

**- Bah quand même. **

Je souriais et allais l'embrasser. Tom et Bella avaient une relation spéciale, elle était enfin devenue sa mère pour la loi et depuis qu'il avait compris l'importance de ce geste il lui en était très reconnaissant. Elle lui avait transmis sa passion pour la lecture et il avait décidé de devenir prof lui aussi, il était déterminé dans son choix et Bella était très fière.

**- Je couche les filles et tu éteins Tom.**

**- D'accord. **

J'allais dans la chambre à côté, Emma était dans son lit à attendre calmement.

**- Tout va bien ma puce ?**

**- Je veux maman…**

**- Demain chérie. Tu fais un câlin à papa ? **

**- Oui.**

Elle se mettait contre moi et je lui caressais les cheveux, j'avais l'impression de toucher ceux de ma femme. Elle me manquait un peu aussi, même si je l'avais vue toute la journée pendant que les enfants étaient à l'école.

**- Aller princesse, dors maintenant. Faut être en forme demain !**

**- Oui. Je t'aime papa.**

**- Moi aussi mon ange. Aller à demain. **

Après l'avoir embrassée je filais à la porte d'en face retrouver Nélia. Elle était sur son lit au milieu de ses doudous.

**- Mon papa !**

- **Ma puce d'amour ! Aller il faut dormir maintenant.**

**- Papa ?**

**- Ma Nélia ?**

**- Demain je peux mettre ma robe de princesse pour maman ? **

**- Si tu veux oui. Mais maintenant au dodo ma chérie. **

**- Bisous papa. **

**- Je t'aime chipie. **

Après quelques câlins je la laissais s'endormir et allais ranger un peu la maison. Par la suite je regardais mes mails, je découvrais plusieurs photos d'Emmett, Rosalie et les filles, ils passaient le week-end chez Charlie, le père de Bella et Emmett. Depuis la naissance de Nélia la famille avait vu deux autres arrivées.

Une fille chez Emmett et Rosalie, elle s'appelait Marie, la grossesse avait été difficile pour Rosalie, la poche des eaux s'était rompue à 5 mois de grossesse et avait dû la terminer allongée dans un lit d'hôpital. Mais maintenant tout aller bien pour eux et Marie était une ravissante petite fille de 3 ans pleine de vie.

Jasper et Alice avaient eux aussi eu une petite fille, Elizabeth comme ma grand-mère maternelle. Mes parents étaient comblés par tous leurs petits-enfants et considéraient les enfants d'Emmett et Rosalie comme leurs familles.

Niveau travail j'étais au top ! J'étais devenu le compositeur que je voulais être, je bossais sur des films à succès et j'avais même remporté avec mon équipe l'oscar de la meilleure bande-son l'année dernière. Il était là sur la cheminée avec une photo de moi et Bella en tenues de soirée, elle était sublime ce soir-là et folle de joie quand on avait appelé mon nom. Depuis ce soir-là les contrats se multipliaient, je n'avais plus qu'à choisir.

Quant à elle tout se passait tranquillement, elle était devenue une prof réputée et appréciée. Elle était toujours aussi passionnée par son travail et ça se voyait. J'étais fier d'elle pour sa réussite dans son travail, pour la façon dont elle me soutenait pour le mien mais aussi pour la façon dont elle s'occupait de nos enfants.

Dès qu'elle sortait de la fac, elle oubliait tout le travail et se concentrait sur notre famille, j'en faisais autant mais je lui trouvais plus de mérite qu'à moi. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé et décidais de l'appeler. Elle répondait en chuchotant.

**- Tu dors pas encore ?**

**- Ma femme me manque. Ça va ce soir ?**

**- Oui très bien, mais j'ai hâte de retrouver mon lit. Je dors mal ici… Comment vont mes anges ?**

**- Très bien, Emma te réclame, Tom est content que tu reviennes et Nélia bah…**

**- Du moment que papa et là tout va bien !**

**- Oui, mais elle a choisi sa tenue pour demain avec attention.**

**- Tu ne l'habilles pas à l'envers encore.**

**- Rho ça va avec ça. Attends j'entends du bruit… **

Je me levais pour aller voir dans le couloir, je trouvais Tom et Emma assis dans les escaliers l'un contre l'autre.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

**- On n'arrive pas à dormir, Emma est venue avec moi mais ça fait rien.**

**- C'est maman au téléphone ?**

**- Oui. Bella ?**

**- Oui passe-la-moi. Je t'aime. **

**- Je t'aime à demain. Tiens Emma… **

Elle s'emparait du téléphone et je les faisais monter dans ma chambre. Quand Emma eut fini avec sa mère elle venait se mettre contre moi et Tom était de l'autre côté.

**- Aller maintenant on dort les monstres. À demain, je vous aime ! **

Il me répondait un'' je t'aime'' d'une seule voix et je les embrassais, je commençais à tomber dans le sommeil quand une petite voix se faisait entendre.

**- Papa ? Je peux venir moi aussi ? **

**- Aller oui, viens.**

Les deux autres dormaient paisiblement et Nélia montait dans le lit, elle venait s'allonger carrément sur moi, c'était ''sa place'' comme elle disait. C'est donc à 4 dans le lit qu'on passait la nuit.

**POV Bella**

La dernière nuit à l'hôpital avait été courte, j'avais parlé avec Emma pendant un petit moment puis avais dormi à peine une heure avant que Lucas réclame à manger. Eh oui, Edward et moi étions parents une nouvelle fois. Là c'était la dernière fois, enfin quoi que... Edward avait été ravi d'avoir un autre petit garçon, comme Nélia mon dernier fils nous ressemblait à tous les deux, il était très beau. Pour Emma et Nélia, tout était allé assez vite, surtout Nélia, mais alors le dernier pas du tout.

23 heures d'accouchement, j'avais des contractions douloureuses mais mon col ne se dilatait que très peu, ça avait été une véritable horreur, je ne savais plus comment me mettre pour être soulagée ou pour que ça aille plus vite. J'ai quand même réussi à échapper à la césarienne, et une fois le col dilaté à 10, il était né en 15 minutes. Les filles étaient ravies d'avoir un petit frère et Tom avait encore eu raison. Il m'avait dit : **'' Tu sais maman, ça sera un garçon, maintenant je peux prêter mes jouets de petit.'' **Et il avait eu raison.

Ce matin je rentrais chez moi, enfin ! Edward et les enfants devaient venir vers 10h00. J'avais déjà tout rangé et mis en sacs, prête à partir, je regardais mon bébé, il dormait à poings fermés. Quand il était en plein sommeil c'était son père et son frère tout craché, ils avaient tous les trois la même tête en dormant. Sinon il avait des expressions qu'avait Emma quand il nous observait et il avait le regard malin de Nélia. J'entendais trois petits coups à la porte avant qu'elle s'ouvre sur ma famille, Emma entrait la première.

**- Maman !**

**- Coucou ma puce, viens me faire un gros câlin mon ange ! **

**- Tu m'as manqué maman…**

**- Moi aussi mon cœur, vous m'avez tous manqué. C'est papa qui t'a coiffée ? **

**- Oui, c'est pas droit hein ?**

**- Pas droit du tout. Je dis bonjour aux autres et je te recoiffe. **

**- D'accord. **

Je l'embrassais et allais vers Tom pour le prendre dans mes bras.

**- Alors elle te manque ta maman ?**

**- Oui, depuis que vous êtes ensemble il sait plus cuisiner **

Je riais et l'embrassais. J'allais voir ma Nélia qui se dandinait dans sa robe de princesse.

**- Tu as vu comme je suis belle moi…**

**- Ho oui ma petite Cendrillon ! Il est où ton prince ?**

**- C'est… papa ! **

**- Ha non, c'est mon prince à moi ! Je ne le prête pas.**

**- Si… **

Je lui faisais les gros yeux et elle riait. J'allais lui faire un câlin et je l'embrassais.

**- Maman ?**

**- Oui ? **

**- J'ai dormi avec papa, même que Tom et Emma aussi ! **

**- Alors là ça ne m'étonne pas. Dès que papa et moi on ne dort pas ensemble, hop il y a de la visite dans le lit. Aller va dire bonjour à ton petit frère.**

**- La petite chose là.**

**- Dis donc. C'est toi la petite chose. Aller vas-y. **

Elle me souriait et allait rejoindre Tom et Emma. J'allais me mettre dans les bras de mon mari. Il m'embrassait et je souriais.

**- Alors tu as fait dodo avec tous les petits ? **

**- Oui, Emma d'un côté, Tom de l'autre et Nélia à sa place sur moi !**

**- Rho celle-là. Bon alors de mon coté le petit a bien dormi, moi non j'y arrivais pas. Il s'est réveiller deux fois pour manger et voilà. Les infirmières n'arrêtent pas de me dire qu'il est beau. **

**- Mais oui il est beau. C'est notre fils. **

Je l'embrassais et nous prenions les affaires pour rentrer, je coifferais Emma à la maison. Nous avions acheté une voiture 7 places, maintenant nous étions une famille nombreuse. Une fois à la maison Edward allait coucher Lucas dans sa chambre, la salle de jeu n'était plus vraiment utilisée alors nous avions fait une autre chambre pour le petit dernier.

J'allais dans ma chambre pour m'occuper d'Emma, elle avait les cheveux aussi longs que moi et j'adorais la coiffer. Nélia était plus sauvage et n'était pas assez patiente pour se faire coiffer. Edward nous rejoignait.

**- Alors je coiffe mal ?**

**- Non ce n'est pas ça mon amour… mais presque. Han fais voir ? Viens là… tu as un cheveu blanc chéri.**

**- Non arrête ! Ne dis pas ça… Emma ma chérie elle dit n'importe quoi maman ?**

**- Heu… ha non il est là ! T'es vieux papa… **

**- Tom ! Viens voir vite !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- J'ai un cheveu blanc ? Les filles disent que oui.**

**- Heu… ha oui. Tu vieillis papa.**

**- Nélia ! C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent ?**

**- Fais voir ? C'est où je ne vois pas… maman tu me montres ? Non il y a rien… **

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui. **

Elle nous avait trahis ! Edward se retournait vers nous et comprenait qu'on l'avait fait marcher. Il plissait les yeux et partait à notre poursuite, pendant un bon moment nous jouions dans la maison jusqu'à ce que Lucas se réveille. Emma donnait le biberon à son frère et j'avais le droit à un câlin de Tom.

**- Ça va mon grand ?**

**- Oui… je peux te dire quelque chose ?**

**- Bien sûr !**

**- Je te l'ai jamais dit, mais je suis heureux que papa il t'ait choisi pour être ma mère. On est heureux tous ensemble, je t'aime **

Je regardais Edward qui avait entendu, il détournait le regard, il était ému et je l'embrassais. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter, nous étions heureux tous ensemble et j'étais certaine que c'était loin d'être terminé. Nélia regardait Tom en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Tu as choisit ta maman toi ?**

**- Non, c'est papa qui est tombé amoureux de maman. Mais j'étais déjà là moi. **

**- Je comprends rien ! Mais moi je veux pas changer de maman et pas de papa ! Alors là non, je change pas de papa ! **

Je riais, Edward la prenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait. Durant l'après midi nous rattrapions le temps perdu tous ensemble. J'adorais ma famille, j'étais heureuse d'être avec eux, j'étais heureuse d'avoir un mari comme Edward. Je ne regrettais absolument aucun de mes choix. Je regardais mes enfants jouer, Edward enlaçait ma taille, embrassait ma joue et me susurrer un je t'aime. C'était tout simplement le bonheur, mon bonheur, ma famille.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est fini !<strong>

**Une page se tourne, je suis triste que ça soit terminé, je l'aimais bien cette petite famille^^**

**Comme je suis sympa je vous met en ligne ''La danseuse'' dès maintenant.  
>Fiction qui a reçut le plus de vote.<strong>

**Pour la dernier fois pour cette fiction, n'hésité pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Gros bisous et j'espère vous revoir sur l'autre fiction.**

**Lexi**


End file.
